Romeo vs Juliet
by iris-hime
Summary: "I don't want her as my fiancee!" "I might not like him after all." Green and Blue said that when they were six. 10 years later, they met again. Would destiny be the one uniting them? A certain someone won't just be watching from the sidelines though. OLDRIVAL.special frantic mangaquest commoner. TO FOLLOWERS: FROM CHAP 22, THE STORY IS REWRITTEN.
1. Chapter 1

**YOSH!!!! My first story about Pokemon!!! This story is mainly about fluff and how hate turns to love. Well, try to get the idea if you don't understand what I'm trying to **

**Anyways, I do NOT own anything about Pokemon Special (I'm referring to the manga). Only Yamamoto (the awesome mangaka) and Hidenori (one of the the best manga creators) own it!**

* * *

Red's POV

"Red! Please accept my chocolates,"

"Thanks, Tina. I really appreciate it," a teenage boy with a pair of striking red colored eyes and black hair replied with a forced smile. Another one. And how much more? Being one of the popular boys in the academy is really tiring. He sighed heavily.

"Having serious problem, Red?" his best friend asked from behind. Red turned his head around and saw his best friend, Green, with two huge bags of presents. Apart from him, Green's also popular. Much more than him though. Obviously. With a pair of green eyes that can immediately melt a girl's heart, it is not impossible. Even though he's extremely known for his aloof and cocky character.

"Heh. Talk about yours," Red replied while smirking. Green shrugged and walked by his best friend's side to his room.

"Wonder how are Ruby and Gold taking it?" Red voiced his thoughts out loud.

"If it's Gold I don't have any doubts. But, if it is Ruby, I'll bet on a million he's hiding somewhere. Despite his gentle and caring side, he's really an anti-girl guy," Green replied.

Red chuckled softly. It's true what Green said. Ruby can be very girly. With his hobbies that are sewing and creating new designs of clothes, he was the most 'feminine' in the group.

"But, but, we didn't even do anything!"

"What was that?" Green arched an eyebrow. Red gave him a strange look. It's pretty unusual for Green to notice anything other than his friends and himself. Both of them hurried to rather hidden corridor. A group of 'pinkies' girls were surrounding something in the middle.

"Oh yes you did. You touched my book without my permission!" a girl in a bright pink sleeveless shirt and short black skirt shouted in a shrilly voice.

"So? What's the big idea yer tryin' to do?!" another voice shrieked. The girl was tugged by the front of her shirt roughly.

"Get. Your. Filthy. Hand. Of me!!" the girl slapped the 'voice' hard.

"Do stop! You are doing something against the rule!" another voice interrupted.

"I don't care! Ya want to have a problem with me?! Be it then! Toro!"

Green and Red stared at each other in disbelief. Using your own Pokemons without the High Principal's permission IS against the rule. Moreover, the students's Pokeballs are all kept in the Pokemon Center. How come one is with the trainer right now?

"Flamethrower!"

"No…!"

"Green, we have to do something," Red said while gritting his teeth half whispering to his friend who was crouching by his side.

"What CAN we do?" Green whispered back angrily. His Pokemons are all in the Pokemon Center. So are Red's.

"We CAN do something, my friend," Red replied mysteriously. He took out a Pokeball and smirked.

"How did…?" Green gaped at his friend.

"I was allowed to keep one companion. Under the Elite's law that is," Red answered while grinning.

"Oh really? You should've said it earlier," Green said sarcastically.

"Oh well. Better late than never, right?" Red replied cheerfully. "C'mon Pika! Let's go!"

Red sprinted with his Pikachu by his side. The group was shocked with his sudden appearance.

"Flash!" Red commanded. Pika released a very bright light causing the others to be temporarily blinded.

"What's goin' on?"

"I can't see!"

As soon as the blinding stopped, the girls were already forced together to a corner. Green was observing from far. Red studied the seven faces carefully. The "pinkies" girls seem to be triplets with the same pink eyes and bubbly pink hair. The other four girls seem to be new. Judging by the 'against the rule' occasion.

"All of you are in deep trouble. As one of the Elite, I have no choice but to punish you three," Red said sternly. The triplets stared at him. Only then, Green realized, they were staring at him in awe. He slapped his forehead. Girls, he muttered.

"Oh. Oh…. We are awfully sorry," one of the triplets said charmingly.

"We didn't know we were doing something against the rule," the other one added with a smile.

"We are so sorry. We promise in the name of Lugia, we won't do it again, if…," the last one trailed off with a meaningful and smug smile.

"I don't need an apology. You three are sentenced straight to the Tower for trying to bribe," Red replied with a glare. Out of all things, he thought grimly.

"What?!" the triplets exclaimed in unison.

"You heard me. Now, get moving," Red said flatly while gesturing his hand to the other end of the corridor. "Oh, and don't try to cheat. We WILL know,"

The triplets stared at each other. The Tower…? Its worst than being electrocuted with Pikachu's thunderbolt. But, if it's one of Elite's orders, they really don't have choice. They nodded their heads solemnly and walked reluctantly away.

"That does it," Red said cheerfully. "Now, you four shouldn't be here right now. Come with me," he glanced at the remaining girls.

"Thank you, err… one of the Elite…?" one of the girls with a pair of perfect blue eyes said slowly. She was wearing a sleeveless light blue shirt with a short red skirt and a white hat with red lines that matched her long dark brown hair.

"I could've kicked their butts alone," the other girl who was wearing a sleeveless blue shirt, a pair of black shorts and a blue bandanna said grumpily.

"We apologize for making a ruckus," a rather demure girl with a sleeveless yellow dress, a long sleeved black shirt and black pants said with a sincere smile. Red found himself warmed with the smile. Green coughed suddenly beside him. Red flinched.

"Well, you all ARE new. So, it doesn't really matter, but I will have to punish you if you go against the rule again," Red said seriously while giving a meaningful look at the brunette with the blue bandanna.

"Senior Red! Sorry for interrupting. But I think THIS is urgent ENOUGH to ask for your assistance," a teenage boy with a white hair-like hat pleaded suddenly.

"Ruby," Red said in a surprised tone. He looks kind of desperate. Must be because of the hard times the girls are giving him. "What's up?"

"ALL of the girls are hunting for me…!" Ruby exclaimed with a horrified expression.

"I see. I'll lend a hand since the champ is currently busy right now," Green said with a small smile.

"Thanks a bunch, senior Green! Now, at least I don't have to face them alone," Ruby sighed in relief. "Eh? Who're they? New students?" he glanced at the four girls briefly and raised an eyebrow.

"Yup. They're new all right," Red replied with a grin.

"Oh. Anyways, c'mon Green. You better back me up if they have any guts to ask me out," Ruby said while gritting his teeth. Green shrugged slightly and followed the steaming Ruby.

"Oh well. You four better leave to your own rooms pronto. The tea's bell will be ringing only 45 minutes from now," Red told the four girls cheerfully. His Pikachu bobbed its head while smiling and suddenly jumped from its trainer's shoulder to someone else's arm.

"Ah…!" the demure girl yelped in surprise when the Pikachu landed in her arms.

"Pika!" the Pikachu squealed with a wide smile. Another Pikachu popped its head from her brown sling bag.

"Chu?" it said sleepily and suddenly brightened when it saw Red's Pikachu and skipped to it. Pika and the other Pikachu rubbed their cheeks together as in greeting each other.

"Chuchu, do you know him?" the demure girl asked with a frown.

"Chu," her Pikachu replied almost immediately with a nod and tilted its head forward. The demure girl touched its forehead slightly and light glow appeared. Red stared at them with wide eyes.

"Ah, I see. So you two DO know each other," the demure girl chuckled after a while.

"What happened just a while ago?" Red asked slowly. The demure girl smiled sheepishly.

"Well, you see, I can read or maybe you can use the word sense Pokemon's thoughts and feelings. But only slightly," she explained with a small smile.

"You can do such a thing?" Red mouth turned into a thin line. The demure girl nodded her head nervously.

"Very unique, I dare say," he continued with a smile.

"Thank you. I'm Amarillo del Bosque Verde. But, you can call me Yellow. An 8th Year student," the demure girl introduced herself politely.

"Thank God you two are finished. We were really wondering when on earth you two are going to stop the romantic conversation," the brunette with the white hat said cheekily.

"Blue!" Yellow said while blushing madly.

"I'm Crystal Ivan. Please call me Chris. A 7th Year student," the last girl with slightly dark blue hair and light blue eyes introduced herself in a friendly way.

"Sapphire Birch. 6th Year," the bandana gal introduced herself shortly while shaking her hands with Red. Red nodded his head slightly.

"Blue Opal is my name. Nice to meet you, erm… may I KNOW who are you exactly?" the white hat girl said slowly.

"Oh? I'm Red Fawks. A pleasure to know you," Red answered. They are all different in age and heights. Despite that, they're really close. Like me and my gang.

"Okay. What about the other two?" Sapphire asked curiously.

"You'll meet them sooner or later. Now, it will do you good if you haste to your room now," Red replied with a smile.

"Oh my God!" Blue exclaimed and rushed to her room after thanking Red. The others followed suit behind her.

* * *

Sapphire's POV

I slouched into an armchair in my room with a huge sigh. What a day it has been. It's the first time I'm in a school. I staggered to a window nearby and opened it widely. The moist air rushed inside. The rain has just stopped. I inhaled some air. I wonder how Papa is doing. Is he all right? Can he really manage alone? A sudden noise interrupted my thoughts. I glance to an opposite window which was about 300 meter away from mine. A certain movement caught my attention. I focused my sight to it. A boy about the same age as me is climbing down the window using the pipes. Eh?! I straightened myself to make sure I was not seeing things. I'm not! What the hell…?! I gripped the window sill fearing he might fall down suddenly. But he didn't. He climbed down the pipe easily and landed quite gracefully. I jumped from my room and landed without noise on one of the trees. I concentrated to listen to his voice.

"Wow, what a day. It was really unlucky I came a day late though. Or else I might've noticed its still the 5th of January. The New Year celebration is still hot in the air," the boy said while stretching his limbs. He glanced around.

"Hmm… guess there's no one around to notice me here. Well, that settles it. Okay guys! Training time! Come out now, Zuzu, Coco, Nana, Ruru, Mimi!" he threw his Pokeballs high and a Swampert, Delcatty, Mightyena, Gardevoir and Milotic emerged. I almost lost my grip on the branches I was holding. He's a trainer. But, I thought all of the students are not allowed to keep their Pokemon with them. How come he has his?

"Okay guys. Hmm… Zuzu, earthquake. But maximize it in this area only. Approximately, 300 meters from every direction. Got it?" he ordered. The Swampert nodded its head and centered its energy to its hands and released it by crashing its hand onto the ground. The ground shook hard. This time, I fell to the ground but managed to fall on a pile of leaves so again, there weren't any noises. I sighed in relief.

"All right! Now, the Brelooms are showing themselves. Over there, Nana! Use hyperbeam!" he commanded.

"Coco, double edge!"

"Mimi, use blizzard!"

"Ruru, knock it down with confusion!

I gasped as his orders were all obediently followed by his Pokemons. Their attacks are all powerful. They managed to knock down every single Breloom with only one hit.

"Okay guys. Good work. Now, its rest time and grooming time will be next," the male trainer said cheerfully.

"What?!" my eyes were wide with surprise and disbelief. _**GROOM **_his Pokemons???

"What was that?" the boy spun around and turned his attention towards the clump of bushes I was hiding. _Great…_

"Zuzu, can you detect anything other than us in this area?" the boy asked his Swampert without turning his attention away from my hiding place. I didn't know what happened. But, the next thing I knew, the boy was standing and was looking straight at me.

"Who're you?" he asked. That's it? Wait… he seems familiar…

"You! I've met you before!" I pointed straight at his face.

"Hm? Have we?" the boy arched an eyebrow at me. I've _seen_ him before… but where?

"Yeah… I know I've met you before…," I racked my brain to rewind the previous events that happened that day. It was kind of hard to retrieve mere memories like that.

"Maybe you've met the wrong person. I never met you before. Especially a barbarian like you," the boy suddenly interrupted my thoughts. I glared at him. Wait. _What _did he say...?

"What was that?! Whaddya mean a barbarian?!" I shrieked at him while forcing him of the ground.

"Eh??!" he looked shocked.

"Open yer mouth or else I'll force you to!!" I screamed.

"Put me down! Put me down!!"

"No way!!! Tell me, you….you…argh…!!! Doesn't matter who you are!!" I shook him hard.

"Let go!" he tugged my hand away from his shirt. Unfortunately, it was only a useless effort.

"Sapphire!!" someone called my name suddenly from my room. So disturbing.

"You're lucky today. But, that luck won't last long," I released my grasp and stomped to my room window. I turned to look at him one last time. He seems to be struggling to regain his breaths. I bit my lip.

"Sapphire!"

"All right!! I'm coming!" I shouted back and climbed back to my room.

* * *

Chris's POV

I carefully placed my books on the table and wiped my forehead with a light blue and decorated with a dark blue Kingdra handkerchief. Pro in Capturing Pokemons, check. Facts about Grass types Pokemons, check. Berries around the Johto and Kanto Regions, check. History of the Ruins of Alphs, check. I wrote on my test pad. Everything's here. I arranged other things neatly in my new room. The space is wide enough to fit a bed, a dressing table, a wardrobe, two book shelves, a computer table and other stuffs as well.

A sudden beeping interrupted my thoughts.I sighed as I reached for my cell phone on the study table.

"Hello? May I know who is this?" I asked ever so politely to the caller.

"Chris, are you done yet?" a voice echoed. I raised an eyebrow. I should've known....,I muttered to myself.

"Almost, Blue. What about you?" I replied while unwrapping a huge box of books.

"Same here. The school is quite neat, huh?" she replied.

"Yeah. And I heard you can even choose you own interests," I said . "There are the Evolving Section, Nursing House, Training Arena, Battling Dome, Exchanging Section, Breeding Nest and Capturing Section,"

"I see. Which are you going to join? Yikes!" Blue asked and there was loud crash. She must have stumble into her bags of clothes. That is so like her.

"Obviously the Capturing Section," I answered confidently while trying hard to neglect another deafening sound of something falling.

"Sorry, Chris. This room is a little bit too crowded. Anyways, I'm going to join the Evolving Section," Blue said proudly.

"Really? You hate reading don't you? I wonder how on earth you are going to survive it," I snickered.

"Ha! I'm born to know everything about the evolution of Pokemon," she said smugly. So like Blue.

"Whatever, Blue. Look, we'll chat after I'm done, okay? I'm getting distracted," I said and ended the phone call before she opened her mouth again or else the conversation will never end.

Suddenly, a sudden knock on the door caught my attention. I muttered a few curses and opened it roughly only then to come face to face with a grinning boy about my age.

"What?" I said patiently.

"You must be Crystal, right? I'm Gold Aubry," the boy introduced himself without bothering to apologize. I gritted my teeth.

"So what?" I said still trying to contain my anger.

"Nothing. Here you go," he suddenly grabbed my hand and put a bar of chocolate on it. I gasped as he planted a quick kiss on my left cheek.

"See ya. Don't forget to keep in touch, super serious gal!" he bade me farewell and left almost immediately.

"You…!!" I clenched both of my fists tight and glared at the corner he disappeared. I slammed the door shut after I entered back my room and rushed to the bathroom to wash my face. I cleaned my cheeks with a bar of strawberry soap that Yellow gave me as a new year gift. She's so going to explode when she knows I'm using it to wash only my cheeks. Still, that's the only thing that is fragrant enough to wash away the 'spot'.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot…!" I muttered in agony as I gripped the sink tightly. I shook my head. This so not like you Chris! You're the calm, cool, proper and serious girl. Not the emotional type! I took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly.

"Okay, I'm calm," I told myself and walked to my bed and sat down. I glanced at the clock.

"No way! It's almost 4 in the evening already?!" I leaped from my bed and rushed to the closet for my coat only to discover it's not there! Oh no…, I groaned. Okay, it takes 3 minutes from my room to the Great Hall and 4 minutes to reach the Dining Hall. Wait a second. The principal told me that tea is going to be held in a garden! But, which one? There're four gardens. And it takes at least 6 minutes to reach one! Plus, I only have less then 5 minutes… if only the prof would let me keep Xatee… oh…bulk up, Chris! You never know until you try it! But….what will I do to reach the garden in time..?

"Oh….!! Who cares?!" I rushed outside without my coat and without a destination for the first time.

* * *

Blue's POV

"Wow! Doesn't she look gorgeous?"

"Is she a model?"

"I'm so going to make her my girlfriend!"

I chuckled softly. This is just like I imagined even before I entered the academy. I walked while winking at the boys and giving sweet smiles to the girls. I changed my attire to a long sleeved frilly white blouse with a pair of black jeans and a pair of high heels sandals. I just know I look totally hot. A few boys whistled at me as I walked past them. I flicked my hair and waved at them. So suddenly….

"Yeouch!"

"Watch where you're going for once," the person I bumped into muttered. I opened my eyes slowly and saw a boy with a pair of green eyes glaring straight at me. For some reasons… I think I already hate him.

"Why do you care?" I countered while helping myself up.

"Who said I cared?" he replied without any expression which made me despised him even more.

"Whatever," I muttered and twirled around. Unexpectedly, I was grabbed by a girl in front of me.

"You…," her grasp were becoming firmer. I winced.

"What?" I asked her while struggling to release myself.

"Apologize!" she turned my body so I have to face the same guy and forced me down.

"Let me go!" I told her while gritting my teeth.

"Say sorry to my prince now!" she shrieked right beside my ear. Imagine how deaf you can possibly get.

"Hey! What's the big idea?! And who're you anyway?" I shouted back. Ha! She seems to be dumbstruck with my sudden response.

"I'm the President of the GR2! That's why!" the girl replied quite haughtily. Okay… maybe not too dumbstruck.

"What GR2? I never heard such things! Now, let me go!" I said loudly but maybe not as harshly as the girl. What an idiotic name! GR2? Heh.

"Never...?" the girl seems to be shocked. Weird…

"Yeah. Never in my whole entire life," I continued in a flat tone. Who wants to?

"You…" her talks were suddenly interrupted.

"Miss Blue, what on earth are you doing?" a surprised teacher asked.

"I'm not doing anything! This crazy girl is!" I blurted out. How could the teacher blamed me? Isn't it obvious I'm the one being struggled to death?

"Mm-hm? Miss Anne?" the teacher turned her attention towards the girl.

"No-nothing, Miss Erika!" the girl stammered. I didn't see her expression because she was pushing my head down.

"Well then. What about you, Green?" Miss Erika, as the girl called the teacher asked someone.

"I was on my way to my class when this girl crashed into me," Green replied. I forced my head up. So… that _jerk's_ name is Green.

"You better hurry then. Professor Oak is not that patient," Miss Erika said with a smile. Green nodded once and walked away.

"And you better let her go. Tea time is only 2 minutes away," Miss Erika told the girl who followed her order almost immediately. I sighed in relief as I lifted my head. Thank _you_, teacher. I walked to the Pavilion (as I was told by Alice, a new friend of mine) together with the other students.

As soon as I reached the Pavilion, the scene was…wow! There were roses, tulips, lilies, lavenders, cherry blossoms everywhere! The middle (maybe the place for the tea) was made from marble. It was surrounded by white and huge arches decorated with plant carvings and climbing plants. There were also two rectangle shaped pool (for fishes only though) at each side of the Pavilion. The most interesting of all, it was built facing the vast sea. The smell of tuna and chicken sandwiches, blueberry pies and ice-cream cakes filled the air. I smiled happily as I took a seat with Alice and the others. I'm too happy for words and too excited to remember _him_! I filled my plate and my cup while waiting for Chris, Yellow and Sapphire to arrive.

* * *

Yellow's POV

I am SO late!!! I literally screamed to myself. I was too excited about decorating my room I didn't realize the time. Argh!!! I was completely absorbed with the thoughts to arrive at the Pavilion in time I crashed right into someone.

"Ouch… my head, my head…,"

"Chris! What are you doing here?" I asked my best friend in a surprise tone. Odd… isn't it Tea Time? How come she's here?

"Oh, Yellow. It's you," she said using the tone that made me twitch. "I was in a hurry for the Tea Time,"

"But, why were you running this way? Isn't the Pavilion that way?" I pointed to the opposite direction we're at. Crystal looked kind of sheepish.

"Ahaha… yeah, you're right," she stood up.

"Wait a minute… don't tell me you DON'T know it's _that_ way?" I smirked while holding her right shoulder.

"Wha…? Of course not! I DO know the way!" she replied without looking at my face.

"Oh really…?"

"Ye, yes. Why should I lie?"

"Yellow! Crystal!" someone called our names loudly. A certain human was running straight at us. I can guess who.

"Sapphire?" Crystal guessed while glancing at me. I nodded my head.

"You two GOT to help me!" Sapphire said _almost _hysterically to us between gasps. I found myself nodding in a very spontaneous way.

"What's up with YOU?" Crystal asked with a rather particular expression. I can't possibly blame her. Even I'll react like that for such a sudden outburst.

"My… my badges..," our sapphire colored eyes friend struggled. Eh? Badges? I glanced at Chris who was also looking confused.

"All of them are missing…," Sapphire stumbled to her knees with a horrified look._ I_ was totally shocked. All of them? Impossible… how can such thing happen?

"How…? I mean, it's impossible…right?" Crystal said in a shaky tone.

This is _absurd_…!!! Unthinkable!! Who would possibly be stupid enough to steal someone who has worked extremely to her limit to win all those eight badges? Whoever did such a sin must be punished equally to their crime, I thought in agony while biting my bottom lip.

"Yellow…Chris…what _can_ I do now...?" Sapphire stammered while clenching her fists. What CAN we do…? Oh God, I'm a senior yet I can't even try to comfort a junior who is also a friend? I feel terrible…

"Look, Sapphire, I'll go and see the prof himself, okay?" Crystal said while holding Sapphire's shoulder.

"Will that even do any help?" Sapphire said half whispering. I gritted my teeth. I'm the older here. Do something, Yellow!!!

"Sapphire, bulk up! Don't be such a sissy. Are you really the 'stay strong and optimistic' type, or… are you the 'weak hearted' type?" I said rather sarcastically. Gosh, Yellow! How can you say that! Stupid me! That's not what I intended to say!!!

"Yellow! That's too much! Don't be so hard!" Crystal said with a shocked expression. Can't blame her. I NEVER say such things to anyone before.

"I WILL if she doesn't try to stand up again. Don't just go running for comfort and help. Do something yourself! Sometimes, you just have to make up your own mind for your own good!" I continued while holding my hips. Sigh…this is why I always keep my shell tight so they won't discover this part of my real self.

Sapphire and Crystal stared at me.

"Don't just stare! Stand up for Lugia's sake!" I told them half embarrassed with their eyes totally focused on me. I spun my body so my back was the one facing them.

"So, I'll make it brief. We'll just have to try to find the badges," I told them without looking at either of my friends behind me.

"Oh, Yellow…that was…," one of them started but broke off in the middle of the sentence. I turned around to discover that they were laughing. How funny….

"Now's not the time, guys…! Stop that!" I told them half shouting. Who wouldn't? I mean your being laughed by your own friends like you just did something idiotic.

"Oh," Crystal suddenly stopped and looked kind of blank for a few seconds "oh my God!!!" she suddenly exclaimed as she slapped her forehead.

"What?" Sapphire turned her head towards her.

"The tea!!! We totally have forgotten about it!!" Crystal continued while giving us the stupid-of-me-to-forget-such-things look.

"Oh….oh…yeah!!! We did forget!"

"Drats!"

And so, you get the idea. The very obvious thing we did was of course rush to the Pavilion.

* * *

Green's POV

"Why do you care?"

The same words still echoed in my head. That's the first time a girl dared to open her mouth in front of me. I stared at my spoon which was full of my favorite honey cake while putting my right hand under my chin. She's…..quite…interesting to be able to counter my words in front of everyone. Especially with _that_ tone.

"Why _do_ I have to wear this attire?" a familiar voice interrupted my thoughts. _Hm?_ I turned my head towards one of my closest friend. Ruby. Figures. He's the only one who'll grumble about such mere things.

"Come on, Ruby. Isn't that the clothes you last worn when you participated in the last contest?" Gold said while slicing a huge slice from a blueberry pie. Contests? Hmm… Ruby is rather fond with that thing. None of us knows why though. And why ever not? We never fancy such feminine thing.

"That is true. But I never did plan to wear it again," Ruby replied while twirling his drink straw inside a crystal glass of strawberry juice.

"Whatever," Gold said in a bored tone "ah…! This is no fun at all! The girl still hasn't arrived," he said while stiffening a yawn.

"No surprises there. If it's you, I reckon that you've already chose you're next target," Ruby said sarcastically. Gold merely shrugged.

I wonder who the _unlucky_ girl is as I poked my cake with a golden fork. But, Gold _is_ right. It _is_ boring….considering that it's still the start of a new year. Nothing really exciting happens. Other than that meeting though…

"Green, you've been rather quiet since the first minute we set our foot here. Why, if I may ask?" I almost lost my grip on my tea cup when Red asked me the question.

"Nothing. Why do you ask such question?" I said while putting down the tea cup carefully on the saucer.

"It's quite obvious what you were doing," he replied while smiling a very meaningful smile.

"What?"

"You were staring at a certain girl with a rather….unique expression," he answered while smiling the same smile.

"Ridiculous," I utter the word in the usual tone I use when I'm starting to piss out. Red seems to realize that since he has shut his mouth after hearing my reply. Was I REALLY staring at a certain girl? I didn't realize that. I let my eyes wonder at the huge crowd in front of me. Some girls tried to make eye contact but I merely ignored such usual things. Quite suddenly, I made an eye contact with _her_.

"Green, I hope your enjoying your time here?" a familiar voice made us break the contact. I glanced at the source by the corner of my eyes. A professor with a pair of glasses was smiling brightly at me. I nodded my head slightly and took a sip from my cup of tea, which was untouched since the start of the evening tea.

"We are having a gorgeous time, aren't we? Guys?" Gold looked at us with a desperate look. Beside me, I heard Ruby gave a small chuckle. Professor Elm is Gold's mentor, meaning that he must always treat him full respect which must be a hard thing for someone like Gold. Red gave a small smile to the Johto Region professor.

"Ah… I'm glad you all are. I need each one of you to be well prepared to complete the Opening Ceremony to celebrate the new students and year," the professor said cheerfully. The Opening Ceremony…how could we have forgotten it….by everyone's expression, I'm quite sure that's what all of them are thinking. Its custom for the Jade academy to hold a special event for every student every time a new year starts and it is actually an event that was always highly expected by every student.

"So…what are suppose to do this year?" Ruby asked while shuffling his feet under the table but his voice sounded rather eager. I can't help smiling rather faintly. Ruby was born as a very talented actor. Pity that his only interests are designing new fashions and competing in contests.

Professor Elm gave a small chuckle and adjusted his square glasses on his nose. He coughed slightly. Gold was already fidgeting on his seat. Red looked as calm as always. When the first time I met him, he was a totally rash trainer and quite emotional. Now, he seems to be matured and always succeeds to keep his cool. Ruby was holding his breath and was silently muttering to himself forgetting that my senses are much sharper than anyone and obviously I can hear him clearly.

"_Please no battles, please no battles,"_

"A rather special tournament will be held and you all will be battling against chosen people,"

Ruby was stunned beyond disbelief and his mouth keeps opening and closing like trying to produce something but failed. Wordless. I glanced at Red who was looking very interested with the tournament idea. Gold was breathing in relief. Battling was everyone's favorite so the tournament idea was clearly approved by us.

"I refuse! I absolutely won't do it!" Ruby said half shouting while standing up quickly causing his chair to fall behind him. The Pavilion went dead. The chatters and laughter were not heard anymore. All eyes were fixed on Ruby.

"Ah. Sorry for interrupting everyone. Please continue with what you were doing," he said while giving an apologetic look to everyone. The girls went scarlet and the boys smiled naturally in return. No one seems to mind since it was Ruby.

"Why, Ruby? I thought as the next in line for the-omph!" before the professor could continue, Ruby's hand was already clamped on his mouth while actually glaring at him. We were surprised with his sudden action. Ruby never cuts into anyone's talk before. But, we all (I mean, only me and my gang) already know what the professor was trying to say. Why did Ruby reacted like no one knows it?

"Don't remind me that! I never did agree to be one, okay?" Ruby said furiously.

"Never mind, Ruby. It'll take a few years for you to be one. You won't take that place unless the previous one retired or cannot continue the career," I told him while giving a reassuring look. He seems to be relaxed after hearing my explanations about it.

"Well, you only to prepare yourself for the coming match. Well, good luck!" Professor Elm said while giving a friendly smile even after how Ruby treated him. He must be used to such things to happen to him.

"Oh man. How worse can this possibly be?" Ruby grumbled angrily. Yeah, I wonder how worse it can possibly get.

* * *

Yellow's POV

"Why are they sitting separately from all of us?" I asked a new friend of mine who was humming while eating corn pudding beside me. I succeeded to arrive at the Pavilion right on time even though we were warned by a researcher (I think) to arrive earlier. How can I? I mean this school is more than huge. It's enormous. No, more than that.

"Oh, were you referring to the school's Elite?" Alice answered my question with yet another question. I nodded my head. Blue was chatting happily (about the boys, obviously) and Crystal was talking rapidly with the others that are in the same table with us along with Sapphire.

"Yeah, them," I replied simply.

"Ah…that will soon be revealed after the grand Opening Ceremony," Alice said mysteriously.

"Don't be so secretive, Alice! Poor Yellow to have a friend like you," Terra giggled.

"All right, I'll tell her. Do stop giggling like that. It's giving me the creeps. Right, Ponyo?" Alice smiled brightly towards her Plusle. Alice is an extremely normal female trainer with short brown hair which has grown naturally curly and dark green eyes.

"So, who do you want to know first?" she suddenly asked. That startled me a bit. Who _do_ I want to know? Mm….

"What about…the strongest trainer between them?" I suggested with a small smile. The others (that are at the same table as me) grew quiet when I asked the question. They also seemed eager to know.

"Well…," Alice started slowly but immediately was interrupted by a very loud applause from the other students.

"What's goin' on?" Blue asked in surprise. We all turned to Crystal, who is always the info bearer. But, this time, she was also looking slightly confused.

"The professor did say there'll be something big. But, he didn't tell me what," she told us matter-of-factly. I nodded my head slowly.

"It's the arrival of the gym leaders, of course," Delia said cheerfully while holding a silver tray full of deserts. She must have just arrived after filling her tray with more deserts. She sat down beside Alice and fed her Azuril some pudding.

"Really..? What makes you so sure?" Sapphire asked cuttingly. Sheesh. Why does she have to be so annoying on the first evening here? I sighed. Delia merely glanced at her with the same smile.

"Of course I'm sure. You don't believe me?" Delia said and smiled brightly at us. Eh…?

"Don't mind Delia, guys," Alice said suddenly. I raised an eyebrow.

"She's always like that. The 'care-free' and 'happy-go-lucky' gal of this academy," Terra said while smiling.

"To tell you the truth, she's actually trying to be like Ruby, coz- yeowch!" Alice covered her head as a fork was thrown towards her.

"Sorry Alice. My hand is a bit slippery today," Delia said while smiling innocently.

"Forgiven and forgotten, my dear friend," Alice replied with a half-glare and a half-smile look. I shook my head slowly. Both of them are behaving childishly even though one of them is the same age as me and the other is two years younger. I turned my attention towards two groups of people in various clothes and there were a lot of new faces I hardly recognized. So, they are the leaders of the 16 gyms in Kanto and Johto, huh?

"May I have your attention, please?" we all glanced at a man with brown hair. Alice already introduced him to us earlier. What was his name again…? Professor Birch of Hoenn, right? Maybe….

"Good. As you all can see, we have specially invited all the gym leaders of Kanto and Johto for this important day. And... the gym leaders of Hoenn are going to arrive... later... Now, Red, if you may…?" the professor gestured his hand to the microphone. The boy I met earlier smiled at the professor and took his position behind the microphone.

"Thanks, prof. Now, I'm sure almost all of you have heard my name before. As you all should know…,"_ should_?Does he mean, it's a _must?_ "I'm a member of the Elite of this academy and I hope you all will cooperate to protect this academy if none of you want a death wish so soon," he said the words so smoothly and extremely seriously. But, what did he mean by 'death wish'? What's lurking in this academy that can possibly harm the students?

"He is acting so differently than before," Blue said softly.

"Yeah, Blue is right. What is this Elite anyway?" Sapphire asked curiously.

"I think… it's an organization built by the academy to protect the school," Crystal said in the usual state when she's trying to remember back something important.

"An organization?" I echoed. Alice poked my sides and put her finger to her lips. I smiled apologetically and glanced back at Red.

"But, that is, of course, the Elite's duty. Me and my pals were chosen to protect this academy. The only thing I'm asking is, please don't try and act like a hero to save your friends if you are attacked. We, the Elite will be alarmed if such attacks take place within the area of this academy. Hence, I will remind you not to venture further from the Line because we might not be able to save you if you disobey," he continued. I gulped.

"And now-," there was a huge 'bang' and thick smoke. We were all blinded. The second time today, I sighed.

"Hiya everybody! Sorry I'm a bit late. Heheh…," a young and…emm…quite short boy appeared with a Sceptile, I think.

"Rald..?" Red uttered the word in disbelief. The boy grinned broadly.

"Yup. That's me. Hey everybody! I'm Emerald from Hoenn," he introduced himself to all of us while still grinning the same grin. Professor Birch coughed slightly.

"Ah… so, Rald, what brings you here?" he asked. Emerald frowned as if trying to remember something. I giggled softly. Chris uses that same look when _she_ has to think about something serious.

"Oh yes. The gym leaders of the Hoenn Region, I'm afraid, are unable to attend this ceremony due to some problems," he said and suddenly turned his attention towards a young teenage boy with a white hair like hat.

"Ruby," he called the boy's name. The teenage boy glanced at Emerald. "Your father and mother sent their regards. And the Pokemon Association said hi,"

Ruby nodded his head once and smiled at Emerald. If I look at him closely, he _does_ have the 'looks' that can make any girl faint. His eyes for example.

"Yellow…?" someone tapped me softly from behind. I glanced back and saw Sapphire frowning slightly at me. Blue was giggling helplessly with Zoë and Delia had a rather dark look in her usual bright cheerful eyes.

I was just about to open my mouth to ask when a sudden rumbling was heard above the Pavilion. We all looked up. (and I _mean_ all)

"Who _is_ that?" I heard Terra echoing one of the questions playing in my mind that time.

"Beats me. But, that sure is one heck of a grand entrance," Sapphire said as she squinted her eyes to take a closer look at the thing that caused the rumbling.

The Pavilion was filled with people talking either to themselves or to their friends. Another new sound also directly above us suddenly filled the air. A flapping sound.

"Are the teachers planning for a surprise show or what?" Blue said aloud as she waved her hands in front of her when dusts started to cover us.

"I'm not sure. Maybe there are guests that have just arrived…?" I said and suddenly sneezed.

"Bless _you_, Yellow. It was a _rhetorical _question," Blue said while rolling her eyes.

"Pardon us for this sudden arrival," a woman's voice was heard through the cloud of dust. The flying dirt and sand stopped after a few minutes and two figures appeared. A man and a woman.

"Well, this _**is **_unexpected. Miss Winona and Mister Wallace, I thought Rald said the gym leaders of Hoenn Region cannot fulfill the invitation?" a guy with a pair of goggles around his neck was the first one to reply.

"True. We did send that message but we have agreed to send representatives just in case there is anything important that needs to be passed to us gym leaders of Hoenn," the woman, which I'm sure, is Winona since that name is only for females replied smoothly.

"Oh," the guy sound a bit baffled with the quick answer.

"Thank you, Winona, Wallace, for coming this far. But, maybe you should take your seats now since we are still in the middle of the Opening Ceremony," someone said politely. My heart skipped a bit when the owner of the voice made eye contact with me.

Oh God Yellow…don't tell me you're already falling for him…? No!! I can't let that happen! I have made a vow to not to think of other things other than my studies! You have to concentrate on your prime goal, Yellow De Verde! Concentrate! I sighed as my inner thoughts fought to keep me balance in the outside world. Love…? That word is just too new for me…

* * *

Sapphire's POV

I raised my eyebrows when Yellow suddenly sighed beside me. What is wrong with her? Is she having an upset tummy or what?

"Right. Back to my speech, since a few of you are new here, so maybe you are not familiar with this academy yet. But, trust me, even though how hard you try, it might be possible that you can't memorize every twist and turn within this academy," I snapped myself out of thoughts when Red started back his talks.

"Impossible to memorize every twist and turn…? Ridiculous. You can if you try," I heard Chris muttered defensively to herself. Hmph. Crystal and her brains. She's the champion when it comes to remembering stuffs that have to do with books and facts. Sometimes, I can hardly believe she can even remember a whole book of the Victorian times. I mean, do you even want to read that kind of book? I'll definitely pass. Reading is so out my list of life. My number one in the list is becoming stronger of course. Hey, I'm a trainer, alright? What else should I do other than training my Pokemon? Of coz, you have to change it as soon as my Mama told the 'exciting' news 'bout a famous and elite school has accepted my request (or more like hers') to study in it. Well, try guessing how she delivered the 'news' to me…

_Flashback (a few months ago)_

_It was the last day of Fall. The weather was a bit chilly but it wasn't that disturbing. I was, as usual perched on a tree observing a newborn Tailow when my mother suddenly showed herself. I leaned back slightly and looked at her with my usual merry eyes. _

"_How're you doing, love?" she asked in her usual motherly voice._

"_Fine as usual," I replied and took a last look at the baby Pokemon before leaping down from the tree. _

"_What's up?"_

"_Sapphire, there is something I need to tell you," she started. And that sentence already made me uneasy. When Mama uttered those words, it usually means she was planning to tell me something but have already done it if it involved doing anything._

"_Yeah?" I scratched my itchy arm and slapped a mosquito on my left cheek. I was wearing the usual clothes I wear: the one that was made from leaves. My Mama, in the other hand, was wearing a long light blue dress and she was wearing a straw hat to cover herself from the falling dead leaves, which I _really_ enjoy watching while helping Papa with his works._

_"An academy has just accpeted you and you'll be joining it on the very first week of spring," she said while smiling brightly. It took me a few seconds to absorb her words. I blinked a few times and spat the only word that came to my mind._

_"Eh?!?"_

I sighed heavily as replayed the scene in my mind for like the millionth time. I still can't belive she signed me in. Moreover, she was referring to an elite school in Kanto. The most famous Jade Academy. Out of all schools. Luckily, Blue, Yellow and Chris were also accepted to the same school. Or else.... I shook my head slightly. Better not think 'bout it. I focused back my attention towards the senior who was still talking. Only a few words caught my attention. The others? Bo~ring.... After about an hour of hearing his nonstop extremely boring lecture, he finally decided to stop. Finally! But his last words caught my attention suddenly. Something that he uttered interested me.

"Most importantly, no one at all is allowed to enter the Wilderness if you do not have a death wish yet. That is all. And...uhm...since the High Principal isn't here yet...you all might as well continue eating,"

"Wilderness? What is that?" Yellow questioned Alice who was sitting beside her.

"It's one of the forbidden parts of the academy," she replied with sudden seriousness on her face.

"And there's a reason why. So don't any of you guys try anything stupid like going into it," Terra added suddenly.

Sheesh. They are making such a huge fuss about that..._forest_. I mean, it's only a forest. Or maybe a jungle. Well, who cares? _I_ don't. Not even one little bit. Why? Coz that place sounds pretty interesting...maybe this school isn't like hell as I assumed it was. I smirked at the very thought. My life is just getting interesting...if you add up with that...err...sissy guy who grooms his Pokemon after training them that is. Wait. What _did_ I just say? Ugh. I seriously need a brain treatment ASAP. 

* * *

Chapter 1 is finally done!! Yatta!!! *throws confetti around*

**I will continue the next chapter ONLY if there's at least 2 reviews. Hmm…btw, I might centre on oldrivalshipping and franticshipping in this story since I'm a HUGE fan of any love-hate relationships! Weird, huh? **

**Anyways, REVIEWS PLEZ!!!!!!!! It's not a sin to write one, right?????? Pretty please with lotsa cherries, strawberries, blackberries and blueberries on top?????**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wazzup? It has been a while hasn't it? But I do have a very solid reason for it. I think. *looking sheepish* Anyways! Here's the rather long-awaited continuation of the first chappie of Romeo vs Juliet! Enjoy~!**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 2

'**My Friends Are…In Love? For Real?'**

**Blue's POV**

There's one thing for sure that I could say for this school; the foods here are extremely five-rated! Hey, I meant that! You could get anything here! Italian, French, Russian or even Chinese! Anyways, we had been eating for hours (I'm quite sure of that) here at the Pavilion. And not everyone was happy with that fact. Don't get me wrong. I do love the foods here. But, come on! Where's the entertainment aka the Opening Ceremony? I have been dying to watch that!

"Hey, Blue, aren't you gonna eat your desert?" my pal, Sapphire, asked while munching on a doughnut. It's a real mystery on how she was still able to not to gain too much weight with all the food she eats.

"Nah…I'm sorta on a diet," I replied cheerfully to her. Sapphire shrugged and took another doughnut.

"You're on a diet? Why?" Alice questioned me suddenly. I glanced up at her and smiled.

"Well, let's just say I know I need one," I answered. Alice raised an eyebrow but didn't question me further.

I leaned back onto my chair and looked around the Pavilion. Everyone was still eating, drinking, chatting and gossiping. I sighed. I'm already bored. I glanced up at the place where the Elites eat. Their food are sure much high-rated than ours. Judging by the crystal glasses, plates and bowls they were eating from.

Suddenly, that jerk made an eye-contact with me. It isn't actually the first time today. So, as usual, I glared at him turned back my attention towards my empty plate. Honestly. I just can't stand him. Sure he's a hottie. But his attitude? 1/10. I will never ever **EVER** make him my boyfriend or even a friend. That's my no.1 in this school. (A/N: sorry to burst your bubble Blue! Xb)

"Hey, Blue, you wanna go back to your room?" Chris questioned me out of a sudden. Never have I heard such a brilliant suggestion and I'm NOT being sarcastic.

"That would be a relief. C'mon. Let's go," I said as I stood up from my seat. Chris followed suit along with Yellow. I raised an eyebrow at her. She looked at me with a sheepish smile.

"Ermm…I still haven't finished unpacking my stuffs…," she said.

"Same here! Then let's get going!" Chris said as she gave Yellow a friendly slap on the back. Is it just me or is she seems desperate to leave the Pavilion ASAP?

"Yes. Let's," I raised an eyebrow at Yellow. She ASLO seems eager to leave. Wonder why?

"Well…since you guys REALLY want to leave now…then…we better go. Sapphire? Coming?" I glanced at my wild friend who was still stuffing her mouth with food. LOADS of food.

"Nope. I'll go later. You guys can go first. See ya!" she said while grinning (with her mouth full of…eh...there's no need to continue the sentence…)

"Em…okay!" we left the Pavilion while walking side by side. Me in the middle and Chris and Yellow each beside me.

We walked in total silence for about ten minutes. But I don't really mind it. I enjoy such tranquility. But I do mind actually now. Just a little. I need to know something from two of my best friends.

"So…," I started as we walked along the beach towards our rooms. The Pavilion is situated, as I have mentioned earlier, on a steady cliff facing the sea. So it's obvious there must be a beach. A beautiful one in fact! Now I don't have to worry about no finding the perfect spot during summer!

"So what, Blue?" Yellow's questioned snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah. You started a sentence but didn't end it. That's not a really good English," Chris said. I rolled my eyes.

"I was thinking…" I began and straightened my back. "I was thinking the reason you guys wanted to leave the Pavilion ASAP. Just that."

Chris and Yellow looked pretty uneasy with the question.

"Well,,,as I have just said…I still have not finished unpacking my stuffs," Yellow said after a while.

"Err…the same goes to me," Chris said hastily. I crossed my arms on my chest and stopped walking.

"You guys are hiding something from me, aren't you?"

"What? No!" both Yellow and Chris said quickly. I narrowed my eyes at them.

"You are,"

"For the last time; we're not," Chris said with a slight panicked look in her eyes. She might think I didn't see that. But I did. And I just know the thing to make her change her answer.

"Guys…I'm your best friend but you're actually hiding something from me?" I said with a fake hurt look. Hey, I may not like one, but I'm one born talented actress!

"No! Blue! We're not!" Yellow reacted just the way I have predicted. Man. She's one easy girl to be fooled.

"But you are. I know you are," I went on with my acting (and silently enjoying the results)

"Oh for crying out loud! Maybe we are!" Chris suddenly shouted. See? Told you so.

"Chris!"

"I knew it!"

I was satisfied with her answer. But Yellow looked horrified.

"You said you'll keep it a secret!"

"Blue's our friend,"

"Yup. And a very good one too. So, what is it that you're hiding?" I asked. Chris was blushing slightly. And so was Yellow. Something's not right. But maybe I'm just being a paranoid.

"Well…," Yellow started slowly and scratched her arm. She only does that when she's about to tell something that to HER is bad news. Get what I mean?

"Well…?" I said and waited patiently for her to continue her words.

"Well...urm…," I frowned when Yellow was still with the same word. Chris nudged her hard. Yellow winced.

"Well, it's just that we were…we were…ermm…," I was hearing her first words eagerly but soon I was frowning again. Yellow seems very hesitant to tell me this 'secret'.

"For Lugia's sake, Yellow! Let me tell her if you're too…scared," Chris cut into the conversation out of a sudden. She cleared her throat and looked straight at me.

"Well, Blue, since you are so curios about why we wanted to leave the Pavilion so soon, we, or more like I…will tell you," I could easily detect the reluctance in her voice but I ignored it. Like a saying goes, make hay while the sun shines.

"We kinda felt uncomfortable there…since…'they' are there…as well," she said while blushing. I raised an eyebrow.

"They?" 'they' who?"

"Erm...we can skip the details…," Chris said and continued her pace towards her room. Yellow was frowning really deeply.

"Blue, we're not hiding this on purpose. It's just that…this stuff…if we elaborate it…will surely messes up with our life. Sorry, Blue," she said and gave me an apologetic look before jogging after Chris.

I stared at their backs with a very thoughtful look. Who were Chris referring to? 'they'? What did she mean?

I resumed my walking while thinking about Chris's words. The evening breeze helped my mind a lot since it was extremely calming. Maybe I should come here every evening after school ends. If it ends during the evening that is. Anyways! I'm still not sure what Chris, the usual straight-forward kind, meant.

Suddenly, it dawned me. There's no other explanation other than that! So that must be it! I literally jumped in success. I grinned to myself as I quickened my pace to my room. So…Chris and Yellow are normal girls after all, huh? Good to know that!

**

* * *

**

Well, that's that.

**Now…REVIEWS PLEZ!**

**And I want 6 of them! Yup! You read it right! SIX! If you want to read the continuation that is. Xb**

**It's not that hard. You only need to click that adorable button below and write a few sentences. Easy, huh?**

**Well, I'll be waiting~**

**-iris-hime-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh wow. I never expected to really get 7 reviews for only 2 chapters. Plus, the reviewers are all different each time! Anyway, I'm just glad that this story interests some people out there. Thanks a bunch you guys! **

**-Epic Fantasy-**** -domo arigato! Your reviews are always welcome!^^**

**BlueAngelOfDarkness**** – thank you very100x much! Is it really cute? Well, if you say so!**

**xdemonbunnyx**** – we have something in common then! XDDD**

**amichalap**** – thank you! And of course it counts!**

**youfarted**** – But I don't really taste so good…XDD**

**shaman-girl-of-wind**** – did you wait long? Don't worry! I'll update weekly! Promise!**

**Well, back to business now. As I've said, I'll update weekly and I intend to keep my words. Part of it is because I'm glad you guys like the story and the other part is because I have finally have the time to!**

**Anyway, enjoy the 3****rd**** chapter!**

* * *

"**The New Girls Caused Quite A Stir"**

**Green's POV**

Tea time on the first evening of a new term was always the noisiest with various things to talk about and all type of voices to be heard. Still couldn't imagine how it sounded like? Well, try to picture yourself in a middle of a very, very crowded morning market. Did you manage to picture it? Good.

On the contrary, if you were viewing things with a positive angle now, you'd be ignoring the 'morning market' and enjoy the blissful late evening, you'd somehow manage to live through the whole evening and survive for school tomorrow.

Talking about school, I wasn't sure I was looking forward to attend it or not. The first very obvious reason was because of the girls. The reasons why they always seemed to want to glomp and swoon every time they see me was a real mystery. But, since they were girls, the might had a rather…peculiar reason why.

"Wonder who're the new girls Professor Oak told us about?" Ruby's voice suddenly snapped me out of my thoughts. My eyebrows met at his words. I wasn't actually wondering the same thing but I was still interested to know the answer too.

"Oh. We already met them, right?" Red answered the question and suddenly glanced at me. It took me quite a while to realize he was directing the question to me.

"Well, I met one of them. The SSG," Gold suddenly joined in the conversation before I managed a reply for Red's question. And what the heck was SSG? Another of his weird nickname for his prey? I wasn't surprised Red and Ruby were wondering the same thing too.

"Eh…what's SSG, Gold?" Ruby asked with slight amusement in his tone. Gold smirked when the question was asked. Seemed like he saw it coming.

"SSG stand for Super Serious Girl, if you guys don't happen to know," he replied as he leaned back on his chair. I exchanged looks with both Ruby and Red.

"I didn't know you took a liking to serious types, Gold," Red commented and I had to agree with him. Gold usually went for girls that'd do anything for him and I mean _anything_.

"Actually it's not because she's serious I picked her," Gold said. Heh. Then for what reason then if I may know?

"It's because she's the type that's hard-to-get," Gold continued his words with his usual smirk on his face. This time, I also smirked.

"Well, there's nothing else to say other than a 'good luck'," I said casually. Gold gave me look. It was obvious I managed to piss him.

"You don't believe me that I'll get her?" he said in a slight challenging tone. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"I didn't say that."

My next words flared his anger even more. He gave me a glare and crossed his arms.

"I'll show you that everything that Gold Aubry wants, he will get it," he said and was it just me or was he also pouting at the same time?

"Awesome! I can smell a bet here!" Ruby suddenly exclaimed. Gold gave him a strange look. I was also slightly surprised at him. What bet was he talking about?

"It seems you and I have the same idea in mind, Ruby," Red suddenly spoke up. Oo-kay. I didn't exactly like the sound of that.

"What're you guys plotting now?" I asked rather sharply. Both Ruby and Red gave me a very innocent smile each.

"Nothing to worry about," Red replied while still smiling which was totally creepy. But never mind. I'd sooner or later get the answer.

"Anyway, Red, you said you and Green have met the new girls already. Is it true?" Ruby inquired with curiosity.

"Yup. And I have to say, they're all quite an interesting bunch," Red answered.

"_Especially_ SSG."

"Ignoring a certain comment, do you know their names?" Ruby asked _another_ question. Really. Why was he so interested?

"Umm…," Red was wearing a very thoughtful look. That certain memory seemed to be buried deep inside his memory box.

"Well, if I remember correctly, their names are, Blue Opal, Amarillo Bosque Del Verde, Crystal Ivan and Sapphire Birch. Yes. I think I got them all correct," he said and nodded satisfyingly after that. Must be because he was sure he _got _them correct.

"Did you say…_Sapphire_ _Birch_?" Ruby asked and for a reason or two his voice sounded hollow. I glanced at him and was really surprise and maybe puzzled to see his face so…pale.

"Well, I think I did. Why do you ask, Ruby?" Red replied and he sounded worried just as much as I was. Ruby seemed to realize we were looking at him strangely since he quickly regained his composure and smiled at us though I could see it was literally a forced one.

"It's…nothing. I thought I misheard, that's all," he said and shrugged. Red and Gold would probably bought that but not me. I knew him since the day he was born. I was too familiar with his mood pattern and right now I could clearly see that he was albeit distracted with the fact a certain someone was called Sapphire Birch.

"It's good if it's really nothing," Gold said which was so typical of him. He was the type that viewed things on the surface only and rarely tried to understand something thoroughly.

"By the way Red, you mentioned someone with a quite foreign name," he said and this caused Red to raise an eyebrow.

"You mean Amarillo Del Bosque Verde?"

"Yeah, her. Why's her name so long and…weird sounding?"

Red was clearly amused with Gold's choice of words since he was chuckling softly.

"It's not weird. I think she's half Spanish. Plus, she said we can just call her Yellow," he said.

"Hmmm? And how did you know this, Senior Red? Don't' tell me you_ actually_ exchanged words with her?" Gold asked with a sly look. Red flushed.

"We only introduced ourselves, okay?" he snapped. Gold smirked.

"Oh~ so you guys only introduced yourselves? Did you ask her age too? Hmm…?" he said and his smirk widened when Red glared at him. I sighed. I could clearly see a row after this. I better step in before Gold added more fuel to the fire.

"Well, for you information−," Red was about explode but as intended earlier, I stepped in to prevent _anything _from happening.

"Look, we're not going to argue because of this thing, okay? And I think it's much relevant to talk about the Opening Ceremony, don't you think so?" I said smoothly. Both Red and Gold glanced at me and nodded.

"You have a point but that's because you're just scared that I might start on you about the girl you've been staring at for quite a while, right?" Gold's words were not at all I was expecting to hear. I knew I _did_ flush a little since a part of it was true. But mind you, I wasn't _staring_ okay? I was _looking_.

"Oh my. You're blushing, Green," Gold's next words caught me by surprise yet again but I wasn't going to lose my cool.

"But you have pretty high standard since that girl's not just hot but also super sexy," okay. Maybe I should have second thoughts. I was just about to strangle Gold when Ruby, who was quiet the whole time, spoke up.

"Green! You're wanted by your Grandpa!"

I sighed and glanced up at Grandpa who was waving for me to come to his table.

"Excuse me for now," I said as I stood up and started to walk towards him.

"Oi, Green, if you don't want her, can she be mine?" I literally shook with anger and annoyance. I whipped around and gave Gold who was smirking, one of my deathly glares.

"Well, she's all yours if you what her that badly!" I replied his words and stomped towards Grandpa who was looking a bit puzzled and shocked. Couldn't blame him though. After this, I guaranteed that the whole school would be buzzing about the 'girl' since everyone was giving me and Gold bewildered looks.

I sighed. Let's just hope 'that' girl wouldn't join in. God. We, Elites never thought about girls like this. So why were doing it now? Frustratingly annoying.

* * *

**I know this chapter isn't actually that satisfying since it doesn't add anything to the current situation.**

**But I just wanted to show you guys that the boys are interested about the girls as much as the girls are interested in them. Though it might take some time for them to finally show that 'interest'. (exclude Gold. He's already interested in SSG)**

**And now, to end this chap, REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**I really appreciate you guys for alerting and favoring this story but I will much appreciate and will be very happy if guys review at the same time.**

**So...please? With ice creams and any berries on top?**

**-iris- **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all! As I've promised, a weekly update. Though it arrived much later than planned. Anyway, I want to express my gratitude to those who have willingly spent some of their time to write me a review.**

**TheGiftOfHeavenSun**** – you want the Sinnoh trio? Well, you'll be seeing them very soon my friend. ;)**

**PrincessGlacia**** – then I wish you a very good luck! I will surely review your stories of PS!**

**xXxAyamexXx**** – a very good idea! Thank you!**

**SnowNinja951**** – good news! Your demand is fulfilled! ^^**

**EternalAngel33**** – is this soon enough? Just kiddin'!**

**Getting five reviews for only 1 chapter is quite something for me. So, thank you very, very much ever one of you all! **

**Now, enjoy the continuation, everyone!**

* * *

"**Things Are Starting To Unfold Very Neatly"**

**Blue's POV**

"Now…where in the world is my room located?" I wondered as I glanced around at some tall buildings. I frowned as my eyes darted from a building to another. I sighed and looked at the time. Fifteen minutes to seven o'clock in the evening. I must really hurry.

"Eh…maybe this one?" I guessed and entered one building. I knew it was nothing more than a wild guess. As soon as I stepped into the lobby, cool air engulfed me. I shivered slightly. This place was too posh. There were at least four air-conditioners in this room. I walked towards a lady behind a counter.

"Excuse me? May I ask if this building has a room for someone called Blue Opal?" I inquired politely. The lady glanced up from her paperwork and smiled.

"Of course. Please wait for a while," she said and turned her attention towards a computer. She might had scanned the list of names of students occupying the building since she suddenly gave a satisfying nod to herself and turned to me.

"Yes, there is. Room 116 on the seventh floor. Are you Blue Opal?" she said and I gave her a small smile.

"Yup and thank you very much," I said and started to head towards the mentioned place right away. Thank goodness whoever owned this place was thoughtful enough to make asking counters to help those in need. Eh…like me.

I pressed the 'up' button of the nearest lift and entered it as soon as it opened. I waited for a while, well, just in case someone might want to come in but no one did. So, you get the idea what I did next.

"Yeah, that new girl. Thinks the world hers or something," hearing something like this was never what anyone would like. But I have a nagging feeling that I might be this _person_ who 'thinks the world hers' since as soon as the lift hissed open, two girls who were waiting for it, paled at the sight of me. See what I mean?

"Well, hello there. It was a nice tea wasn't it? Or are you guys are just about to go there?" I greeted them in an ever so friendly way. The two girls exchanged looks and muttered something inaudible before scurrying into the lift and left just like that. I sighed. Some people these days. I glanced at the time again. Seven o'clock. Take or add a few minutes.

I walked casually to my room and ran my student card across the scanner beside the door. The scanner beeped and a small green dot blinked and the sound of a key being unlocked was heard. I gripped the door handle, twisted it and entered my room. High-tech, much? You bet. At times, stuff like this may be helpful but at certain times, it'll definitely be extremely inconvenient. Times like when you're already late for a class and you seem to not remember where you put your student card. I'm quite sure I'll be in that kind of situation sooner or later.

I closed the door behind me and walked towards my closet. I took out my battle outfit and laid it on my bed. I really liked the design and so far, it was my most favorite outfit. It was simple yet elegant. It was a wonder that it was handpicked by a guy. Yup. The one and only guy I could tolerate with.

Hmm…Silver Domovoi's his name and he's my longest boy childhood friend. He's two years younger than me but somehow, much matured. Well, that's what Chris told me once.

Anyway! I really stink now. With various smells of food and etc and etc… better take a quick shower and put on clean clothes. I made my way to the bathroom and momentarily gaped at the sight of it. It's not that big or what. But it's so…_shiny_ and _clean_. There's even a huge mirror covering a whole side of a wall. Oh this so _purr_fect! I literally was giggling in giddiness.

Oh snap out of it, Blue! Just take of your clothes and get in the−OMG! Again, I was gaping at something in the _bathroom_. Lugia. I shook my head and quickly undressed to refresh my body with some−

"Cold!" I suddenly cried out when my skin was hit with a rush of freezing water from the shower. I fumbled for the hot water tap and sighed in content as the water turned warm. After a while, I reluctantly got out of the shower. If I could, I'd be under that shower for hours. But I can't. Not now.

I dried my hair and brushed it. Ah~ the joy of having such silky hair. The hair is one of the most important assets of a woman. In my case, to always never fail be the 'manizer'. I know there's never such a word. But that's my nickname. Given by none other than those three. (referring to Chris, Yellow and Sapph)

I'm a magnet to all guys. They just can't resist me. I mean, with my body and natural talent to flirt, who wouldn't? So suddenly, so out of the Blue _that_ guy appeared in my mind. I sighed in annoyance. Yeah. Maybe there is one. That _jerk_.

But you have to admit, he is kinda cute. Pity that he's too full of himself. Oh and err…what's his name again? Green was it? I tapped my chin with my hairbrush. Maybe. Hmmm… who cares anyway? I threw the hairbrush on to the bed and reached for my notebook I kept in one of the drawers of my wardrobe.

Time for some teen fun. I sat cross-legged on the floor while I switched on my notebook. Actually, right now, I'm genuinely curious about those so-called Elites. Why exactly were they created in the first place? And how were they chosen? Also, how many are there? I opened an internet window and typed in the school's (Jade Academy's) web address. You know…the 'http' thingy…

After a few seconds, the wanted web appeared. And ha! There it is! Just waiting to be clicked! The Elites of Jade Academy. Ugh. The name's so dull. I clicked on it and it lead to another page.

Ara? I frowned when ten faces appeared. Not four, but ten. That's strange. I thought there are only four Elites. The GR2? Eh…where did _that_ come from? Never mind. I read the names of the faces.

_Red Fawks_

_Green Oak_

_Gold Aubry_

_Ruby Cale_

_Wally Evergreen_

_Emerald Louise_

_Pearl Noah_

_Diamond Igor_

_Platinum Berlitz_

And…

I froze at the last name. It couldn't be. It's impossible! But even how much I wanted to say that, it's the fact. The truth.

_Silver Domovoi_.

I…honestly don't know how I felt. Happy? Or shocked? Both maybe.

My train of thoughts was suddenly interrupted.

"Dear students and everyone, I am pleased to announce that the Opening Ceremony will be taking place at the Royal Plateau at 8.30 tonight. Please be there before that time. Thank you"

That surprised me. I didn't know there's a speaker in this room. Well, let's just hope it's a speaker only not a camera. But I felt grateful. At least now I know where to go and when. I glanced at the time and smirked. Still another hour. Perfect.

I clicked Silver's name and a brief info about him appeared. I inhaled sharply. He has been here ever since he was six. By other meaning, since the day we got separated. Why didn't he tell me? I was a bit angry. Just wait until I see that guy. Well, if I ever am going to.

After that, I clicked another name. Platinum Berlitz. This person's family name rings a bell. Like I have heard it before. A picture of a young girl whom I'm sure is about eleven or twelve caught my attention. Even if this is a picture, she looked like a _real_ lady. There was something about her that make you want to show her respect no matter what. Suddenly, it dawned me. No wonder the name's so familiar! It's the name of the wealthiest family in the whole Pokemon world! I heard that the head of the family has a child. So that makes this girl, I studied the face, the heiress, no? Interesting but not fascinating.

I was about to click on another name when I did a double take. My eyes widened as I read and reread _and_ reread the info. No freakin' way! Wanna know what's making me say that?

_Miss Platinum Berlitz is currently the fiancée of young Mr. Green Oak._

_Now_ you're saying the same thing like I did? According to this site here, she's eleven (well, I guess correct alright. About her age) and he's…eh…I think sixteen? I'll check it out later. Now what I need to do is to continue reading this new info.

_They were engaged since Miss Berlitz celebrated her first birthday and ever since that, they are known as the most idolized couple._

Now, that's what I can call fascinating. Being engaged since young. Anyway, I shouldn't be concern about this. Let's check other Elites. Yes. Let's.

Hmm…Red Fawks is an Apprentice of the Four Elite, the Leader of the Elites and (heck. There's more?) the champion of the 9th Pokemon League. Hey…wait just a minute. I also entered that league. How come we never met?

Next is that _jerk_ aka Green Oak who is currently the Gym Leader of Viridian City. Yellow's hometown, if I'm not mistaken? He's also the first runner-up of the 9th Pokemon League. Again someone I should know but I don't.

Gold Aubry is next in line. He's the same age as Silver. And oh wow. This is interesting. The champion of National Billiards Competition, National Surfing Contest and National Skateboarding Tournament. All national level huh? He's quite a guy.

Ruby Cale's a gym leader son. Norman the Gym Leader of Petalburg to be exact. But strangely, says here that he has no interest in Pokemon battles at all. He's passion is all about Pokemon contests. Now, that's weird. A gym leader son who dislikes battles? One of a kind perhaps.

Wally Evergreen is an expert of grass and poison type Pokemon. I'm not surprised if he'll be chosen as a gym leader one day. You can't find a trainer who is an expert of certain type of Pokemon easily these days. He's a jewel, I'm sure.

Eh? This guy's an Elite? Emerald Louise is his name. He's… _really_ short for his age. But how come his height in the picture shows the opposite? Platform shows huh? Oh? What's this? Has beaten all Frontier Brains in one week which is a record breaker? Hmm…so this is what it means that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover, huh?

Pearl Noah's also a gym leader's son. Inherited his father's talent in training and battling? No surprises there. Eh? Won the Best Comedian Award two years in a row? Now, that's a _real _surprise.

Diamond Igor's his best pal. Also won the same award. A formidable opponent in battles. He's an _Elite_! Like _duh_ he should be!

I skipped the name Platinum since I already read about her and I already know about Sliver. So, what to do now? I glanced at the time and sighed. It's not even 8 o'clock. I switched off the notebook and stood up. I stretched to loosen my muscles which were starting to get the cramps.

What to do now? Hmm… I pondered for a while. Then, aha! Got the idea! I put on my hat, my bag and rushed out my room. (_after_ taking my student card of course)

Right! Though it's getting dark, it's the perfect opportunity to explore the school! Let's start with…the building I'm living in. I walked across the lobby to a café. The Le Bleu Café. Hmm…French? The design is quite catchy. It's cozy and feels homely. Next to the café are the restrooms for both genders. And there's a map of this building. Seems like the café, lobby and the restrooms are the only places other than the students' rooms built in this building. I studied the map for a while to memorize everything. Well, I may not seem like it, but I can easily remember anything at first glance. Pure talent, I'll say.

After about five minutes, I walked out of the building…only to bump straight into someone. Second time today. Tsk.

But somehow I managed to not fall down. I sighed and was about to snap at the person when I realized who it was.

"What on earth are you _doing_ here?" I couldn't hide the annoyance in my tone. Really, I couldn't. Not that I tried.

"None of your business," the person snapped and brushed past me. Honestly! He is such a jerk! Let's just hope his fiancée is better than him! But wait. What exactly is he doing here? This is a student living quarter not an Elite. So why? Forgetting about the want to explore, I quickly rushed towards the direction he went. Inside the building I just exited.

Eh…where? Where? My eyes wondered around the lobby. Not the lifts, I'm sure, since there're people waiting in front of them meaning none of them have arrived on this floor. But he's not here nor the café. So…the stairs? Wasting no time, I rushed to the stairs and climbed up as fast as I could. My stamina and speed are other things that I'm proud of.

Anyway! Concentrate on your current mission and that is to−oof!

"What the fu− eh?" I was just in time to stop myself from cursing aloud. I shrank a little when the very person I was following looked down at me. No. _Glared _down at me. I gulped and smiled weakly.

"Were you following me or what?" his voice suddenly snapped. I was hurt at his usage of tone but why bother showing it?

"No I wasn't. I wanted to go to my room, mind you!" I replied his words with the same tone he used. Well, almost the same.

"Really? Why use the stairs if you can use one of the lifts?" he said or was it asked? But I could easily detect the sarcasm.

"Well, that's the question I should be asking _you_! Plus, what are you doing _here_? This is not where your room is located and I'm quite _sure_ of that," I countered back his words and he seemed a bit surprise with my last sentence but managed to conceal it quickly.

"None of your business," he said using the same words as before and was about to brush past me (_again_) but I quickly grabbed his arm. Now, he really seemed surprised.

"What the hell−?"

"Now listen here mister! You've been as ass to me ever since the first second we met! What's wrong with giving a _decent_ answer to my question? Don't be so air and mighty with me, okay?" I said and maybe it was a bit rough but who cares?

The jerk blinked. Eh…was he _that_ surprised with that sudden 'attack'?

"I was…looking for someone," he suddenly mumbled the answer and snatched his hand away from my grip. It was my turn to blink.

"Someone? Your…fiancée?"I questioned and the last words made him paused as he was climbing down the stairs. Our eyes met for a while before he shrugged and left which was just plain weird.

"Boys," I heard myself muttered. I shook my head and climbed down. Might as well continue my original plan. You know…the 'explore the school' plan.

As soon as I stepped outside the building, another thing, I mean person, caught my attention. Don't worry. It's not that jerk. In fact, it's the _least_ expected person for me to bump into!

"Silver!" I ran towards the person and boy, did I glomp him! Despite all the years we were separated, I could still recognize him. How? Simple. He still has the same dark red hair and the mysterious aura around him.

"Who−? Wha−?" Silver was really surprised. I can easily tell with that bewildered look on his face.

"Oh come on! Don't you recognize me?" I said as I pulled away from him. Silver frowned and studied my face. Suddenly the corner of his mouth curved up.

"You look really different, Blue. If it wasn't because of that attire you're wearing, I could hardly recognize you," his words were like chimes of bells to me. He remembers me! I hugged him again, only harder until he was actually begging for me to stop.

"When did you get here?" he asked after I released the hug. I beamed at him.

"Only today," I answered.

"I see. Umm…are you thirsty? We can chat over some juice and maybe sandwiches in there, if you don't mind," Silver said as he jerked his thumb towards Le Bleu Café. I linked my arm with his.

"I'm okay with it only if it's your treat," I said cheerfully. Silver sighed.

"You're the same as ever, aren't you?" he muttered as we entered the building and the café.

"Well, what do you expect?" I said and he only replied it with his usual smile which has been years since the last time I seen one.

As we sat down, I noticed we were quite the centre of attention. Why? Oh yes. Silver's an Elite.

"Well, what is it that you want to order?" a waitress asked politely as she handed us two menus.

"Hmm…I want an orange juice only thank you," I stated my orders and she jotted it down. Then she turned to Silver.

"Same order," he said in monotone. The waitress nodded, collected the menus and left to deliver the orders. I frowned at him and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Is something wrong?"

"Why did you speak to her like that?" I asked and this made _him_ frown. He then shrugged.

"I always talk like that," he said and I tilted my head.

"I must have missed a lot about you," I finally said after a few seconds of silence.

"It has been years," Silver said quietly and I only nodded as response.

"Anyway, did you come here alone?" he suddenly questioned. I have to admit that wasn't the kind of question I was expecting to hear.

"No. Chris and others came too," I replied.

"You mean others as in Yellow and Sapphire?"

"You still remember them huh?" I said in a slight teasing tone. Silver suddenly looked away and muttered something. But I could see a tad bit of blush on his cheeks.

"But honestly, Silver, why didn't you try to contact us at all over the past years we were separated?" I asked him in a serious tone and he suddenly sighed which again, something not I was expecting.

"I tried, Blue. But I couldn't. I was afraid. When my family moved from Five Island to Viridian City, I was only six, remember?" I answered this with a nod and he went on "So I had no idea how to contact you. Plus, I forgot to ask for your home address," he seemed embarrass with that fact since he was blushing slightly when he said that.

"Well, it doesn't matter now actually but do go on," I said. Silver studied my face before continuing his words.

"And only after two months, my father enrolled me into this academy. After about a year, I managed to get your address from…someone. I wrote you letters but I never get a reply. Later, I learnt that you had moved to One Island. But that was after three years. And I had a feeling that it had been too long so you might had forgotten about me so…," Silver trailed off but I understood at once what he was trying to say and I was deeply hurt.

"So you gave up on me? On our friendship?" I said and I couldn't hide the bitterness in it. Silver's eyes widened. He realized how I was feeling.

"I'm sorry, Blue. But it's just that, it had been almost five years that time. So−," before he could go any further, I stopped him.

"It's understandable. Though you have no idea how hopeful I was to receive your letters when you were away, I understand how you felt during that time," I said but Silver didn't seem convinced.

"Blue−," he wanted to say something but I held up my hand.

"That's the past now, right? This, what's going on now, is the present. Me and you having a friendly chat in a café, yes? So let's concentrate on that, okay?" I said and Silver frowned at me.

"If you say so," he finally said though I could sense he didn't want that subject to end like that.

"By the way, how did you get yourself into the Elites?" I asked him as our orders arrived. Silver sipped his juice while I waited for his answer.

"Well, during my second year here actually. Professor Oak suddenly asked me to join in," he answered after a while. Hm. _Suddenly _asked? Doesn't sound possible. I mean, Prof. Oak wouldn't just _ask_, there must be a reason why. But I didn't say that to Silver.

"I see," I said shortly and drank my juice until I finished half of its content. Boy. Didn't know I was this thirsty.

"Silver, you're back!" a voice drew both of our attention to a certain teen in a white hair-like hat. I've seen him before. More than once. More than twice. Ruby Cale is his name. Silver proved it since he called the boy using the same name.

"Ruby. Hi," he said. And that is the shortest way of greeting I ever heard.

"Seems like you're enjoying yourself, huh? Mind if I join? There's only twenty minutes before the Opening Ceremony but that's quite a lot of time. Anyway, you're drinking juice only?" I really salute this guy. He could come up with a lot of sentences only after a two-word greeting. Suddenly, his eyes fell on me. Ah. Seems like he had just realized my presence.

"Hello. You're Ruby one of the Elites, if I'm not mistaken? I'm Blue Opal," I said with a smile. Ruby nodded his head once and returned my smile. He took a sit in between me and Silver. I glanced around briefly. We were attracting more attention.

"So, how was your mission?" I heard Ruby asked. Silver seemed hesitant. He gave me a hasty glance.

"It was okay," he replied and for some reasons I knew he was being very careful. Ruby seemed to realize he had made a mistake.

"Ah. Sorry. I'll ask another time," he said quickly and I bit back a smirk when I saw Silver mentally smacked his forehead. He must have known such a sentence could easily raise my curiosity. And like _duh_ it did.

"What are you two talking about, if I may ask?" I said as I leaned back on my chair with arms crossed. I studied their reactions and they really seemed uneasy. But Silver must have finally decided; no more secrets since he suddenly started explaining things that _really_ shook me. But of course I didn't let them notice that.

"Well, Blue, you know about the Elites, right? You see, our job is not just to keep an eye on the students' safety but also to do missions. If asked, of course," he added the last sentence hastily. I raised an eyebrow. If _asked_, you said? Bullshit. I'm very sure they weren't given a choice when given a mission.

"Hmm…missions like what?" I asked them and saw they stiffened slightly.

"Missions like taking care of some people, looking for info, doing some research, stuffs like that…," Ruby trailed off while glancing around as if afraid of being overheard.

'Like fighting bad guys and spying?" I said and Silver gave a hasty nod. Tsk. Then just give me that kind of answer. No need to use _tame_ words.

"I see," I said and I could see they were surprise at how calm I was digesting all that.

"You're not…angry?" Silver suddenly asked. What's he talking about? _Angry_? Why should I? It's his life, isn't he? He's the one who chose to do those stuffs.

"No, I'm not. Just…surprised," I said with a shrug. Ruby frowned.

"Okay," he said.

"Anyway, don't worry. I won't tell a soul about that. Including my friends," I said. Silver looked really doubtful. Well, he should. I never kept secrets from those three. Ever.

"I'm serious okay? I won't and never ever tell them," I said and Silver looked a bit convinced. He suddenly looked up and his eyes widened. Hm? I followed his gaze and couldn't help myself from smiling broadly.

"Hey, guys. Looking good tonight huh?" I said as the just mentioned trio approached us. They were all, like me, wearing their battle outfits. Exclude the Pokeballs. We had to give them to Professor Daisy. School rule. No Pokemon unless for extreme necessities.

"Evening, Blue," Chris, who was first to greet me beamed at Silver as her eyes fell on him "Silver! Long time no see!"

Sapphire who was tightening her bandana on her head frowned at the name.

"Hey, I heard of that name before…but where?" she said and Chris punched her shoulder.

"Dope! It's Silver! Don't you remember him? Yellow, do you still remember him?" Chris seemed really excited. Yellow was all smiles. And Sapphire was still frowning,

"Yes, of course I do. How are you, Silver?" Yellow said.

"Fine, thank you," Silver replied her words with a slight nod. Suddenly Sapphire smacked her forehead. Ouch.

"Now I remember! Silver!" she gave him a brief hug earning quite deep red blushes to appear on both Silver's cheeks.

"It has been SO long!" she said excitedly as she released her hug.

"Nine years to be exact," Chris said.

"Nine?" Ruby suddenly spoke up. We had momentarily forgotten about him. But his tone just now caught my attention.

"You guys haven't seen each other for nine years but still remember each other?" he said. I wasn't sure if that was a question.

"Well, vaguely remember each other. A lot thing has changed since the last time we met but he's the same as ever," Yellow said.

"Except the fact that he seems to be more taciturn than usual," Chris said.

"I see. So things change," is it just me or had Ruby just casted a glance towards Sapphire? He suddenly stood up.

"It's almost half past eight. Why don't we head to the plateau now so there'll be seats for us? I'll escort you all of course," he said as he gestured towards the exit.

"Yes. We really should get going," Silver said as he also stood up. I followed suit. We paid the juices and left the building.

We made our way to the Royal Plateau in quite a chattering group. Chris seemed eager to know _everything_ Silver been doing the past nine years. In _details_, in fact. Yellow joined the conversation once in a while but most of the times she remained quiet. Sapphire was also happy to see Silver. But she wasn't as chatty as Chris. Ruby, in the other hand, was really quiet. He seemed extremely occupied with his thoughts. Silver was trying his best to answer all of Chris's questions. He kept giving me pleading look to bail him out. But I merely smiled and winked. I jogged after Ruby. There are some questions in my mind that need answers.

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eyes, I caught a glimpse of _them._ The jerk…with his _fiancée_. They were having a chat on top of a hill. Well, in a café on top of a hill. They do seem cute together. But they kinda look like a pair of siblings from far. A big brother with his little sister, having a chat over a very late tea. If it wasn't because I stumbled into the fact that they were engaged, I would have assumed they _are_ related as siblings. Doesn't matter anyway. I averted my attention from them and continued to try to catch up with Ruby.

By the way, you must be wondering how the heck I could see all these despite the fact it's getting really dark. Well, let's just say that you can't say that it's night here except for the presence of the half-moon up there. Wanna know why? It's because this place is literally illuminated with volts of lights. From the place we left until the Pavilion on the cliff. It's a really pretty sight.

Enough with that.

"Hey Ruby!" I called and Ruby turned around.

"What is it?"

"Um…may I know if…there's anything bothering you?" I asked slowly and carefully. Something tells me that Ruby Cale's the type of person who keeps his shell shut no matter what.

"No. Nothing's bothering me. We should hurry," he said. I mentally sighed. See? Told you so. But I wasn't going to give up easily.

"Ruby, you have a problem. I can help," I said. He gave me a side-way glance.

"I told you, I don't have a problem," he said and with an air of impatience which was easily detectable. I sighed and didn't conceal it.

"Alright. Feel free then if you want to tell me one day," I said and even if it was brief, I could see the relief on his face.

"Oh wow! Is that the Royal Plateau?" Sapphire exclaimed suddenly while looking at a huge dome shaped building not far. Ruby smiled and nodded.

"Yes. That's the place, Sapphire," he said and my eyesight was sharp enough to see the change on Sapphire's face when her name was uttered by him. Chris suddenly coughed, earning looks by us all.

"Then we should hurry, right?" she said. Ruby nodded once again. He glanced at Sapphire briefly and their eyes met. Sapphire was holding her breath, I could tell that. After a few seconds, he turned his attention back to us.

"Alright. Let's go," he said and led us to the plateau.

"Is something going on between Sapphire and Ruby?" Yellow suddenly whispered a question beside me as we followed Ruby's lead. I frowned.

"I honestly don't know, Yellow," I whispered back. Yellow nodded her head understandingly and remained silent throughout the journey. Sapphire was also silent. And she kept casting curious looks at Ruby which, I'm sure he's trying his best to ignore. Chris and Silver were still exchanging words.

I sighed and threw my gaze upwards; to the vast dark sky with tiny dots of stars. Mommy and Daddy are out there somewhere. Under the same sky. Wish they were here so I could tell them how interesting things are starting to get.

* * *

**Done! How was it? Okay or…so-so?**

**Anyway, the next chapter will be uploaded next week! And it'll be whose POV? Well, guess if you want, but I'm not going to leak anything away!**

**Right. End of that.**

**Now, as usual, reviews? You can also ask anything, you know. I'll reply to them on the next chapter. It's a promise, I assure you. So, with any kind of waffles with any kind of toppings, please leave a review! Thank you!**

**BTW, there're two of my favorite authors that have been plagiarism. Ugh. I hate people who do that! I hope none of you are! Well, just saying.**

**Cheers,**

**iris**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for the reviews. Anyway, here's the continuation, everyone~ Please sit back and enjoy it. And soory for not doing this sooner! Please don't sue me!**

* * *

**This Thing Called Love**

"Platina, it's been a while, huh?" Gold greeted me in his usual cheerful way. He then gave me a friendly smack on the back. I winced slightly but barely showed it. I hoped no one noticed it.

"Yes, it has been a while," I said while forcing a smile. I was sitting with Gold, Red and Green in one of the living rooms at the Jade Manor. The time was ten minutes before eight. I had just returned from a mission with Silver. Honestly speaking, I was really _awfully_ tired but the Opening Ceremony was just around the corner so I had to forget the idea of resting for a while.

"So, Platina, how did the mission go?" Red suddenly questioned me. I gave him a small, assuring smile.

"It went smoothly, Red. There wasn't a single problem," I answered. Red seemed relieved to hear it. The mission that we were referring to concern the delivery of an important package to Professor Rowan and my Father at Sinnoh. It was a two-week mission. At first, Green and I were the one assigned to complete it but he had another mission to accomplish so I had to switch partner. I wasn't actually happy with that thought.

"Missy! You're back!" I snapped from my thoughts when another person gave me a slap on the back. I spun around and beamed at two of my longest best friends. I mentally sighed when I heard them calling me 'Missy' again. I had told them a million times…no…more than that, to just call me Platina. I mean, we were _best_ friends. I couldn't see the reason why not. But, oh well.

"Dia and Pearl. How are you two?" I asked them cheerfully. Dia was as _usual_ holding a food whilst Pearl was looking very genuinely happy to see me.

"We're fine as always, Missy. What about you? Did the mission go okay?" Pearl asked the same question as Red.

"You don't have to worry. It was okay," I replied. Dia and Pearl both sighed in relief. Sometimes, I felt that it wasn't actually that necessary to be worried over something like this. What I meant was, the mission was only delivering something to someone. Nothing dangerous.

"Anyway Missy, you ought to rest y'know? You've just returned from a long mission," Dia said. I shook my head and smiled. Why did people worry so much for me? Just because I was a girl, they shouldn't just underestimate me.

"No. I'm an Elite. I must be present at the Opening Ceremony. If Silver can do that, so can I," I said calmly yet firmly. Dia and Pearl exchanged concerned looks.

"Well, if that's what Platina wants, we can't stop her," Gold spoke up suddenly. Pearl shook his head and sighed.

"Stubborn as usual, isn't she," he muttered and made his way up the stairs to his room followed by Dia who told me not to strain myself too much before leaving.

"Platina," Red called my name and I turned to him "The ceremony starts at 8.30 tonight. Make sure you're at the Royal Plateau ten minutes before that time, okay?" he said. I nodded my head.

"I see. Thank you for sharing the information. I'll be there on time. Don't worry," I said. Red suddenly frowned at me. I raised my eyebrows.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. He shook his head and smiled before he stood up and excused himself. Strange. I wondered what seemed to disturb him. Maybe he had a problem with Misty, his girlfriend?

"I'll be taking my leave now. I really need a shower now! I stink!" Gold was next to leave the room. Now, it was just me and Green, my fiancée. I stole a glance at him. He was, as always, reading a book. He was really a worm book. He really loved reading. That was something we had in common. Other than that, excelling in our studies was another thing we had in common and that was all. Nothing else. It was really a disturbing thought.

But, as how Gold and Pearl said, this was something you might call 'opposite attraction'. People who had really different personalities and point of views usually were drawn to each other. Like Pearl, someone quite domineering and fiery and Dia, someone who was quite oblivious to some things in this world. But, that kind of relationship… (Dia and Pearl one) was different from mine, I was quite sure of that.

However, I honestly did not know how to describe Green as. He was so…mysterious. I glanced at him again and I was really surprised when our eyes suddenly met. I forced a smile.

"I was wondering if that book is good," I said the first thing that came to my mind. It sounded really lame though. But what to do? He caught me unaware. I locked eyes with him; waiting quite nervously for his reply.

"Hn," was all I got. He then closed the book and suddenly handed it to me. I was puzzled with this sudden event. What was he trying to do?

"Here. You can have it," Green said tonelessly. Absent-mindedly, I took the book from his grip. After that, he left the room. My eyes trailed after him. When he had exited the room, I leaned back on the sofa and sighed…in frustration? Yes. I could never understand him! But why was it so hard? I really could not get this! I read the book's title and smiled weakly.

"The Endless Universe, huh?" I muttered to myself. Indeed that was how I felt my one-sided love life was like. _Endless_! When I first met Green, I was only a year old. So look up to him like a big brother for a couple of years. After that, that feeling changed to admiration. And when I was eight years old, I realized that it wasn't 'admire' anymore but 'like'. And soon it changed to 'love' I know this sounded very…_grown-up_ for an eleven-year-old girl. But still, that was how I indeed felt towards him now.

I sighed again and stood up slowly. I should stop thinking about these stuffs. They put too much stress on my brain. I made my way to my bedroom with the book.

Before I went any further, maybe I really should tell you more about this Jade Manor. A manor meant a house and the land surrounding it was bought and belonged to a medieval noble. But it wasn't like we, the Elites were nobles even if the other students viewed us like one. Each one of us occupied one bedroom. But, if we wanted a room for something like an art studio, a music room or even an arcade (in Gold's case), we could have it.

Ever since I was young, I was fond of music and art. So, I owned a room combined of a music and art studios. I really loved spending time in there. My masterpieces were often sold at high prices worldwide and I was quite known to be a gifted violinist and pianist. I was adored by all because of these two gifts.

And so, it was a great pity that Green didn't even have a slightest interest in them. Even though how hard I tried to raise his interest, I never was able to succeed. The only things I knew that interested him were reading, studying, doing researches, revising and going to the library. He was like, a walking encyclopedia and dictionary. A 2-in-1.

"Platina, welcome back," a familiar voice literally threw me back to reality.

"Ruby! You surprised me," I said. Ruby raised his eyebrows in complete amusement.

"You were quite deep in your thoughts then," he said. I smiled.

"Well, maybe."

Ruby frowned slightly at me.

"Are you having a problem?" he asked. Sigh. I _knew_ that was coming.

"No. I'm fine," I replied rather curtly "And I need to get change now. See you at the plateau, Ruby," I then continued my steps to my room. Ruby must be trying to come up what exactly was my problem was which was so like him. He tended to put others first before him. When I first met him, he was nothing but a cocky and selfish guy. I know I wasn't supposed to say this. Especially since he was much older than me. But, this was what you called a natural human thing. Judging and comparing people.

Back to the root, Ruby was like that two years ago. But now, he was different. He was much matured, caring and selfless. I really liked his personality which was totally the opposite of my fiancée. Ah…oh God. Here I go again.

"Enough with the thoughts, Platina Berlitz. Now, you need to concentrate on the current situation," I told myself. Softly of course. I sighed and went into my room. I took a shower and changed into my battle attire. I checked my Pokemons' health and was satisfied with it.

After that, I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen to have something light to eat. Something like a sandwich, a glass of juice and a _tiny _bit from a chocolate bar. I looked at the time and frowned. It was already fifteen minutes before eight. I should get to the plateau fast.

"Rapidash, I choose you!" I released one of my Pokemon and rode on it all the way to my destination. The ride took about five to seven minutes. However, on the way there, a conversation between two girls really caught my attention. I quickly halted my Rapidash and got off.

"Lilian! What did you say just now, if I may ask?" I questioned one of the girls and added the last words hastily. Lilian Fawks was two years older than me and was Red's distant cousin. She lived in the Johto Region and was a professional coordinator. She won lots of ribbons and was elected as the best female coordinator twice in a row. But, now was not the time to do some character introduction.

"Well? What _did_ you say?" I pressed on when she didn't reply but stood staring at me in total bewilderment.

"Lilian!" I called her name and she must have noticed the urgency in my tone since she suddenly seemed to finally have registered my appearance.

"Oh, hello, Platina," and her first words sent me _almost_ gaping. Didn't she hear my question?

"Well, Miss Berlitz, we were discussing about what happened during tea today," her companion, whom I did not recognized was the one who gave the answer I wanted to hear. Though it wasn't what I 100% wanted to know.

"What happened during tea?" I echoed and she nodded her head. Lilian blinked and shook and her head slightly.

"Oh yes. _That_," she said and her words irritated me even more. They weren't getting straight to the point!

"Platina, you weren't there, were you? It's not a surprise you don't know," Lilian uttered. I leveled my gaze with hers.

"Well, are you going to tell me or not?" I asked testily. Lilian suddenly exchanged a _look_ with her friend who shook her head at her. What _was_ going on? What were they _hiding_?

"I think I ought to tell, Delia. She needs to know," Lilian's words relieved me. she then turned towards me.

"This might come as a huge surprise to you, Platina. Shock, maybe."

"Just get to the point," I snapped and she flinched slightly. I felt bad for using that tone but my patience was wavering.

"During tea, we heard quite an interesting exchange between err…Gold and your umm…fiancée," she started and looked uncomfortable telling me that. But, this wasn't quite a surprise. Not a shock even. So, this wasn't the main thing.

"They well, they said," Lilian stopped abruptly and fumbled for something in her handbag. She took out her video recorder. I looked at her strangely. "You know I like taking videos. So, during tea, I took this certain video…," she switched the video recorder on and seemed to be searching for something from the list of videos she took "Yes, here it is. Take a look, Platina and don't forget, I _warned_ you," she said and handed the video recorder to me. I took it from her and well, she was right. What I was going to see and hear did not just surprise but it _shocked_ and _shook_ me.

"_You have a point but that's because you're just scared that I might start on you about the girl you've been staring at for quite a while, right?"_

"_Oh my. You're blushing, Green,"_

"_But you have pretty high standard since that girl's not just hot but also super sexy,"_

"_Green! You're wanted by your Grandpa!" _

"_Excuse me for now,"_

"_Oi, Green, if you don't want her, can she be mine?"_

"_Well, she's all yours if you what her that badly!"_

"I warned you, right?" Lilian said slowly.

"Hey, are you alright?" her friend asked. Was I? No, I wasn't at all. _Not at all._ Tons of questions were insisting for answers in my head. Tons. Like, who was the girl Green had been staring at? Surely not me since I wasn't even at school that time. And Gold said the girl was…_hot_ and _super sexy_…that meant that girl was…I shook my head and quickly switched the video off.

"Thanks for letting me watch," I muttered and climbed back on my Rapidash. I rode in high speed to the Royal Plateau. How could that _possibly_ happen? Green _never_ showed any interest on any girls! So _why_? Why _now?_ And…who _was_ the girl?

I arrived right on time. Without any word, I made my way to the Royal Seats and took my place beside Dia. I slouched back and released a small sigh.

"Are you okay, Missy?" Dia's voice suddenly asked. There was an obvious concern in his tone. I lifted my head and smiled forcefully towards him.

"Yeah. I'm okay," I said and straightened my back. I should pay full attention on the current situation.

"You don't' seem like it though," Dia's next words caught me unguarded. Was it so obvious? Was I showing it so obviously?

"What're you talking about? I said I'm alright. No need to worry, Dia. I'm okay. Really, I am," I said and I might had babbled back there. Dia did not notice that…I hoped.

"If you say so then, Missy," he replied after a while. But he still sounded unsure and quite unsatisfied. I'm sorry Dia…I sighed. The Opening Ceremony started with speeches from the High Principal, Professor Samuel Oak and was followed by from Erika, the leader of the Kanto Gym Leaders, Jasmine, the leader of the Johto Gym Leaders and lastly, Winona, the representative and leader of the Hoenn Gym Leaders. After that, the host, Professor Elm, invited in the performers.

The Royal Plateau was built like a huge stadium that could fit thousands of people. When I said thousands, I meant it. So, currently, the plateau was really packed and lively. The performances were quite enjoyable. I might have enjoyed it if I was in the mood to. But, right now, I wasn't.

Quietly, I left my seat and made my way out. The night air was…fine. I walked across a field of nothing but grass and a few trees and bushes. The wind was blowing slightly. It was chilly and I regretted for not bringing my jacket. I tightened my scarf around my neck and hugged myself. At least I felt a little warm.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" a sudden voice made me jumped. I think I really did because when I turned around to face the source of it, a girl a few inches taller than me was looking at me rather amusingly. Not exactly knowing what to say, I gave the girl a smile.

"Hey," I said, trying to sound cheerful. It was obvious the girl did not but it since she looked at me in concern right after the word left my mouth.

"You seem to have a problem. I can tell that," she said. I was surprised with how sure she sounded.

"Care to share it?" she asked me and I could see she was genuine sincere to hear and help me out.

"I may I have a problem now. But before that, introductions would be most polite," I said. The girl suddenly chuckled softly.

"Oh yes, introduction," she said and then lifted her hand for a handshake. I accepted it. "I'm Crystal but you can just call me Chris," she said as we shook our hands. I nodded my head in acknowledgement.

"Nice to meet you, Chris. I'm Platina Berlitz," I said and Chris smiled at me.

"I know that," I guessed I might have looked skeptic since she suddenly went on. "You're quite famous inside and outside the school," she explained and I wasn't surprised.

"So, since we already know each other…your problem?" Chris said as we walked side by side across the field. I hugged myself closer and averted my gaze upwards.

"Chris, have you ever experience a one-sided love?" I asked.

"Well, no. I never even experience love itself," Chris replied with hesitation. I sighed. That wasn't quite a help.

"But, Platina, I intend to help you in whatever way I can," Chris said seriously. She was persistent. I laughed softly causing Chris to look puzzled. Before she could ask anything, I started talking and at the same time, telling her my problem as I promised earlier. I honestly didn't know why I was doing this. Chris was a person that I had barely met just a few seconds ago but she had already gained my trust. Did she have the same affect on others too? Well, most probably.

"Alright, I'll tell you," I finally said and Chris seemed relieved to know that I finally gave in. "You know I have a fiancée, right?" she answered this with a nod. "You see, I… really do love him but…he doesn't…and never…had," I said, choosing the words carefully. I then turned to Chris. "Do you get what I mean?" I asked her. Chris looked very thoughtful and remained quiet for a while.

"I can see what you mean, Platina," she uttered at last. I was glad she did. But why was I so _sure_ she did get it? Maybe it was because I trusted her?

"I can also understand now the reason why you mentioned one-sided love," Chris continued. "But, what makes you so sure he doesn't view you in the same way as you do?" she suddenly asked. I really wanted to let out a rather frustrated sigh but that would definitely ruin my reputation. So, I remained cool.

"Well, it's because it's so obvious and I think he likes someone else now," I replied nonchalantly. Chris raised an eyebrow.

"So you're going to give up on him just like that?" her question threw me off guard. Was I really _giving up_ on him? The person I had a crush on for years?

"I don't' know, Chris," I replied truthfully. Chris clicked her tongue a few times.

"You know, if I were in your place, I wouldn't give up without a fight. Girls have to show that they're tough," she said. Really, Chris, how could I possibly do that? My rival was someone 'hot and super sexy', or so how Gold had described her as.

"Whoever this girl that your fiancée had fallen for, make her your rival. Try your best and never give up, I assure you, the result will truly be satisfying," Chris went on with her advice. She was really trying to help me out. She was acting just like how a friend should. I really liked her.

"So you're saying I should try to win Green?" I asked her. Chris nodded encouragingly.

"Yes, you should," she suddenly paused "I didn't know the fiancée we're talking about is _the_ Green Oak."

I frowned at her. "You don't? I thought you knew since you know my name. I mean, usually, if a person knows me before I introduce myself, they would already know how I am connected to Green," I told her. Chris tapped her chin.

"I see. You guys are that known huh?" she said.

"Well, I guess so," I said.

Suddenly, there was a loud round of applause coming from the Royal Plateau. Chris and I exchanged looks.

"We better head back," I said and Chris nodded once.

"I think so too," she said and smiled at me "It's a pleasure meeting you. I hope we'll meet again."

"Of course we will. We're both from the same school. By the way, may I ask what year are you in?" I asked when I suddenly noticed I never asked her that certain important question.

"A seventh grader but Professor Oak said I'll be skipping a year so that makes me an eighth grader," Chris replied. I was surprised to hear that info.

"You must be a real genius to be able to skip a year, Chris!" I said. Chris smiled sheepishly.

"Luck is what I will call it, Platina. I'm not as smart as a friend of mine who could have skipped two grades when she was nine. That's what I would call pure genius," she said. That surprised me even more.

"You have a very gifted friend then,' I said.

"I guess I do," Chris said and for some unknown reasons, we suddenly burst out laughing.

"This world is full of smartasses huh?" Chris said and her last word sent me frowning deeply.

"My parents never allow me to use such vulgar words," I said curtly. Chris cocked her head.

"Now I know a little about you and that's good. I'll watch my usage of words from now on," she said.

"That's good to know," I said. We then started walking back together.

"Hey, Chris," I called her when we were a few steps away from the entrance.

"What?"

I gave her a smile and took her hands. Chris looked at me with obvious surprise written all over her face.

"Would you like to eat breakfast with me tomorrow? You can bring your genius friend with you," I said. This was something I had never done before, inviting a female friend to eat together. The only people I had ever done that were the Elites and no one else. So, it would be embarrassing if she turned me down.

"I would love to. Where would you want to eat?" Chris's reply made my smile widened.

"How about at Lucy's Cup of Tea? It's near the entrance to the Jade Subway. It's quite flashy so you won't miss it," I told her. Chris nodded her head a few times.

"Lucy's Cup of Tea, near Jade Subway, got that. So…at what time?"

"Sharp at 7.30 a.m. and be sure to be punctual because I can't stand tardiness," I said.

"Roger that, Miss Berlitz," Chris said with a slight teasing tone.

"Can I also invite my other friends?" she suddenly asked. I frowned.

"How many?" I asked her. I hoped it wouldn't be more than two. I really disliked hanging out with too many people.

"Only two. So, can I?" Chris asked for the second time. Only two…I see.

"I can't see why not," I said at last making her smile. We then promised each other to meet up on time and I told her firmly it would be my treat. Chris disapproved the idea at first but finally gave in. We returned to our seats after that.

There was a performance from the Drama Club; a play about the well-known romantic drama of Romeo and Juliet. This kind of story had been almost every girl's dream of love life. To have a guy that would love you the way you are and would do anything to be together with you. It was very sweet. It was undeniable that I also dreamt the same thing.

"Missy, where have you been?" Dia suddenly asked, half-whispering the question. It caused my mind to replay the conversation I had with Chris and that made me smile.

"Oh, somewhere," I answered. Dia looked at me with suspicion.

"Nowhere you shouldn't be, I hope?" I almost choked when I heard his next question.

"What? Of course not!" I said quickly. But I was amused with the very thought. How could Dia possibly think that I would that? I was a lady with pride and dignity.

"Okay," Dia finally dropped the subject with a shrug.

Hmm…the friendship that had just been bonded with Chris seemed so genuine. I just knew we could be the type of friends that would stick forever.

But, I sighed as I remembered the root of the conversation I had with her. I would of course do that. The never give up without a fight. But, was that really what I wanted?

* * *

**Done. Well, now, I need reviews! You guys are angels to say those words to me at the previous chapter. I thank you all! So now, can you do it again? **

**I'll try to upload the next chapter as soon as possible but not _so_ soon. I need time to make it perfect.**

**-iris-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Right. Err…hi all. *takes a deep breath* first word: sorry! I broke my promise about updating weekly. I am so sorry! Please don't be mad ok? I mean, I've updated. Umm…give me more reviews and ideas and maybe I'll update faster. Anyway, enjoy the continuation~**

* * *

'**Reality'**

_Hi mom. How are you? I'm okay here. School's okay. There'll be an opening ceremony soon. I'm excited, really. By the way, I… I think I need to remember back the…reasons I accepted the offer to enter this school. I'm saying this cause I'm getting distracted. I need to refocus. Okay. I need to go now. Love you always._

I reread the short letter a few times before inserting it into an envelope and putting it into a box under my bed. Now, I need to get ready for the mentioned Opening Ceremony which means a nice hot shower. The room's nice by the way. It's just like my old room back home. The walls are peach in colour and the curtains are white with peach coloured random patterns on them. My room is facing a huge lake. Chris's room is situated right above mine. Blue's is on two floors below mine and Sapphire's is a few rooms from Chris's. We all are living in the same building for the time being.

I am having all these thought while under the shower. Really weird to be thinking all these things if you can think of something else much important.

"Yellow~ are ya ready yet?" Sapphire's voice suddenly asks behind the front door. Fortunately I'm already dressed in my battle attire but without the hat on. I take a peek of myself on the mirror and I think I look okay.

"Yes," I reply half-shouting. I pack a few important things into my sling bag and open the door. What greeted me are Sapphire's face showing obvious impatience and Chris's face smiling sheepishly.

"Hey. Sorry if we kind of rushed you or anything," she says. I smile slightly and shake my head.

"You didn't. I was already dressed up and ready to go when you guys called me out," I say.

"Then let's go!" Sapphire says irritably. She links her arms into ours and drags us to the nearest elevator. Chris and I exchange amused looks. I'm quite sure we both are well aware that Sapphire, who's the youngest, always seems to be the leader in almost everything we do together. Well, if you exclude Blue's presence with us.

We get into the lift and go through a rather quiet ride down to the lobby. Maybe this, as in attending a school together never actually crosses our mind. I mean, sure we go to schools. But I went to an all-girls school ever since I was in primary and until well…just recently. When I received the invitation to attend Jade Academy, I had mixed feelings. I felt happy but at the same time, uneasy. Jade Academy is a mixed school. I never interact with boys before. The only males I do are Blue's, Chris's and Sapphire's dads and brothers and lastly, my Uncle Wilton. Honestly, they're the only males I can talk freely with. The others? Well, usually only for business.

"Yellow, have you asked Blue about our meeting spot?" Chris suddenly asks, pulling me out from my thoughts.

"I have," I reply with a smile. Chris nodded once.

"I see," she says and went quiet after that. I mentally sigh. It might because of my rather short reply. But that's me. I always answer using necessary amount of words only. I have to change this habit. People dislike having a friend who's a taciturn.

"We've arrived! Finally!" Sapphire suddenly exclaim. I bit a smile. Sapphire doesn't favours being in a small space. She's phobia to it. That's why she loves being in the wild.

"Ah! Look! There's Blue!" she exclaims again while pulling us towards the direction of a café on the lobby floor. I follow her gaze and see Blue sitting with a red hair boy. I frown. Do I know him?

"Yellow," Chris calls me, whispering. I glance at her. She is also looking at the boy. "Who is Blue sitting with? I don't think I know him," she says warily.

"I think so- wait," I look at him again and suddenly giggle. Sapphire stops and looks at me strangely. So is Chris.

"Is there something amusing that I've just said?" Chris asks me. We all have stop walking and Sapphire and Chris are both looking at me with suspicion.

"Did I miss something?" Sapphire questions us. I shake my head.

"You didn't," I reply with a soft laugh. I then turn me head towards Blue and the boy. "He hasn't change much, has he?" I say and beam at my friends who are looking confused.

"Who? The boy?" Sapphire, who surprisingly catches it much faster than Chris, asks. I nod once.

"We know him?" Chris sounds surprise. I think she really needs a hand here.

"We do. He's…Silver," the name sounds funny being uttered after all those years not doing so. "You remember him, don't you?" I ask Chris and Sapphire who both look stricken when I mentioned Silver.

"That's...Silver?" Chris says slowly. I smile.

"Silver?" Sapphire is frowning really deeply. I wonder what's going on in her mind.

"Yes. He's Silver. Now let's go and greet both of them," I tell them. We are just about to do so when Sapphire suddenly freezes. She looks like she has just seen a ghost. And she is currently looking at the table we're heading to.

"That's Ruby," Chris suddenly says. Sapphire stiffens. I raise an eyebrow at her. Is there something the matter?

"Sapphire? Hey, are you okay?" I ask her in concern as I touch her arm gently. Sapphire flinches. She then hastily gives an apologetic look to me.

"I'm okay. Yeah, I am," she mumbles and then breathes in and out slowly. Chris and I exchange doubtful looks.

"You're not," Chris says pointedly. Sapphire again, flinches.

"I…he…urmm…," she starts hesitantly. I held her shoulder gently.

"If you don't want to tell, we understand," I tell her. Sapphire's eyes level with mine. I can see that she really wants to tell us but she's…scared.

"Thanks, Yellow," she mumbles. I pat her arm.

"Hm. Now let's join them," I say. The other two nod. We walk towards the table without exchanging any words. When we finally arrive, we notice that the boy is indeed Silver. We all are thrilled to see him again especially Chris. Chris sees Silver like a younger brother even though now he's almost a head taller than her and Silver does view her as an older sister. Well, second older since Blue is his most favourite big sister. Sapphire and I are just friends with him. We don't dot him like Chris and Blue always do. He was cute when he was around four but now? Umm…he's…acceptable, I guess.

While we are exchanging words with each other, I can't help but notice that both Ruby and Sapphire are hiding something from us and each other. Have they met before? Do they know each other? If so, what's their relationship?

After a while, we head for the Opening Ceremony with Ruby leading the way. A few interesting things happen that I'll sure find the reasons behind them. The 'thing' happening between Ruby and Sapphire is in the top of course. I'll definitely dig out the truth.

Anyway, we've been walking for about twenty minutes before arriving to our destination. The sight of the so-called Royal Plateau is well…breathtakingly breathless. It's HUGE! I'm sure thousands of people can fit in there!

"We've arrived," Ruby says and gestures towards the building. "You guys go in first. Silver and I have to head to somewhere for something," he continues. "You guys won't mind?" he later asks. Blue shakes her head and beams at him.

"Not at all! You go to wherever you need to with Silver and we'll take care of ourselves," she says. Ruby returns her huge smile with a small one. I honestly can't help but see him as a lady killer. No offence, really. Then again, is it even an offence?

"Ok then," he says and walks off together with Silver towards a small tent a hundred or two meters away.

"Right. Let's…go in," Blue says and walks into the Royal Plateau with us tailing closely behind her.

"Woah! It's REALLY huge and REALLY packed!" Sapphire exclaims excitedly and she is right. The place is really packed.

"See any empty four seats?" Blue suddenly asks randomly as she gazes around. I highly doubt that actually. Still, our eyes wander around hoping there will be. While doing so, I suddenly catch a glimpse of someone waving one hand towards our direction. A smile creeps on my face.

"Hey, there're seats over there for us," I tell the others who immediately look expectedly towards me. "I'll lead," I say with a sigh after realizing what the looks mean.

The 'someone' I mentioned earlier is Alice who is sitting together with Delia and Terra. They, fortunately save seats for us behind them. We take a seat each. The view from there is fine. We get a clear view of everything.

"When's it starting?" Sapphire asks as soon as she sits down. She looks very excited. And I'm sure so are the others.

"In about five or so minutes," Alice replies while giving Sapphire a cheerful smile. "You're really looking forward to this, aren't you?" she asks her. Sapphire nods her head vigorously making her laugh.

"You should be, you know? This happens only once every year," Delia says. She's holding a video recorder with her. She must love recording event such as this, which means she's the type of person who's breezy and maybe a bit…impulsive?

"Say…Terra?" Blue leans forward and taps Terra's head lightly. Terra turns around and raises an eyebrow.

"What?" she asks with a very slight annoying look.

"Why'd you bring a pair of binoculars?" Blue asks curiously. Now she mentions it, Terra is holding one. What for, I wonder? Wait…don't tell me to…ugh. Seriously?

Terra's face went red. She turns her head away from Blue and us, who are looking as…'curious' as Blue. Then, she mumbles something inaudible. Delia, who is sitting beside her suddenly bursts laughing. I frown and give Blue what-the-heck look. Blue merely shrugs and throws her gaze towards the VIP seats where the Elites, professors and Gym Leaders are sitting.

She seems distracted. Is it because of Silver? No…I suddenly realize the person she's looking at is not Silver but…

"Yellow, I heard you're half Spanish?" Alice suddenly questions me. I give her a smile and a nod.

"My father was Spanish and my grandfather from my mother's side was also Spanish," I tell her. Alice and Delia seem genuinely interested with that fact. And Terra? Well…she's still sulking.

"So that makes your mother half Spanish as well, right?" Alice asks me. I nod once. Delia looks at me thoughtfully.

"But you were born in Viridian. There aren't any Spanish people there. Usually only in Johto such people exist," she points out.

"Yellow was born in Viridian alright but her parents did not live there. They lived on One Island. They were in the middle of a vacation when Yellow was born. And Viridian Hospital was the nearest hospital during that time. So, does that answers your question?" Blue suddenly joins in the conversation. Delia gives Blue a rather disapproving look. It isn't quite noticeable but the fact that I see her doing so to one of my friends doesn't feels…nice.

"Is that so?" Delia says flatly showing she's not interested with the topic anymore. Really, what's wrong with her? I didn't know Delia's the type of girl who dislikes someone else taking the glory of something. She must enjoy being the spotlight of well, everything?

"OH~ it's starting! Guys, it's starting!" Sapphire is literally jumping on her seat while clutching Blue's hand. She must felt the time of waiting was extremely dragging.

Anyway, as she mentioned, the Opening Ceremony (finally) starts. The High Principal enters the building and is welcomed with a very loud applause. He gives a speech and there are quite a number of speeches after that. Most of them are about wishing us luck for a whole new school term and also about the school's Grand Battle League (GBL). Chris told me earlier that GBL is an event held once every five years so we should be feeling lucky that the year we enter this school is the year the GBL will be held.

I'm not interested in battles or contests. I'm more to just well…spending my time with Pokemon. After my parents' deaths, I became really lonely. I was really fortunate Uncle Wilton willingly took me in. He's the one who introduced me to Pokemon. He's the one who gave me my first Pokemon too. I am forever in debt with him.

"Hey, I need some air outside," Chris suddenly whispers to me. Without waiting for my reply, she leaves her seat quietly. The others do not notice since the performances have just started. I glance at Chris's disappearing figure worriedly. The tone she used just now shows that she's feeling uneasy because of something.

"Leave her for now. If she wants to open, she'll tell us about it," Blue says to me while half smiling when I'm about to get up and go after Chris. I study her face and realize that she said those words from her heart.

"But," Blue suddenly continues in a different tone "if it gets serious we'll have to step in."

I smile at her. "Yeah, cause that's what friends are for."

"How long have you guys known each other?" Alice suddenly asks out of the blue. Her head is slightly turned towards us. That question is something we often hear from almost everyone we know. People are surprisingly curious with other people's relationships. For gossiping perhaps?

"Well, Amarillo and I have known ever since primary. We met up with Chris when we were around…ten, perhaps? Or was it eleven? Easy to say, before middle school. And lastly, we were introduced to Sapphire when she came to our school, during middle school to do some research with her father. So that's the full story of how we met," Blue finishes with a huge smile. Alice nods her head and returns the smile with a satisfied one.

"I honestly envy you," she whispers and winks to us. Before we could respond, she returns her attention back to the ceremony. Blue is obviously amused with her choice of words since she's smiling nonstop while leaning back on her seat.

"Alice is…interesting," she says quietly to me and gives me the look whenever she thinks fondly of someone. I raise an eyebrow while smiling at her and shrug while turning my head to the opposite direction. She knows that kind of gestures mean that I'm not going to argue with her.

Anyway, the Opening Ceremony continues with quite a number of performances from the students and some even from outsiders like freelancers and trainers not under the school.

There's this one performance that I really enjoy. It's a piano performance. The pianist is a young boy who I'm sure is younger than me. His performances consisted of piano versions of my favourite songs like 'Quasimodo' and 'Jojo'. Is it a just a complete coincidence that happened?

"This is sure quite a LONG Opening Ceremony," Blue suddenly comments while surpassing a yawn. I frown at her.

"Really? It doesn't feel like it is," I say.

"To you, maybe not. But to me, who always attends such occasions with my parents…yes," she replies as she does little small stretching on her seat like moving her toes and flexing her neck, wrists and ankles.

"Are there performances like these?" I ask her quite curiously. Blue's parents are wealthy business peoples. Her father sells the no. 1 'Ace' aeroplanes and her mother owns the well-known 'Bliss' perfume company that has HQs in almost every part in the four regions in this world.

"Not all the time. Usually only dances, live singing, plays and piano or violin performance. Nothing much, really," Blue replies with a shrug. She's saying like it's literally…nothing.

I shook my head. "You're weird."

Blue blinks at me. "In what way?"

I smirk at her. "Everything."

I get a good shove at my ribs after that.

"Attention all! The Elites will now present their Opening Ceremony!" these words bring back our attention to the current event taking place. The host, a professor with glasses who is looking excited gestures to the Elites to come down from their seats, which what they do as told.

"So…what's the special performance this time, hmmm?" he asks Red, who arrives first. Red whispers to him something. The host nods a few times. He hands the mic to Red.

"This year, we'll be doing something out of the usual," Red tells the audience while flashing a smile. A few girls, I mean MOST of the girls scream when he does it. I roll my eyes. OK, sure he's like my ideal type of boyfriend but the fact that he's craved by almost ALL girls in this school is not such an assuring thought. Wait. Ideal type? What the-?

"Those girls need some brain treatment," Blue mutters as she slouches on her seat and I can't agree more.

"One of us will be doing a tag battle. That person will choose one lucky person from you all to battle with him," Red's next words bring more screaming and shrieking from the crowds. God! I think my eardrums' going to pop!

The chaotic situation dies down when Red raises his hand for silence. They treat him like a god. Other than because of his looks and skills…what other reasons are there they should be doing that?

"Hey," Chris suddenly taps my shoulder. I turn to her in surprise.

"Where'd you go?" I ask as she takes her seat.

"A walk, toilet and…some water," she hands me a cup of the two juices she bought. I take a sip and hands it to Blue who takes it gratefully. Sapphire is too preoccupied to notice the juice though.

What's going on?" Chris asks between sips. Blue is currently finishing my juice without a pause. She's _really_ thirsty.

"A tag battle is going to take place and-," I'm about to explain further when Delia suddenly shushes me. She looks pissed off. Maybe I'm being a bit too loud than I'm supposed to?

"Now, I bring you…one of our top battle experts…Green Oak!" Red announces. Green Oak takes his position next to him. The mention of that name causes the place to explode. Girls and boys of all ages are shouting their lungs out. Honestly! Have they gone haywire? I cover my ears and Chris and Blue are doing the same. Sapphire, however, wasn't. She is currently extremely into this whole ceremony thing.

"Gods, help me," I hear Blue mutters while rolling her eyes dramatically. The uproar dies down again when Red raises his hand for attention.

"Thank you very much for your cooperation," he says cheerfully. A few girls scream and shout his name but he literally ignores them. This kind of behaviour means that Red Fawks dislike girls that have crushes on him since they can be a bit too obsessed. Or is it because he just doesn't like girls?

"Okay, Green, who's the lucky one?" Red asks Green who is looking around with a rather bored expression.

"Can I choose one of the Elites?" he asks causing Red to frown.

"No, you can't," he replies with the tone that meant no arguing back.

"Fine," Green says flatly and sighs. "But first, who're the challenges?" he questions Red again. Red is very patient towards this guy. If I were him, I'd snap.

"They'll be…," Red glances at the gym leaders. "Winona and Wallace from Hoenn," he finishes with a broad smile. Green raises an eyebrow at this.

"A male and a female?"

Red seems surprised when he is asked that.

"Yeah…ehh…why'd you ask?" Green replies to this with a light shrug. He takes over the mic. The crowd waits with extreme patience for him to tell them the 'lucky trainer'.

"Well, since Winona and Wallace represent the male and female gym leaders, it's only fair for me to choose a female trainer since I represent the male ones," he starts off casually but I could have sworn he casts a glance at someone sitting…near me.

"Oh? So you'll choose a girl?" Red says. Green rolls his eyes. He's wearing one of Blue's fav expressions, the 'like duh, pea-brain!' one. Hey, wait a sec. Like Blue's? Is this just a coincidence?

"So…who'll you pick?" Red asks Green. All the girls are holding their breath but exclude some.

Green suddenly smirks. Something's fishy. He just casts a glance at the same direction as before.

"I choose…," Green finally starts but pauses at a very dramatic spot. But I have a feeling I know who. I glance briefly at my best friend seated next to me. She seems uneasy.

Well, she should since Green's next words literally shocked, surprised and shook every single soul present.

"Blue Opal."

What happen next are quite predictable. Delia and Terra are shouting questions at Blue nonstop with a murderous look each on each of their faces. Alice, in the other hand seems amused. Sapphire is urging Blue to head to the battle field while Chris is telling the people to lay off. And me? I'm just sitting there; completely tired with everything that has been disturbing our peace ever since we entered this academy. But I can't do that for far too long. Blue needs me.

"Guys, get lost," I snap at the people crowding around us. I then turn to Blue. "Well?"

Blue looks dumbly at me. "Well what?"

"Aren't you going to go down there and be his partner?" I asks her. Blue suddenly huffs.

"That jerk's gonna pay," I hear her mutter darkly before she descends to the battle arena. She has to push her way through since the others are looking very unsatisfied with her 'luck'.

Once she arrived in front of the two boys, I notice she shoots a murderous look towards Green who merely smirks and looks away. He seems to enjoy himself with what Blue's going through right now. Well, that doesn't make sense.

"Do they know each other?" Chris suddenly asks me half whispering since the crowd has just gone quiet.

"I don't know," I whisper back truthfully. Chris's lips form a thin line.

"So…why'd he choose her?" she asks again. Really, what makes her think I know the answers?

"I don't know,' I tell her and I think I sound annoyed or something since she stops asking after that.

Anyway, Blue and Green positioned themselves across Winona and Wallace on the battle arena. Her Pokemon are returned back to her but she's allowed to use only one of them. I'm sure she chose to use her Blastoise or Nidoqueen since they're her aces in battles.

"Okay guys!" Red is made referee. He raises his hand high and swings it down. "Battle start!" these two words cause the crowd to start their mad cheerings and screamings again. However, I am able to observe the battle finely.

Wallace chooses a Luvdisc and Winona chooses an Altaria. Green chooses to use his Charizard and as predicted, Blue chooses to use her Blastoise.

"Elizabeth, water sprout!" Wallace releases his first order and his Pokemon sprouts water to weaken fire-type Pokemon like Charizard.

"Altaria! Dragon Breath!" Winona is going all out. Her Pokemon releases a powerful blast towards Charizard. Dragon type Pokemon are weak against the same type. Winona knows this obviously. So Green's Pokemon is going to get itself knocked out…or so what people think. Green isn't a gym leader for nothing.

"Charizard, Fly!" he commands and he shoots up on his Charizard, successfully avoiding the Dragon Breath. But that attack almost hit Blue and Blasty. She shoots a glare towards him.

"This is a tag battle, stupid!" she shouts in obvious annoyance. She then returns her attention towards the two gym leaders. But Winona suddenly flew up to engage an air battle with Green. Blue is left to deal with Wallace, the water expert.

"Elizabeth, Hydropump!" he orders his Pokemon. That Luvdisc is something that people so cannot just judge by its appearance. Its attack is really powerful.

"Blasty! Withdraw!" Blasty does as told. The damage of the attack is reduced thanks to Blue's quick thinking.

Green, in the other hand is dealing with Winona without much force. He must have battled mush tougher trainers.

"Flamethrower!" the attack takes Altaria's HP more than half. Winona looks a bit panicked.

"Fly up, Altaria!" she orders. They fly further up; creating quite a distance between her and Green. But Green catches up quickly. He's not going easy.

"Charizard! Dragon Breath!" a deafening and powerful roar shakes the whole arena. Altaria is knocked out almost immediately. Winona, by instinct, releases a Vibrava and returns Altaria back to her Pokeball. She lands back safely. She seems to accept her defeat way too calmly.

Back to Blue, who is still having a one-to-one battle with Luvdisc seems quite amazed with Green's ways of taking down his opponent. Maybe she finally decides to end her battle with equal time length since she suddenly turns to her serious mode.

"Wallace," she calls the name loud and clear. The gym leader looks at her in surprise. "I'm going to take you down in one shot, got that?" Blue says. Wallace seems amused with the very thought. But he shouldn't since when Blue says so, she means it.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I notice Green giving Blue worried glances once in a while but when he heard what she just said, he seems interested.

"Okay. Bring it on," Wallace says. He seems confident he can take whatever's coming head on which is a HUGE mistake.

"Okay Blasty! Ready?" Blue seems quite excited while Blasty positioned himself. His cannons are directed straight towards Wallace and Luvdisc.

"Hydropump!" she commands and Blasty releases two jets of tsunami-like water from his cannons. Wallace didn't expect this kind of horse power since the sight of water coming towards him seems to petrify him slightly. His Pokemon is KO-ed instantly. Even a water Pokemon trained by an expert doesn't stands a chance with that kind of attack.

"Yay!" Blue obviously expected this kind of outcome since she's currently doing her victory dance with her Blastoise.

Wallace seems still in daze with what he has just been through. Winona looks impressed and is having a small talk with Blue. Maybe it's to congratulate her. Green suddenly joins in the conversation and whatever he just said, pissed Blue off. She snaps something at him causing Winona to look at them back and forth in complete amusement.

"So the winners are Blue Opal and Green Oak!" Red announces after a while and the crowd cheers deafeningly.

Blue returns back to us after that. People don't miss the chance to switch words with her. Seems like Blue had gain popularity instantly thanks to her just-witnessed battling skills and charming looks. Not surprising, really. She's always the no. 1 in everyone's eyes wherever she goes. She's a magnet to every people living in this planet.

"Enjoyed yourself, didn't ya?" Sapphire says teasingly. Blue laughs and sits back on her seat. She gives a few smiles to some people who are still glancing at her direction. They instantly return it naturally. Blue's smiles are addictive.

"With that, the Opening Ceremony has come to its end. Thank you for attending," Red says and bows politely to all of us. "Morning periods are cancelled tomorrow. School starts after lunch break," he tells us before going back to his friends. The crowd starts leaving the plateau.

I walk back with Blue, Chris and Sapphire. When I glance at the time, I'm surprised it's already almost midnight. No wonder school starts after noon tomorrow. I doubt anyone will be up early enough for 7.30 a.m. or even 8.00 a.m. classes.

"That was fun," Sapphire says. No one can argue with that.

"I really need some sleep. I doubt I'll be up until ten tomorrow," Blue says with a laugh.

"Oh, talking about tomorrow," Chris suddenly speaks up. We all turn towards her. "A new friend of mine invited is to have breakfast with her."

"What time?" Blue asks. I think she's not really that into with the idea.

"7.30 a.m.," Chris's answer chokes her like, literally. "

"Where?" I question her making her frown.

"Lucy's Cup of Tea near Jade Subway," she replies.

"Free breakfast? I'm in," Sapphire announces happily.

"I'm also in," I say with a smile. Chris nods satisfyingly.

"Right. So that leaves you, Blue. You coming?" she asks.

Blue sighs. "You'll eventually make me to. So, yeah, I'll go."

Chris smiles brightly with our agreement. "All settled! See you guys at the lobby fifteen minutes before 7.30?" she uses the tone that means 'when I say this, you can't say that, okay?' so we all obediently agree. We part to our rooms after that.

I change to my pyjamas and fall asleep almost immediately. I'm so tired! But of course, I set the alarm at 6.30 a.m. first. I need to wake up early for a half an hour morning jog. After doing that…well…g'night.

* * *

The sound of vibrations under my pillow wakes me up instantly. I do some morning stretches to avoid going back to sleep. Then, I wash my face and change to my track suit. The time shows it's ten minutes after 6.30 a.m. but I can see the dim light of morning. I get out of the building and make my way to the lake which has a jogging track built around it. It takes about fifteen minutes to make a complete circle if I jog nonstop.

I'm about to make the second round when I suddenly notice a certain figure doing a morning jog as well. He seems familiar. Wait. He does. Wasting no time, I jog up to him.

"Morning, Red," I greet him cheerfully. Red seems surprise with my sudden appearance.

"Hey. Morning. Eh…Yellow, right?" I'm surprise he still remembers my name. I give him a nod.

"You jog every morning?" he asks me while we jog around the lake side by side.

"Yup. Every morning, if possible," I reply.

"You're dieting?" his next question causes me to half smile. I get that almost all the time.

"No, I'm not. I just do it to maintain my stamina," I tell him.

"Stamina? You're in the track team?" he asks again.

"Was," I say. Red nods his head and we jog in silence for the next few minutes.

It honestly feels like a date, y'know? Just the two of us…jogging side by side…it couldn't be this perfect…but the world's never perfect. Wanna know why I said that? Well, it's all because of the sudden arrival of another girl.

"Red! Hey!" an orange hair girl waves her hand while running towards us. Red stop on his track and instinctively I do the same thing. The girl's really pretty. She has emerald coloured eyes and a slim waist. I know this because she's only wearing a tank top that covers her well…chest only and very short tight shorts. They have a name for this type of pants but I forget the name.

Anyway, once the girl reaches us, she immediately throws her arms around Red and gives him a peck on his cheek. I'm literally dumbfounded. Who _is_ this girl? They both exchange words before she gives him another peck. I…can't watch this. It's obvious who she is. It's so _obvious_. But I need to hear it from Red. Just to _confirm_ it.

"Hi. Umm…I think we haven't met," I start as calmly as possible with a cheerful smile. The girl's hands are still around Red's neck when her head turns towards me. She smiles at me then at Red.

"You haven't introduced me to her?" she's pouting, I realize and feel disgusted. I highly dislike this kind of girl that acts cutely with her boyfriend in front of other people just to show she owns him.

"Sorry, Misty," so her name's Misty. No need for a name introduction. Now I just need a status one.

Red cleared his throat and untangled Misty's arms around his neck. Maybe he felt like choking.

"Yellow, this is Misty, my girlfriend. Misty, this is Amarillo Del Bosque Verde but just call her Yellow. She's a new friend," Red introduce us while his arm wrap itself around Misty's hip. I feel like puking. Why on earth they're acting lovey-dovey in front of me?

"Oh hey, Yellow. Nice to meet ya," Misty extend her arm for a handshake. I accept it.

"Same here," I say. Misty must be thinking what a great friendship we'll be creating since I'm acting nice towards her during introductions.

"Are you, by any chance in the middle of a morning jog? Wanna do it together? The more the merrier," Misty says cheerfully. I force a smile. I _have_ to get out of here ASAP.

I glance at the time and fake a startled gasp. "Oh you have no idea how inviting that sounds but I really have to go! Thanks anyway!" I say and without waiting for a reply I leave the place. I did not lie. It is almost 7 o'clock and I do need to attend a breakfast with my friends so I did not make up a lie just to escape reality.

I take a shower and choose a simple attire to wear; a black turtle-necked long-sleeved sweater, a pair of black jeans and blue sneakers. I tied my hair into a loose pony-tail. Sharp at 7.15 a.m., I'm at the lobby; waiting for the others, with my mood currently not as how it always is in the morning.

Girlfriend? He has one already? Like, seriously? I feel so…down, so dejected, so unbearably…disappointed.

Well, I should have seen that coming right? He's popular so I'm_ supposed_ to see it coming.

I clench my fists until my nails dig into my skin.

_No. I can't accept this. I just can't._

* * *

**Okay guys! As I said earlier, more reviews, the more pumped I'll get and the faster the updates! (hopefully)**

**So please leave a review after reading each chapter ok? Reviews and comments are authors' best medicine!**

**Oh by the way, are there any K-POP fans out there? Cause I'm currently getting addicted to a boy band aka SHINee! *fangirling* they are just SO cute and HOT! KYA~ TEAMIN ONEW KEY MINHO JONGHYUN!**

***cough cough* anyway! Don't forget...REVIEWS!**

**LOTSA LUVS AND KISSES,**

**iris**

**p/s : oh and Happy Lunar Day everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all! How're you guys doing so far? My school's being merciful for now. Sorry for the delay. Well, here's the continuation, people! It's Chris's POV. Though I've done it before, I'm not entirely that sure how Chris thinks things as. Anyway, enjoy reading~**

* * *

'**The Sugar and Spice of Life'**

The time is five minutes after seven. I'm currently cleaning my room. Blue called a minute ago saying that she has already left her room, Sapphire is going to be with her and Yellow sent a message that said she's already waiting at the lobby. I'm glad my friends are punctual.

I smooth the blanket covering my bed and checked the toilet to see the taps are closed tightly and my towel is hanged neatly. They are. I leave my room with my pass soon after that.

I'm dressed in a plain white sweater with a pair of brown baggy pants and sneakers. My brown bag is slung on my shoulder. I know I look a bit off-fashioned but dressing in comfortable clothes rather than 'cool but somehow torturing' clothes is a priority in my life. I also dressed according to occasions. If I need to accomplish something that requires a lot of agility, I'd where a t-shirt, a pair of shorts and sneakers. And if I need to attend a party, I'd where a blouse with a pair baggy jeans and very low heels sandals. I never wear skirts. Does my dress patters sounded not trendy? I hope not.

I use the lift to get to the lobby. Once I've arrived, all three are present already. Yellow is, as usual, dressed in a turtle-necked sweater with jeans, Blue is dressed in a simple white t-shirt and skinny jeans. She wears a blood red hoody over the t-shirt. And lastly, Sapphire is dressed in an orange sweater and black pants. She wears a cap to replace her bandana and a red scarf around her neck.

"Good morning," I greet them with a cheerful smile and wave.

"Morning," Yellow says.

Sapphire is scowling at me. Err…I'm not late, am I?

"Took you long enough, Chris," she mutters. I cock an eyebrow and give Blue a quizzical look. Blue smiles faintly and mouths a 'Monday-blues' to me. After that, she suddenly brings her hands together once.

"Well, shall we get going now?" Blue asks us with a bright smile. "I'm starving and I'm sure so is everyone," she says and I can't agree more. Wonder what they serve at that place we're going to have our breakfast at? Something nutritious, I hope.

I don't usually have a heavy breakfast. I will either eat one or two egg sandwiches or a bowl of milk with cereal for breakfast. During the holidays, I'll sometimes eat pancakes or waffles with ice-creams. I miss lunch and tea most of the times due to being outdoors from morning to late evening and sometimes I don't go home at all for a few days. For dinner (usually a late one) some rice with a fish or chicken will do.

"Do you even know where this…place we're heading to?" Sapphire suddenly asks me while we're walking out of the building.

"Yes," I give her one short reply. Lucy's Cup of Tea is located near Jade Subway as Platina told me yesterday which means, according to the map of this academy I checked last night, is below the hills that the Orihime Towers (three towers for the use of Astronomy students) were built on and a Pokemon Centre. It's about half an hour walk from here to there.

"It's really quiet, isn't it?" Blue comments after a while of walking and she's right. The first morning of school is kind of too quiet.

"Well, they did have a long night yesterday," Yellow says. Yeah. Maybe that's the reason.

"They're just lazybums," Sapphire says. Yellow, Blue and I sweatdrop. Sapphire is _really _morning person. She can even wake up only after an hour of sleep. But for the sake of spending a whole day in the wilderness of course.

"It's kinda chilly too," Blue comments again while hugging herself tight. "I hope this Lucy's Cup of Tea has a heater installed," she says with a laugh.

"You should've worn a scarf then. You _do_ realize it's still winter?" Sapphire gives Blue a sideway glance with arms behind her head. Blue rolls her eyes at this.

"I do, like duh, Sapphire! I just didn't expect it to be _this_ cold. Yesterday night _wasn't_," she replies, slightly annoyed. Sapphire merely shrugs. Blue huffs and tucks her hands into the pockets of her jeans.

I sigh. They are always bickering in the morning.

"Guys, quit it. It's our first morning together at this school," I tell them. They both give me a _look_. Oh bother.

I send Yellow a hopeful look but strangely, she is looking at the sea we're passing with a rather empty look. Did I miss something about her? I slowed my pace to match hers. Blue and Sapphire are walking a little ahead from us.

"Hey, something's wrong?" I ask her. Yellow looks at me in surprise.

"What? I mean, no. There's nothing wrong," she replies hastily. I frown at her.

"I can easily tell that's a lie, Yellow," I say to her. Yellow's eyes level with mine. Somehow, she manages to put a poker face. But, it's my natural ability to be able to read someone's mind according to her or his expressions or body movements. And right now, I can see that Yellow's trying her best to keep whatever's in her mind to herself. I'm surprise. She usually shares her problems to lighten the burden.

"If…you ever feel that you need to share it, I'm all ears, okay?" I tell her. Yellow gives me a grateful smile.

"Thank you," she whispers. I pat her back.

'You're a year older but I wonder why on earth I'm sounding like I'm the older one here?" I say jokingly. Yellow laughs softly.

"Thanks for cheering me up, Chris," she says.

I laugh. "That's what friends are for, Yellow!"

"What're you guys laughing about?" Sapphire and Blue suddenly match their paces with ours. Yellow shakes her head slightly.

"Nothing important, really," she says with a smile.

Blue narrows her eyes. "Sound fishy," she says.

"Really, it's nothing," Yellow repeats, trying to sound convincing this time. Blue exchanges look with Sapphire and maybe they decide to drop the subject since they don't question further.

Suddenly, I spot Platina in front of a huge café near an entrance to a subway. I tap Blue's shoulder. She raises an eyebrow at me and I point towards Platina.

"That's the person who invited us for a breakfast," I tell her.

"Ah. I see," Blue says. Then, she adds in a surprise tone, "Isn't she one of the Elites?"

"Who? Where?" Sapphire looks around excitedly. Since when has she developed an interest about the Elites?

Platina must have noticed me since she suddenly waves at my direction and I wave back.

"Oh. That girl?" Yellow asks and I nod once in response. I walk towards Platina and the others follow me from behind.

"She's cute," Blue comments. She has been commenting on quite some stuff today.

"Preppy style look," she adds after that. I give her a look. She raises her eyebrows.

"What?"

I shake my head. "Nothing."

"Good morning, Chris," Platina greets me as she shakes my hand. She's formal.

"Good morning to you too," I greet her back.

"These are your friends you mentioned yesterday?" Platina asks me.

"Yes," I reply while pulling Blue forward. "This is Blue Opal, Yellow De Verde" I gesture to Yellow. "And lastly, Sapphire Birch." Sapphire herself comes forward and shakes hand with Platina.

"Nice to meet ya," she says brightly. Platina gives her a polite smile.

"Likewise," she says the turns to me. "Shall we enter together?" she asks as she gestures to the huge café behind her.

"Oh, wow," Sapphire exclaims. "We're eating here? For real? Wow."

Blue chuckles. "Don't open your mouth too wide or else you might end up having a fly as an appetizer." Sapphire gags at this.

"Even though I seldom eat cooked food, a fly has never ever been listed in my food list," she says. Platina shoots me a bewildered look. Ah. I haven't told her _much_ about my friends.

"I'm just making sure, are you treating us, um…," Yellow trails off and suddenly it hit me. She doesn't know Platina's name! Oh dear.

"Platina Berlitz," Platina, who realizes it, quickly introduces herself with her famous polite yet quite stunning smile.

Yellow nodded. "Platina," she repeats the name while returning the smile. "Are you treating us for breakfast today, Platina?" she asks. I notice she utters Platina's name very politely.

"Yes, I am. So, spend this treat well," Platina replies. She then leads us into Lucy's Cup of Tea. We seat at a table beside a floor to ceiling glass window. A waiter approaches us and hands two menus. Platina and I take one while Blue, Yellow and Sapphire who are sitting across us, take one.

The breakfast menu is really well chosen. I can come here every morning if possible. But. Judging by the price, it can only be a dream come true.

"I'll have the Tutti Fruity Waffle with vanilla and chocolate ice-cream and a glass of banana smoothie, thank you," Sapphire sets her order. It's full of vitamin C, is the only thing I can come up with when I hear it.

"One Spaghetti Bolognese, make it a bit spicy and a glass of pineapple juice," Blue tells the waiter.

"Umm…Lucy's Chocolate Waffle with maple syrup, please and one hot chocolate, thank you," Yellow says with a polite smile to the waiter. The young waiter blushes ever so slightly. I can't blame him. Yellow's really cute whenever she smiles. But, if you observe her appetite, you'll notice how chocolate obsessed she is.

"I'll have one De Green Fruit Salad and a glass of fresh orange juice, please," Platina says. The waiter nods his head while he jots down every order. Since, everyone has ordered, it's my turn now and I know what to pick.

"Lucy's Breakfast Set No.1, please," I tell the waiter. He adds it with the other orders then leaves to deliver the orders to the chef.

"Breakfast No.1?" Sapphire arches an eyebrow at me.

"Lucy's Breakfast Set No.1, Sapphire," I correct her.

"That's quite a heavy breakfast, Chris. You'll be having eggs, beef bacons with a dozen fries, a small bowl of fruit salad and lastly, a cup of coffee and a glass of orange juice," Blue reads the menu under the order I chose. I smile at her and shrug.

"I'll be skipping lunch so it's better to fill up during breakfast," I reply and I mean it when I said 'skipping lunch'. I'll be busy with minding my school stuffs to have a lunch break.

"So, you guys entered this school together? Did you all apply at the same time?" Platina inquires suddenly. I glance at Blue, signalling for her to answer to represent us all.

Blue clears her throat. "We entered together, yes. Applied together? No. Sapphire and I enrolled into here because our parents requested it for us, Chris applied herself and Yellow got a scholarship. Does that answer your question?" Blue smiles brightly to Platina who gives her a hasty nod.

"Umm…I'm asking only out of pure curiosity, but do you have a…boyfriend?" Platina directs the question to Blue. I'm surprised with her boldness.

Blue blinks at her. "I'm sorry?"

Platina straightens her back. "Do you or do you not have a boyfriend, Blue?" she repeats her question solemnly.

Blue stares at her then suddenly breaks into laughter. Yellow and Sapphire are silently watching but they seem as amused as Blue and me.

"Please answer the question, Blue," Platina's next serious words cause Blue to stop laughing immediately. She frowns at Platina.

"I don't have a clue the reasons you need to know…but, no, I don't have any. I had a few before but I broke up with them," Blue says to Platina. Yes, she did become girlfriends to about a dozen or two guys. But usually, they last for a week only.

"So you have experience in dealing with guys, yes?" Platina asks again. Blue shoots me a look. Having someone asking you this at first meeting is plain weird so I understand Blue's current feeling. But I gesture for her to answer.

"Well, technically speaking, I do," Blue answers slowly. Platina nods a few times.

"I see," she says.

A waiter arrives at our table and serves our food. We start eating right after that. The foods are delicious. Well, maybe it's because we're hungry. We eat in a comfortable silence for about five minutes before Platina asks Blue some questions again.

"What do you know about them?"

Blue is chewing her spaghetti when she's asked. She finishes chewing as quickly as she can then wipes her mouth. Platina waits for an answer patiently.

"You need to be specific, Platina. What kind are you referring to?" Blue replies. Platina seems to be pondering for a while before answering.

"Umm…the aloof, taciturn, cool type?" she says unsurely.

'Oh...that type," Blue bites her bottom lip for a while. "I'm not that experienced with that type since I only go out with guys that want to go out with me," she says.

"Wait just a minute," Sapphire interrupts suddenly. We all look at her. She's looking at Blue strangely. "I thought you went to an all-girls school? So how'd you go out with guys?" Oh you know Blue. Nothing is impossible for her.

"Well~ we usually have free times after school, right? And during Sundays? You had always wondered where I disappeared to, didn't you?" Blue says and winks at me. I shake my head while smiling. During that time, I was the only person she told me about this 'dating guys' thing since I was the person who always ended up covering her every time she 'disappears' from school.

Sapphire's mouth forms a 'oh' and Yellow looks really amused.

"How come I didn't know that?" she asks Blue.

"I wanted to tell you but you were always either in the library where you know I rarely set my foot in or the staff room to help the teachers. I was infamous, remember?" Blue replies her, ending it with a meaningful smile.

"Oh yeah. Infamously famous," Yellows says amusingly and sips her drink.

"I'm sorry? Infamously famous?" Platina raises an eyebrow at me, asking for an explanation.

"Blue was knows as the daughter of the famous James and Genevieve Opal and that was all. Nothing more, nothing less," I tell her. Blue shot me a glare. She _hates_ it whenever I describe her like that.

"But she's a magnet to men, isn't she? She's good-looking and has a sense of fashion," Platina says. Blue rolls her eyes behind her. It's obvious Blue has a great sense of fashion. She's a model. Not that she wants people to know about it. And good looking? It's called natural beauty actually. A magnet to men aka a 'man'izer, yes indeed.

"Hey, Platina, are you having problems with your fiancé?" Blue suddenly questions the female Elile who obviously didn't see it coming. She looks startled being asks so but she quickly regains her composure.

"Actually I do and I need your help, Blue," she says. It's Blue's turn to be surprise.

"My help?"

Platina nods once, firmly.

"Err…what help?" Blue asks a bit nervously. There's something about Platina that makes all four of us think: oh this is a _very_ serious matter to her.

"I need you to help to…ermm…," Platina abruptly stops and takes a deep breath. After that, she looks straight at Blue. "I need your help to make my fiancé, notice and eventually fall for me. Please," she adds the last word quickly but, I never expected for her to be so direct. She really is not going to back down.

"I…can help you," she brightens up upon hearing Blue's reply. "But," Blue next word causes her to frown slightly. "I need to know why you really need it." Blue looks expectedly at Platina who seems uneasy to answer it.

"Well?" Blue urges her. Platina takes a deep breath again before answering.

"It's because I have rival who is 'hot and sexy' or so what Gold, another Elite describes her as," she says. "I need to make sure I win Green's heart no matter what." Gold, huh? She's referring to Gold Aubry? Now, how come I still remember his full name? He's a player! The terms he uses for Blue proves it!

"Cliché," Sapphire sudden voice pulls me back to reality. I blink at her and Platina looks at her in surprise.

"I beg your pardon?"

Sapphire leans back. "Isn't much easier to say that you're afraid of losing him?"

"Well, that's-that's what I also meant," Platina stutters as she averts her eyes from Sapphire's.

"Do you even know your rival?" Blue asks her and she didn't answer immediately.

"I don't," she says after a while. Blue nods her head.

"I see. So, you want to make Green fall for you before he falls for this…rival, correct?" she looks at Platina who nods once. Platina has the tendency to either answer someone politely or to just nod once but also, very politely.

Blue remains silent for a minute. She must be considering it very carefully.

"Okay. I understand. I'll help you to achieve your goal," she finally says. Platina smiles and seems to be close to tears. Isn't she just like a normal eleven-year-old desperate for love and guidance?

She suddenly stands up and bows politely to Blue who seems startled with it.

"Thank you very much, Blue! How can I possibly repay you?" she says with a quite watery smile. Blue laughs nervously.

"By stop doing that maybe," she says. Platina frowns.

"Doing what?"

"You should avoid acting so…formal," Blue tells her.

"Yeah, yeah. Ya need to loosen up a bit. Show yer comfortable being around people. Right, Yellow?" Sapphire turns to a surprised looking Yellow who seems to have just been pulled from her thoughts.

"Uh…yeah," but somehow, she manages to understand the situation and gives the wanted reply.

"Are you saying I should not mind my manners?" Platina asks, clearly confused.

Blue laughs. "Of course not. But at the same time, don't be so proper. Be more like a teen not a lady," she says. Platina seems unsure to follow the advice.

"Are you sure that's the best option?" she asks.

"Well, if it isn't you character, you don't have to act like it. But maybe you ought to change your ways of communicating. You have the tendency to sound too matured for your age," Blue replies.

"And your appearance affects you too. You like using the preppy style, right? Try to change it to a more casual look," she continues. Platina, who has sat down, nods her head.

"I see," she says.

"I'll give you a few suggestions," Blue says and ponders for a while. "How about a sweater with slacks and sneakers? Or maybe a long-sleeved shirt with jeans?" the ideas are all common ones that almost everyone wears for everyday use. But in Platina's case, I doubt this kind of fashion has ever crosses her mind.

"I think I'll consider it," Platina replies after a while. But she looks stricken with the idea. Maybe preppy looks is just…her.

"Say, Platina," Yellow suddenly calls her. Platina turns to her direction.

"Yes?" she sounds surprise to be addressed by Yellow out of a sudden.

"What'll you do once you know who're your rival is?" she asks her. Perfect question to ask. What will exactly she'll do? Will she be more competitive or suddenly decides to call quits?

"I'll find out everything about her and will make her lose," Platina's reply causes Yellow to frown.

"What if she's one of your friends?" she asks again. I look strangely at Yellow. Does she happen to know this 'rival'?

"That fact doesn't changes my answer," Platina answers firmly. Yellow studies her.

"Will you try to affect your friendship?" she asks yet again a queer question.

"Well, if she's really a disturbance, yes," Platina replies without hesitance.

"You're sure with your answer?" Yellow asks as she narrows her eyes at Platina.

"Yes, I am," Platina answers with an air of confidence.

"Wow. You're really serious about this thing, aren't you?" Blue says to her. Platina changes her attention to Blue and nods while smiling.

"I am," she says and while she's busy with Blue, I shot Yellow a look and mouths a 'what-was-that-all-about' to her. Yellow merely smiles at me and shrugs. Then, she mouths a 'just-curious' to me. I highly doubt that's the case. Suddenly, I feel like looking at the time and my eyes literally widens at it.

"OMG," I mutter to myself. I look at the other three. "Hey, guys, we're done right? Let's head to school now. It's almost 10 o'clock already. We still haven't asked for our schedules and books and we still have to go and see the principal again," I tell them. I'm excluding Platina here.

"Oh, shoot. Let's get going then," Blue says right after that.

"Argh. School," Sapphire looks clearly annoyed. She dislikes staying indoors for a long period of time especially for studying.

"Where do we go?" Yellow asks me.

"School's main office in the main building," I reply her then turn to Platina who seems a bit lost. "Platina, we have to go now. Sorry. We'll pay you back as soon as possible. See you," I say to her before exiting the café with others.

We spend about twenty minutes to reach our destination. There, we receive our class schedule, uniforms (a black blazer, a white blouse, with a short black skirt and a green ribbon) and necessary books. I'm taking every subject except for Drama, Chinese, French, Arts and Craft and Home Economics.

We have to return to our rooms to place the books. They're huge _and_ thick. Sapphire howls about it. I call Platina and exchange a few words with her. I wish her luck with the whole 'making-Green-fall-for-her' plan.

After doing arranging the books, Blue, Yellow, Sapphire and I promise to meet up at the café at the lobby. Yellow is the only one when I arrive there. I take a seat across her after buying a glass of juice. There's something I want to talk about with her and I'll get straight to the point.

"So, Yellow, care to tell me what was up with the questions you asked Platina earlier?" I ask her. Yellow frowns at me.

"The questions I asked?" she repeats my words. I nod once.

"It sounded like you know this 'rival' she envies so much," I say,

Yellow stares at her glass of juice for a while before replying, "I have a feeling who, that's all."

"Really? Who?" I ask again. Yellow lifts her face and our eyes meet.

"You're going to tell Platina if I tell you?" she asks me. I shake my head.

"I won't. Promise," I tell her. Yellow seems satisfied. She leans forward and I automatically do the same.

"I'll give you hints," she starts. "She's our friend and I can't blame him for falling for her. They're both good-looking and smart so they kind of make a perfect match, to my opinion that is. Well, that's all," she abruptly finishes, leans back and sips her drink. The only person that I can think off is Platina. I mean, she's pretty and smart but I know Yellow isn't referring to her. Then…Blue? Nah. That's impossible. They haven't even met. Exclude the tag battle of course. Someone must have told her name to him.

"I can never think up of anyone with that description, Yellow," I say dryly. Yellow arches an eyebrow while wearing a look that says, 'seriously?'. This is rare, y'know? For Yellow to know something that I don't have a clue what.

After about five minutes, Sapphire and Blue arrive. We depart to our first classes after that. Me: History, Blue and Yellow: Math, Sapphire: English. Yellow skips two years and is now the same year Blue.

The school buildings are huge but full of students and teachers all ages. I walk briskly to my class but on the way, I just have to bump into him.

"Yo, SSG, seventh years classes are not here. I'll escort you to−," before Gold can finish his sentence, I cut in quickly.

"I'm not in the seventh grade. Now, will you please excuse me?" I say to him as I pass him to get to my class. I don't even bother to look back. But he suddenly appears beside me.

"Whaddya mean by not in the seventh grade? You're fourteen, aren't ya?" he asks me. I sigh impatiently.

"I skip a grade, okay?" I reply or more like snap before entering my class and slamming the door shut behind me before he can ask me more questions.

The loud sound caused the other students inside the class to stare at me. There isn't any teacher in the class. I bit back a sigh and try to flash a smile to the other students. I walk to an empty seat directly in front of the teacher's desk and sit down.

Immediately, I'm approached by someone.

"You're Crystal Ivan, right?" the 'someone' asks me. I turn around and is caught by surprise to see a quite young boy with green hair and emerald eyes smiling at me.

"Hello. I'm Wally Evergreen. You can call me Wally. I heard you skipped a grade," he says. I nod my head slowly.

"It sucks, doesn't it? Skipping your grade and joining a bunch of people that practically look down on you," Wally says. He's saying like he's experiencing the same thing.

"You skipped a grade?" I ask him. Wally shakes his head which baffles me. he doesn't skip a grade.

"I skipped grades,' he corrects me. Wait_. Grades?_ Wally suddenly leans to my side and whispers, "I'm supposed to be a sixth grader but don't tell anyone, okay?" he then straightens his back and smiles.

Now, I'm baffled. This clearly proves there's someone who is way smarter than I am exists in this world.

"You're really smart," I say, completely in awe. Wally chuckles.

"Hard work pays," he says humbly. I think I'm going to like him. He seems friendly and nice and…he seems familiar.

"You said your name is Wally Evergreen?" I ask him and he nods. Why does it sound so…wait. No wonder.

"You're an Elite?" I ask him again. Wally smiles and nods again.

"I'm surprised you didn't recognize me at first glance," he says. I'm more surprised he knows _me_.

"I'm new here," I tell him.

"Yes. It's a wonder then, why Gold seems so interested in you,' Wally says and the mention of that _name_ ruins my mood completely.

"Oh really?" I ask Wally in a bored tone. Wally noticed my change of mood immediately since he's raising his eyebrows in amusement. Why do I even care?

"You're not going to give him a chance?" he asks me and I want to roll my eyes at it but I stop myself.

"Never," I reply through gritted teeth. Luckily, the teacher enters the class so I don't have to mind any more questions about _him. _This doesn't mean I have already dislike Wally. No.

I just hate that guy…for, well, no exact reasons. Maybe it's because how he first he approached me? Because of the kiss? No.

_It's because he's just not my type. _

* * *

**Have you ever think like Chris? Using the excuse 'he's not my type' on a guy that shows obvious signs of like towards you? **

**Well, I have.**

**Oh, BTW, Yellow's birthday is approaching. It's on the 3****rd**** of March. Let's all wish her on that day. =)**

**LAST BUT NOT LEAST, REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL FOR LEAVING ME A REVIEW AFTER READING A CHAPTER OF THIS STORY! THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**Anyway, try listening to Hello by SHINee and Juliette by LMNT. I think these two songs portray the mangaquestshipping perfectly! ^^**

**XOXO**

**iris**


	8. Chapter 8

**ATTENTION: I'LL BE WRITING IN MIXED POVs FROM NOW ON LIKE I DID FOR CHAPTER 1.**

**A/N : Getting sixty reviews for seven chapters makes me so happy!^^ Thank you so much guys! Anyway, here's chapter 8. Tell me what you honestly think about it when reviewing okay?**

**I already described the girls' school uniform in the previous chapter. Still finding it hard to picture it? Well, it looks quite a lot like a private school uniform. The boys' uniform, it's similar except with black pants and green tie. **

* * *

**Blue's POV**

'**First Day? Not Bad!' **

Hey. Been a while since the last time we share thoughts, hasn't it? The last time was…when? I forgot. LOL. Wait! Oh yes. Before the OC. Yup! That was the last time we made personal contact.

Anyway! Currently, I'm on my way to the café at the lobby downstairs. I'm getting used to the twists and turns in this building but blending in…not yet. In my old school, there are only girls so I fitted in anywhere I go. And I'm not trying to sound like a snob but they call me the 'Diva'. I know, I know. It sounds weird, right? But, honestly. I kinda like that name, y'know? It kind of describes everything about me. I mean, a 'diva' is a person who's famous, an all-rounder and of course, has the looks. God. I must be grinning like an idiot now.

"Hey Blue. Had a nice dream last night?" I was surprised to be greeted by a cute guy only on my first day of school.

"Sorta," I replied him with a smile. But…I don't even know him. But he's kinda cute.

The guy studied my face for a while. "You're…a tenth grader, right?" he asked me. But I knew right away, he already knew that. Why? Well, coz NO ONE is able to guess someone's age only by first meeting. He must have done some research about me and since he did, it's only fair I do the same, no?

"That's right," I said brightly and tucked my hair behind my ear cutely. Don't ask how I know it was done cute. I just know.

"We're…the same age then," the boy said and extended his arm for a handshake. Really. Does he think girls will just accept a guy's handshake without knowing the most essential thing?

"You're a cute guy," I said and he blushed deeply. He pulled back his hand and scratched the back of his head.

"Err…thanks, I guess," he said. I smiled at him.

"But before we start get to know each other, care to tell me your name first?" I said while still smiling sweetly at him. The guy blinked.

"My name?" he asked while pointing a finger towards himself. I nodded once.

"It's Jeremy Victor but call you can call G," he introduced his nickname proudly. But, really, G? What in Lugia's name does it stands for?

"Um…originally I was called J but it didn't sound…funky. So I decided to change it to G. Cool huh?" Jeremy ah…I mean G grinned. _G grinned_. That just sounded plain weird.

"Yo Blue! Watcha doing here? School's starts in minutes!" Sapphire suddenly popped out of nowhere and gave me a slap on the back. I turned around and saw her dressed in her school uniform. I flashed G an apologetic smile before turning my attention to her.

"I'm on my way," I replied. Sapphire peeked at G and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Is there something going on?" she asked me. Oh puh-_lease_ Sapphire. What made her think there is something going on between me and G? Uhm…I think I should just call him Jeremy instead of G.

"What? Of course not. We bumped into each other. That's all," I replied with a laugh. Sapphire gave me a skeptic look. I mentally sighed. Why do my friends always think all boys I talk to have 'something' with me? That is just SO frustrating!

"Come on. Let's go to the café. Chris and Yellow must be waiting already," I said and grabbed her arm. I turned to Jeremy and smiled.

"Gotta go. Sorry," I said and left him immediately after that. He must be staring at my back in complete confusion. Well, who cares?

"Who was that, Blue? Your new guy?" Sapphire asked me as we entered the lobby. I saw Yellow and Chris sitting at one of the tables. They were engrossed with whatever they're talking about to even realize we're approaching.

"Heya Yellow! Heya Chris!" Well, Sapphire solved that when she gave them quite a slap on the back each. Chris winced slightly. Yellow visibly flinched then scowled at Sapphire.

"That hurts, Sapphire," she pouted. Yellow's a cute girl once people get to know her. Plus her emerald colored eyes are eye-catching. Ugh..my legs are getting tired. Better sit down. I took a sit beside Yellow who was rubbing the sore part of her back.

"Sorry," Sapphire grinned sheepishly.

"It's fine. But don't do it anymore. It hurts people," Yellow said gently but sternly. That is Yellow's way of scolding people; gentle but stern and firm. Sapphire bobbed her head but I doubt she'll remember that 'warning'. Slapping her friends' backs is her way of pre-greetings.

"Um…guys?" Chris spoke up suddenly. We all turned to her.

"We got out class schedules right? What's your first class?" she asked. Should have seen that coming. Chris is, most of the time, more towards academic. She's a good soccer player but she thinks a library is a much better place to spend her time in than a soccer field. That's why she is called the 'Brain' at our old school. A polar opposite, isn't it? Me, the 'Diva' and she, the 'Brain'. Wanna know Yellow's and Sapphire's? Maybe you can guess when you observe their characters and likes.

"I have Math," Yellow answered after taking a look at her schedule.

Sapphire was scowling hard while looking at her schedule. "Stupid English class," she muttered before stuffing the paper into her bag.

Chris turned to me. "Blue?"

Thanks to my at-first-glance-I-can-remember-something-perfectly ability, I didn't have to check my schedule to reply. "Um…Math. Same as Yellow," I said. Yellow skipped two years so she's the same year as me now. I took a look at her schedule earlier. We have Math, English and Music classes together. Only those three subjects though.

"Well, let's get going then," Chris said brightly. We all did as said. Yellow and I walked towards class 10-2A. I heard that the 'A' classes are for geniuses of their grade. I'm absolutely sure Chris's classes are all 'A' classes.

"Hey Blue, are you really going to help Platina?" Yellow suddenly asked. I turned to her. She was wearing a serious expression and at the same time…concerned? Maybe I'm just being a paranoid.

"Well, I promised her, didn't I?" I replied. I was taught that promises must be kept no matter what because when you break a promise, you'll definitely break someone's heart.

"What if you end up with more than you bargained for?" Yellow's next words surprised me. I studied her face.

"You're−,"

"Late for class!" a loud voice suddenly boomed right beside my ear.

Both me and Yellow yelped in complete surprise. Honestly! Who screams at people's ears like that? I spun around and came face to face with a bespectacled red hair lady. From the way she dressed and looked at us, I think…she's a teacher here or just a passing bossy school secretary.

"All after lunch break classes start at 12.05 p.m. and now it's already…," the lady took a quick glance at her wrist watch. "12.15 p.m.!" she then turned back at us. "Who are you two and what classes are you supposed to be in now?" she asked or more like barked. Yellow took a small step backwards while clutching my arm. Oh great. She wants me do the 'talk'.

"Uhm…I'm Blue Opal and this is Yellow De Verde." Yellow smiled nervously at the lady.

"We…have Math class," I continued after returning my attention back to the lady who was standing with arms crossed on her chest. She kinda have this 'superior aura' that wants to show that she's the boss here. Well, she IS older but her current attitude annoys me.

"Miss Opal and Miss De Verde," she pronounced our names crisply while looking straight at us. Yellow's clutch on my arm tightened. I so wanted to make her let go. It hurts!

"I never heard of you two before," the lady commented. Well, duh, lady! We're new here! Haven't _you_ heard of _that_?

"We're new students. Just enrolled this year," I said. The lady nodded her head slowly a few times.

"New girls, huh? I see. I forgive you then for not being in class. But this will be the first and the last time. Understand?" she said sternly. Yeah, yeah. Whatever. You scold us without even telling us what position you possessed in this school that allows you to do so. I so wanted to reply with that but! I'll get detention. So…an answer a normal student would answer to a teacher (I THINK she is a teacher) would do for now.

"Yes, we understand," I answered meekly. The lady cocked an eyebrow at me.

"You don't me, do you?" uh…I wasn't sure that was even a question. Maybe a statement?

"I'm Mrs. Sophie Howard, the Principal of Jade Academy," she said. Oh~ no wonder she talked and acted like 'that'. She's the− wait. Principal? I thought Professor Oak was the Principal? I'm clearly confused now.

"Uhm. We're very sorry, Mrs. Howard. Uhm…can you please tell us the way to class 10-2A? We're new here so…urm…we don't know exactly where it is," Yellow suddenly uttered. I didn't notice her finally releasing her grip on my arm.

"That class? Well, go along this corridor and turn right. You'll pass several classes after that. 10-2A is at the far end. Was that helpful enough?" the Principal asked Yellow who managed a rather stiff nod as a reply.

"Thank you very much," Yellow said politely.

"You have nice manners," the principal suddenly commented causing Yellow to blush slightly. Hmph. Yellow the 'cute and nice girl'. That has always been all of her teachers' favorite way to describe her.

"Th-thank you. I- we uhm… excuse us, Mrs. Howard. We're going to be…late." Yellow cleared her throat and grabbed my arm again. We left after we were dismissed by the Principal who looked pleased with Yellow's 'good student' behavior. Yellow and Chris. They are forever all teachers fav. Anyway, got the hints about Yellow's nickname? No? Didn't I say she's cute, nice, a goody two shoes and always the teacher's pet? Still don't have a clue? Sigh. It's okay. Don't feel bad. I'll tell you later.

"Class 10-2A, Miss Amanda Ford," Yellow read the class's name and the teacher who owns it. They were written on a white door. It sounded very quiet behind the door. I glanced at the time. 12.30 p.m. We are SO late.

"I'll the honors?" I said while holding the door knob.

Yellow nodded and I twisted it.

20 pair of eyes stared at us. The students were seated on seats that were built like a hill side. There were two air-conditioners inside the room so it was cool inside. I closed the door behind us and gave the teacher in charge, Miss Amanda a smile. She was sitting at her desk. Both Yellow and I walked towards her. She's a woman in her thirties with jet black hair tied into a tight bun. She was wearing square shaped glasses and seems like the type of person you wouldn't want to make a joke with.

"Yes?" Her voice was crisp and dry. There wasn't even a slightest bit of welcoming tone in it. Oh Lugia. This ain't gonna be good. I quietly crossed my fingers behind me.

"Good afternoon, Miss Amanda," I greeted politely while smiling my charming smile. "We're very sorry we're late. But we have a good reason. We stumbled into the Principal on the way and exchanged a few words with her." I pronounced each word clearly and at the same time, trying my best to sound polite and apologetic.

Miss Amanda hmm-ed. She studied me then Yellow then back to me again.

"You are Blue Opal, correct?" I was taken aback when she suddenly said my name. I haven't introduced myself yet. How does she know my name? Maybe because she's a teacher?

"You're Blue Opal, the Fashion Senorita, yes?" My eyes widened when she called me that. How on earth-? No. No one must know. _Should_ know. I made a promise.

"I'm honored you thought so but no. I'm just Blue Opal, a new student here," I said and I'm sure I sounded confident. I _must _make her think she's wrong about me being me the Fashion Senorita. I _must_.

Miss Amanda frowned at me. "¿No? Lo siento." She turned to Yellow. "¿Cómo le llamas?"

Yellow blinked. "Me llamo Amarillo Bosque Verde," she replied. Miss Amanda nodded.

"Hablo espanol," she told us. Ah. No wonder.

"Oh. An espanol, aren't you, senora?" I said. Miss Amanda smiled.

"Si. But I changed my name and I think we ought to stick to English for now," she said. Maybe I misjudged her. She looks nice. But it's yet to say a 'that teacher is nice' on a first day of school.

"We have a test today," Miss Amanda went on and handed us two ten pieces of papers each. I looked at them and mentally groaned. Thirty structure questions? You gotta be kiddin' me!

"Test ends when class ends, meaning at 2.15 p.m.," Miss Amanda told us. "Now, sit and complete all the questions." She gestured towards the seats. We obeyed her. Yellow and I took a seat next to each other. We made sure there was a distance between us.

Now…to question no. 1…let's see…

_Cindy was asked by her teacher to subtract 3 from a certain number and then divide the result by 9. Instead, she subtracted 9 and then divided the result by 3, giving an answer of 43. What would her answer have been had she worked the problem correctly? _

Well, this is quite simple. I think I'll survive for the next class.

* * *

**Green's POV**

'**A Spark of Interest'**

I was on my way to the front door when Platina suddenly approached me but she seemed hesitant with whatever she wanted to tell me.

"Green, we need to talk," she finally said. I studied her face. She was determined to get 'something' over and done with. But, I glanced at the time, it was already 11.45 a.m.

"Another time," I replied and started to exit through the front door but Platina suddenly grabbed my hand. I was surprised. She never had done this before.

"We need to talk _now_. I _insist_, Green!" She raised her voice and seemed to regret it at once. I shoved her hand. Platina immediately took a step back after that. As you should know, Platina and I shared a relationship that ever since it was announced, was something I never and would never agree with. She's a nice and smart girl, I admit that. But she just isn't my type. She's too…nice. And usually, nice girls aren't that fun to hang out with.

"Alright. What do you want to talk about?" I asked her. Platina took a deep breath.

"Us. I want to talk about us," she said solemnly. Lugia. Why now? Plus, I'm not interested at _all _with this 'us' thing she keeps bringing up.

"If that's what you want to talk about, after school, please," I said and was about to go to the door but again, I was grabbed by her. I shoved her hand roughly this time.

"Stop being stubborn. We're both going to be late for school," I said, with my patience edging. Platina leveled her eyes with mine.

"Green, I-I just need to know what you think of me," she said, stammering slightly. I let out a sigh. The same question repeating on and on. Why is it so important for her to know anyway?

"Look, Platina," I started. "You _know_ what I think you as. You _know_ what I think about this…us. So, please stop bugging me about it after this, okay?" I might have said it harshly but if that's the only way, I don't give a damn. I started to walk away but was blocked immediately by Platina. God! What is the matter with her today?

"Does that mean you don't love me?" she asked. I was surprised with how direct she was this time.

I drew a breath. "Platina, I love you like a little sister since you're _years_ younger than me. Whatever you do, I just can't think you as someone more than that," I said and walked passed her right after that. She didn't give any respond when I exited the house and walked briskly towards school.

"Then, I'm definitely going to make you fall in love with me! No matter what!" Platina suddenly shouted. My eyes widened in surprise. What the heck? I turned around and saw her looking like she really meant what she said. I scowled slightly and continued to my destination. She wants to make me fall for her no matter what, huh? Well, I wish her luck then. _Sarcastically_ speaking that is.

I reached school in about five minutes. My first class after lunch is Math with Miss Amanda. I once studied under her two years ago and she was okay. Wasn't too bossy or too boring. Hope that she's the same this year.

"Good afternoon, Green. You're running pretty late today," Red suddenly appeared beside me. I merely rolled my eyes as a respond. Red chuckled.

"Something happened to ruin your mood entirely?" he asked. So far, Red's the only person that can sort of understand me.

"Platina wants me to fall for her at all costs," I told him. I rarely don't hide things from him because I know he knows how and why to keep his mouth shut.

"But I thought you wanted to end your relationship with her?" Red asked me. I shot him an annoyed look.

"Not relationship, Red. I want to end the engagement," I said.

"Seriously?" Red was wearing the I-can't-believe-what-you're-saying type of expression. I sighed.

"Love cannot be forced," I said. Red nodded his head a few times.

"I know. But, have you considered Platina's feelings?" he asked. I clenched my fists. Why does everything resolve around her? Why do people think that she's the priority in everything?

"Platina knows from the very start I don't have feelings for her the same way she has towards me," I replied. I want this conversation to end ASAP. I _loathe_ people that think that Platina and I are 'meant to be together'.

"Anyway, how're you and Misty? I heard about the row you had with her last week. Have you make up yet?" I changed the flow of conversation immediately after that. Red and Misty have been going out for two months. Misty is clearly head over heels with Red but I can't say the same thing about Red. I never heard him saying that he thinks Misty more than just a friend. In fact, he _respects_ her. Well, she IS a year older than him.

"We're fine now. We had a talk two nights ago," Red replied while trying to sound cheerful but it's more like he's trying to reassure himself. I had always known that they shared the kind of relationship that can't last eternally.

While we were busy chatting, we came to a T junction.

"I have French. You?" Red glanced at me.

"Math," I said.

"See you after school then." We shook hands and departed to our classes. I went to the right and Red to the left.

It seems we Elites are also facing normal teenage problems. Love, family and studies. We're not that different than the others then.

"Green!" a girl practically shouted my name once I opened the door and stepped into the class. She wasn't the only one. There were about a dozen more. Now you must be wondering; what will and can I do in this type of situation. Well, easy. i just ignore them.

"Green! We're on the same class!" the girls screamed as I pushed through them to get to a seat at the top. The seats in this class were built like a hillside. It makes things easier for the teacher to see the whole class. Anyway, after experiencing this kind thing more than once, more than twice, I learnt something about girls. They tend to exaggerate things.

"Girls, seat," Miss Amanda's usual crisp voice was suddenly heard after I took my seat. The girls scattered to their seats which were coincidently or not, I'm not sure, near mine. Being the only Elite here, just my luck.

"We'll be having a test today. I want to see whether you've been studying or just having been having bunk off days," Miss Amanda said. Her voice is always either dry and monotone or cold and crisp.

"Green, I expect you to get full marks," she suddenly said while looking straight at my direction. I nodded once as a respond. She then gave each students a few questions papers. Some of them were looking grim and some are looking relaxed.

I was the only one who was sitting on the top. Fortunately, the others know it's best to leave me by myself.

"Remember what I said, Green," Miss Amanda said to me while handing the question papers to me. So far, only Miss Amanda calls me with my name not my surname. When I asked her why when she did that the first time, she replied with:

"You are my student. I'm your teacher. Who's ranked higher, logically speaking?"

After that, I kind of looked up to her.

Anyway, the questions…they're quite easy. Hmm…has any teacher challenged you to answer a question in a minute? Well, not talking big or anything…that's the exact time I used to answer each thirty questions. In the middle of finishing the last five questions, I heard someone entering but I doubt it has to do anything with me so I ignored it and kept on completing the questions. So in less than an hour I was finished. I glanced at the teacher. She met my gaze and half-smiled. The same expression during the first test she gave on the first day I became her student. Suddenly, she tilted her head slightly to the white board. I glanced at it and really, I wanted to bang my head onto the table. The test ends at 2.15 p.m., meaning that more than an hour to go. I sighed. Again, luck is not on my side.

Hmm…to kill time…I have History after this with Mr. Van Kim. He's an interesting teacher or so what Ruby told me. He was taught by Mr. Van last year and said the teacher made History looked like the world's memory lane. He never even glances at a book or a note when he explains something. Ruby talked about him like he's a god so I'm looking forward to be studying under him.

After History, today's after lunch schedule ends. At 8.30 p.m., after dinner, there'll be astronomy with Professor Sean King. He's a graduated Celadon University student. Celadon University is the finest university in the world especially for medical, music and engineering courses. Prof King studied biotechnology but since he had very deep interest about astronomy he ended up being the only teacher teaching astronomy in Jade Academy. Well, only about 15% of the students took this subject so it's not quite a burden.

Suddenly, out of the corner of me eyes, I saw her. I didn't see her when I entered the class meaning that she entered after me. I know her name because she introduced herself to Red during the 'three pinkies' incident. I overheard her name along with her other three friends.

Ever since I was young, I was able to remember something at one glance or only after once listening to it. But people said that it's because I'm Professor Oak's grandson. You have no idea how frustrated and disappointed I was to know that was what people thought of me. Everything I did, 'it's because he's Prof Oak's grandson' would be people's first comment.

But now, people recognize me as who I am not from which family I came from. I'm Green Oak, an Elite, Viridian City's Gym Leader and the first-runner up of the 9th Pokemon League.

Time seemed to move really slowly right now. I glanced at the time. 1.30 p.m. Still another 45 minutes.

I went through my answers and was positive I got 99.9% correct. You can never be 100% correct, well, for some unexplainable reasons.

I glanced at her for the second time. She had her question papers turned and was staring into space. She's able to finish it also in less than an hour, huh?

I checked her profile earlier (an Elite's job). She's from the Sevii Islands and is quite fluent in Spanish and Italian. No idea why since both of her parents are English people. According to Grandpa who had a talk with her parents, she's an international model but decided to take a break until she gets her graduation scroll. She stopped studying at Iris Academy, an all-girls school when she was fourteen to concentrate on her modeling career. For two years straight she didn't attend any school or class. At the age of sixteen which is this year she decided to continue her studies in one condition; she'll be graduating a year early which means once the next year ends, she'll be working as a full time model until she decides to retire.

"You have half an hour left, class," Miss Amanda announced. I sighed and checked my answers for the second and the third time. After that, I glanced at the time again. Another fifteen minutes. What else to do to kill that fifteen minutes…?

Oh yeah. Red and Misty's latest row. Heard that they had a fight when Red refused to agree going out on a date Misty arranged. It's probably not just a rumor. Hmm…how did they end up together again…? Oh wait. I remember. Misty confessed, took Red by surprise obviously but he was too polite to reject so…that's the whole story.

Red once told me that he wants a girl that understands him and accepts things as they are. By other meaning, someone understanding. Well, who doesn't?

"Time's up," Miss Amanda suddenly announced. "Put down your pens and hand me your papers." She collected each paper and inserted them into her bag. She then turned her attention towards us.

"I hope each and one of you will get an A," she said and we all know she meant what she said. "Well, class ends here. You all are dismissed," she told us.

After packing my things, I walked towards the exit. Some of the girls stayed behind while crossing their fingers they'd be able to walk with me to my next class. This happens every time each of my classes ends.

"Green, can you wait for a moment? I have a favor to ask," Miss Amanda asked out of a sudden. I turned to her in surprise and nodded once.

"Won't you girls be late for your class?" she asked the girls who stayed behind for me. They exchanged looks before scurrying out.

"Found it!" a head suddenly popped from under a table and it is none other than hers. She packed her things hurriedly and was about to walk out but just like what happened to me; she was wanted by Miss Amanda.

"Blue, can you lend me hand?"

"Eh? I mean, sure."

I think I should just use her name. I mean, she has a name so why not use it to make things easier?

"I want you and Green to help me arrange the books on those shelves." Miss Amanda gestured to two book shelves situated at the back of the class.

"All those…?" Blue was looking at each shelf in complete disbelief. I was quite used to being asked to do these stuffs. So it wasn't a bother. Plus, the next class starts in another fifteen minutes.

"Yes, Blue. I suggest you two to start now if you don't want to be late for your next class," Miss Amanda said. "Well, I'll be in the library if you need me." She walked out of the room with her bag right after she said that.

"Cleaning isn't my no. 1 especially when doing with someone like _you_ but…an order is an order." Blue flexed her arms and walked towards the book shelves. I followed her quietly from behind. Don't think that I didn't hear what she said earlier. I heard it perfectly and finding it kinda cute somehow troubles me.

"By the way, I didn't realize you were in this class until well, now," she said while arranging the books on one of the shelves according to their types. I was arranging the other shelf. Hmm… she didn't notice me huh? She must be someone oblivious with her surroundings.

"Hello? I'm talking to you, Green Oak." When she suddenly pronounced my name, I was a bit surprised.

"Ditto for me," I said.

"What?"

I sighed. "I also didn't notice you." Well, not exactly until now like she said.

"You're weird." Her words are even much weirder. "I'm trying to be friendly and you're not acknowledging it?"

"Hm."

"Hey, can't you act a bit more like a gentleman?"

"…"

"A gentleman doesn't leave a lady talking to herself."

"…"

"Didn't you hear what I just said? Or are you just deaf?"

"…"

"Oh God! You're hopeless!"

"…"

"Useless."

"…"

"Stupid airhead."

"You called me weird but you're weirder."

"At last he talks! Wait. What do you mean weirder?"

"Usually, people don't talk bad about someone they barely know."

"Unless the words are true."

I looked at her.

"What?" she asked dumbly.

"Nothing." I returned to arranging the books.

"Say, Green, what class do you have after this?"

"History."

"…A coincidence? Probably."

"What? Don't tell me you also have History."

"…"

"Oh so now you're not acting like a lady, huh?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"A lady doesn't leave a gentleman talking to himself."

"Don't create your own words."

I shrugged.

She scowled.

We worked in complete silence after that. She's rather efficient. She works fast and makes sure her work is done neatly.

"Blue, you're a model, right?" The question stiffened her slightly. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"You know because your grandfather, the High-Principal told you, right?" she asked me. I arranged the last three books before answering.

"Yes."

Blue sighed in relief.

"Why are you scared of people knowing about it?" I asked her again.

"…People will treat me differently," she replied. I see. So that's the reason. But I doubt the exact one.

"You've been through it once, don't you? Being treated differently than others. That's why you use that as the reason. Am I right?" Blue locked her eyes with mine then nodded slowly.

"I hated it," she said and let out a frustrated sigh.

"People judge others according to their looks and ranks. No matter what, those two will be what they will look for."

"Hmph. You're an interesting girl." I really meant what I said. Any girl would do anything to be popular but she's different.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing. You're finished, right? We better leave for our next class," I said and proceeded to the exit. Blue quickly matched her pace with mine.

"What do you know about Mr. Van Kim?" she asked as we exited the class.

"I honestly don't know. I never studied under him. But Ruby, who did, says that he's quite interesting," I replied.

"Meaning that he's not the usual History teacher?"

"Usual?"

"You know…," she did some gestures with her hand. "The…make you fall asleep at first word type?"

I smirked. "And you're the type to fall asleep first when that happens?"

"What? No! That's absurd! I'm, for your information, one of the best students in History," Blue said proudly.

"That title expired two years ago," I pointed out. Blue's eyes widened.

"You know about that too? Don't tell me it's also from your Grandpa!"

"Then I won't tell."

She was lost for words for a couple of seconds.

"You…never mind."

We stopped in front of the entrance of Hall 1B. It's quiet behind the door. I glanced at the time. 2.35 p.m. Hmm…Mr. Van is very punctual.

"Is he also the type that lectures?" Blue suddenly asked timidly. I patted her head.

"We'll find out."

But even if he is, I won't mind, really. Spending time with her and getting to know her was quite…enjoyable. All I can say about her now, other than the fact she's different, is that her personality is rather…interesting.

* * *

**Okay. This chapter is complete! It's quite long, I know. But the content is what matters, no? This chapter focuses only on Blue and Green. I hope you spot the 'something' that I started between them in this chapter. ^^**

**Well, now, please leave a review each and tell me personally what you think. Okay?**

**XXOO**

**iris**


	9. Chapter 9

**First of all, I'd like to thank each and every one of you that reviewed for this story. And can I have your opinions about Black & White saga? I hope the answer's yes. It's on if you haven't read it yet. So, please tell me what you honestly think about it, okay? By the way, every chapter starts with Blue's POV. Well, what can I say? She's the main character here. =)**

**Anyway, on with the long-awaited continuation!**

* * *

**Blue's POV**

OMG, OMG, OMG!

School's like hell! (And I'm sure more than one of you agree to this 'statement')

My classes before first day ended are Math, History and Astronomy. Extra info; they're all the same as Green's. Surprising or predictable?

You know…I had quite a conversation with the just mentioned jerk. Before History class, before being lectured BIG time by the History teacher and before being cornered by a bunch of girls (again).

And it turns out that he's not such a jerk after all. But he's still annoying.

Oh and during all those three classes we have together, I sat beside him. Not beside as in _really_ beside him. Y'see, all classes in this school have seats built like a hill. There're no individual tables or seats only _long_ tables and _long_ seats. They're also built in a semi-circle style. Get the picture? Yes? Good.

History class's okay, the teacher's okay, the stuffs we have to learn are okay but some of the female students…are not okay.

I noticed that when I was sitting beside Green during History class, a couple of girls were shooting daggers at me the_ whole_ time. But obviously I ignored them. However, I couldn't get rid an uneasy feeling with all the daggers being thrown at me. And I was right to feel that way.

Why? Well, coz after History class ended and I was on my way to my room, four girls blocked my way. You could easily tell they're the 'hot chicks' type. I mean, with blonde and auburn hairs and school skirts cut short until you could clearly see their thighs, well…it's too obvious.

"What?" I had asked them bluntly when they had me surrounded with their nonstop glares.

One of them flipped her hair and huffed.

"So ignorant, aren't you new girl?" she said. She has a tad bit of British accent.

"She thinks just because she's new here, she can do whatever she pleases," another one of the girls said or more like sneered. She's blonde and the same height as me. Her skin's pale white and her eyes are crystal blue. She's pretty alright. But she acted like a total bitch and for some reason; I think that is how she's really like.

"Should we teach her a thing or two?" one of the two auburn heads inquired to the other three. She's the shortest here.

"_A thing or two only_? Why not show her who's really the boss in this school?" the last girl said. She also has a British accent.

The first girl raised an eyebrow at this girl and the nodded her head slowly.

"Yes. A very good idea," she said then turned, finally, to me. "We're the boss here, in this school." She told me that so bluntly that I couldn't take it seriously.

"The boss? Of what?" I asked; saying it half-jokingly.

The four girls twitched.

"We're the boss of _everything _that involves the Elites," the first girl replied testily. When I heard that, my face must have been like, seriously? Something resolving the Elites _again_?

"So, you, new girl, stay _away _from Green Oak. That is an _order_," the third girl who started speaking said to me with a very 'serious' expression. I know you're thinking that; am I making fun of this girl or what? Well, the answer; yes.

"If you don't do so, you'll pay," the last girl with the British accent said warningly. Then they all stared hard at me for…a whole minute maybe. And only after that, I realized that they were waiting for my respond.

"Ah…I don't really know what to say but…can I tell you something?" I said. One of them nodded curtly while the others were still staring hard.

"You know…these Elites…they're not Gods." Right after I said that, the girls again, twitched.

"And this Green Oak…he's _so_ not a God. He's a normal guy," I went on with a light tone. "Well, sure he's good-looking, smart, an Elite and a Gym Leader but, he's still like any human beings on earth."

"So…I've voiced out my thoughts…can I go now? I'm craving for some food here." I really meant it since it was around…eleven _p.m._ that time? (Astronomy class's from 8.30 p.m. until 10 55 p.m. every Monday and Saturday)

And wanna know what I got the second the last word came out?

SLAP

Yup. One word; SLAP.

"You're sick!" The first girl literally spat the words at my face.

I didn't respond to her words. I was too shocked. I never ever got slapped before. Well, until that time.

One of them suddenly came closer and our noses were barely touching.

"_We'll give you hell, Blue Opal_," she hissed before leaving the scene with her other clique members.

You must have noticed the ways I described that…situation was a little bit…_different_. Well, you should coz that happened about half an hour ago. Now, I'm in my room, currently nursing the bruise I got from my first and (hopefully) last slap from a girl.

Oh honestly, where do girls get such brute strengths from?

I sighed and rubbed my rather swollen cheek. I will definitely keep in mind to _never_ cross swords with them again. Anyway *yawns* it's getting really late. I glanced at the time. Hmm…almost one o'clock in the morning huh? It's very fortunate my first class tomorrow starts at 9.15 a.m. Well, time to hit the sack!

Oh wait. Change to my pajamas first _then_ hit the sack.

…*grunts*stupid buttons…

After _precisely_ 3 minutes and 30 seconds…

Done!

Well now g'nite!

* * *

**Sapphire's POV**

"Miss Birch, please read the next paragraph loud and clear," the teacher told me. I'm currently in History class now. Ugh…History. Who bothers to learn about the past? The past is a past. What matters _now_ is what's _happening_.

"Um…" I stood up slowly and stared hard at the mentioned paragraph which actually I have _no idea_ which one.

"Please do not waste my time, Miss Birch," the teacher said.

I _know_ that.

And who asked him to choose me to read anyway?

I _can't_ read!

Well, maybe not at _all_.

But I…what's that word…?

Oh yeah.

_Hardly_ can.

"I'm waiting, Miss Birch." Oh Lugia! He's getting on my nerves!

"It's the first paragraph on page 12," Delia whispered beside me. Not exactly helping since that doesn't change the current situation but thank you, I guess.

"Miss Birch, can't you read?" the teacher suddenly asked with this…tone. What does Chris always refer it as? …sarcastic?

Do I answer 'I can but only a little'…? Or…just a 'no'? Option no 2 seems much simpler.

"No." I might've had said it…bluntly. Chris said that how I always reply to people. Not that I have _any _idea what it means. I mean, _bluntly_? If that word exists…then does the word _sharply _also does? Uhm…did I say that _sarcastically_? Ugh. Chris's 'bombastic' words are driving me slightly nuts.

"I'm sorry, Miss Birch. Did you just say you _can't_ read?" No idea if that's a…_rhetorical_ question or not. I mean, I've said it '_loud and clear_' the word 'no'.

But a student must _always_ answer a teacher's question. It is a _duty_.

"Err…yeah," I said and scratched the back of my head. "Is there a problem if I can't?"

The teacher face palmed.

"In my ten years of teaching students! I have never ever, ever, _ever_ encountered the likes of you!" He _practically_ shouted the words and…he's not done. "You! Cannot read! You're Birch's daughter!"

"…Yeah?" Um…wrong timing, I think. Coz the next thing happened was that he…what's that word…? _Exploded_?

"Abominable!" He slammed his hand onto the teacher's desk and _glowered_ at me.

"See me right after class ends!"

"…Right."

"What a disgrace!"

"…Hm."

"Did you _say_ something?"

"No. Sir." I hastily added 'sir' well just in case he starts on about etiquette…

"Sit!" he ordered me and I obliged at once. A lot of people were staring at me and they looked…amused?

I gritted my teeth.

This is why I _hate_ school. Students are judged not by practical but with what's on a piece of paper!

Stupid!

"Eh, Sapphire, you might what to say that…_word_…not so loudly, please?" Delia said, half whispering to me. I glared at her.

"I don't give a damn, ok?" I hissed back. Delia looked shocked but as I said, I _don't_ give a damn about it.

Sigh.

I want to get _out_ of here. From this _room_. From this_ building_.

I want be _out_. Under the _endless _sky. Surrounded _completely_ with nature.

Sigh.

"Sapphire," Delia suddenly called my name. I turned to her; scowling.

"Err…class is over," she told me and hastily left.

"Sapphire."

"What?" I turned at her angrily but unfortunately, it wasn't Delia.

"I'll be your tutor."

"HA?"

I literally stared at this…this…_guy_.

"Mr. Jay insist…ah I mean, _requested_. So I'll be your tutor from now on. "

"No."

"Don't be impossible, will you?"

"No means no!" I shoved him hard. "Getting tutored by a sissy like is humiliating!" I stormed out of the room right after that.

How could he possibly think I'll let him be my tutor? I don't need one! Anyway, I ought to…ought to…uh…

SKIP CLASS.

Yeah. That's what I ought to do. (grinning to myself here)

Now, the exit…hmm…can't find it. Then _*walks towards a window*_ this spot will do _*trying to open it*_ freedom is only one jump away~

"Oi! Sapphire, what the heck are you−." I didn't hear sissy boy's next words coz I was too busy jerking the window open and finally, it opened! I jumped out _immediately_!

"FREEDOM!" I practically_ shouted_ the word! I landed on a tree branch nearby.

"Oi! Idiot! Come back here!" Sissy boy was at the window. He looks _mad_. Heh. I don't give a damn.

"Try making me." I stuck out my tongue at him.

"Hey! That was rude!"

"Whatever major loser," I muttered as I jumped down. I looked up and waved at him. Quite cheerfully actually.

"Tell the teacher I quit~," I said and made a dash towards the forest. It was quite near so it took me only a few minutes. The smell of green! Oh I_ missed_ it!

"I AM BACK!" I announced to err…the world. I took off my blazer and tied it around my waist. I ripped of the ribbon and uh…tossed it aside. Shoes? I don't need them. I tossed them aside too.

After that, I glanced at a tall fence; separating me from haven.

"Heh. Piece of cake."

I started to hold onto it to climb over but I was stopped at once by…

"Sissy boy? What're _you_ doing here?"

He twitched at the mention of his nickname. "I'm preventing you from committing a suicide…_idiot_." His last word awarded him a punch right at his stomach; the key point of hellish pain.

"Don't call me idiot_, sissy boy_." I cracked my knuckles while glaring down at him who was on his knees; clutching his stomach.

He murmured something. I leveled myself with him.

"And what the _heck _did ya mean I'm committing suicide? Can't you see I was_ just_ going to climb over the fence? _Idiot_." Ha! Got my revenge.

"Geez. I have a name, okay?" Sissy boy got up and so did I.

"You do?" I smirked at him. "I wonder what it is. But I have no time to know, I have something much major to be done." I started to make a grab for the fence but like before, he stopped me.

"You're impossible," he muttered and suddenly he started dragging me away! What the hell?

"Lemme go! Lemme go! Hey!" I tried to pull my arm away but it was hard. I don't get it. He's a _sissy_…how can he be so strong? (I said that in _anger_, OK?)

"Stop being so impossible, will you?" Sissy boy kept on dragging me towards…towards…

"NO…! Anywhere but there!"

"Shut up."

"You're not just a sissy, but a meanie! Let go! Idiot!" I tried to wrench my arm away but it didn't work. After a while, I stopped trying. I can clearly see it'll only be a worthless effort. Sigh.

"Hey…aren't you being a good girl, now?"

I glared at him.

"No."

"What class do you have after this?"

"Dunno."

"Uh-huh?" He suddenly took out something from a bag he was carrying. Wait a minute…that's bag mine!

"Hey! That's mine!" I quickly made a grab for it.

"Sure. Here." He tossed it to me. Luckily, I caught it.

"Hmm…so you have Math, huh? I have French."

"What?" I looked at him strangely.

He glanced side-ways at me. "You," he pointed a finger at me, "have Math and I," he pointed to himself, "have French." Then he suddenly smiled. "Got that?"

"…So?"

"So I'll be tutoring you after the next class since that's the last one for today," he replied and suddenly let go of my arm. He jerked a thumb towards a door beside him.

"This is you class." He peered at something written on it. "Eh…you got Mrs. Ginger?"

"Who?"

He turned to me and smirked.

"It has been nice knowing you," he said and started to walk away. I immediately grabbed his hand.

"Who's this Mrs. Ginger?"

"You don't know? She's−,"

"Ah? What do we have here, hmm? Two little kids flirting right outside my class, hmm?"

_Gah! Who's this? A woman appeared? _Oh wait. She came out from the room behind the door.

"Ah, Mrs. Ginger, it's a pleasure meeting you after all this time. How've you been doing?" sissy boy greeted her.

"Ruby? It's been a while, hasn't it, hmmm?" Mrs. Ginger replied and patted sissy's head.

"Yes. It has," sissy answered.

"I heard that you turned down the offer to skip a grade." _Eh? Offer to skip a grade?_

"Hmm…yeah, I did."

"It's a real pity, isn't it? You're wasting your talent, Ruby."

"I'm not. I believe in the decision I have made."

_Believe in the decision…I have made. Now why does that sentence sounds so oddly…familiar?_

"Isn't this so like you? Smooth with words despite the person you're talking to is your teacher." She hit sissy's head with the book she was holding lightly. "You're the same like always, hmmm?"

"It seems so," sissy said with a laugh and then, he suddenly turned to me.

"Sapphire, this is Mrs. Ginger," he said and then turned to the teacher, "Mrs. Ginger, this is Sapphire Birch. She's one of the students in your Math class."

"Hmmm? A late arrival?" The teacher frowned at me.

"Why are you dressed like this and…" She looked down, "Where're your shoes, Miss Birch?"

_Oh crap. _

"Uh…the thing is…"

"She got them wet so they are currently being dried. She slipped into the lake just now," sissy suddenly cut in. It was a bit rude…but at the same time…helpful_. Conveniently_ helpful.

"Got them wet, hmmm? I'll accept that excuse but only for today."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Get into class," she ordered and I obliged at once. Something tells me that this teacher is not someone you want to oppose to. Before the door was closed behind me, I heard her asking sissy boy…

"By the way, Ruby, what on earth were you doing together with Birch's daughter?"

Hm. Wonder how he'll answer that. Will it be honestly or smoothly lying like he did just now?

* * *

**Gold's POV**

"Gold! That was so awesome!" my fangirls squealed as I succeeded in jumping over a 1.7 meter in high jumping. It wasn't really that hard, actually. Not for someone like of course. But it's a pity Chris wasn't here. Or else she'd be spazzing just like how these girls are.

"Gold! We'll be making it 1.9 meter this time, okay?" Mr. Ty, the one and only male PE teacher shouted at me from beside the poles for high jumping.

"Okay!" I shouted back. Mr. Ty gave me the 'ok' sign meaning that I can do the jump now. Yosha! Here I go!

"Kyaaa!"

I landed perfectly onto the mattress. But I knew that I _barely_ succeeded.

"Good one, Gold. We'll go for a 2.0 now."

"No."

Mr. Ty doubled.

"What?"

I got up and looked at him straight at the eyes.

"I said no."

"Wa-wait a minute! What do you mean 'no'? Gold!" he called my name but I ignored it. I picked up my cap where I left it and left the field.

Geez. It's so_ hot_. Luckily this school has shower rooms.

"Gold, you were acting like your annoying self just now." Silver suddenly popped out of nowhere. I was in the middle of wearing my uniform after a cool shower that time.

"Ha? Whaddya say, Sil?"

Silver sighed.

"I already told you to quit calling me that," he said.

"What, you don't like being called 'Sil', Sil? Why? It sounds cool, y'know?" I said, half-teasing him.

"It does _not,_" Silver said, clearly sounded annoyed.

"Fine, fine," I said as I closed my locker inside the changing room. Changing rooms are directly connected to shower rooms here.

"Anyway, why're you here? You must have a reason, right? Unless you only want to _see_ me," I went on and smirked at Silver who seemed completely petrified with my words. I couldn't _not_ laugh aloud.

"Man! You took it seriously? I was just kiddn', jeez!" I gave him a slap on the back. "So, whddya want to talk about?" I asked.

"I know you weren't serious. I just…argh. Never mind." Silver cursed. "As I was saying before you said those…_words_…you shouldn't make people get pissed off with your attitude," he said.

"I'm sorry? Pissed off coz of my attitude?"

"Yes. That."

"Hmm? Why should they?" I walked out of the room, followed by Silver.

"Because it's annoying," he said it _quite_ pointedly.

"Annoying, huh? I see."

"So, change your attitude before you get on everybod−"

"Look here, Silver," I suddenly cut him and turned around to face him. "That is just _me_, okay? You want me to change my current attitude? Well, buddy, dream on!" I left him right after that. But seriously. What the hell made him think that changing my attitude would be for the better? Weirdo.

"Gold! I like you! Please go out with me!"

Sigh. I hear this kind of confession _every_ day. I turned towards the source. It was a girl with long dark blue hair.

"Sure, sugar. What's your name?" I said with my usual lopsided smile. The girl's eyes literally shone in blissful happiness. _(just like in a shoujo manga, huh?)_

"I'm Sasha! Thank you, Gold! I'm so happy you agreed to it!" There were tears of joy in her eyes. _(more shoujo stuffs*sigh*)_

"Well, who would miss the opportunity to go out with a cute angel like you?" I said with a wink. I walked past her casually. "See ya at Aphrodite Garden after school," I said as I flashed her a smile. She fainted right at that spot. Ara ara~ it_ is_ like a shoujo manga.

"Honestly! Is being a player a really happy thing to you? You're only crushing a girl's hope of true love!" Eh? That voice sounds awfully familiar… I turned to the source and grinned.

"Ha! I knew you couldn't stay away from me that long," I said with a smirk. Chris's face twitched.

"I was passing by, idiot," she said through gritted teeth and suddenly started to leave. _No way_ I'm letting her do that! I quickly matched my pace with hers.

"Hey, hey. Wanna go out after this? We can go watch movies," I said cheerfully. Chris suddenly stopped abruptly. She turned towards me. I think I flinched when my eyes met her glare.

"For God's sake, Gold, you already have a date!" she shouted the words and stormed away. But I'm _not_ giving up. I followed her quickly.

"So if I didn't have a date, you'll go out with me?" I asked her. Well, her previous sounded like that and I'm just making su−

"BWAH!" My face was suddenly, so out of the blue, hit by a broom. What da _heck_? Where did _that _come from? I crashed onto the floor; hard.

"You're disgusting, Gold! You're a disgrace!" I can't say I wasn't dumbfounded. When Chris said those words, she seemed really_, really_ mad. Before I could say anything, she stormed away and this time, I didn't follow her. I sat up and rubbed the swollen part of my face.

"Ah, geez. I'm just enjoying my life. What's wrong with that?" I muttered as I helped myself up. But her words…kinda pained me a little. I mean, being called 'disgusting' and a 'disgrace', who wouldn't?

I sighed.

I got up and dusted myself.

_Why is Chris playing hard-to-get? I don't really favor that kind of girl. _

Though it does makes things interesting…in a way. A_ painful_ way. I flinched when I accidently touched the bruised part. Great. Infirmary, here I come. Well, the nurse's cute so it's quite worth it.

"Gold, hey," Red suddenly appeared and greeted me. Suddenly, his eyes widened.

"_Gold, what happened to your face?"_ He looked horrified at my current state. Oh forgot to tell you. The Infirmary is located on an open field in the middle of all school buildings; the Elementary, Junior High and High School.

I bumped into Red who was…maybe on his way to see a teacher or something.

"A bull rammed into it," I answered seriously. Red's eyes widened. Have I ever mentioned how gullible he can be?

"You're…_joking_, right? Were you…hit by something? A stick? A book? Or maybe…a broom?" Red said. I sighed. And also, have I ever mentioned how inhumanly sharp he is?

"Geez. Doesn't matter," I said with a wave. "I'm going to the Infirmary for some bandages. See ya." I left him and walked towards my destination. I entered the Infirmary and huzzah! She's here~

"Oh, Gold, hello. Is there something−Oh my God!" she gasped suddenly catching me slightly off-guard. She rushed and touched my swollen cheek. I, of course flinched. It hurts! And it isn't just to get her sympathy or anything ok? Well, not really. *grins*

"Ah. It hurts, doesn't it? Who did it?" The nurse is a twenty-one year old woman with short curly brown hair and blue eyes. In other words, she's pretty cute.

"I dunno, Stella," I said, half-pouting. Yup. Her name's Stella. Pretty, right?

"What do you mean you don't know?" Stella asked as she nursed the bruise gently with some antiseptic.

"I was walking down the hall and suddenly wham! I was hit! Who would possibly do such a thing?" I ended my words with a crestfallen tone. Heheh. A fake one of course. The thing is, Stella is way gullible than Red.

"Whoever did it should be punished! This is a crime! Hurting someone is bad!" Stella said as she put on a bandage on the bruise. "There! All done. Are you feeling alright now?" she asked me. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks, Stella," I said and she blushed.

"It's a nurse's duty," she said.

"Hmm…say, Stella, you like strawberries, don't you?"

"Eh?" She seemed surprised with my question. "Well, yes, I do." But she still answers it. "Why do you ask, Gold?"

"Well…the reason…why don't we go some strawberry picking later this evening?" Stella seemed speechless for a few seconds and then she suddenly laughed.

"Gold, you're thirteen and I'm twenty one. Flirting with me won't get you anywhere," she said as she gave me a pat on the head.

"Now run along back to your class or you'll be late." She escorted me out and shut the door behind me. Sigh. I stuffed my hands into my pockets. Women are so difficult. Does she think I was serious with picking the strawberries together with her? I was only lightening up the mood. I _don't_ go for older women.

Anyway, I went to my last class of the day; English. The teacher's Mr. Richard. A young teacher idolized by a lot of young female teachers. Not that I have clue why. He seems plain to me. But I can never understand a female's point of view.

"Mr. Aubry, you are 30 minutes late so I will have to punish you. It's part of the school's rule," Ricky (the nickname I used for him) said sternly when I entered the class.

"Okay," I said with a shrug.

"How do you spell 'casuistry'?"

"Uh…C-A-S-U-I-S-T-R-Y?"

"Okay. You're not under punishment anymore. Go to your seat, please," Ricky said brightly. Geez. Guys don't talk like that. It makes them look like sissies.

I went to the topmost seat place and took a seat.

"Alright, class. Enough with the revision." _Huh? What revision?_ "We'll be starting the Spelling Bee Contest now~. Close your books, please." Ricky started handing out pieces of empty sheet of paper. "Take one each one of you, okay~?"

Grumblings, sighings, mutterings and murmurings were heard from every corner of the class. I took my piece of paper and wrote down my name. Spelling Bee is a piece of cake. It's only about writing down words.

"Alright, class, spell 'ventriloquism'."

"What the _heck_ is that?" someone complained among the grumblings. I smirked. They're just bunch of idiots who do the talk but _not_ the walk. But me, I'm different. I do the talk _and_ the walk. Don't you agree?

* * *

**Done~ **

**Do you like it?**

**I have some white chocolates and mango pudding here~ *bribing* **

**LOL! Anyways! Reviews please! ^-^**

**BTW, any of you guys are the die-hard bishounen type of guys? Well, try reading Crash by Fujisawa Yuki. The guys are SO DAMN HAWT! **

**Bishounen – guys like Green and Red. Physically speaking that is. Xb Yes I meant what I said. Really.**

**Well, ja!**

**~iris-hime**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 010**

**Blue's POV**

**xXxXxXx**

"Mommy! Daddy!" a very young girl called out excitedly when she saw two figures approaching her at her school's front gate. Her first day in kindergarten has just ended and she was eager to share her experience with these two figures; her beloved parents.

"How are you, sugar? Did you miss us?" her mother, Genevieve Opal asked as she bended on her knees and ruffled her daughter's short brown hair. Blue Opal grinned.

"At first, I did, but when I started making friends, it was okay soon after that," she replied.

"That's my baby girl," her father, James Opal said and lifted her up to his shoulders. Blue squealed and laughed in giddiness.

Yes, she loved her parents dearly. Her life when she was four years old was like a fairy tale; perfect and full of nothing but joy and laughter.

**xXxXxXx**

"Oh, you look so adorable, sugar!" Genevieve Opal couldn't resist giving her little angel a hug when she saw her in her elementary uniform.

"Mommy! Not so tight, please!" Blue said; laughing. Genevieve pecked her daughter's cheek.

"You look so fantastic, sugar!" she said.

Blue pouted. "Do stop calling me sugar, Mommy! I'm turning seven already!"

James Opal chuckled at this. "Yes, Gen. Maybe you ought to. Our daughter is almost all grown up."

Now Genevieve was the one pouting. "She's still my baby."

"Mommy! You're acting childish!" Blue laughed as she pushed herself from her mother's rather crushing hug.

"I'm not!" Genevieve pinched her daughter's cheek; causing her to squeal.

"Now, now, you two, enough already," James said with a laugh. "Blue is going to be late if she doesn't leave now," he went ot as he patted his daughter's head. Blue pouted. Genevieve sighed.

"I know, James," she said. She kissed Blue's forehead lightly.

"I love you, darling."

Blue smiled and hugged her mother.

"I love you more, Mommy. You too, Daddy."

James and Genevieve both ruffled her hair. Each smiling fondly towards their daughter.

"We love you most."

**xXxXxXx**

"Her Lady Opal is not at home, Young Lady Opal. She is currently overseas. She has some business that need to be tended," William, the Butler of the Opal family informed Blue as soon as she reached home after her Graduation Ceremony at her elementary school.

For a split second, Blue Opal looked disappointed. Then she suddenly flashed her Butler a bright smile. "I knew that already, William. Mommy told me before she left," Blue said cheerfully. She then quickly excused herself to her room.

William watched her retreating figure and couldn't help but pity his young mistress.

**xXxXxXx**

"Mommy!" Blue Opal was ecstatic to finally be able to see her mother face-to-face after months not being able to.

"Oh hello, darling!" Genevieve gave her a brief, tight hug. "How are you feeling?" she asked after releasing her hug.

Blue beamed. "I feel great!"

Genevieve smiled. "It's good to know that."

They walked side by side along a path in the Opal family's outdoor garden.

"So…Blue, how is school? You are…a middle schooler now, correct?" Genevieve asked.

"Yes. First year is tough but I'll manage," Blue replied.

"That's what I want to hear from a daughter of mine," her mother responded. Blue managed a smile. Suddenly, she remembered an important matter to ask her mother

"Oh, by the way, Mommy, our school will be having a Spring Festival. Do you think that…?" she trailed off with a quite meaningful look. Genevieve pinched her cheek.

"You are still ever so adorable!" she squealed. Blue rubbed the sore part.

"So…can you? You know, attend it?" She decided to go straight to the point.

Genevieve's expression showed obvious disappointment.

"Darling, you know how I really want to. But…I'm quite busy. In fact, I need to take a flight to Hearthome City tonight," she told her daughter quite solemnly. Blue sort of expected this kind of reply.

"I see. It's okay, Mommy. You go do your work. I'll be fine," she said; faking a bright smile while doing so.

Genevieve beamed.

"I know you would understand, darling."

Blue forced a smile. "Yeah."

**xXxXxXx**

"William, would you mind repeating it again? About what you just said?" Blue requested politely.

"But of course, Young Lady Opal." William bowed and cleared his throat, "Her Lady Opal wishes you to challenge the modelling career. She believes you will not have any problems since you already pass when it comes to looks and pleasant attitude." William glanced at Blue. "Did I make myself clear, Young Lady Opal?" he asked her.

Blue was deep in thoughts. It was true she had once considered being a model. But, she was only fourteen now. So young, so…inexperienced.

"Young Lady Opal? Your answer?" William's question jerked her back to reality.

"Uhm…why didn't my mother asked this herself?" Blue asked. It _was_ one of the questions she needed to know the answer.

William coughed. "Her Lady Opal is currently in Sootopolis City."

"Oh. Then…okay, I guess," Blue said with a shrug.

William frowned. "Does that mean you agree to do it?"

"Well, yeah?"

"I see," William said shortly. He straightened himself. "I'll be delivering Young Lady Opal's reply to her Lady Opal now. Please excuse me." He left the hallway of the Opal family's mansion where they had their conversation.

Blue sighed as soon as he disappeared from her sight. She leaned against the wall behind her.

"If this is the _only_ way to get closer to _them_…" Blue rubbed her temples. "Argh! Damn it!" she muttered and left to her room.

**xXxXxXx**

"OMG! You are a natural, darling!"

Blue flashed a smile. "Thank you, Simon."

Simon Nome was assigned as Blue's photographer for today's photo shoot.

"The dress is so..._perfect_ for you darling!" Simon said. He was excited when he was told his client for today was the Senorita.

Senorita aka Blue Opal was the youngest female model that had ever reached the international level of fashion shows.

"I feel like I'm looking at a goddess!" Simon said as he snapped some pictures of Blue doing some free style poses.

"That's a bit exaggerated, Simon but thanks!" Blue said with a laugh.

"You are only fifteen yet so successful!" Simon continued with his praises that usually cheered up any young female models during their photo shoots. And if their cheered up, perfect pictures were easier to be taken.

Blue managed a smile. "Thank you, Simon."

**xXxXxXx **

"What? You want to what?" Jessica Moore was beyond shocked when her top female model suddenly delivered a very unexpected news.

"As I said, I want to quit being a model and continue my studies," Blue Opal 'The Senorita' said coolly. Jessica stared at her in complete disbelief.

"Why, Blue? You already have a successful life as a model! You- you already know your future!" she said. Blue, now sixteen years old could only sigh in exasperation.

"Look, this is my decision, okay?" she said and started to leave her manager's office.

"No! I won't allow it!" Jessica quickly blocked her from exiting.

"Jessica!"

Blue was surprised. That wasn't her voice yet it sounded oddly familiar…

"Mommy?"

Genevieve Opal appeared behind Jessica and beamed at her daughter. She the pushed her way through.

"Blue! It has been almost a year since I last see you! Last time was when you did the promotional video of Bliss's latest product! How are you, darling?" She ended her speech with a hug. Blue squirmed.

"Mommy! I'm sixteen!" she said as she tried pushing herself away.

Genevieve smiled. "Of course I know that, honey!"

"Mrs. Opal! Wha-what are you doing…here…?" Jessica almost shouted but managed to composed herself. Genevieve glanced at her and flashed a smile very like her daughter's.

"Blue's going to attend school."

Jessica gaped. Blue blinked.

"She's what?"

"I am?"

**xXxXxXx**

I suddenly woke up with a start. I rubbed the sleepiness from my eyes. "Aw geez that's one heck of a weird dream," I muttered. *yawn* wasn't the first time though. Hm…what time…heck. 3 o'clock in the morning? *sigh* stupid memory flash lane dream…

* * *

**Ruby's POV **

"Okay, now, I want you to read this," I said pushing a piece of paper towards Sapphire. She was scowling hard at…the paper.

"I can't read, sissy boy!" A desk was tossed towards the wall.

I sighed. "Why can't you?"

"Because I can't." Her answer was too…idiotic?

"You're twelve years old, Sapphire."

"I _know_ how old I am, sissy!"

Honestly!

"Okay, fine! So you can't read. I'll teach you then."

A vein popped. "I DON'T WANT TO BE TAUGHT BY A SISSY LIKE YOU!" Another desk was tossed. Man…she's one heck of a barbarian.

"Look, Sapphire –I dodged a chair- it's only – I dodged _another_ chair- a simple and short text!" I stopped a fist that was coming for me. "Just _read_ it, for Lugia's sake!" I forced the paper into her hand.

Sapphire growled.

"Never! Reading is only for geeks!" She tossed the paper aside and ran towards one of the windows. Sigh. Why is she so…_impossible_?

I grabbed her collar. It managed to stop her, thankfully.

"Lemme go! Sissy! Idiot! Ogre!" Her last word was a bit…out of place.

But, nonetheless, I let go and…she fell.

"I loathe you!" Predictably, she aimed a kick at my shin. I dodged it.

She lurched forward but she was creating a mess in the class so I had to stop her.

"You have quite a range of vocabulary, Sapphire," I said when she settled down.

"Voca- what?" She looked genuinely…idiotic. No, confused.

"It's vo-ca-bu-la-ry," I said, pronouncing each syllable clearly. "Got that?"

Sapphire frowned at me then suddenly turned away.

"Nope and I don't even know the meaning," she said and started to open the windows. Oh bother. She really hates staying indoors huh? What's she? A claustrophobic?

"Sapphire, why exactly you can't read? Is it because you never learnt how to?" I asked her as she was trying to unlock the window.

"Argh!" She kicked the window but really, she shouldn't. It's made of super glass.

"Damn it!" She kicked it again after recovering from the previous one impacted on her. I sighed. So _persistent_. Quite different from before.

"You ought to stop, y'know?" She was delivering her third kick. And her fourth. And her fifth. After about a dozen kicks, she finally stopped. I already took a seat on one of the desks by now.

"What the heck is it made of?" Huh. She's a weird one. Asking a question that was supposed to be asked before she even delivered the first kick.

"It's super glass," I replied. Sapphire glared at me.

"And you couldn't have said it earlier, can't you?"

I rolled my eyes. "You didn't ask."

"I just want to…get out of here, okay?" She was _frustrated_. Yep. No doubt about it. And maybe _embarrassed_?

"No duh, barbaric girl," I said.

"_What_ did you call me?" Sapphire was glowering. Sigh. Man…I take back that she's _quite_ different. She's _100%_ different.

As she lunged towards me, I shoved the paper into her face.

"Read this then you can leave," I told her. Sapphire growled. She snatched the paper and sat down on the floor; with legs crossed.

"You don't want to sit on a chair?" I asked. Sapphire shook her head.

It was total silence for about fifteen minutes or so. Take or add a minute.

"Done!" Sapphire suddenly announced. She sprang up (literally) and handed me the paper with a wide grin.

"I read it so now I can go!" She made her way towards the door and opened it. Well, tried to.

"Hey…why is it…locked?" She turned to me with a suspicious look. "You're not…planning anything, are you?"

I gave her a _look._

Sapphire scowled. "What? That's what guys always do before doing anything…stupid."

I rolled my eyes. After a while I got off from the desk and walked towards her. Sapphire took a step back.

"So you are planning something! What is it? Seduce me?" she said and got into her fighting stance. "Well, I ain't letting ya takin' my virginity!"

I couldn't help bursting into laughter. Once I stopped, I smiled at her; biting back the urge to laugh more. "Honestly. Taking your virginity? What novel do you read? Oh wait. I forget. You can't read. Yet. Anyway, no, I'm not planning to seduce you. I just want you to read this to me aloud. Quite simple, right?" Hmm…quite a number of words I used just now.

"Read it…aloud…to you?" Sapphire said slowly; unsurely. She helped herself up. "That's all?" she asked me. Well, maybe not _100%_ of her has changed. Her habit of really, _really_ making sure about something hasn't.

"Yup," I said. Sapphire narrowed her eyes.

"Then you'll let me enter the forest?" Her question caught me off-guard. But she's used to being in the wild so…no harm, I guess. Plus, I don't think she'll agree to read aloud unless I say 'yes'.

"That's right," I said. Sapphire brightened up right after that.

She grinned at me. "You're not such a bully after all, huh?"

"I'm sorry?"

Sapphire took a deep breath.

"Cat - is – cut – fish … cat!" She finished triumphantly. And I would have felt the same if it wasn't because I realized she really _can't_ read. Sigh.

"Give me the paper," I said. She did. This is what is written on it..

_I have a cat._

_My cat is cute._

_It eats fish. _

_I love my cat._

I looked at her in dismay. She glared.

"What? I read it, didn't I? Now let me go," she said with her arms crossed on her chest.

"Sapphire," I started solemnly – she looked alarmed with my tone – "You really cannot read, can you?" She gritted her teeth at this.

"I already mentioned that, didn't I? She threw a table at me but I dodged it.

"I thought you weren't serious," I said truthfully. Well, I mean, she's _twelve_ but can't even read a _five-year-old_ text.

"You have a long way to go," I told her. Sapphire looked stricken.

"You think I...," She looked really stricken and if it wasn't because I already know her character, I would have fallen for it. Wanna know what I mean?

"You think I care?" Sapphire aimed a kick at my head. See? Told you so.

I stopped her kick from landing onto my head. It was easy since she's a girl.

"But give me two weeks and you can read a nursery rhyme, okay?" I said. Sapphire stared hard at me. Then she pulled back her leg.

"Two weeks only?"

"Yes," I replied. Well, the teacher only wants her to know_ how_ to read but not _what_ to read. As long as she can _read_, it's fine.

"Fine. Two weeks! Now, can I get out of here?" she asked.

"Well, since you promised…" I went to the door and knocked it thrice.

"What the _heck _are ya doin'?" Sapphire appeared behind me.

"Opening the door, silly," I replied as I opened the door. "See? You're free to go now." I gestured outside.

Sapphire narrowed her eyes. "Hmm…you're still suspicious." She left right after that.

Tsk.

* * *

**Silver's POV**

School day for today was finally over.

"Yo, Sil!" That kind of greeting…who wouldn't recog−_smack_.

"Stop _doing_ that, will you?" I turned ti Gold who was grinning.

"No can do that Sil!" he said and ran off to the Mansion. I sighed.

"Welcome home, Silver!" Platina greeted me. She was having tea at the porch with Dia and Pearl.

"Hm." I nodded at her and entered the Mansion.

"Silver~ you are so unsociable!" Pearl suddenly glomped me from behind. Gold was the one who introduce me that word. Though I honestly didn't know what it mean.

"Unsociable? What do you mean?" I untangled him from me and started walking towards my room. Pearl glomped me again.

"You didn't even respond to Missy's 'welcome back' – Dia : "it was 'welcome home', Pearl!- greeting! You jerk!" Pearl shouted right beside my ear. Suddenly, someone untangled him from me. I turned around and was surprised to see Green.

"What were you doing, Pearl? It was quite a sight, you know?" he said. Pearls grumbled something.

"Green!" Platina suddenly appeared. She looked flushed. Because of Green, huh?

"Well, I'll be leaving now," I said and started to leave. Green grabbed my collar.

"You're not going anywhere," he said quietly. I sighed.

"Green, tomorrow…would you like to eat out with me? I really−" Platina sounded excited.

"No. I'm busy tomorrow morning," Green cut her short and left to the kitchen. Thankfully, he didn't drag me along.

"Missy! Hey, it's okay! He's just a jerk," Pearl said, trying to reassure Platina who seemed shocked. Actually, I think she should get used to Green's attitude by now.

"I'm going to room now," I told them. This time, they didn't bother to stop me.

My room was on the top most floor; the third floor. It was a simple room. I sat on the bed and reached for a photo that was always kept hidden under my pillow. *pauses* you wouldn't tell Gold, I hope? *giving a meaningful glare*

Anyway, the photo was taken during my childhood days. Blue was in there. It had been a long time since I had last seen her. And to be able to see her again, I honestly felt grateful.

"Oh~ cute girl there." Gold's sudden appearance took the life out of me. I quickly hid the photo back.

"Haven't you ever heard 'knock before entering'?" I said testily. Gold shrugged.

"Maybe I have or maybe I haven't," he said with a grin. "Anyway, that's not important now. What matters now is…who _is_ that cute girl?" he asked. He was sucking on a lollipop while at it.

I sighed. "It doesn't matter. Now get out," I said. But of course he wouldn't even budge.

"I just said it matters. So, tell me, Sil. Who is that girl?" Gold asked again. I sighed again.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked him.

"She's super cute, so yeah!" Gold replied. Figures.

"Well, she's my sister. But I haven't met her for a long time." I made that up obviously. But Gold's dumb so he might fall for it.

Gold was quiet for a minute. That's odd. I glanced at him. He looked at me straight at the eyes.

"You're lying," he said. Oo-kay. Maybe not so dumb. Then again, he had always managed to see whether people are lying or not ever since I knew him.

"You're right. That was a lie," I said.

"Ha! Knew it was!" Gold said and took a sit beside me.

He took out the picture.

I snatched it from him.

"Get out now, Gold," I said in a warning tone. Gold smirked.

"Fine. I will. Only after you tell me who she is," he said.

"Okay. I'll tell," I said as I put the photo into one of the drawers of my study desk.

"You will? Sweet!" Gold bounced on the bed.

"She's an old friend of mine. Her name's Blue," I said. Gold was quiet for a while after that.

"Blue? You mean _the_ Blue Opal? The hot and−"

"GET OUT!"

* * *

**Pearl's POV**

That Silver! And that Green! How _dare_ they treat Missy like that! Unforgiveable!

"Pearl?"

I hate people who treat Missy like…like…like dirt!

"Pearl?"

And Green is Missy's fiancé!

"Pearl!"

"What?"

I turned angrily at Dia.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" I scolded him as I noogied the side of his head.

"Wah! Pearl! Stop that!" Dia squirmed as he tried to get away but I ain't letting that happen!

"Stop it." Gold suddenly appeared and punched me on the head. It didn't hurt much…is a lie!

"It hurts, you idiot!"

"Who're you calling idiot, idiot!" Another punch on the head. ARGH!

"What was that for?" I asked him both in anger and agony.

"First, for bullying Dia and second, for calling me idiot," he replied coolly while pouring himself a glass of orange juice. I forgot to mention we were in the kitchen now. Dia wanted his usual '10 p.m.-supper-before-bed' and I tagged along.

"What were you talking about anyway?" Gold suddenly asked. Do I answer him? After what he did? I don't−

"We were discussing about Missy and Green," Dia said. I face palmed. Does he tells people everything without second thoughts? He's an idiot!

"Oh, that _again_? Geez. Stop being a pair of busybodies," Gold said and sipped his juice. I cracked my knuckles and hovered over him.

"Is it wrong to care about our friend?" I said through gritted teeth. Man! I'm one angry−

"I never said it was," Gold said pointedly. He had finished drinking his juice by now. "So, if you really want to help her…" he trailed off while pouring another glass of juice.

"What?" Dia sounded excited for some reasons. Well, Gold _could_ help us. He's quite smart when it comes to matchmaking._ If_ he's going to help us that is.

"I'll help you guys." Gold's words sounded like a gift from heaven! This time for sure we'll make Missy smile happily!

"Will you really help us?" Dia asked Gold. He was munching his HUGE sandwich while doing so. How I manage to understand him, only god knows.

"What?"

Oh. Gold doesn't understand.

"He asked if you really will help us," I translated Dia's words for him. Gold seemed amused by…the fact I was able to understand Dia or the fact that we needed to make sure his sincerity, I'm not sure which one.

"Course I'll help…with one condition of course." I KNEW IT!

"What condition?" I asked Gold with my eyes narrowed at him.

"$5 an hour, okay?" Gold said. So…$5 an hour…huh? Nope can't agree to it.

"How about $100 if you succeeded in making them fall for each other?" I said. Gold perked up at the mention of $100. Che. Money, money, money. That all that matters to him, huh?

"Agreed!" Gold suddenly took my hand and shook it. I couldn't help grinning from ear to ear.

"If you lose, you'll pay each of us $100," I said. Gold's smile didn't waver. I was_ hoping_ it would.

"Okay! But I won't lose, you know? Coz I never do," he said. Well, I hope he won't.

Gold finally stopped shaking my hand after a whole minute.

"Well, I'll be hitting the sack then. Night, guys!" He turned to leave after putting the glass into the sink. Hmph. He better tries his very best for Missy's sake.

"Gold," Dia suddenly called his name. Gold turned to look at him.

"What?"

Dia pointed at his face. "From where did you get that bump on your head?"

* * *

**Chapter 10 is done~ thanks for reading it~**

**~iris**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the wait~**

* * *

**Chapter 011**

**Wally's POV**

Hello everyone. It seems you all finally have the chance to see how my mind works, eh? It's a pleasure sharing my thoughts with you guys. I'm not just trying to be polite here, by the way.

Well, shall we get a move on now, to not waste any more time?

I'm sure you all already know my full name, nickname and the grade I'm currently in. I hope you do, to avoid having to explain such things again.

Anyway, I'm currently in my bedroom after my first day of a whole new school term. Winter's not over and spring is still months away. It is only the 11th of January.

My role now is to tell you what I personally think about the Elites. You see, people always refer me as the 'Predator' since I have this so-called 'eagle-eye'. My eyesight is above average but only slightly.

Now, let us begin, shall we, about personally discussing a topic concerning only the Elites?

I'll start with the President; Red Fawkes. He's a battle pro. He is the best when it comes to Pokemon battles. Red is courageous and collected when in battles. He is the firm yet gentle kind of senior. He has this sense of justice that we all respect. His leadership skills are also admired. Well, here's some other brief info about him;

DOB : 8th August

POB : Pallet Town, Kanto Region

Family : Lily Fawkes (distant cousin)

Likes : Pokemon battles, spending time with Pokemon, ramen

Dislikes : flirtiest girls, tomato

Next up is the Vice-President aka Green Oak. He's the 'cool headed yet somewhat cocky' guy. Unsurprisingly, he's the most famous guy in the academy. Yup, he's even more famous than the President himself. You must be asking, 'then why didn't he become the President of the Elites?' Well, my friends, the answer is pretty simple actually. It's because he thinks it's too much of a hassle to hold such a 'burdensome position' and also because he's already a Gym Leader of Viridian City. Green is also very skilful in battles but he majors in training Pokemon, even those who are not his. His other info;

DOB : 22nd November

POB : Pallet Town, Kanto Region

Family : Sammuel Oak (grandfather) Daisy Oak (sister)

Others : Platina Berlitz (fiancée)

Likes : library, Pokemon battles, training Pokemon

Dislikes : things not going according to his ways

Gold Aubry is up next. He's the 2nd Vice-President. Well, his role is to take control if the President and the Vice-President are not able to. Gold's spunky, easy going, optimistic and opportunistic. His motto is 'never do things you'll regret' and his favourite quote is 'make hay while the sun shines'. He does skateboarding whenever he's free. He may give you the impression of being a flirt but Gold's really not that type. He never even 'dates' girls. He agrees to go out with them then dumps them the next day. He's more of a heartbreaker, if you ask me. It's very unfortunate Chris's is his next target. And now, his other info;

DOB : 21st July

POB : New Bark Town, Johto Region

Family : Jean Aubry (mother)

Likes : skateboarding, surfing, snooker, bowling

Dislikes : History, cats

Silver Domovoi is the Elite's official Secretary. He's very efficient. He likes to observe and study others. Their attitudes and views of life, I mean. He seems to have a history with Blue Opal and her three close friends. Wonder how? Anyway, his other info;

DOB : 24th December

POB : Viridian City, Kanto Region

Family : Giovanni Domovoi (father)

Likes : …people who respect his privacy. But I think he really likes apple pies.

Dislikes : people who DON'T respect his privacy

Ruby Cale is the Assistant of Secretary. His job is to well…assist Silver in documenting about us Elites. Ruby is quite a considerate friend. He is also a fast learner and quite hygienic. Ruby is stealthy in battles and is a prodigy in Pokemon battles. Pity that his passion lays on Pokemon contests. But surely there're reasons to that, no? I have yet to discover what the reasons are though. But one day, I'll definitely learn the truth. By the way, Ruby is my best friend. He has taught a lot about life and here are some other info about him;

DOB : 2nd July

POB : Goldenrod City, Johto Region

Family : Norman Cale (father) Catherine Cale(mother)

Likes : Pokemon contests, grooming Pokemon, reading, sewing

Dislikes : flirtiest girls, caffeine drinks

Emerald Louise is the Senior Scout. His job is to be watcher aka the bodyguard of the academy. If there're any attacks caused by Pokemon, he'll deal with it. Rald is a strong trainer but may be a bit naïve at times. He is knowledgeable about the birth place of Pokemon. And now, his other info;

DOB : 31st May

POB : Mauville City, Hoenn Region

Family : -none-

Likes : Pokemon, Pokemon battles, food

Dislikes : his height being underestimated

Pearl Noah is Senior Scout 2. He's not Emerald's assistant. His job is to ensure no Pokemon battles among trainers take place within the area of the academy. Pearl's has the tendency to butt into people's conversation and cares a lot about Platina. Though I think he has something called 'a puppy crush' on her. Pearl also has this ability to tell the move a Pokemon about to use. He is Dia and Platina's childhood friend. Anyway, here's his other info;

DOB : 12th February

POB : Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh Region

Family : father (he's identity is yet to be known)

Likes : gag shows, banana shakes

Dislikes : people who don't feel remorse when they have done something wrong

Diamond Igor is Assistant of Senior Scouts. His job is to be both of the Scouts' assistant. Dia is dependable and also a very good cook! He is caring and observant. He can also easily bond with Pokemon. Dia is also a quite capable fighter. He is Pearl and Platina's childhood friend. And here's his other info;

DOB : 4th December

POB : Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh Region

Family : -none-

Likes : gag shows, cooking, food

Dislikes : food that do not match his standard

Platina Berlitz is the Junior President. Rumours say she'll be taking Red's place as the President of Elites once he graduates but I personally think Platina is not suitable for that position. She is a strong fighter and a genius, yes, but she's not a leader. So I hope it's just a rumour. Platina has a huge, noticeable crush on Green and never gives up to make him fall for her despite the huge age gap. She is quite a determined girl and is very ladylike. Her job as the Junior President is to manage matters concerning students' personal problems, sort of like a counsellor. She has just been appointed this year so everyone is yet to see whether she is suitable or not for this position. Well, here's her other info;

DOB : 31st January **(A/N : I do not know what month she is born in so I picked January. But her DOB is yet to be announced)**

POB : Sandgem Town, Sinnoh Region

Family : Sir Anthony Berlitz (father) Lady Johanna Berlitz (mother)

Likes : preppy clothes, reading, experiencing new things

Dislikes : not going all out

And last but not the least, me. I'm the Personal Assistant of the President. My job is to aid the President in supervising the other Elites' entrusted jobs. It's quite a 'burdensome position' obviously but it's an experience once in a life time.

Phew. I'm done. I'm actually writing while explaining these things in my note book. It's been an hour since I started, I'm sure. I glanced at the time. Yup. One hour. I started after dinner and that was at 8.30 p.m. and now it's almost 10.00 p.m.

I switch off my notebook and exit my room. I'm feeling quite peckish right now and some night snack won't do any harm.

"GET OUT!" Silver's sudden shout and a loud crashing sound avert my attention. Silver's room is on the floor above mine. And the door to my room directly faces the stair case and when Gold comes bumping down, I can't say I'm not amused.

"Oh geez, Silver! What's the big idea?" he calls out. There's a loud 'door slamming' sound before silence fills the air. Gold huffs and helps himself up. Only then he notices me. He grins sheepishly.

"Oh hey, Wally," he says.

"Yeah. Hey," I reply with a smile.

"Urm…you saw…?" Gold seems uneasy and bit embarrassed. I bit back a laugh.

"Yeah. I did. But you don't have to worry. I won't do anything about it," I say. Gold seems relieve. He heads to the stair case.

"And Gold?" I call out as he descends down the stairs. Gold turns towards me.

"Yeah?"

"You got a bump on you head," I say. Gold looks puzzled for a second but he soon grins.

"Yeah I know that. Not really the first time," he says and proceeds down the stairs.

I shake my head while smiling faintly.

"Hey, Wally, did something happen?" I hear Ruby asks above me. Oh yes. His room is the same level as Silver. I look up and smile.

"Usual stuff between Silver and Gold," I answer. Ruby nods knowingly.

"By the way, are you feeling a bit peckish? Coz I am," he suddenly says.

"Actually, it's ditto for me. I'm heading to the kitchen. Wanna tag along?" I ask him.

"Give me a minute." Ruby disappeared and after a while he's climbing down the stairs.

"Let's get going before Dia finishes the food. It's his usual eating time before bed, isn't it?" Ruby says as we descend down the stairs together. I laugh softly at his words.

"You're right," I say. As we are about to enter the kitchen, we hear quite an interesting exchange of words.

"Course I'll help…with one condition of course."

"What condition?"

"$5 an hour, okay?"

"How about $100 if you succeeded in making them fall for each other."

"Agreed."

"If you lose, you'll pay each of us $100."

"Okay! But I won't lose, you know? Coz I never do."

"Well, I'll be hitting the sack then. Night, guys!"

"Gold."

"What?"

"From where did you get that bump on your head?"

"None of your business." Gold exits the kitchen and seems surprised to see Ruby and me.

"Oh hey guys. Feeling peckish, eh? There is still a lot of food in store," he says as he leaves to upstairs.

"Wonder what bet he made with those Sinnoh duo?" Ruby says. I shrug.

"Well, only God knows," I say. We enter the kitchen and pour a glass of juice each. Pearl and Dia greets us cheerfully. Then suddenly Dia excuses himself. He says Rald needs him. Talk about dedicated to his job, huh?

Hmmm…I really wonder what they were discussing. And somehow I have a bad feeling about it. Or maybe I'm just being a paranoid…

* * *

**Rald's POV**

"Oh geez! Why can't you guys stay still?" I was currently after a bunch of Slugma who were leaving a quite 'burning track'. I had to use Mantine to get rid of the fire and she doesn't seem that happy with the cramped space in the forest. Well, can't blame her. With the trees looming above us and the dark night sky giving you eerie feeling…well, you get the idea.

"Argh! This is getting annoying!" I sent Dia a message; seeking for his aid. I hope he'll get here ASAP. I released Sceptile immediately after that.

"Leaf blade!" I commanded. Despite the fact Slugmas being super annoying, they're still a low level Pokemon. Thankfully, they were knocked out with that powerful attack. I breathed out in relief.

"Who knows Pokemon can be such delinquents," I muttered as I captured them using Level Balls.

"Pokemon are not delinquents, Rald. Those Slugmas are wild Pokemon after all," Dia said; appearing suddenly behind me. I did flinch slightly since I failed to notice him approaching.

"It seems you don't really need my help," he went on with a smile. I grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry to trouble ya, Dia. I thought they'll be much more of a nuisance," I said.

"No biggies," Dia said. "Anyway, are there more?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I don't think so. And if there are, I've already set traps for them," I replied. Dia nodded his head.

"Right. Let's head back home then," he said cheerfully.

"Yeah. After I give these to Prof. Oak. I'm sure he's still awake," I said.

"I'll accompany you," Dia volunteered.

"Thanks!" Well, I'm not that comfortable being alone in the middle of the night. We gave the Level Balls to Prof. Oak (who really hasn't slept yet) and returned to the Mansion. It was already past 11 o'clock now.

"First day of new term and we're home this late, huh?" I said jokingly. Dia laughed softly.

"Well, not the first time though," he said.

"Duty calls?" Red sudden appearance behind us made both of us…

"ARGH!"

Red was surprised at first (well, we were SHOCKED) but he suddenly burst out laughing.

"Sorry I scared you two," he said while trying to stop laughing. He managed to stop though after a whole minute.

"Anyway, it's quite late. You should go to bed now. There's school tomorrow," he said.

Dia smiled. "You're acting like a mother, Red. That's not good."

Red blinked. "Excuse me?"

I grinned; well actually I'm holding back my laughter. "Okie dokie, mom! We're going to bed now!" I dragged Dia with me. Our rooms are on the same floor.

"Hey Rald, I heard Red and Misty aren't that steady anymore," Dia suddenly said. I turned to him.

"They never really were steady in the first place," I said. Dia was quiet for a while after I said that. But it's the truth. Every time Misty asks Red out, he'll turn her down. I only see them go out VERY once in a while.

"Well, now you mentioned it, you're right," Dia said.

"Oh good for you," I said. I'm not really interested with other people's affairs.

We arrived to our rooms after a few minutes.

"Well, g'night, Dia!" I said as I waved at him. Dia waved back with a cheerful smile on his face.

"Good night to you too, Rald!" he said.

My room is the same size as others but…it does need a bit of cleaning. But it doesn't matter now. I'm DEAD ti…zzzz…

* * *

**Dia's POV**

"Wah~ today was quite fun~!"

I just got out from the showers. I had to take a shower since I felt sweaty after all that 'adventure' after supper and before bed. I then changed into my pyjamas. **[A/N : pYjamas and pAjamas are the same, ok? ^^)**

It felt good to be back here. Jade Academy is very like my home to me. I don't have any relatives left so to rely on so school is the best comfort for me.

To some people attending school may be a nuisance and a waste of time. They think spending their time surfing the net or watching the TV is much better. Well, actually, yes. It's much more relaxing that way. No exams, to homeworks…such bliss…

*BEEPBEEP*

Oh a message. I reached for my cell phone and read the message. It was from Gold.

**[What's for breakfast?]**

Hmm…good question. What should we have for breakfast tomorrow? I'm the breakfast cook here and yeah it means I cook breakfast only. Can't really help it since I'm quite busy with school stuffs. Plus, we, the Elites eat out during lunch, evening tea and sometimes dinner.

But back to Gold's question…hmm…maybe something like…

[mini pizzas?]

*BEEPBEEP*

That's fast…

**[make mine topped with EXTRA cheese TQ!]**

Gold's quite a huge fan of my cooking…well everyone is…

[OK!]

*BEEPBEEP*

**[=D]**

*BEEPBEEP*

Eh? Oh this time it's from Red…

**[Gold said you're making mini pizza for tomorrow's b/fast, so can you put some oregano on mine?]**

*BEEPBEEP*

Now, it's from Pearl…

**[PIZZA FOR BREAKFAST? SWEET! I WANT EXTRA PINEAPPLES!]**

Pearl loves to use caption when writing a message…

*BEEPBEEP*

Oh from Missy…

**[Don't put too much cheese on mine, okay?]**

Missy's a little too paranoid with her weight…oh well, she IS a Lady.

Hey. Wait a minute. How did they-?

*BEEPBEEP*

**[PIZZA FOR BREAKFAST? I WUV U DIA! my first class is an 8 o'clock one so cook them fast!]**

This one's from Rald…

Hmm…

[Gold, are you the one spreading to others about breakfast tomorrow?]

I sent it to Gold.

*BEEPBEEP*

*BEEPBEEP*

Hm. Two messages…?

**[yup!]**

**[I can't wait to taste mine! ^_^]**

The first one's Gold's and the second one's Wally's.

I pondered for a while on how to reply to all of the received messages. Well, I ought to use the usual method, right? Hmm…reply to all received messages…

[OK]

I pressed send.

Right. I need to wake up early tomorrow so you get the idea.

Good night, guys!

* * *

**I L-O-V-E JUNPEI FROM CRASH! MAYBE IT'S MAINLY BECAUSE I JUST LOVE THE LEAD DANCER OF AN IDOL GROUP? XD**

**SAME GOES TO SHINEE! MY BIAS IS TAEMIN! **

**I'VE JUST FINNISHED READING FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST & RANMA ½, BUT SCHOOL HOLIDAY IS NOT OVER YET. SO ANY SUGGESTIONS ON WHAT MANGA YOU RECOMMEND ME TO READ? **

**BTW, THE DOB OF ALL CHARACTERS ARE CORRECT! (EXCEPT FOR THE DP TRIO) **

**~iris**


	12. Chapter 12 SIDE STORY

**A/N : hey all! iris-hime here! It's been SOOOOOOOO long, hasn't it? I deeply apologize. My August test has just ended and I totally sucked! I got A+ only for my Math and History! I still have yet to receive my English test result. Hopefully, I'll get an A+ for it.**

**Eh…and my laptop actually got taken away from me…so this chapter here is not the continuation. It's a side story. The continuation will be uploaded (I promise!) around November. Can you…wait that long? ^^;**

* * *

**Red's POV**

She's an interesting girl…quite…_cute_…and blonde.

"The Indigo Plateau looks neat!" Gold exclaimed.

"The Student Community did a well-praised job," Green chuckled.

"It's gonna be like a fiesta tonight, won't it?" Pearl said with a frown.

"It always has," Dia said with a laugh.

"Red, you're spacing out aren't you?" Gold suddenly flicked my forehead.

"What?" I rubbed the sore spot. I don't think I was spacing out. My mind wasn't distracted…much.

Gold narrowed his eyes at me. "You're thinking about the blonde, aren't ya? The blonde gal with…what was it? Healing powers?" He cocked an eyebrow at Green. Ah. So he's behind all this. 'this' is as in 'telling others, particularly Gold about what happened earlier today'.

"The girl's cute. I'm not surprised that Red fell for her at first sight," Green said, with a bit of a mocking tone at the last words. I gave him a look.

"Is she a senior?" Dia suddenly asked.

"She's your senior, yes. But she's a junior to me and Red," Green replied. Dia and Pearl ooh-ed.

"So Red has a change in his taste of girls, eh?" Gold nudged me. I shoved him and rolled my eyes. Friends can be SO good at teasing.

"What about Misty?" Pearl's sudden mention of _her_ darkened my mood instantly.

And Gold made it worse.

"What about her?"

"Gold! She's Red's girlfriend! His first ever!" Pearl exploded. We were quite used to this. Pearl is short-tempered especially with things concerning…personal feelings.

"Do you really believe in 'first love is for eternity'?" Green sneering tone was quite obvious. Pearl threw him a glare.

"So what is I do?" Pearl asked, challengingly. I sighed. This isn't the first time they're going to argue about 'first love'. Out of all topics…

"You know, Pearl, Misty ISN'T Red's 'first love'. She's not even his 'first crush'," Gold said matter-of-factly. Quietly, I agree with him. Misty confessed to me. She expressed that she REALLY wants to go out with me. She looked so desperate that I…well, gave in that time.

"But the blonde," my ears perked at the mention of the last word. I frowned slightly at Gold. What was he trying to say about…Yellow?

Well, I didn't have to wait long.

"SHE'S his 'first crush 'AND 'first love'. A two-in-one. Special, ain't she?" Gold grinned. I literally face-palmed.

Green suddenly gave a single back-slap to me. "It's not 'first love' that matters but 'true love'," he said. And there was a soft look on his face. Well, it's rare for me to see that…so it kind of lessened my dark mood.

"True," I said with a small laugh. Green may not seem like it, but he does believe, silently, like any other people, the existence of 'true love'.

kimidakeni Kiss Kiss Kiss donnatokimo  
Bokuga zutto kimino sobani iruyo  
Kiss Kiss Kiss kimidakeo

gorekaramo mitsumeteitai  
I wanna feel you motto

subeteno aio komete Kiss okuruyo

"Mine! It's mine!" Gold suddenly fumbled for his cell phone. That ringtone…it's by his favorite boy band.

"Crap! It's Prof. Oak!" Gold whispered to us after answering the call. Green and I exchanged look. What does Prof Oak wants from us?

"Yeah. Got that. Okay. Roger that, prof!" Gold ended the call and turned to us.

"What was it about?" Dia asked frantically.

Gold wore a thoughtful look. I think he's arranging his words to give a brief explanation to us about the conversation.

"It's about the Opening Ceremony. There's a slight change of plans." His words surprised us. Change of plans? How so? And most importantly, why out of a sudden?

"Yeah. Um…Green…," he turned to Green while wearing a guilty look. Green raised an eyebrow.

"He…your grandpa…wants you to…uh…be in charge of it?" He ended his sentence with what sounds like a squeak. Green's eyes widened slightly. But only for the briefest second. He makes such a good poker face player…

"Okay," Green said with a shrug after a while.

"It's really okay?" Pearl looked at Green in…both surprise and maybe admiration? Hmmm…

"Yeah. It's a personal request straight from the High Principal, so no choices," Green replied. AKA he's SO used to being asked for favors at the eleventh hour

""Ah! There's a message! From Missy!" Dia exclaimed excitedly. Pearl immediately turned to him.

"What'd she say? What'd she say?" Pearl was literally bouncing.

I saw Green smiling amusingly.

"There's something, other than that," I tilted my head slightly towards Pearl, "That seems to amuse you. I wonder what?" I was obviously hinting that I want to know what it was. Green looked at me sideways.

"Aren't you being nosy?" he stated dryly.

I punched him at his shoulder lightly.

"Be a sport, Green."

Green massaged his shoulder.

"No."

My face twitched,

"Pearl and Dia both have a crush on Platina," he suddenly went on. I stared at him. Did I hear right?

"You heard me loud and clear, Red," he muttered as if he had read my thoughts. I frowned.

"Well, they seem to have well, a crush on her," I said slowly. Well, more like I was slowly digesting this info.

Pearl and Dia have a crush on Platina? They're childhood friends! Maybe because they seem close? No…Green is sharp. He always notices something that us others notice much later. So maybe…

"It's not 'maybe', slowpoke. Don't tell me you never noticed?" Green's sharp words never fail to annoy me in whatever circumstances.

"Well, sorr-_ry _for being a slowpoke, okay?" I said sarcastically.

"Pearl cares too deeply about Platina. He involves himself with everything concerning her. Remember the Yule Ball last spring?" Green asked.

"How could I?" I replied. Yeah. That was the time when I had fever and couldn't attend it. What luck.

"He really wanted to pair up with Platina but made her ask me to be hers. And his reason was that because I'm her fiancée. Pearl never liked the idea that I'm Platina's fiancée," Green said. Can you guys possibly imagine my surprise when I heard that? Hah. Maybe you can't.

"Dia, in the other hand…is quite good in hiding it. But the fact that his mood always cheers up more than usual whenever Platina's around and is dampened slightly whenever Platina isn't easily prove it," Green went on.

"Hey guys!" Pearl suddenly called out.

"Missy has returned from her mission. She's in the Mansion! Let's greet her!" Dia bolted towards the exit right after he said that. Green gave me 'I-told-you-so' look.

Pearl laughed at Dia. "He's excited. But who wouldn't?" And then, suddenly he turned serious. He faces Green and pointed a finger straight at his face. "I hope you'll mind your manners, Green." It was said in a very warning tone. Green merely gave him a bored look. Pearl exited Indigo Plateau after shooting him a glare.

"That was…a bit weird," I uttered after a whole minute of silence.

"Yeah. You said it. and Green's right about that duo," Gold's sudden appearance wasn't what I expected. Then I realized what he just said. So he noticed it too, huh? In other meaning, only I didn't? Wait. What about Silver and Ruby? And most importantly, Platina?

"Sil and Ruby know it already. Platina is like you. A slowpoke," Gold suddenly said while walking past us.

I looked at Green who was smirking.

"Yes, Red. You're the only one who didn't know," he said as he gave a single pat onto my shoulder before following Gold.

I groaned. "Geez," was the only thing I managed to say. I mean, the _only_ one who didn't notice? Darn. Am I really that slow? I'm quite amused with myself here.

I quickly quickened my pace to match Gold and Green's.

"Oh by the way Red," Gold turned around and faced me. He was walking backwards. Suddenly, he tossed me something. Fortunately, I caught it. it was his iPad and headphone. I gave him a quizzical look.

"Track No. 1. Listen to it. it suits you perfectly. You're good with Japanese, aren't you?" With that, he turned back around.

I glanced at Green who was looking at the iPad but he didn't notice.

"Track No. 1?_ That_ song?" he said to Gold.

Gold laughed. I think there's some inner joke with Green's words.

"Yeah. _That_ song. You like it too, don't ya?" Gold turned his head slightly towards Green while giving him a meaningful look.

Green hmph-ed, turned away and there was it again. The soft look.

"Listen to it, k Red?" Gold said to me.

And I did.

I picked Track No. 1 and pressed PLAY.

* * *

**The song's 'Kiss Kiss Kiss' by SHINee.**

**Listen to it and try to imagine what Red thinks while listening to it. ^-^**

**p/s : this takes place before chapter 5 takes place.**

**~iris**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N : Please, could you readers go to YouTube and search for Yiruma - River Flows in You before you start reading this chapter? While waiting for the video to be fully uploaded, you can start reading.**

* * *

"No."

"But, dear."

"No!"

"But-"

"I said it already – no!"

With that, a girl with long curly dark brown hair stomped out of the living room of her home.

Genevieve Opal sighed. Her daughter was being difficult again, her six years old Blue Opal.

"Madam? Should I…?" William, the Opal's family butler volunteered to help out. Genevieve nodded tiredly.

William breathed in and out a few times before setting out to hunt for his masters' only child. It seemed like it was a daily routine for him.

As soon as he left the room, Genevieve sunk into an armchair. They needed to be on time for the flight to Kanto. The Oak family was waiting- rather patiently, she was sure- for them. And the only obstacle they had to face was her beloved daughter.

"No! No! No…!"

_Speak of the devil_, Genevieve muttered. She rose from the armchair when William came back with a fuming Blue. The butler was calmly holding her by the collar of her dress. Blue struggled to release herself but of course it was futile. No one could oppose the strength of the 6"5 feet butler.

"Thank you, Richard," Genevieve said sincerely. "You can put her down now. After closing the door and windows, please," she added the last sentence quickly. Nothing could be spared with her rather witty child. From which side that character came from, Genevieve wasn't that keen to know.

"Mommy! You're being unreasonable!" Blue suddenly shouted. She squirmed as William put her firmly on a chair facing her mother.

"Unreasonable, you say, Blue?" Genevieve repeated the word with a sigh. _How very ironic_, she thought wryly.

"I already said I don't want to do it, okay! I don't want to go to this…" Blue trailed off suddenly with a frown. She couldn't remember the exact word for the source of her anger. Predictably for her mother who was merely watching in silence− she then decided to jump off from her chair. She pointed a finger directly at her mother's face.

"I don't want a friggin' fiancé!"

William coughed.

Genevieve sighed yet again.

* * *

Young Green Oak was peacefully reading at a corner of a library. Suddenly, he was whacked right at his head.

Green only twitched. This was certainly not a first. He turned towards a middle-aged lady who was holding a rolled magazine. He laid his eyes on the magazine before returning his gaze back to the woman.

"That," he said quietly while pointing at the rolled magazine, "is something uncivilized." He then resumed his reading.

Liam Miscas, the personal maid of the future heir of the Oak fortune fumed. This certain cocky kid was always getting on her nerves and she never did hesitate to show it.

Another whack on the head for Green.

This certainly took him by surprise. But he quickly regained his composure. With a soft sigh, he closed his book and stood to face Liam.

"Am I needed somewhere, Liam?" he asked coolly. He had tucked the book under his arm.

Liam −despite being quite the domineering one− shrank when her young master used that certain tone. A maid had her limits after all.

"Well, Young Master Green," she started off a bit nervously, "You _do_ know today is the day you meet your fiancée, I hope?" Liam then remained silent. Green frowned at her.

"There was an error in your words, Liam," he pointed out suddenly.

Liam blinked. _An error? What error?_

Green walked past her and headed towards the door. "You're supposed to say my_ future_ fiancée. However, we have not made the arrangement yet, so, for now, I'll be meeting a person called a _girl_."

Liam gaped at her young master as he disappeared from her sight. She gritted her teeth. She clenched and unclenched her fists.

_The… the nerve of that boy!_ She screamed in her head.

* * *

"Is he cute?" Blue asked her mother out of a sudden.

"Eh?" Genevieve turned to her daughter in surprise.

"If he's cute, I'll forgive you and Willy for dragging my across half the globe," Blue said with arms crossed on her chest. Yes. Somehow, they managed to board the plane just in time.

The corner of Genevieve's lips tugged up slightly. Blue knew all too well what that meant.

"Don't look amused, mommy! It isn't funny!" She threw her mother a death glare before turning away.

Genevieve laughed softly. "I'm sorry, Blue," she apologised.

Blue huffed.

"Alright, alright…" Genevieve lightly patted her daughter's head. She still felt amused with Blue's question. Her daughter was… unusual.

"Well now, about your question…" She reached for her handbag and started to search for something inside.

Blue perked up. 'You have his picture?"

Genevieve looked up in surprise. "You… catch up rather quickly, don't you?"

"Well, duh!" Blue said; annoyed. People often pointed that out at her and she didn't exactly take it as a compliment.

"I'm an Opal, aren't I?" she then went on. Genevieve stared at her daughter. Slowly, a smile formed on her lips.

"You are quite…" She took out a photograph from her bag and handed it to Blue. "The amusing one." She pinched her daughter's nose. Blue yelped.

"Really, mommy… I'm not a baby anymore," she muttered.

"But you're still cute," her mother said brightly.

"Uhm… yeah. Okay." Honestly, Blue didn't know how to react when she was called cute− pissed off because only a kid should be called that or flattered for being praised.

_Anyway, what matters now is the picture… _Blue finally had a look at the boy whom her mother had been calling her future fiancé.

Genevieve studied her daughter whilst that. Blue's face was… unreadable. Genevieve grew anxious. _What if… what if her daughter hates him already? _She crossed her fingers; hoping she was only being a paranoid.

Genevieve suddenly coughed. "So… what do you think, Blue? Do you find him… cute?" She was nervous right down to the core as she waited for a reply.

But Blue didn't give one. Genevieve frowned slightly.

"Blue? Honey? Is everything−," She didn't get to finish her sentence since her daughter unexpectedly cut in.

"His eyes, mommy!"

Genevieve was caught with complete surprise. _Eyes? What about the eyes?_

"You find them…?"

Blue turned to her with a bright smile and as a mother, Genevieve knew that this one was a sincere one.

"They're beautiful, mommy!"

_Beautiful… she says? _

"Beautiful?"

"Mm. Very." Blue gazed at the picture. "I've never seen such green eyes before."

"I see." Silently, Genevieve felt relieved.

"I think…" her daughter opened her mouth again. "I think I'll grow to like him." She threw her mother a half-embarrassed smile.

Genevieve suddenly raised an eyebrow. She was itching to burst out laughing. And so she did.

Blue stared at her mother; completely shocked with the sudden change. She took a glance around. Other passengers were looking at them strangely. Blue quickly edged further from her mother.

"I don't know this woman…" she muttered quietly to herself.

* * *

It was ten minutes after nine p.m. at the household of the Oak family. The Main Hall is filled with each family member and close friends of this noble family.

"At what time are they _really_ supposed to arrive, Jack?" asked an impatient Michael Oak, an older brother to Jack Oak who was the father to Green.

"We have been waiting for hours!" Katherine Hugh, one of Jack's cousins said irritably.

"Maybe they missed their flight?" Lucy Jacob, a niece of his said half-jokingly.

"Oh, please, no!" Hannah Keith said; horrified with that very thought.

Green observed all these from his seat. Adults could sometimes complain a lot till the stage it'd get annoying.

"I really wonder what's taking them so long," Liam suddenly said. She lowered her voice so that only her young master could hear her.

Green glanced at her then sighed. "Isn't because the guests we're waiting for are flying all the way from the Unova Region?" he said matter-of-factly.

"Oh. All the way from Unova." Liam repeated his words. After a while, she got the message. She turned to him in surprise. "_Unova?_"

Green sighed a bit irritably. "Yes, Liam. Unova, the region that's located very, _very_ far from here."

Liam frowned. _By other meaning, this girl is the urban-born type− a city girl, AKA not her young master's most ideal type._

Jack's phone suddenly rang. He quickly answered it and was relieved when he heard the caller's voice.

"Will be arriving in fifteen minutes? I see. No, no. It's fine. We'll wait." He then ended the call. Everyone's eyes were on him.

"Fifteen minutes? We've waited since 4 in the evening!" Michael exploded. Jack sighed.

"Patience is a virtue, brother," he said.

Lucy suddenly snapped her fingers. "I know how to buy time!" she declared with a smug smile.

She turned to face Green. "Could you please play the piano, my dear cousin?" she asked sweetly.

Green knew he was immediately defeated. _Lucy used 'could'._ Maybe he shouldn't have told her the power of that word when it comes to ordering around.

"Alright. But only one piece," he said as he stood up. He walked up to the grand piano that was place at one end of the Main Hall.

Alicia Oak, his mother smiled at Jack. "I'm proud with our son, Jack. He's perfect, isn't he?" she said. Jack neither agreed nor disagreed.

"I hope this… daughter of your friend is likewise. It's such a waste if she's just… common," Alicia went on. Jack turned to his wife.

"Exactly what I'm hoping as well," he said.

Suddenly, a peaceful melody filled the air.

Green had started playing the piano.

Liam looked at him proudly. To think that such an aloof boy could be a natural in playing the piano.

The audience was immediately transfixed with his playing. But Jack was frowning slightly.

"Is something the matter, Jack?" Alicia asked her husband in concern. Jack's frown deepened.

"Well, what piece exactly is he−"

"Ah! As I thought! It's 'River Flows in You'!" An unfamiliar voice caught each person's attention. They all turned to the entrance door. A small girl was standing there. Her sapphire blue eyes were shining.

"Why'd you stop? Keep playing! That's my absolute favourite piece!" The girl rushed to Green who had stopped playing once he heard her sudden outburst.

Green was staring at the girl who was now standing beside him. "You know… this piece?" he asked her. The girl grinned.

"I've already said it, didn't I? It's my absolute favourite!" She then suddenly sat down right beside him. That took Green by surprise. He jumped from his seat. The girl blinked at him.

"You alright? Did something bite you?" she asked. Green shook his head quickly.

"Oh. That's good." The girl looked relieved.

"Excuse me for intruding but−" Liam suddenly appeared behind them. She was about to force the girl to get off from the seat but the girl suddenly threw her an icy look. Liam was caught off-guard.

"Indeed you are intruding," the girl said coolly. "I was about to continue this piece."

"Is that so? I humbly apolog −" Liam was shocked with the fact that she was giving in with this complete stranger. She must regain her composure. But before she was able to scold the girl once more, the girl had started playing the continuation of her young master's piano play.

Her skills were undoubtedly amazing.

Jack and Alicia were both astounded. They never met a piano prodigy before apart from their son.

A sudden movement at the entrance caught Alicia's attention. She recognized the person who had just appeared there. Quietly, she went to her.

"Genevieve Opal?" she called out.

Genevieve, who felt relieved that she was able to catch up with her daughter, turned to her.

"Alicia Oak, right?" she said with a smile. She straightened herself and her dress.

"My daughter and I have just arrived," she said. Alicia nodded a few times. Suddenly, she realized something.

"Your daughter?" She turned to the girl at the grand piano. "_That's_ your daughter?" She couldn't believe it. Her heart sang a little. It seemed her son future fiancée was quite the girl. Someone even she could be proud of.

"Ah, about that. I apologize on behalf of her. Blue always has a thing for music," Genevieve said with a small laugh.

"One of her fortes, is it?" Alicia said while giving Genevieve a smile.

"It seems so," Genevieve replied.

"Your daughter and my son are quite alike," Alicia said.

Genevieve smiled. _I wonder about that…_

When Blue finished the song, a loud applause greeted her. She beamed to the audience. It had been a while since she played in public.

Green was quite impressed with her piano playing skills but he was also a bit… envious. Such a loud applause was usually given only to him.

"Blue Opal, are you not?" Jack approached Blue who immediately got off from the seat.

"A pleasure meeting you, Sir Jack Damon Oak," she said politely as she curtsied.

Jack immediately took a liking with her.

"The pleasure is mine," he said with a bow.

Genevieve and Alicia joined them after that.

"You're a cutie, aren't you?" Alicia pinched Blue's cheek. Genevieve bit back a smile and gave her daughter I-told-you-so-that-you're-cute look.

Blue fumed in silence when she caught the look.

She wasn't aware that Green was watching her all that time.

"Mom, who's this girl?" The rather blunt question stumped Blue. She was surprised that she knew about him but he didn't knew about her.

"Ah…I'm−"

"This is Blue Opal, Green! What do you say? She's perfect to be your fianceé, isn't she?" Jack patted Blue's head. Green eyes widened. Then, he suddenly scowled.

"I don't want her as my fiancée!" With that, he stormed out of the Main Hall; leaving everyone dumbstruck.

"Uhm… please pardon my son's−," Alicia started. She felt really guilty and at the same time, embarrassed. She wanted to at least, make sure the Opal family wasn't bearing any grudge towards the Oak family because of this. However, before she could do that, Blue suddenly spoke up.

"I think I might not like him at all," she announced. Genevieve sweat-dropped. Her daughter's being serious. She could tell.

Blue turned to Jack and Alicia. "My mother and I will be returning home tonight. It has been nice meeting the Oak family." The words were said politely but at the same time, coldly.

"Miss Blue, please wait just a−," Jack's words were cut in by Genevieve.

She gave him a bright smile. "My daughter is always firm with her decisions. Please, do excuse us."

They both left Kanto that night and returned to Sevii Islands; their home. They were in Unova because Genevieve was requested to be the Guest of Honour of a dinner party held by her friend's business company.

* * *

Around midnight the next night, Liam crept into her young master's bedroom. There was some explaining needed to be done by that young boy.

Green was gazing at the night sky from his bed which was situated right beside a ceiling-to-floor window when she entered the room.

"Still not asleep yet?" she asked as she closed the door behind her softly.

Green turned to her. "I had a feeling that you might drop by tonight after what happened this morning," he said calmly.

Liam visibly flinched. _After what happened this morning… _

* * *

FLASHBACK

"_Greek Oak! Yesterday was unforgivable! How dare you hurt a maiden's heart!" Liam had stormed into the Dining Hall when the Oak family was having their breakfast._

"_I beg your pardon, Liam?" Green had replied coolly._

_And immediately the personal maid knew she had done the worst mistake in her entire life._

"_Let's discuss this later, shall we?" her young master had suddenly went on._

"_Yes, I understand," Liam had responded quietly. _

* * *

"You didn't even apologize, did you?"

Green sighed. "Why should I?"

Liam snapped.

"It's because you're−,"

"Liam, would you mind leaving? It's in the middle of the night and I need some sleep," Green said rather coldly.

Liam stiffened.

"I understand, Young Master Green. I'll be taking my leave now."

Liam closed the door behind her quietly.

"To think such a cute girl like her…" Liam sighed. It was a real pity that her young master didn't approve that girl as his fiancée…

"That means… that Berlitz girl is the only candidate left… but honestly. I'd rather choose Miss Opal over anyone from the Berlitz family…," Liam muttered to herself as she headed back to her room.

* * *

…

…

…

…

The present Blue Opal woke up with a start from her sleep. When she recalled her dream, she cursed.

"Tsk. To be remembering such a thing," Blue muttered. She got up from her bed and glanced at the time. It was fifteen minutes past two in the morning. Blue sighed. Recently, she couldn't get enough sleep since past memories kept coming back to her.

"_I don't want her as my fiancée!"_

She clenched her fists in both anger and hurt upon remembering the words.

_That Green… he had always been a jerk!_

* * *

…

…

…

…

16-year-old Green massaged his neck. He had fallen asleep after completing a report in the Royal Library. He took a look at the time and frowned. It was already past two in the morning?

"It's so late already, huh?" he muttered to himself. He gathered the work sheets that were scattered across the table and inserted them into a file. He then returned the file back to its place.

"_Why'd you stop? Keep playing! That's my absolute favourite piece!"_

"_I've already said it, didn't I? It's my absolute favourite!"_

Green sighed.

_To think that he'd meet the same girl again after so many years…_

* * *

Miss Frampton was in a good mood when she entered her class. She was one of Jade Academy's music teachers.

Coincidently, Blue and Green were both taught by her. So every Thursday morning they'd be in the same class, in the same group. The teacher had divided them into partners. Blue and Green were paired up. Their fans didn't complain much since they knew these two are already hostile with each other and this was already known throughout the school. It was a wonder Miss Frampton to not know this. She even insisted for them to sit side by side.

"Everyone, today, this piano of ours," Miss Frampton tapped a jet black grand piano in front of the class with a bright smile, "will be our main character for today." She was still smiling widely when her sentence finished.

Her students exchanged relieved smiles. Playing the piano wasn't really much of a challenge.

Blue felt slightly troubled. It had been a while since she even touched a piano. Ever since she decided to pursue the career as a teenage model, music hadn't been really a part of her life.

Green glanced at Blue. He noticed her rather uneasy expression. He averted his gaze and frowned slightly. _Wasn't playing the piano supposed to be one of her fortes?_

"Green, you're our ace here! So, would you please…?" The teacher gestured for him to play the piano.

Green noticed Blue giving him a glance but pretended he didn't. He then obliged the teacher's order.

The other students were waiting eagerly for him to start playing. His talent in playing the piano was well-known in the school.

**(A/N: Now click that play button!)**

Blue didn't look up and pretended to be occupied with something in a book. She had no time for anything involving…

Suddenly, the melody of 'River Flows in You' filled the room.

Blue's eyes widened. She quickly looked up at Green who was calmly playing it.

_What exactly is his intention in playing this piece? _

Green's fingers danced on the keyboards as he played the song and like everyone else, Blue was captivated with the sweet melody of it.

_Really... despite all those years…_

Blue closed her eyes and a soft smile formed on her lips.

_Despite all those years… it was still her favourite…_

When Blue opened her eyes, they met Green's. She wasn't surprised he was slightly smirking. She bit back a smile.

_He remembers… he still remembers…_

* * *

"You're in a good mood today, Blue," Sapphire pointed out during lunch break that day. Blue was hanging out with her best friends at the cafeteria.

"Yeah, Sapph's right. Something good must have happened, right?" Yellow looked at Blue with a rather cheeky expression.

"Well, obviously. If something bad happened, she's be stormy, not sunny," Chris butted in.

"So? What was that 'something good happened'? Sapphire asked Blue with a very serious expression. She was also holding a sandwich that time and there were some bread crumbs on her face. Blue couldn't stop herself from grinning.

"Wipe your mouth first before asking again," she said. Sapphire blinked. Yellow sighed and handed her a napkin.

"Where're you going?" Chris was surprised when Blue suddenly got up from her seat.

"Toilet," Blue quickly replied and immediately left the cafeteria. She didn't forget to take her bag along.

Chris frowned. _Toilet? Really? Blue's like hiding something from us…_

* * *

Green was walking along corridor when he suddenly heard a piano being played. He was sure it came from the music room he had a class at this morning. Wasting no time, he went there. As he gradually got closer to the room; he could clearly hear the song being played.

He stopped at the entrance that was partially closed and stood there to listen to it.

_Hmph. It seems I worried for nothing. She's, after all, a natural._

Green left as the melody of 'River Flows in You' was being played.

* * *

**A/N : Personally, I really love this chapter. Doesn't it make you guys think that Green and Blue already have feelings for each other? *winkwink***

**Next Chapter's Sneak Peek :**

**"Say... could we... y'know... go out again?"**

**"Eh?"**

**"As friends, of course!"**

**"Heh~ could it be that you have finally fallen for me?"**

**A/N : Try to guess which duo would say that? **

**Look forward for Chapter 14!**

**P/S : I was inspired to use this song not because of Twilight. It's because it's really a beautiful piece.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N : **

**Oldrival and Mangaquest~ **

**Oh yeah. To me, using 'Chris' as Crystal's nickname seems much better than 'Crys'. Don't you think so? **

**By the way, you guys guessed great! **

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"Is this a new kind of hobby of yours?" Green asked Blue at a certain café at the Central.

Blue looked up and beamed at him.

"Maybe?" she replied with a bright smile.

It was a Sunday morning. Almost two months had passed since the new school term started. Currently, Blue was sitting alone at a café, enjoying a glass of juice while observing a rather interesting scene not far from her.

"You're stalking a date?" Green sighed as he took a seat across her. He turned to the direction Blue was looking at and frowned.

"No wonder Gold woke up early today," he muttered. Blue chuckled.

"I could say the same for Chris," she said.

"How long have you been stalking them?" Green asked her as he leaned back on his seat.

Blue tapped her chin and looked thoughtful. "Maybe about an hour," she replied then huffed. "But they're having the most boring date I've ever seen." She turned to the couple and frowned. "I can't even say that's a _date._ It's more like they're on an errand and is currently taking a short break."

Green rolled his eyes. "You've been reading too much manga, Blue," he said.

Blue stuck out her tongue at him. Green chose to ignore it.

"Anyway," he suddenly went on and leaned over, "You're quite confident that you won't get caught," he said teasingly.

Blue smirked.

"Don't underestimate me, Green," she said rather smugly.

Green rolled his eyes again. Blue pouted and looked away. They didn't exchange words with each other for a minute or two. And then, Blue suddenly turned back at him. Green felt wary when he saw her smirking.

"Don't tell me you're scared that I might be doing the same with you and Platina?" Blue said while giving him a meaningful look.

Green twitched. Then he suddenly got up from his seat; catching Blue by surprise.

"Hey−," Blue called out but Green cut in.

"I'd never date Platina," he said through gritted teeth and then started leave. Blue quickly went after him. She grabbed his wrist.

"Is it because she's not your type or is it because… you already have someone else?" she asked. Green stopped walking and stared at her in surprise. He didn't expect that kind of question.

"Well? Your answer?" Blue looked at him intently and impatiently.

Green met her gaze for a moment before looking away quickly. Blue was puzzled. _What the heck−?_

"Both. Both of them are the reasons," Green replied after a while as he shook Blue's grip off his wrist.

Blue was then left dumfounded.

She repeated Green's words in her head a few times before finally registering the meaning. "Oh! He has a crush!" The very words sounded weird to her. "Green has… a _crush_?" She scratched her head. _One of the wonders of the Vice President of the Elites, huh?_

"Blue? What're you doing here?" Chris's voice brought her back to her reality. She cursed. She was supposed to be stalking her best friend's date! She turned around to face Chris with an innocent smile.

"What else other than to shop of course!" she replied cheerfully.

Chris smiled at her. "Yeah, should have known that since you're Blue," she said.

Blue silently thanked the heavens that Chris could be so innocent.

"Have you stopped by at I:Style?" Gold suddenly joined into the conversation.

Blue sweat-dropped_. So much with trying to stalk their date. It seemed she was caught… well not really 'caught'. But, nevertheless…_

"Well, I'm about to head there actually! So would you please excuse me!" She immediately took off to the opposite direction.

Gold frowned. _I:Style was located the opposite way she was going…_ He then shrugged. Blue was a new girl. Maybe she didn't know that yet.

He turned to Chris. "Where do you wanna go next?" he asked her.

Chris suddenly blushed. "Wherever is fine…," she mumbled. Gold raised an eyebrow at her.

"Wherever?" he repeated the word with an amused smile. "I wouldn't say that if I were you," he added with a smirk. Chris blushed even darker shade of red.

"Fi- Fine then! We'll go to the −,"

Gold suddenly grabbed her wrist and dragged her towards a direction. "Since you can't make up your mind, we'll go to my favourite café! The caramel latte there is the best, y'know?" Gold told her brightly. He was excited to show Chris his No. 1 hangout spot with his Elites pals.

Chris could only oblige to his wishes. Plus, she didn't really mind going to a café. She had always wanted to go to one during a date.

Chris doubled. _A date? No, no, no…! This is an_ outing_!_ She told herself firmly.

When they had arrived at the café, Chris's mind could only think of one word− Gorgeous! Blue would love going to a place like this! She thought excitedly.

Gold pulled her inside. The aroma of caffeine drinks and pastries mingled in the air. Chris just loved this kind of atmosphere.

"Black & White Café... you like it?" Gold asked her as if reading her mind as they sat down at a corner.

Chris beamed at him. "It's sort of my type of place," she replied honestly.

"That's good to know," Gold said.

When a waitress approached them to take their orders, Chris wasn't sure what to pick. Usually Blue would do this kind of thing and she wouldn't mind what Blue picked for her.

Gold noticed this almost immediately. He was a bit amused that Chris wasn't really that independent after all.

"I'll have the usual and give this young lady here a cup of caramel latte and croissant with butter and honey," Gold told the waitress smoothly. Chris was a bit stunned. Nobody had ever ordered for her other than Blue.

When the waitress left to deliver the order to the kitchen, Chris shyly peeked at Gold.

"Err… thanks for… just now," she said unsurely.

Gold merely chuckled. "That's what being a gentleman all about, Chris," he said.

After that, things got a little bit awkward. Those two weren't really in common so both weren't entirely sure what to talk about.

Finally, Chris worked up her courage to make a conversation. For the first time, the silence was killing her!

"So Gold," she started; trying her best to sound confident. When Gold glanced at her, she immediately lost it. Gold frowned at her.

"You were saying, Chris?"

Chris shook her head quickly. "Nothing! I wasn't planning to say anything!" She awkwardly laughed after that.

Gold couldn't hold back his laughter. Chris looked hurt.

"You don't need to be so amused," she pouted a bit as she looked away. "I was just wondering if you do this often with other girls," she went on.

Gold stopped laughing and looked at her in surprise. "What made you ask that?" he asked her while frowning slightly.

Chris visibly blushed. "No- Nothing personal! I was just- just wondering! That's all!" she said frantically. She tried her best to hide her burning face from Gold.

Gold smirked. "Jealous, aren't ya?" he said.

Chris turned to him with wide eyes. "Never!" She made it sound like it'd be nightmare to her.

"Your orders," the waitress had come back and was serving what Gold had ordered.

Chris took a look at Gold's 'usual'. It was a cup of caramel latte and three slices of different cakes along with a trifle pudding. Chris was a bit taken aback with the amount of dishes Gold was going to eat.

"These are just desserts. People won't get fat just by eating them," Gold suddenly said.

Chris was surprised. Gold seemed to be able to read her mind quite well.

"Well, it's only because you put your thoughts into your expressions so they became readable," Gold said flatly.

Chris was dumbfounded. _She was… readable?_

"Anyway, finish your order. There're still other places I want to take you to," Gold told her. He then started with his first of cake. It was a blueberry cheese cake.

Chris took her first bite of the croissant. It was good. The honey and butter made its taste even better.

"That's one of my favourite dishes here too," Gold suddenly spoke up. Chris looked up.

"It's really good," she said.

Gold laughed. "That's why I said it's one of my favourites!" he said.

"Try the caramel latte now," he then urged her. Chris did so. Latte was not quite her cup of tea but this caramel latte was certainly an exception.

"I like it," she told Gold with a small smile. Gold grinned at her.

"We can come again if you want to," he said.

Chris was torn about that. She would really love to but it'd be like they were going out and she didn't want that.

Gold who was watching her, sighed. "Geez. Even if we'd be doing this again, it won't be a date, you know? Coz only couples go out on a date and obviously we're not a couple. Consider it as my treat as a friend," he said in a bored tone. He had finished his first slice of cake and was now moving to his second one− a strawberry sponge cake.

Chris bit her bottom lip. She didn't really like the thought that Gold was able to read her thoughts so clearly.

Unnoticed by them, a very familiar girl was observing all this not far from their seats. She was having a cup of black coffee with some doughnuts. The girl was none other than Blue. She was relieved that she could resume stalking the pair's date. She took a seat beside the window.

Blue watched the duo from the corner of her eyes. The corner of her lips tugged into a soft smile.

"Now that's what I can call a date," she whispered to herself and sipped her coffee.

The sudden knock on the window beside her caught her attention immediately. She turned and was surprised to see Green.

_Really now… I thought he had already gone home… _she thought to herself.

When Green entered the café and took a seat across her, she sighed.

"You're quite unpredictable, you know that?" she said. Green merely gave her a glance before ordering some hot chocolate from one of the waiters.

Blue perked up. "You like chocolate? I didn't know that," she said with interest.

"There's a lot that you don't know about me," Green said to her flatly.

"So you wanna tell me now?" Blue asked teasingly.

Green was a bit amused with her choice of words.

"Nah. Maybe later. There's a much interesting event taking place now,"' he said meaningfully.

Blue snickered. "Can't possibly agree more," she said.

"Hmm…" Green's hot chocolate arrived and he took a sip right away.

"But I still want to hear stuffs about you," Blue suddenly added sweetly.

Green sweat-dropped_. She doesn't forget a topic easily once it's brought up, huh?_

Blue smiled innocently at him.

"So before that, let's settle Gold and Chris's case, shall we?" she said.

Green nodded once stiffly.

Back to Chris and Gold, they had just finished their meals. When Chris was about to pay hers, Gold immediately shoved a handful of cash to the cashier and dragged Chris outside. It took the cashier quite a while to realize that he needed to give Gold the change but by then, those two had already gone.

Blue and Green who were watching tagged along with the duo− keeping a good distance between them and the couple. Or more like Blue decided to drag Green along so Green was just going with the flow.

"I want to go to the theme park next. Do you mind?" Gold asked Chris who shook her head in response.

"Great!" With that, again, Chris was dragged by Gold to Kara Theme Park. It was situated about ten minutes from the café.

Blue, at first hesitated since she wasn't planning to drag Green into troubles but Green said it was alright. Blue brightened up when she heard that.

"I assumed you to be the hard-to-deal type but it seems I was wrong after all!" she said with a laugh.

"And I assumed that you're the type that goes with your own flow and it seems I'm not wrong at all," Green countered a bit teasingly.

Blue twitched. _She had forgotten that this guy was a jerk…_

Meanwhile, Gold was urging Chris to ride the roller coaster. Chris wasn't looking forward to have a ride on one especially after a meal. She didn't want to get an upset tummy.

When Chris still didn't want to give in, Gold finally gave up. They decided to just take a stroll around the theme park. Gold bought an ice-cream for each of them.

Green and Blue were still tailing them closely from behind. Blue had coaxed Green to buy her some candy floss. She didn't want an ice-cream. To her, that was something too common. Green could only tolerate her.

But after a while, Blue bought him a can of soda. As an exchange for the candy floss, she had told him. Green's only respond was a flick on Blue's forehead but he did give her his thanks.

After about an hour, Green and Blue took a seat on a bench and were quite hidden from Gold and Chris who were buying something from a vending machine.

Suddenly, Blue sighed. Green glanced at her. He was amused with her bored expression.

"Stalking a date isn't much of an entertainment, is it?" he said with a smirk.

Blue glared at him. "Well, I didn't expect it to be like any other dates! I thought there'd be something different," she reasoned a bit irritably.

"Really, what were you expecting?" Green said dryly.

Blue sighed again. "I've said it, didn't I? Something different."

Green frowned. "Have _you_ ever gone out on a date?" he suddenly asked out of the blue.

"Erm… no. I mean, I didn't and don't really have the time," Blue replied hesitantly.

Green suddenly smirked.

"What?" Blue felt uneasy with that expression.

Green got up from his seat. "I know it's sudden, but how about I take you out for a date?"

Blue blinked. "Eh?"

Green scratched the back of his head. "I mean, we're already at a theme park so why don't we enjoy ourselves while then?" He glanced at Blue; anticipating an answer.

Blue didn't see this coming at all. She studied Green.

"Are you being… serious?" she finally decided to ask.

Green rolled his eyes. "Well, it's better than being a stalker," he said.

"Hmm…" Blue thought about it for a while. Truthfully, she would really love to. _But, if Platina saw them… _Blue shivered. _Only God knows what her reaction would be…_

"If you're concerned about Platina, don't be. I can easily deal with her," Green suddenly said. Blue looked up sharply. Not because he was able to read her mind but because of the words 'can easily deal with her'. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You have been against this engagement for so long, huh?" she said then got up from the bench.

"Yeah," Green said after a while.

Blue suddenly linked her arm with his. She then beamed at him. "Well then. Let's go to the roller coaster now!" She dragged him to the mentioned place without any second thoughts.

Chris and Gold who had witnessed this paled a bit.

"Are they going out or… were they… following us?" Chris wondered aloud.

"Only God knows," Gold said with amusement. He then suddenly got an idea.

"Say, Chris, we don't really have anything to do now, do we?" he started slowly. Chris frowned at him. She could easily tell where this conversation was leading to.

"I don't think we should, Gold," she said quite sternly.

Gold merely laughed. "Don't take it too seriously, Chris! Let's do this out of complete interest and nothing more!" he said and suddenly started dragging Chris towards the roller coaster. He really wanted to see his dear seniors' date. Chris's only thought that time was that how easily it was for her to be dragged around by this guy.

"Say, Green, what exactly are you planning?" Blue asked Green once they got into the roller coaster. They were sitting side by side at the first two seats.

"Well, we won't find them doing anything exciting if we don't do this," Green replied after a while. Blue got the message immediately. She glanced back and her hunches were correct− both Gold and Chris were on the same ride.

"Are they stalking us instead?" she asked Green after turning back to the front.

Green shrugged.

"I don't like it when you do that," Blue said a bit irritably.

"Ah. The ride's starting," Green said, ignoring what she had just said. Blue could only clench her fists in annoyance. The roller coaster moved forward slowly.

Meanwhile, Chris who was Gold, was frowning. She had a bad feeling.

"Um… Gold? I think−," she began but the roller coaster suddenly jerked forward and the ride started. Chris was never afraid of heights or extreme rides like this one. Being a Pokemon Catcher, she was used to those two. Currently, she was thankful with that fact.

The ride was undeniably exciting and at the same time, frightening.

"I rode that one more than ten times but still can't get tired of it," Mickey, a young girl told her friend, Julie with a laugh while gesturing at the roller coaster.

"I know right," Julie laughed. They were passing by the roller coaster that had just passed the second loop. Suddenly, something completely terrorized Julie.

"Mickey!" Julie grabbed her Mickey's s shoulder. "Mickey! The roller coaster is slipping from its railing!"

Mickey looked up at the roller coaster in horror. It was true.

Those who boarded the roller coaster ride were screaming and shrieking in terror. It happened so out of a sudden. Nobody had expected such a thing to ever occur. However, as the Elites, Green and Gold felt responsible to settle the matter.

_But what to do? _

"Use an Ice Pokemon, Green! Create a landing slope! Hurry!" Blue suddenly shouted.

"A brilliant idea but I don't own any Ice Pokemon!" Green shouted back.

Blue cursed. She forced the lap bar off her and immediately jumped off the falling roller coaster. She turned mid-air so that her back was facing the ground.

"Jynx! Lend me your power!" Blue released one of her Pokemon.

Jynx, being an ice-type Pokemon created an ice landing slope. The roller coaster crashed onto it and slid downwards. It stopped moving once it reached the ground.

Blue was fortunately caught by Green− who was riding his Charizard− in time before she crashed onto the ground.

The boarders of the roller coaster got off shakily. Chris and Gold helped them off. Green joined them after he had made sure that Blue wasn't injured. He had told Blue to contact Red and tell him about the roller coaster incident. Blue obliged.

Red arrived at the scene together with Ruby and Wally. Pearl, Dia and Platina had a field trip to Saffron City that day so they couldn't join in. Silver was on a mission at Orange Island. There was a piece of information he had to retrieve there no matter what.

"Do you know what caused this?" Red asked Green once they had made sure everyone had evacuated the scene. The only ones remaining there were the Elites. Both Blue and Chris were also asked to leave to their rooms. They were reluctant to obey but did so when Gold reasoned that the Elites were the only ones that should take the responsibility for this incident.

"I'd tell if I do," Green replied with a sigh.

"It's obvious it was done by somebody. Such a thing wouldn't happen out of just some technical errors," Ruby spoke up. The other Elites silently agreed.

"What created the ice slope? We should be thankful since this thing literally saved dozens of lives," Wally said.

Green couldn't help but smile. "Indeed we should be thankful to her," he said quietly.

"We better clean up this mess ASAP," Gold said.

"Yeah. The sooner, the better," Ruby said.

Red and Green turned to them.

"Have you done checking it?" Red asked Ruby. He was referring to the part of the railing that the roller coaster slipped from.

"Yes, I have," Ruby replied after a while.

Green narrowed his eyes at him. "And what did you find?"

"Nothing. There isn't any oil or ice or even anything," Ruby answered a bit exasperatedly.

The others exchanged confused looks. _Then what could have caused the incident?_

"It was due to something psychic then," Blue spoke up; suddenly appearing behind Green.

"Eh? Psychic?" Gold raised an eyebrow at her. Blue nodded once as a respond.

"It's obvious, isn't it? Plus, any psychic-type Pokemon could have easily done it, no?" she asked; looking only at Green.

"I have to agree with you," Green said after a while.

"But that could only be hunch. Without any proof, we can't just jump to conclusions," Red said.

Blue rolled her eyes. "Then do you have a proof that it _isn't_ done by a psychic-type Pokemon?" she asked him a bit challengingly.

Red sweat-dropped. He didn't expect to hear such a reply.

"We'll discuss this matter further later," Green said using a tone that meant no arguing back. He then turned to Gold and Ruby. "Make sure no one is to enter this area until we settle this," he told them.

"Aye-aye, captain," Gold said as he saluted towards Green who merely rolled his eyes.

After Gold and Ruby left to settle what Green told them to do, Green asked Wally to contact a mechanic and the operator of the roller coaster. The Elites almost never go to the teachers to settle problems like this. They were taught that the Elites were created to lift the burden of settling school problems other than those concerning academics from the teachers.

"Last but not least, you." He faced Blue with a grim expression. Blue was smiling innocently at him.

"What are you doing here? I already told you to go to your room, didn't I?" he said.

"You did but I didn't listen. Plus, this is too exciting to be left alone, am I not right?" Blue replied brightly.

Green could only sigh. He knew it'd be a waste of time to want to argue with her.

"Anyway," Red suddenly coughed. Blue and Green turned to him. Red cleared his throat. "Um… Blue, representing the Elites and everyone that you have saved, I thank you," he said and bowed down slightly towards Blue.

The young teen felt a bit awkward with how the President of Elites was acting towards her. She forced him to straighten himself up then levelled her gaze with his.

"You're welcome, Red," she said cheerfully then turned serious. "But, seriously, don't do that again," she went on without smiling.

Green smirked. "Feeling bit shy or awkward, Blue?" he asked. Blue threw him a glare.

"Mind your own business," she muttered.

Red could only tell one thing from this situation.

_Green seems to get along well with Blue…_

* * *

In Chris's room, Chris had just finished her night bath. It was almost eleven p.m. Chris got into her pyjamas and dried her hair. She then decided to prepare her school things for tomorrow's classes. Today was a Sunday and that only meant tomorrow was a Monday. Not a favourite day for all students including herself.

The song 'Friend' by Chihiro Yonekura suddenly filled the air. Chris reached for her cell phone and answered it. It was a call from Gold. Truth to be told that immediately made her nervous right down to the core.

"Yo, Chris! Hope I didn't wake you up or anything," Gold started the conversation in his ever so cheerful tone of voice once she answered the call.

"You didn't." Chris had to force the words out. Talking to Gold through the phone was even nerve-wrecking than talking to him face-to-face.

"That's good," Gold laughed.

"Um," Chris said.

"You okay, Chris?" Gold had stopped laughing and sounded genuinely concern.

"I'm okay, I'm okay!" Chris replied hurriedly.

"Erm… okay," Gold said unsurely.

They didn't exchange words after that. It was −undeniably− awkward for both of them.

"Hey, Chris," Gold called her name after a while. There was something he really needed to say to her.

"What?" Chris mentally cursed. _Why did she have to sound so rude_?

Gold was clearly a bit speechless with Chris's reply since it took him a few second to reply.

"You know… about today…" he began slowly but Chris suddenly interrupted.

"It was fun!" she had blurted out catching Gold by complete surprise.

"Eh?"

Chris cleared her throat rather nervously. It was no use taking back her words.

"I said it was… fun," she said.

Gold suddenly burst out laughing. Chris was annoyed.

"What's so funny? I'm telling the truth!"' she said irritably.

"Sorry, sorry…" Gold apologized between his laughs. Chris gritted her teeth.

"Do you really mean it?" Gold suddenly asked.

"Mean… it? You mean what I said?" Chris replied with a question.

"Well, duh," Gold replied.

"Yeah…" Chris said slowly.

Gold wanted to burst out laughing again but he restrained himself.

"That's good," he said.

"I… guess," Chris said.

After that, again, the awkward silence filled between them.

When Gold wanted to break it, Chris, surprisingly did it first.

"Say… could we… y'know... go out again?" She barely whispered the words that Gold thought she was just mumbling to herself.

"Eh?"

"As friends, of course!" Chris was blushing hard and even if Gold couldn't see this, he could guess from her tone of voice.

_It seems she wasn't mumbling to herself…_

"Heh~ could it be that you have finally fallen for me?" he said teasingly.

Chris never blushed so hard in her life!

"Hell no!" she had screamed into the phone before hanging up.

_Really, after all that, why wouldn't Gold be amused?_

* * *

**The clothes, the cafes and the roller coaster... curious with how they look like in this chapter? Check them out at my Photobucket account by clicking my Homepage! **

**xXxXxXx**

**Sneak Peak Chapter 15!**

**"Gold, you promised me that you'd tell me the identity of the girl that Green might've a crush on, right?"**

**"Oh yeah. I almost forgot that promise."**

**"Well, tell me now. Who is the girl?"**

**"Platina, can't you guess? It's your own best friend-senior!"**

**xXxXxXx**

**It seems Platina finally learns about her rival's true identity in the next chapter! Wonder what she'll do about it...**

**~iris**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N : Sorry for the wait~ Please enjoy. ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

About the roller coaster accident, the Elites had claimed it was caused by nothing more than technical errors even though they knew it was some sort of a conspiracy. Against who, they weren't sure.

They had held a few meetings to discuss the matter and had come up with some hunches but, as Red said, they shouldn't just conclude something without any proof.

"Could it be a threat from among the students?" Dia had said thoughtfully during one of the meetings.

"It could be," Ruby had agreed. "But for what reasons?" he went on with a deep frown.

"Man… and here I thought we, the Elites can chill! I mean, come on! The school term has just started!"Gold had complained.

"It's obvious that the other party is thinking otherwise," Green had said dryly.

"We shouldn't be thinking about this matter too deeply. For now, we should just stay sharp and alert if there're any follow-ups of this… problem," Red had concluded the meeting.

Currently, the last classes of the day were taking place for every student of Jade Academy. It was raining so the students were looking forward to the end of school more than usual.

And Blue Opal wasn't an exception.

It had been bugging her—the fact that Green was quite occupied with the Elites and the roller coaster accident.

To the others, Blue and Green might seem hostile with each other but actually they were quite in good terms with each other. Only at school they didn't really exchange words since they only had few classes together and since their other classes are the types that the opposite wouldn't even consider taking.

Green attended a lot of foreign language classes whilst Blue only took Italian and Spanish classes. The only classes they had that collaborated were History, Math and Music.

And now, Blue was having her Spanish class. She had always beeninterested in this language but today her mind was distracted. She was concerned about a certain friend of hers. A friend that she had stumbled into a lot outside classes and school but never got a chance to exchange words with.

The school bell rang sharp at half past two in the evening. School had finally ended. Blue immediately packed her things and rushed to the bottom of one the school's stairs. She knew that Green would be coming down from the floor level above the one she had been on using this stair. She knew he had Physiology with Professor Aiden as his last class for that day. And she also knew that he'd be the last to exit the classroom.

When she finally saw him descending down the stairs, the building was already deserted. It was ten minutes before four so she wasn't surprised. She hurriedly waved at him while smiling brightly. Green immediately noticed her. He sighed and approached her.

"Is there something the matter?" he asked. Blue shook her head.

"No," she replied.

Green frowned. "So for what reason doyou want to see me?" he asked her.

"Well, you seemed noticeably tired," Blue replied with a shrug.

Green sighed. "I don't have time for this." He passed her and started heading towards the exit. It was two floors below. Blue made a quick decision to tag along.

"It had been almost two weeks since we've last talked," she said as she matched her pace with Green's.

"So?"

Blue twitched. She didn't like it when he started being curt.

"I just thought that you ought to take a breather," she told him stiffly.

Green was getting tired with this statement. Blue wasn't the first to point it out. But when he asked the reason he should really take a break, no answer was given.

"Green, did you hear me?" Blue was annoyed when he didn't give a respond to her previous words.

"I did," Green replied with a sigh. He then suddenly turned to face her. Blue stopped in time before she could collide with him.

"But what really makes you think I should take a break? You know well that as an Elite, I don't have the time to. And with that roller coaster 'accident'…," he ended his words with a sigh. "Anyway, you understand well I don't have time for a break." With that, he resumed his pace to the exit.

But Blue was quick in blocking his way. She had heard other people giving her the same excuses.

"That's what we call _managing our time well_, idiot," she told him bluntly.

Green was dumbfounded. That type of reply was a first to him.

"Well, I'm right, aren't I?" Blue was looking a bit smug. She must have caught Green's change of expression.

"And your point is?" Green asked her flatly.

They had exited the building and were heading towards the Jade Mansion.

"My _point_ is that you should take a breather. How about a trip to the Aquarius Aqua Centre?" Blue suddenly suggested brightly.

They were at the main gate of Jade Mansion. Both Green and Blue had stopped walking and were facing each other.

"Are you asking me out?" Green asked her rather bluntly.

Blue wanted to keep her composure but honestly, which girl wouldn't blush when such a question was asked by a boy?

"Well… not exactly… more like a treat from a friend…?" She gave him one of her angelic smiles at the end of her sentence.

But Green had the right to be wary of her offer. The one and only reason was because she was very close to Platina.

"So, are you gonna give a yes or a no?" Blue asked him. She looked at him expectantly.

Green unlocked the main gate.

"I'll think about it," he replied a bit half-heartedly.

Blue caught his tone but she wasn't planning on giving up.

"I'm expecting an answer by tonight," she told him and she wasn't joking.

* * *

The melody of Yiruma's River Flows in You averted Green's attention from what he was doing. His phone hadbeen ringing for only God knew how many times already that night.

He picked it up and sighed. Blue Opal was one persistent girl.

"You still haven't given me an answer!" Blue cried out once he answered the call.

Green glanced at the time. It was fifteen minutes before eleven p.m.

"Well?" Blue was still waiting impatiently for his reply.

"Before I answer, do you promise to answer a question of mine honestly?"Green said.

Blue took quite a while to answer that Green thought she had decided to hang up.

"Okay, I promise." She said it confidently− which surprised Green.

"Does this have anything to do with Platina?" he asked her.

"Yes, it does." Her honest answer surprised him even more. He had thought she'd be more ominous about the matter. Or was it that this was just a part of her scheme?

"I see," he said shortly.

After about half a minute, Blue started explaining what exactly was behind her asking him to hang out at the Aquarius Aqua Centre just like how Green had predicted.

"Platina really wants to know what it feels like going out with you. Coincidently I had two tickets to the Aquarius Aqua Centre so… I told her to take the tickets and ask you out. She agreed with that part of the plan but! She requested me to play the part in asking you to go out with her. I honestly don't want to do it but well… she seemed pretty desperate if you ask me," Blue told him loud and clear.

Green thought about this matter through. Blue was persistent but Platina was just desperate, huh?

"I can agree to go to this Aqua Centre…," he began slowly. Blue could easily smell a 'but'.

"But only if you're the one I'm going out with −not Platina," he finished calmly.

Blue was speechless. Things weren't exactly going as she planned. But above all, how did Green get a lead in this matter that she was supposed to be a master of?

"Look, Green, this is not the time to joke around," she said with an awkward laugh.

"I'm not joking around," Green replied still with the same calm and cool tone.

Blue paled. Green was serious in asking her out? What was she supposed to feel now? All she could tell now was that she needed some fresh air. She went to the balcony and leaned on the railing. The night air somehow cleared her mind a bit. She could come up with some witty replies after this, she hoped.

"I never expected that you could be like this," she muttered to him. Suddenly, she heard Green start to chuckle at the other end of the line. She was clearly confused now.

"And I never expected you to fall for it," he said in amusement.

Upon hearing that, Blue snapped. That certainly was the limit for her. She hated being played with, especially when she wasn't aware she was being played with till she was told.

She took a deep breath. Green frowned slightly. What was she−

"You are such a jerk!" Blue suddenly screamed into the phone.

Green was fortunate he sort of saw it coming. He had pulled his phone away from his ear right on time when she screamed those words.

"− hole! You think I'm the type that likes to be played with? Well, I'm not! Jerk!" Blue was still screaming when Green brought back his phone to his ear.

"Okay, okay… give it a break already," he said with a sigh.

"Who do you think that started it?" Blue still hadn't pitched down her tone of voice.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'll go out with her. Happy now?" Green said. He couldn't believe he was the one admitting defeat. But he'd much rather do that than to have to listen to her screaming all night long.

Blue caught up pretty quickly. "You would? You'd go out with Platina? You're agreeing with the plan?" But she still felt unsure.

"Yes." Green gave her a short answer. She couldn't tell whether it was a forced or volitional answer.

But she decided to buy it.

"You'd be meeting up with her at the entrance of Jade Subway at ten a.m. on the…," Blue glanced at the tickets, "24th of April. Got that?" She waited for Green's respond.

"24th April… that's about two weeks away, right?" Green asked her.

"Yeah. You have a lot of time to plan a perfect date so don't mess up on that day. Don't even _try_ to," Blue said sternly.

Green sighed yet again. "I get it already," he said.

"Thanks for your cooperativeness!" Blue said brightly.

"You're most welcome. Now, good night. Do go to bed like a good little girl, okay?" Green said a bit teasingly at the end.

"Alright, _mommy_," Blue replied mockingly before ending the call.

"That was quite a long phone conversation you had," Red, who had appeared out of nowhere, suddenly commented. Green was certainly surprised to see him at the entrance of his room.

"It was from a friend," he replied.

Red cocked an eyebrow while wearing a rather amused look. "Uh-huh?"

Green glared at him. He hated it when people assumed things about him.

"What are you doing here in the middle of the night anyway?" he asked rather harshly.

"I wanted to make sure you had finished the draft for the schedule of the Spring Festival," Red replied, ignoring completely his friend's tone of voice. He didn't always take Green's cold demeanour by heart.

"Yes, I have." Green handed Red a thick file containing a stack of paper. "Has Ruby finished with his duty in getting sponsors?" he then asked him.

"Ruby told me he managed to get two sponsors. He's currently waiting for them to fill in the necessary forms," Red replied.

He briefly scanned through the content of the file. He was satisfied with it. Green was trustable in dealing with anything involving secretarial jobs.

"You should go to sleep now. It's really late," Red told Green after he closed the file.

"I was planning to," Green replied dryly.

Red smiled apologetically to him. "Sorry if I barged into anything. Good night," he said before exiting the room.

Green watched him as he left the room. After Red closed the door behind him, Green sighed.

_A date with Platina? _

He only agreed because Blue personally consulted him about it.

* * *

Chris was glaring straight at Blue.

Blue only wanted to get away from there.

Yellow was frantic about the outcome between them.

Sapphire was silently betting who would win this time round.

"Blue! How could you do that?" Chris suddenly shouted. She hollered at Blue who had quickly covered her ears.

"You made an exchange with me without notifying me? That's the limit!"Chris continued. She was angry. She was hurt. But above all, she felt betrayed.

"We're friends, you know? I trusted you and this is what I get? You took my Jynx from my Storage Box without my permission! Why? Why, Blue?" Chris looked like she'd burst into tears any seconds.

But Blue merely huffed.

"Geez. Wake up already, Chris!" she started then suddenly jabbed a finger on Chris's chest. "You _did_ make an exchange with me, remember? For my Abra, you gave me your Jynx. I_ so_ did not steal her from you!" Blue went on with a scowl on her face.

Chris blinked. _Did an exchange with Blue? Did she really do it?_

"When was that? I don't remember a thing about it," she countered.

"Okay. I'll shed you some light onthis matter. Remember about one of your assignments a couple of weeks ago given by that teacher of yours from the Capturing Section? You said that she claimed Abra is the hardest Pokemon to be caught so you want to find out the reasons for that. And thus, you made an exchange with me since you can't just _give_someone your Pokemon," Blue ended with a dramatic sigh. She then raised an eyebrow at Chris. "Are you clear about this matter now?" she asked her.

Chris took her time to digest Blue's every word. She vaguely remembered such an event taking place.

"And I didn't return your Abra? I have finished that assignment already," she said.

"No, you haven't," Blue replied in an obvious tone. "Is she with you now? We can make our exchange then," she went on as she took out the Pokeball that had Jynx in it.

"Why on earth is her Jynx with you now? That's not allowed, isn't it?" Sapphire suddenly spoke up. Her seniors averted their attention to her.

Blue frowned. "You didn't read the rule book?"

"It's obvious she didn't," Chris said with a sigh.

"You see, Sapphire, you're only not allowed to carry your Pokemon during school hours and you're allowed to carry one of your Pokemon with you outside school hours as long as you have notified the Elites about it," Yellow explained to Sapphire.

"Oh…" Sapphire nodded her head a couple of times. She finally understood one of her confusions about the school.

"Anyway, here's your Abra," Chris said as she handed Blue a Pokeball. Blue returned her Jynx.

"A legal exchange, yes?" Blue said with a smile.

"Well, duh?" Chris said.

"It's good that this matter is finally settled," Yellow said. "So, Blue, what're we doing here?" she asked Blue after that.

Blue had just placed her Abra into her sling bag. She looked up at Yellow innocently. "Why, to look at the fishes of course!" she said.

Yellow cocked an eyebrow. "I know you too well, my dear friend," she said.

Blue laughed. "Guess you do," she said.

"So, what's the reason we're at the lobby of Aquarius Aqua Centre?"Yellow asked Blue yet again.

"I wasn't joking that I wanted to take a look at the fishes here. That was certainly the original plan," Blue replied as she entered a vast room called Eastern Marine Lives. The room wasfull of water-type Pokemon that came from the Kanto Region and Sevii Islands as well as Orange Island.

The others had quickly matched their paces with hers. They were passing a huge aquarium full of Magikarps.

"Sometimes I wonder how they're able to evolve to such a beast like Gyrados, you know?" Sapphire commented.

"Oh the wonders of Pokemon evolution!" Blue said dramatically (and also a bit mockingly) causing Sapphire to throw her a glare.

When they came across a ceiling to floor aquarium of Tentacruels, they stopped in their tracks.

"The second reason we're here…" Blue suddenly gestured at a direction."What can you see there?" she asked her friends with a meaningful look.

When they did take a look at what Blue was referring to, they understood the whole situation though not every exact detail of it.

"You set up a date for them?" Chris asked Blue.

"Did Platina finally manage to persuade Green or something?" Sapphire wondered aloud.

"Green looks awkward and Platina doesn't seem to be aware of that,"Yellow commented with a frown.

Blue was amused with their reactions.

"Why don't you give us further explanations?" Chris suggested after noticing the amused look Blue was wearing.

Blue cleared her throat. She knew it'd be best to do that.

"I had bought four tickets for a trip here for us and I got one free ticket. Platina came to see me about two weeks ago, asking me to set up a date for her and Green. I love doing this kind of thing as you all know, so I agreed. Coincidently, she told me she had received one ticket for a visit to this place. When I heard that, I just_ had_ to give her the extra one ticket of mine to her and set up a date between her and Green here." Blue was all smiles throughout the explanation.

"Not quite an ideal spot for a date… but for a first date, it's okay, I guess," Yellow said. Blue gave her a look.

"As if you know what it means to go out on a date. You haven't even _once_ gone out for it," she said.

That one statement hurt Yellow's pride a lot.

"That wasn't very nice, Blue! You know well the reason why she has never gone out on a date!" Chris said. She pitied Yellow. She was well-aware ofhow popular Yellow was with guys. Yellow was just the type that couldn't get along with guys.

"Oh? And you're saying this because you have gone out on a date?" Blue sneered at Chris, causing the girl to stiffen.

"Aren't you being a bit of a hypocrite? You, too, don't get along well with guys but you were able to date one. Yellow here, it's not because she can't get along with guys, she's just a coward—scared of taking the first step," Blue went on with the same tone. She then glanced at Yellow—challenging her to counter her words.

Yellow took a deep breath. It would be an obvious lie to say that she wasn't pissed off with what Blue said despite the fact that it was partially true.

"See here, Blu-," she began but was suddenly interrupted. Platina had come running towards them.

"Blue! What are you doing here? You never−," Platina suddenly stopped mid-sentence. She had a frantic look just now but she then somehow managed to switch it to a bright, cheerful look.

"What a pleasant surprise to see you all here," she said.

Green didn't move from his spot. Blue glanced at him. He was much interested looking at a bunch of diving Psyducks.. In fact, it wouldn't be a surprise if he actually much rather come here alone.

"Likewise, Platina," Blue replied with a smile.

"Platina!" Chris suddenly called out. She then started pulling Platina towards a nearby restroom.

The remaining three could only stare at their disappearing figures. Blue frowned slightly.

Something was off. She turned to her friends.

"Are you guys thirsty? I saw a vending machine around the corner over there. Why don't you guys buy something from it?" Blue suggested.

"Well, it has been almost an hour…," Sapphire said and started heading towards the mentioned vending machine.

"Sapphire! Wait for me!" Yellow quickly went after her.

Blue was left alone. Well, it was exactly what she wanted. Without hesitation, she went to Green.

"Yo." She cheerfully patted his shoulder and stood beside him.

Green gave her a single nod. Blue sweat-dropped. This guy was the same as ever. She cleared her throat.

"You should really make the best of it," she said.

Green raised an eyebrow at her. "You're referring to the date?" he asked her.

"Well, yeah," Blue replied. "I mean, I know you're not that happy that your first date is−"

While in the middle of her speech, Green cut in.

"It's not my first date," he said.

Blue blinked. "Not the first one? You mean you've gone out with her before?"

Green sighed and then suddenly left the place. Blue quickly followed him− matching her pace with his.

"Come on, Green, answer me. Have you gone out with her before?" she pressed on but Green ignored her.

Blue let out a frustrated sigh. "You think I'll give up on this topic just because you're ignoring me?" she said. "Well, sorry to disappoint you but I'm not someone who easily gives up!"

Green abruptly stopped. Blue almost crashed into him.

"What the−" Blue started.

"My first date was with you," Green stated suddenly.

Blue's eyes widened. _What…?_

"At the theme park. I enjoyed your company though it didn't end like I hoped it would," Green went on and then continued his pace. Blue tailed behind him closely. She was deep in her own thoughts.

Green knew that Blue wasn't quite the clueless type when it came to figuring out things like this. When they arrived at a small café, Green told Blue that they'd be resting here for a while till the others—meaning Platina, Sapphire, Yellow and Chris—managed to find them.

After ordering each a glass of juice, Green took out his cell phone. He made a call for Platina. Blue watched him as he did so. Green couldn't deny he felt a bit uneasy under her watchful eyes.

After he told Platina that he was at the One Café, he ended the call. He then finished his juice. Blue had remained quiet ever since Green told her about his thoughts concerning their 'date at the theme park'.

Ten whole minutes passed with absolute silence between them.

Green had occupied himself with checking the school's blog using his iPad.

"Say, Green," Blue called out all of a sudden. Green looked up at her. She was wearing a serious look.

"Do you, by any chance, like me?" she asked him with a slight frown.

Green was quiet for a while. He then shrugged his shoulders lightly.

"Well, if so, does it matter?" he said nonchalantly.

Blue wasn't satisfied with that kind of answer. In fact, she hated it.

"Can't you give a serious answer?" she asked him, feeling a bit hurt.

Green switched off his iPad before putting it back into his sling bag. He then levelled his gaze with Blue's.

"As I have said, does it matter?" he said calmly.

Blue gritted her teeth. She was clearly annoyed. But before she could open her mouth to counter his words, Green started talking again.

"But it's a different story if _you_ say you like me," he said while smirking slightly at her.

Blue stared at him—feeling dumbfounded. Slowly but surely, her face started to heat up.

"You- You're Platina's fiancé for God's sake!" she said, raising her voice a little.

"And?"

Blue became speechless with his answer. She couldn't tell if he was just messing around with her or was being serious.

"Oh. Platina and your friends are here," Green suddenly said and got up from his seat.

"He- Hey! We're not—" Blue stopped inher tracks when she saw Platina's glare on her.

"What were you guys talking about?" Platina asked sharply.

Blue flinched. She had never seen Platina got angry and was actually hoping she never would have to.

"No- Nothing. It was nothing," she replied and forced a smile.

Platina studied her. "I see," she then said shortly.

After that, they decided to continue their tour around the Aquarius Aqua Centre together. Platina herself suggested it and throughout the whole time they were at it, she kept a close eye on Blue. It seemed that some things were starting to look clear to her.

* * *

"Gold, can we talk?" Platina requested politely.

It was a usual Wednesday morning. About a week had passed since her so-called date with Green.

"Sure. But make it quick. I'm on class duty today," Gold replied.

They exited the house and stood at the porch.

"Do you remember the promise that you made with me?" Platina asked him seriously.

"Promise? Which one?" Gold tilted his head a bit. He was frowning slightly in confusion.

"The promise that you'd tell me who Green has a crush on," Platina answered quickly.

Gold wore a blank look for a second then he suddenly beamed.

"Oh, that one. Yeah, I remember," he said.

"So, who is this girl?"

Gold frowned at Platina. "You can't guess?" he asked.

Platina scowled slightly. "Please get straight to the point, Gold," she said.

Gold chuckled. "Okay, okay." He leaned on the balcony. "The girl is your beloved best friend-senior, Platina," he finally told her.

Platina's eyes narrowed."You mean Blue Opal, am I right?" she said.

Gold was quite surprised with her change of tone and expression. "Well, yes. I _am_ referring to Blue Opal. I mean, who else, right?" he said.

Platina clenched her fists_. _

_What's so good about a girl who flirts? Green isn't supposed to fall for that type! This is hardly fair!_

"Thanks for telling," Platina muttered to Gold and left for school immediately.

Gold watched her departing figure.

_Should he have told her about the history of those two, too? Nah. Platina should discover that sort of thing herself._

Only then things could get interesting.

* * *

**A/N : No more sneak peek now! XP Gomen ne~**


	16. Chapter 16

**I have my thanks for my BETA reader, Liertha-san~ Enjoy reading now okay~**

* * *

Chapter 16

"The movie was really good, wasn't it?" Alice said as she exited the cinema located at the Central together with Blue.

The movie they watched was of the romance, angst and horror genres. Blue wanted Yellow to tag along but Yellow graciously turned the offer down once Blue told her the title of the movie.

"It was good. The actress portrayed her character very well. Especially during the sacrificial part. It looked so realistic!" Blue said.

"You bet! A huge pity Yellow chose not to come, isn't it?" Alice said.

Blue gave her a single nod in response.

It was 10.30 p.m. when Alice glanced at the time. They had stopped by at a taiyaki stand and bought chocolate flavoured taiyaki each. The night was getting cold. It was for the best to have something to warm up the tummy or so what Blue said.

"Do you want to head back to our dorms now?" Alice asked. Blue swallowed the last of her taiyaki. She wiped her mouth with a handkerchief she brought along.

She considered the options that were present. They could either return back to their dorms now or stay at the Central a bit longer. Plus the last train for that day was at 11.15 p.m. They had more than thirty minutes to spare. And above all, it was a Saturday night meaning that tomorrow was a Sunday AKA not a school day. However, she had to wake up before eight tomorrow morning. She had promised to accompany Sapphire to check her Pokemon at the Pokemon Centre. But tonight was her first night outing after a week of a tight schedule.

Alice easily noticed her friend's troubled mind. Her lips tugged up in amusement. A simple question yet so many options for the answer, huh? Alice gave a smack to Blue's back causing her to snap out of her thoughts immediately. Blue then threw Alice a glare.

"What was _that_ for?" she hissed angrily as she rubbed her sore back.

Alice let out a chuckle and tried to keep a straight face as she replied. "You took too long to answer. That's all!"

Blue gritted her teeth. She wanted to snap back at that statement but from the corner of her eyes, something else caught her interest.

"Auburn's having a sale?"

Blue's sudden random words surprised Alice. She followed her friend's gaze and her eyes fell onto a girls' clothes store. She mentally groaned. It was never good when you had to accompany Blue Opal for some clothes shopping.

"Alice, let's check it out, please! Come one!" Blue was already dragging Alice towards the store without waiting for an answer from her. Alice could only oblige though with visibly huge reluctance.

"How unsightly." The two words froze both Blue and Alice. They stopped abruptly and turned to the speaker.

It was Platina.

Blue became awkward. For the past two weeks, Platina had literally ignored her. The reasons for it, Blue had no idea what. She didn't want to assume anything without any proof though there were times she had some vague ideas of the cause of Platina's cold attitude towards her.

"A lady should never be seen doing a thing like this. It's boisterous," Platina suddenly went on rather haughtily. Alice twitched in annoyance. _What was up with this little lady?_

"What−," she started but Blue suddenly covered her mouth.

"Platina, if I had done something to offend you to this extent, I apologize. So please, stop acting so childishly. It pisses off people," Blue said. Her face was unreadable when she said that. Alice was taken by surprise. _Why was Blue apologising for something so not caused by her? Who did Platina think she was? _

Alice shoved Blue's hand away. She then immediately marched towards Platina who looked surprised with her sudden approach. Blue made a grab for her hand but Alice shoved her away.

"Let me settle this please, Blue," she said to Blue with a glare. Blue gritted her teeth.

"Fine. No use stopping you anyway," she said.

Alice faced Platina. She was taller than Platina thus right now she was literally looking down at the girl. She was scowling hard.

"Look here, little miss, I don't know what has gotten into you lately but it's annoying. If you have anything to say to Blue, say it straightforwardly! Don't be a wuss!" Alice said as she jabbed Platina's chest on each of her last four words.

Platina smacked Alice's hand away. "I don't need to be lectured," she snapped at her.

A scene involving the Elites always, always drew attention. This one wasn't an exception. A crowd had formed around Blue, Alice and Platina. Murmurings, mutterings and assumptions about the trio were heard.

Blue hated this kind of attention. She wanted to drag Alice and herself away from that place but before she could, Platina suddenly started addressing her.

"Blue, you are my rival starting from this minute. I will never lose to you in anything!" Platina declared suddenly, catching Blue off-guard. She then threw Blue a death glare before walking away from the scene. The crowd parted to let her pass.

"That little brat!" Alice gritted her teeth in anger. She so wanted to give Platina Berlitz a whack on the head.

"Hey Blue! What was that all about?"

"What the heck did you do? I've never seen Platina being angry before."

"Yeah. You better tell us now!"

Blue Opal was one of the most popular and approachable girls in Jade Academy. That explained a lot why the crowd was daring enough to question her on the spot about what they had just witnessed.

"Oh can't you guys just mind your own business?" Alice suddenly lashed out. The crowd averted their attention to her. They were surprised to see the usually cool Alice raising her voice.

"This has nothing to do with you people!" Alice went on, scowling hard at the crowd.

"This is between Platina and Blue only! Right, Blue?" When Alice turned to the spot where Blue was supposed to be, there was nothing there.

"If you're looking for Blue, she left while you were doing your speech," someone from the crowd told her.

Alice face-palmed. She quickly pushed herself through the crowd and searched for Blue. That person was right. Blue had left and was nowhere to be seen.

Alice cursed. Man. She was pissed off with not only Platina, but also Blue.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Once she returned to her room, Blue made a call to a certain Elite. To her, he was the only one that could (hopefully) clear things up a little.

Her call was answered after the second ring.

"Hello. Is there something that you need?"

"Yes. I need to know what's the matter with Platina. Could you _please_ tell me?"

Blue waited patiently for an answer.

"If it's Platina we're talking about, you assumed it has something to do with me and that is why you decided to call me. Correct?"

Blue rubbed her temples tiredly.

"Well, _duh_. You're her fiancée after all."

Green Oak was quiet for a moment before replying.

"Platina is holding a grudge against you," he told her all of a sudden.

Blue was taken aback with that sudden statement.

"I'm sorry, what? Platina is holding a grudge against _me_?"

She heard a sigh.

"Yes."

Blue bit her bottom lip. "It's not an assumption? You're sure about this?" she asked him.

She was replied with an exasperated sigh.

"Platina has not been talking to you for two weeks, right?" Green asked her.

"…yeah," Blue answered.

"That explains it then. It has also been two weeks after_ that_," Green said.

Blue immediately understood what he meant.

_Platina's__ source of anger towards me has to do with that date I set up two weeks ago…_

_Could it be because of…_

"Platina might have overheard or seen us at that café," Green suddenly spoke up.

Blue snapped back to reality.

"That's_ it _then!" she suddenly exclaimed causing the person at the other end to cringe.

"That's good. Now you know the reason," Green said.

Blue frowned. "No. I don't."

Green, at the other end of the line also frowned. "What?"

"I meant that I don't know the _exact_ reason she's so upset with me."

There was a sigh. "Try to remember what you might've said to annoy her then."

After a few seconds of flashbacks of her memories of two weeks ago, Blue suddenly cursed and let out a frustrated sigh. She threw herself onto her bed.

"I was too careless," she muttered to Green. _Yeah… too careless… _

A soft chuckle was heard. "You weren't. Platina's being a spoilt child as she is."

"Heh. You seem to know her well," Blue said a bit teasingly.

"I don't. Platina's a kid, after all," Green replied in amused tone.

"…Have you ever even spent time with her before enrolling into this school?" Blue asked him seriously.

"No," Green replied shortly and rather calmly.

"…That was a rather quick answer…," Blue muttered to him. Green smiled lightly.

"We met only once and that was when the engagement party was held. Platina was only a month old. But my parents kept her up to date about me every single day till she enrolled into this academy," he told her. Blue digested this new info. She could imagine Green's parents doing that since she had met them once. But… it did sound a bit absurd…

"…I see," she said after a while. Green caught her doubtful tone and rolled his eyes.

"She must have convinced you that I had spent my childhood days with her, am I right?" he said with a sigh.

"Sort of… I mean…the way she described you… it made me think she knows you inside out," Blue replied sheepishly.

"She sums me up according to what my mom and dad told her. The second time I met her was the first day she enrolled into this school," Green told her. Blue sweat-dropped. Green sounded annoyed. But his last sentence interested her. Surely there was a reason he remembered something like that and she knew it had nothing to do with having a good memory.

"And… did something _interesting_ happen?" she inquired rather playfully. Green scowled when he heard her question. He didn't particularly like Blue's perceptiveness.

"Trying to be a telepath, huh?" he said a bit mockingly.

Blue laughed."It's called tiger instincts. My father said I've quite the knack for it," she said smugly.

Green raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Tiger instincts, huh?" he said with the same mocking tone. Blue was clearly starting to get annoyed. She decided not to stray from the original subject or else cussing would be involved.

"So something interesting _did_ happen?" she suddenly asked him with a smirk. Green sighed. This woman didn't know how to give up.

"She called out for me. On the day she enrolled," he replied. Blue chewed her lips. That wasn't the end of the story. She could easily tell that.

"And…?" Blue pressed on. Green mentally groaned. Persistently annoying, this woman was.

"She called like this; Green! My fiancée! I've always wanted to see you! Try to picture the situation," Green replied; mimicking Platina's words on that day in monotone. The last words were then said dryly. Blue couldn't hold her laughter.

"_Seriously? _She really said that? She's one of a kind, huh?" she said between her laughs. She was also wiping her tears.

"Whatever," Green muttered.

"Alright, alright… I've made you mad enough…," Blue said after she stopped laughing. She then placed her phone on her other ear. The previous one was starting to get numb.

"Anyway, there's another thing I need to ask," she said.

"You're still not done?" Green said; faking a surprised tone. Blue chose to ignore this.

"Why don't you want her as your fiancé? You'll eventually fall for her, right? Sooner or later?" Blue said.

Green let out an exasperated sigh. "I thought we're done talking about this," he said.

"Who said so? We're far from done," Blue said.

Green leaned back onto the chair he was sitting on. "I already said I will never fall for her. Younger girls are not my type. And so are older ones," he added the last sentence quickly. Blue giggled. She found it amusing that Green somehow knew she'd accused him of liking older ladies with his excuse for not returning Platina's feelings.

"We're sort of alike then," Blue said. Green raised an eyebrow. Where did_ that_ come from?

"Oh yeah. Platina once mentioned she got a rival in love. Do you happen to know who?" Blue's sudden new topic caught Green by surprise. It was the very one he had wanted to avoid when conversing with her.

"I think you should ask Gold about this," he finally said and he was sure it was the best answer at that time.

Blue frowned. "Ask Gold? Why can't I ask _you_?" she asked him.

Green considered the best answer that wouldn't raise her suspicion about the matter.

"He brought up the topic first so he knows the best about it," he finally answered.

Blue's frown deepened. _Is__ Green trying to run away from this topic?_

"Okay," she replied simply after a while.

Green was surprised she willingly accepted his kind of answer.

"Alright then. See you," he said.

"Yeah. Bye," Blue said brightly.

They both ended their call after that.

Green was feeling uneasy. He was sure Blue still suspected something about him. He rubbed his temples. He hoped Gold wouldn't make things worse.

On the other hand, once Blue was done talking to Green, she made her second call. She had gotten all of the Elites' phone numbers (almost every student of JA's unachievable dream) from Green.

Gold answered the call after Blue tried the second time.

"Yo! Sorry for answering late! I was in the middle of playing snooker just now!" Gold answered the call in his usual bright tone.

"Snooker?" Blue glanced at the time. "It's already past midnight, Gold," she pointed out bluntly.

"I know that! That's why I'm playing in my room right now!" Gold replied.

_Room…?_

"Oh yeah. I forgot that you're an_ Elite_," Blue said a bit sarcastically.

Gold merely laughed it off.

"Anyway, is there anyone else with you?" Blue asked after that.

Gold glanced at his companions that he invited to have a match of snooker with him and grinned.

"Yeah. Rald, Red and Diamond are with me. I wanted Green to join in as well but he said he needed to settle some stuffs," he replied.

_Needed to settle some stuffs? He was talking freely with __me __just now…_

Blue cleared her throat.

"Gold, you must've realised Platina's recent strange behaviour," Blue started carefully.

"Heh. 'Course I did. It's the same for everyone. That girl got issues," Gold replied. In fact, he was starting to get irritated with Platina's current behaviour.

"That girl is nothing but a kid," he scoffed.

Blue sweat-dropped.

_It seemed Green __isn't__ the only who __thinks__ that…_

"Umm… what do you think is the main reason she's mad?" she asked rather politely.

Gold smirked.

"It's 'cause of you, my dear senior," he said.

Blue sighed.

"Figures," she muttered.

"You're her rival in love after all," Gold went on nonchalantly.

Blue's eyes widened. She jumped off her bed.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked. She _had_ to make sure she heard right.

"I said~ you're−," Gold was cut off suddenly.

"Hey, hey! Gold!" Blue shouted into her phone. When only constant sound of beeps answered her, she slumped onto her bed.

_She was Platina's rival in love…_

_So that meant…_

_Green did like her after all…?_

"Wait." Blue sat up. "Why the hell am I feeling happy with that fact?" She grabbed her towel and headed for the bathroom.

_Why couldn't he be more honest? Geez._

Blue sighed heavily.

_Platina __hates__ me… because of this?_

Meanwhile, with Gold…

"What the heck? My phone ran out of batteries at such a crucial moment! It's always like that!"Gold threw his cell phone onto his bed.

"Maybe it's because you're cursed, Gold," Rald said with a smirk. Gold threw him a glare.

"Don't even joke about it," he said.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Platina, we need to talk."

Platina turned around and came face-to-face with Green. She immediately brightened up.

"Sure, Green," she said rather coyly causing Green to sigh.

"You should really drop this. Acting all nice only to me but not to Blue," he said.

Platina's expression changed at the mention of Blue. She gritted her teeth.

"Her again! It's always her!" she suddenly exploded.

They were standing in a corridor full of other students. Three days had passed after Blue confronted Green about Platina. It was a Monday today.

"Can't you not mention her in every of our conversation?" Platina went on angrily.

Despite all the commotion Platina was causing, Green stayed composed.

"Let's take this somewhere else," he said as he started pulling Platina into an empty classroom nearby. He closed the door quietly behind him after they had entered.

"Platina, you're acting like a spoilt child towards Blue—sulking when not being able to get something you want," Green told Platina as he walked towards the teacher's desk and leaned on it.

Platina scowled.

"Why do you like her so much?" she asked him out of the blue.

"It's because she's much more mature than you," Green replied her bluntly.

Platina's scowl deepened.

"She's not for you. I'm your fiancé," she said angrily.

Green sighed. "I've always wanted to break the engagement between us, Platina. You're too young for me," he said.

Platina was horrified when she heard that and it showed on her face. Green was expecting it though.

"Though every time I bring it up with our parents you always mess it up," he said dryly.

"It's for our own good," Platina said stiffly.

"No. It's for _your_ own good. _You _only, Platina," Green said as he sighed. He crossed his arms on his chest.

"I'm sorry, Platina but this time, you're not going to win. I will break our engagement once and for all," he said firmly.

Platina clenched and unclenched her fists. She gritted her teeth. Her breathing started to become rapid and uneven. Tears were starting to cloud her vision.

"_Don't_ say you're sorry," she choked out and then suddenly stormed out of the classroom.

Green's eyes followed her departing figure. He sighed heavily once she disappeared from his sight.

"The same things just repeat themselves every time," he muttered to himself as he exited the classroom. He closed the door and left for his class.

While on his way to his class, he stumbled into Blue. He noticed her swollen eyes.

"Had rough nights thinking about Platina?" he asked her before she could open her mouth.

Blue studied him.

"Is it _that _obvious?" she asked him. She sounded genuinely concerned that Green couldn't help but feel amused.

"The eye bags? Yep," Green replied with a smirk.

Blue sighed. She rubbed her temples. "She's being so difficult. Now I know why she's mad at me but nothing has changed so far," she said.

"Don't worry. It eventually will," Green said as he patted her head lightly. "You should get a good night rest. Don't force your brain to think so much. You're not that type of person," he went on.

"That explains the migraines I occasionally get," Blue muttered as she held the sides of her head.

Green frowned. "You should take the day off today," he told her.

Blue shook her head. "I'm already here. Might as well attend school," she replied and started to head towards her class. Green quickly grabbed her shoulder.

"I insist you take a day off. It's only for a day so you don't have to worry about catching up with the stuff you will miss. You have friends that can help you with that," he said.

Blue couldn't help but smile. "You're concerned about me, huh? How nice of you," she said.

Green rolled his eyes. "This happens with every student that is sick but still idiotic enough to want to come to school," he said.

Blue scowled at him. "You're calling me an idiot?"

"I never said that," Green said dryly. Blue was about to retort but a sudden pain at one side of her head stopped her from doing so.

"Migraine? I better take you to see the school nurse." Green helped Blue to the Infirmary. When he got there, he left her in the nurse-in-charge's care. He then left the place for his class.

Throughout the whole process, he knew he was being closely watched but he chose to ignore the fact.

Around eleven in the morning, Blue woke up from the nap the nurse, Stella had told her to take. Slowly, Blue sat up. Her head wasn't pounding anymore, thankfully.

Suddenly, the curtain of her crucible was pulled; revealing Platina. Blue stiffened.

_What now? Where __is __the nurse when __I__need__ her the most?_

"I'm sorry," Platina suddenly uttered to Blue with a bitter look.

"Eh?" Blue frowned.

"I'm sorry," Platina repeated her words again and then left in a hurry.

After a while, Stella returned back to the room. She was surprised to see the curtain of Blue's crucible was opened.

"Did someone come to visit you?" she asked Blue who was wearing a thoughtful look while staring at a distance.

Blue glanced at Stella and nodded once. "Yeah. A friend."

"I see," Stella said. She drew the curtains beside Blue's bed; letting the afternoon sunshine into the room. It wasn't done so earlier because Stella didn't want to disturb Blue's nap.

"I've never seen Green looking genuinely concerned with a girl who has no blood connection with him," Stella suddenly said. Blue heaved a sigh when she heard that.

"We're friends so it isn't that unusual," she said flatly.

Stella giggled. "I'm sure he wants it to be more than just friends," she said teasingly.

Blue blushed deeply.

"Then he should be honest with it," she said with a huff.

Stella glanced at Blue. "You were once asked to be his fiancé, right?" she asked suddenly.

Blue was surprised that she knew. "Are you related?" she asked Stella.

"No," Stella said as she lightly shook her head. "I'm his mother's friend," she went on with a smile. "I was there when he announced 'I don't want her to be my fiancé!'. I still remember the event clearly, you know?" She giggled as the memory flashed in her mind.

"Yeah. The same as me," Blue said with a forced a smile.

Stella looked at Blue in surprise. "You still remember it too?" she asked. She thought Blue had forgotten all about it by now since it must had been quite a painful memory.

Blue shrugged. "Something annoying like that isn't that easy to forget," she said.

Stella studied Blue. She knew Blue hated the memory. Hated it to the extent she couldn't forget it despite the amount of time that had passed after it took place.

"Green also still remembers it," Stella suddenly told her quietly.

Blue cocked an eyebrow at her. "Oh yeah? So what about it?" she said a bit mockingly.

Stella smiled in amusement with the tone Blue used. "You're an interesting girl, Blue. No wonder Green still has feelings for you," she said.

Blue went crimson red. Despite the fact she had understood Green's feelings towards her, she still couldn't get used to people pointing it out to her so openly.

"Oh~ You're blushing~," Stella giggled. Blue quickly regained her composure.

"I- I know that!" she said as she avoided Stella's eyes.

"Know? You knew Green likes you?" Stella asked her innocently.

Blue blushed yet again. _When __will I__ possibly get used to this?_

"Well, that- that _was_ what I meant!" she said and forced herself to make an eye contact with Stella which she regretted immediately since Stella was smirking at her.

"And…? Do you have the same feelings towards him?" Stella asked her as she wriggled her eyebrows.

Blue squirmed. _What __have I done__ to deserve this kind of conversation?_

"I want a total _honest _answer, Blue Opal," Stella went on a bit cheekily.

Blue scowled at her.

"Well?" Stella gave her a 'you-can't-run-away-from-this' kind of look and Blue caught it immediately. She sighed in defeat.

"I- I guess," she mumbled after a while and turned away quickly.

Stella was surprised at first when she heard the answer, then slowly yet surely, she burst in laughter. Blue turned to her sharply.

"What's so amusing?" she asked; scowling hard while still blushing a deep shade of red. Stella noticed this and laughed harder.

"Indeed what is so amusing, Stella?" Green's voice made her stop laughing almost immediately. It was currently break time. Green chose to pay Blue a short visit. He also brought some sandwiches for her, though it was Yellow who requested him to do that. She wanted to go with him to visit Blue but a teacher suddenly called for her help. She was annoyed when she told Green to go by himself.

"Oh la la~! If it isn't Green! My favourite boy!" Stella made a move to hug him but Green quickly dodged her causing Stella to almost crash into a wall. He then went to Blue and handed her the sandwiches.

"Your friend, Yellow bought them for you. She said they're your favourite type of sandwich," he said and sat down on a stool beside Blue's bed.

"Feeling any better now?" he asked her.

"Yeah. Thanks for your help earlier," Blue replied and took a bite from one of the sandwiches.

"No problem," Green said. He took the sandwich Blue handed to him and started eating.

"So, what did I miss?" Blue asked him.

"Nothing much. There are two essays and a stack of Math problems that need to be handed in by tomorrow," Green answered her.

"What essays?"

"Geographic and Anatomy."

Blue scowled.

"How unfortunate that they're both your least favourite subjects huh?" Green said with a light chuckle.

"Tomorrow is the deadline?"

"Yep."

Blue sighed.

"What luck," she muttered.

"Yes. Poor you," Green said.

Blue glared at him then sighed again.

"Platina was here," she said. Green narrowed his eyes at her.

"And…?"

"She said she was sorry."

Green frowned. "That's it?"

"Yeah. I'm sure she's sorry not because of she gave me the cold shoulder but about something else," Blue said.

Green tilted his head. "You have an idea what it is?"

"Sort of," Blue said as she frowned deeply. "I have the feeling she's… sorry that she can't let you go?" She looked directly at Green. "My instincts are never wrong and they tell me that certainly _is_ the case," she went on solemnly.

Green sighed. "That girl is so stubborn," he said.

"Err…" Stella's sudden interruption caught both of their attention. They turned to her in surprise.

"What is it, Stella?" Blue asked her.

"Well…," Stella started unsurely.

"If you want to excuse yourself, you are more than welcome to," Green suddenly said.

Stella flinched. That was exactly what she wanted to do but she was planning to tease them a little; saying that she didn't want to be in their way. But now, she changed her mind.

"Well, see you two later." Stella left to her office. It was a room not far from the room Blue was in. As she closed the door behind her, she giggled.

_Those two __are__ already quite comfortable with each other…_

Back to Green and Blue, they were finishing the sandwiches peacefully.

"So…," Green suddenly began making Blue glance at him in surprise.

"What were you and Stella talking about?"

Blue immediately choked on the piece of sandwich she was swallowing. Green knowingly handed her a glass of water. Blue gulped down the water and breathed out in relief.

She cleared her throat then turned to Green with a bright smile. "Nothing much," she said.

_After all that?_ Green thought dryly.

He then smirked. "Whatever," he said. He stood up and started to head out of the room.

"Green! About−,"Blue suddenly started but a sudden shockwave that assailed the whole building of the Infirmary stopped her.

Green looked around sharply. Blue's eyes widened. They knew all too well what was going on.

_An earthquake? What the heck−?_

Green immediately grabbed Blue's arm.

"We're getting out of here! Charizard!" Green released his Pokemon and got onto it along with Blue. The Infirmary was collapsing. He charged towards the direction of Stella's room and grabbed her who was too petrified to move. Together, they flew up to the open sky.

"It's fortunate we were the only ones in there," Green muttered to himself.

"This is terrible," Blue suddenly uttered worriedly. She was looking down towards the Academy ground.

Green followed suit. He inhaled sharply at the sight. The earthquake was over and the effects of it were terrible.

"Senior Green! The magnitude of the earthquake just now was about 6!" Gold suddenly approached them up in the sky using his Mantine.

Green cursed.

"There's more." Gold's next words surprised him.

"It's caused by something and it's so not the Mother Nature. Most probably a Pokemon," Gold said seriously.

Green frowned deeply. "And Red wants me to investigate it?" he asked his junior Elite.

Gold smirked. "You catch up pretty quickly," he said.

Green suddenly ordered Charizard to dive downwards taking both Blue and Stella by complete surprise. Stella was starting to feel nauseous since she was a bit of an acrophobic.

"Go and aid those in need," he told Blue and Stella once he had safely returned them back to the ground. "Or maybe you should aid Stella," he told Blue when he noticed Stella's pale face.

And then, without waiting for a reply, he returned to the sky on Charizard.

Gold had set off to another place. Blue was all alone with Stella in the middle of panicking students and teachers. She watched as Green completely disappeared from her sight.

_It seemed only the Elites had their Pokemon with them…_

Blue turned to Stella and sighed.

_She fainted… Out of all time to…_

Blue draped Stella's arm over her shoulders and helped her up. She needed to go somewhere else. Surely a medical tent had been set up already to help the injured.

_The Elites __are __efficient people. Something like this would never be able to shake them._

After going through several ruins of buildings and meeting up with quite a number of unrecognizable corpses, Blue caught the sight of medical tents that had been set up at a location with the least amount of rubbles.

"Hey! I have someone who needs some medical attention here!" Blue called out.

"Excuse me, this friend of− Platina!" Blue stood frozen at the sight of the female Elite.

Platina, who was bandaging an injured leg of a student, also froze. She looked up at Blue with a rather horrified expression.

Blue swallowed.

_This __isn't __the time for the problem between us!_

"Continue what you were doing to that guy. I'll manage the school nurse by myself. I only need a place for her to lie down anyway," she said and started to head towards a suitable spot that she spotted earlier.

"Su- Sure," Platina forced the word out as she continued to bandage the injury. She was feeling nervous and awkward with Blue around. Especially after what she told her when they were in the Infirmary together. She was sure Blue understood what she was trying to say that time.

"How can I sit still here? My friends are in trouble damn it! They're buried alive under all that rubble!" someone from within the medical tents shouted.

"Don't be reckless! In this state, what can you possibly do for them? Just stay here and let us settle that!" Both Platina and Blue recognized that voice as Pearl's. He was in the tent next to theirs.

Blue got up and went to him. Platina didn't follow suit because she knew that she was more needed here with the medical skills she had.

"Pearl! How's the situation?" Blue asked as soon as she approached Pearl.

Pearl shook his head. "Not very good. The Elites have been dispatched accordingly by Red to help out people who are buried but… this could take days! Not to mention we still have to find the culprit behind all this!" he said exasperatedly.

Blue bit her bottom lip. "I'll help," she suddenly said after a while. "That'll be my job. Chris, Yellow and Sapphire will help me. The Elites should mainly focus on finding the bad guys!"

"No way I'm−," Pearl started to protest but someone suddenly cut in.

"That's a good idea. None of us are injured during the earthquake anyway," Chris said.

"Yes. Go and do what the Elites are meant to do; beat the bad guys," Yellow said.

"Taking care of those people under all that pile of rubbles can be taken care of by us. With a little help from our Pokemon of coz," Sapphire said and suddenly threw something to Blue. "Here are yours."

Blue caught a belt. "Oh. My Pokemon!" She brightened up at the sight of her Pokeballs that were neatly placed in small pockets on the belt.

Pearl gaped at them. "When the heck did you get your Pokemon? The PC had collapsed!" he said.

Sapphire smirked. "Don't underestimate me, buddy," she said smugly then pointed straight at Pearl."I got all of the Pokemon outta there already! They're currently scattered all over the academy ground; seeking for their owners!"

Pearl stumbled to the ground. He heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. I thought they were done for," he said and turned to Sapphire. "You really have everyone's thanks, Senior Sapphire," he said.

Sapphire grinned.

"Alright. That's enough chit-chat. We have some serious work to do," Blue said.

"That's right," Yellow agreed. She released her Golem. "Golem is most suitable for this kind of situation," she said grimly.

"Come on! Let's get goin' already!" Sapphire took off towards the north of the academy ground.

Blue headed towards the east.

Chris decided to take care of the south.

Yellow went to check out the west.

Pearl couldn't help but feel proud of his seniors. They willingly volunteered to help the Elites out.

"Oi! What the heck are you doin' spacing out like that? We got a job to do for God's sake!" Gold's sudden appearance took the life out of him.

"Pearl, let's go check the Wilderness. Ruby and Platina will take care of the situation here," Dia spoke up.

"Yeah, we should. Come on," Pearl replied after regaining his composure and he departed to the mentioned destination together with Dia.

Gold sighed after they left and then did a quick check on Platina and Ruby before resuming his duty in observing and reporting the current situation from air.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Um… almost an hour had passed after the earthquake…"Blue said aloud as she searched through the remaining of the school buildings.

"Blood is everywhere… I reckon many students got crushed to death," she muttered.

Blue released her Ditto.

"Okay, let's start searching for survivors," Blue said and immediately started.

There were a few other students doing the same. Blue caught sight of two Elites.

"Silver! Wally!" she called out as she rushed to them. She gave Silver a sudden crushing hug.

"I was so worried about you! But you're alright so I'm not worried anymore!" she said in relief.

Silver was surprised at first with her sudden appearance but his expression softened after a moment. "I'm also glad you're alright," he said.

"We should get back to work. There are a lot of bodies that need to be taken care of," Wally interrupted them while casting Blue an apologetic look.

Blue let Silver go and turned to him. "How many have you found so far?" she asked.

Wally's face became grim. "About forty. We also assembled bits and pieces that we found," he replied.

Blue cringed at his last sentence.

"It can't be helped. The earthquake took place during a school day. The culprit was obviously aiming for this," Silver said as he gritted his teeth. He was seething in anger.

"There's no need to get too agitated by this. You need to stay calm throughout this whole situation," Blue told him as she held his shoulder firmly. Silver heaved a sigh.

"I understand," he said.

Wally smiled a little at the sight of them two. They were quite close despite not having any blood ties between them.

"Wally! Silver! We found another survivor!" someone suddenly called out urgently from the other side.

The three of them rushed towards it. Two students had found one female survivor. Both of her legs were buried under a huge pillar.

"We need your help to move that!" the one who called out to them earlier gestured towards the pillar.

"On it," Silver said. "Ferilagator!"

Ferligator destroyed the pillar in seconds.

Blue then quickly examined the girl's legs. She shook her head regretfully. "The bones have been crushed. I'm sorry," she told the girl who was barely conscious.

"It's- It's okay… as long as… I'm… alive…" The girl mumbled out before losing consciousness. Silver and Wally ordered the boy who found her to bring her to the medical tents for immediate medical attention. The boy obliged their order.

The sudden noise of something landing behind them surprised them completely. When they turned around, they only saw Green with his Charizard. He was looking around with a concerned expression.

"It's far worse than we expected, huh?" he said.

"It seems so," Silver said with a frown.

Green's main reason to land there was because he had spotted Blue from the sky. He turned to Blue.

"What're you doing here? Have you taken care of Stella?" he asked her.

"Yeah, already. I want to help out, that's all," Blue replied with a shrug.

"Hmm," Green said as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Anyway, have you found who's behind all this?" Blue asked him.

Green suddenly sighed. "Unfortunately, not yet," he replied a bit bitterly.

Blue, Wally and Silver felt uneasy when they heard this. The one responsible for such a dangerous Richter scale of an earthquake was still running around wild and could cause another disastrous event any time.

"We should focus on finding survivors for now!" Blue suddenly uttered and immediately started doing so.

"Right…" Silver muttered and went to another side to start his search as well. Wally decided to join him. But before that, he threw a questioning look at Green who hadn't moved from his spot.

"I have to resume my search for the culprit. That's my sole job here," he said and set off to the sky once again on his Charizard.

"Geez. What was the reason he came here in the first place then?" Wally muttered sourly to himself.

The search for survivors went on until night had fallen. It was almost nine o'clock when Red called everyone to assemble at the ruins of the school hall that had been cleared of the rubbles. The medical tents had been set up beside it.

"The current situation isn't something that we had ever faced, I know that for sure. But don't worry. I have called Professor Oak and he'd be dispatching help units by tomorrow. While then, please bear with sleeping in tents together and sharing your remaining possessions, if possible," Red said loud and clear as he faced the remaining of the students.

"A total of 325 have passed away, 75 are missing, more than 200 are badly injured… this is bad," Gold muttered to himself as he headed towards his guarding post.

Green had yet to return. Platina was worried but Gold had scoffed at her for being so.

"It only proves how little you put your trust on that guy, lady," he had said to her quite coldly.

Platina was still affected with his words from that time. She felt guilty since there was some truth in those words.

"Missy, if you're tired, you can get some rest. I'll manage fine alone," Dia suddenly spoke up causing Platina to snap back to reality. They were in the middle of their guarding shift.

"No, that's okay, Dia. I'm feeling fine," she said hurriedly with a forced smile.

Dia looked at her in concern.

"You're thinking about Senior Green again, aren't you?" he said out of a sudden.

Platina's eyes widened. She was surprised that Dia had seen right through her.

"I- I guess I was," she said a bit sheepishly.

Dia's face turned grim when he heard that. "Missy," he started seriously. "Don't you think that you're not exactly in love with Senior Green but more like obsessed with him?" he went on with a slight frown.

Platina wanted to hear that type of thing the least. Instinctively, she slapped Dia hard.

"Missy?" Dia was alarmed with her sudden action. He was about to ask her why she slapped him when he noticed her tears.

"You- you know I love him. _You_, out of all people should know that, Dia," she choked out bitterly.

Dia felt guilty when he saw her tears but he decided not to take back his words. Not because it wasn't a manly thing, but because he knew that it was the truth. Dia took a deep breath. He needed to make it clear with Platina ASAP especially since she had started to walk away from him.

"Platina."His voice was soft, almost inaudible, "it's time you let him go."

Platina gritted her teeth and walked on, refusing to acknowledge those words. Tears kept dripping from her eyes, running down her cheek. Even though she knew that what he said was true, she wouldn't and could never let go of him.

It was selfish of her, she knew. But was it so wrong to want the one you love the most?

Dia watched Platina's departing figure and sighed heavily. He slumped to the ground.

_Guess I have to try harder…_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Green Oak was standing in the middle of a huge crater. His eyebrows were furrowed. He knew that the enemy they were looking for was here.

"Can't believe the earthquake started from the Wilderness," Red suddenly appeared and commented while frowning deeply. Green, who was kneeling down to examine the earth, looked up at him.

"It's not that hard to believe. It's an ideal spot since it's near the school. What's more, no Elites were on their guarding shifts since it's a school day. They planned everything out quite perfectly, if you ask me," Green said as he got up and dusted himself.

"Do you any idea what caused the earthquake?" Red asked him seriously.

"The only thing I can tell is that it's a huge Pokemon; well trained by someone. Despite that there's a huge possibility that it might be a Ground-type Pokemon, I think it isn't," Green replied.

Red's face turned serious. He kneeled down towards the ground to inspect something.

"This is…" he rubbed a white powder-like substance between his fingers. "… It's frost," he finished off with a bewildered look. He turned quickly to Green. "This can only be caused by a water and ice combined!" he exclaimed in surprise.

Green gave him a bored look. Red coughed.

"And of course you know that already," he muttered mostly to himself but Green caught his words. He heaved a sigh as he kneeled beside Red.

"So now, we should start finding out the why and who of this situation," Green said.

Red nodded once. "Let's return to the school. We need to check out the survivors," he said.

"No," Green said as he shook his head. "You go. I'm still not done yet."

"Honestly," Red sighed and stood up followed by Green."You're coming whether you like it or not," he said pointedly to his Vice President.

"No," Greenreplied simply before he went deeper into the Wilderness.

Red sighed. How typical of Green. He released his Aerodactyl and flew back to the academy, or more like what was left of it.

That wastwo days ago. Currently, Red was patrolling the Wilderness, again. He had warned the students that none of them were allowed to set foot there except for him and Green.

Green hadn't returned for two days but he had contacted Red once last night; telling him that the whole Wilderness wasn't sparred from the earthquake.

Daisy, Green's older sister and a medical unit arrived on the same night Green contacted Red. They immediately rushed to heal those in need. The Elites were now relieved one problem had been settled.

"We need to transport them to somewhere safer," Silver had pointed out calmly when the students were busy being healed and bandaged.

"Yeah, Red. Contact the High Principal and tell him to prepare some helicopters or if possible, jets. These guys need to leave this place ASAP, if you ask me," Gold said with arms crossed on his chest.

"Did that, done that," Platina said quietly all of a sudden.

Gold whistled. "Oh wow. Really? That's good, then," he said as he grinned.

Silver frowned at Platina. "When will they arrive?" he asked her.

"Tomorrow morning. Everyone will be transported to OrangeIslandwhich is about two hours ride from here," Platina replied coolly.

"Thanks, Platina," Red said sincerely with a smile.

Platina responded with a single nod before excusing herself to join the medical unit in minding the injured people.

"Something's wrong with that girl," Gold muttered as his eyes narrowed at Platina.

"We shouldn't poke into other people's problems, especially if we have our own," Silver said.

Gold sighed and turned back to his two friends."Okay," he said with a shrug.

But Red had to agree that Platina was acting quite moody. They could only tolerate such a childish behaviour for now, he sighed.

The time was now ten minutes before four in the evening. Red ordered Gold and Silver to return to their duties whilst he started checking out the students who were being nursed.

The metallic smell of blood was still overwhelming. Groans and moans of pain were still heard from here and there.

Red looked around grimly and sighed. It was only the third day after the earthquake after all.

"Red!"

The young man looked up and saw Green descending on his Charizard. He looked quite troubled.

"Did you find anything?" Red asked as he frowned at Green worriedly.

"Yeah. Something big," Green muttered. Red's eyebrow shot up in surprise.

"Where?"

Green didn't answer but merely indicated Red to follow his lead to a certain location.

Once they had arrived, Red gaped at the scene in front of him.

"I never knew such a place exists on our school grounds,"he said.

"Well, now you know," Green said.

In front of them was an entrance to an underground room.

"Have you checked it out?" Red asked Green who immediately nodded once.

"There's something…" he trailed off as he approached the entrance and descended down a number of stairs carefully. Red followed him closely from behind while his eyes gazed around in wonder.

JadeAcademyhad an underground room? He was never told ofthis by Professor Oak. Was it kept secret for certain reasons?

"Red, take a look at that." Green gestured towards a podium that was standing alone in the middle of the room.

"What is it?" Red asked curiously as he cautiously approached it. There was a book resting atop it. He flipped through the pages slowly. There were words and pictures on the pages. Red frowned at them. He couldn't really get what they meant.

"These words are written in the Ancient Language also known as the Unknown Words," Green suddenly pointed out to him. Red wonder he didn't understand.

"But you can read it, right?" He looked at Green expectantly.

Green studied the book that was now in Red's grip. Slowly, he nodded. Red's face lit up.

"Great. Try telling me what some of these words mean then," he said brightly as he shoved the book towards Green's hands.

Green sighed and picked a random sentence from a random page.

"May the door be opened only when you own the Argentum and the Arcus. And only then you might conquer it."

Green levelled his eyes with Red's.

"The book mentioned about a Silver and a Rainbow," he stated seriously.

"And something about conquering… _it_," Red added slowly and thoughtfully.

Green browsed through other contents of the book. His frown deepened at every flip of a page. After some time, he smacked the book close. Red visibly flinched at the sound it made.

"I'm going to study it for a while," Green said matter-of-factly as he passed by Red and exited the room.

For some reason, Red somehow sensed that coming so he chose just to wait for the complete translation of the book from Green.

They later returned to the academy when dusk had arrived.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Good evening, Red," Yellow greeted the young man politely.

Red was sitting on a piece of rubble while facing a vast space of the academy ground. He turned to face Yellow. She was wearing a bright smile. There were some visible scratches on the bare parts of her body. Her school uniform had some dried spots of blood and dirt. She had taken off her blazer and was wearing her sling bag that had her Pokeballs.

"Yeah. Evening, Yellow," he replied while returning the smile with one of his though it was quite forced.

He didn't feel that it was a good evening. The medical team had arrived, yes. But they had yet to completely get out from the danger zone.

"It's such a lovely evening," Yellow had started cheerfully as she faced the vast space in front of her. Red threw her a disbelieving look. Not that she noticed it.

"A pity that it had to be stained thanks to this unpredictable event," Yellow went on and sighed. She gave Red a side-way glance.

"You think so too, right?" she asked.

Red managed a smile. "Yeah."

Yellow was the type of person that viewed things from the positive side. Red had concluded this from the conversation he had.

"You're stressed out with this, I know," Yellow spoke up out of a sudden as she gazed understandingly into Red's eyes.

The young trainer's shoulders suddenly slumped down. He laughed bitterly. "You couldn't be more blunt, can you?" he said.

Yellow's eyes widened. She realized she might have made a mistake in pointing out something quite obvious. But it was rather too late to take back her words. Yellow didn't like seeing people get mad or upset because of her.

"I- I'm sorry!" she said frantically as she retreated a few steps. She was also holding her palms up.

Red gave her a queer look. Yellow knew she just sounded and looked ridiculous from the lad's point of view.

Yellow laughed awkwardly. "I- I better go now," she said and so she did. In fact, she did it as quickly as she could.

Red stared at her disappearing figure. Okay… he so didn't see that coming.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Green was sittingdown and leaning against a broken piece of a pillar as he went through the book he found just yesterday.

It was early in the morning and he was supposed to still be asleep since he hadn't sleptmuch for the past few days.

However, Green thought it'd do him more good to occupy himself with that book rather than sleeping.

"Time-travelling… huh?" he muttered to himself. He glanced briefly towards a certain spot not far from him.

He had a feeling he was being watched by a certain someone and he was just waiting for the moment that person would finally make her entrance.

"Shrine of Time… located in Ilex Forest…"Green stopped reading and glanced at the same spot again. This time, he was frowning a little. He heard a small gasp coming from it. After a while, he shrugged it off. He resumed his reading.

"A Silver and a Rainbow… What does this mean?" Green tapped his chin with his pen that he brought along. There were a few extra notes that he wrote at the corners of certain pages. He had also underlined a few words and sentences. The book was full of things new to him. However, he realized that it was actually all about one thing− time-travelling.

"Lugia and Ho-oh," Blue's unexpected entrance made Green jump slightly. He turned around and saw Blue raising her eyebrows at him.

"Caught you totally off-guard?" she said teasingly with a playful smirk.

Green gave her an annoyed look. "Don't act childishly," he said and averted his attention back to the book.

Blue leaned over his shoulder as she peeked at the page Green was reading.

"I think Silver here means Lugia and Rainbow means Ho-oh," she said confidently causing Green to frown.

Silver reminded her of Lugia and Rainbow reminded her of Ho-oh? Why? His thoughts were filled with this certain question. After a while, he finally got what she meant.

Lugia was known as the Bird of Silver Feathers and Ho-oh was recognized as the Bird of Rainbow Feathers.

But, what did those feathers have to do with time-travelling?

Blue had seated herself comfortably beside Green. She took the book from Green's grasp. She was surprised he didn't seem to mind. Actually, Green had absent-mindedly handed it to her. He was quite occupied with the thoughts of how the two legendary birds were connected to time-travelling.

"Where did you get the book from?" Blue asked him as she whacked his head with the book. Green immediately snapped out from his thoughts which was exactly what Blue intended to do.

"I got it from an underground room," Green muttered as he rubbed the sore part of his head a bit grudgingly.

Blue frowned at him. "You took the book without knowing what it is?" she asked.

Green threw her a glare. "And _you_ know what it is?"

Blue rolled her eyes. "Like duh I do." Her words surprised Green. "This book," Blue started as she tapped the cover of the book lightly, "is called the Ancient Book of Time. It was written about a century ago," she went on as she gazed at the book with a thoughtful look. "I wonder what it's doing here, out of all places," she said with a frown.

"Ancient Book of Time," Green repeated her words slowly. "Huh. That's explains why it's all about time-travelling in there then," he said.

"…I heard that if you want to travel through time, you need a Silver Feather of Lugia and a Rainbow Feather of Ho-oh," Blue said.

"What's the reason for that?" Green asked her suspiciously.

Blue shrugged. "No idea. It's just one of those so-called conditions to be able to time-travel, I guess."

"I see," Green said shortly. He took back the book from Blue's grip.

"What about Ilex Forest? It's been said here that there's where the Shrine of Time is located," he said.

"I've heard of that. The Shrine of Time is the place where the Time-travelling Pokemon lies," Blue replied.

Green studied Blue carefully. "How do you know all this?" he asked her seriously.

Blue stiffened slightly. "I- I just do," she said, stuttering a little as she avoided his eyes.

Green eyes narrowed at her. "Have you ever been involved in this so-called time-travelling?"

Blue quickly turned to Green disbelief. "That's impossible. No one had even done it," she said.

Green frowned. No one? Then what was the reason did this book exist?

"But quite a number have tried or so what I've heard,"Blue added after a while.

"And failed miserably, I assume?" Green said.

Blue shrugged yet again. "Dunno. I was never interested with this kind of thing anyway," she said.

"And yet you know about it," Green said dryly.

Blue gave him an annoyed look. "There are some things that just trigger your curiosity. Time-travelling interested me when… well… _that_happened." Blue started trailing off at the end of her sentence then mumbled something inaudible. Green raised his eyebrows at this.

"So you did get yourself involved with time-travelling?" he asked her again.

Blue scowled. "…Indirectly," she muttered to him after a while.

Green was about to question her further when he suddenly sensed something. He glanced around quickly. His instincts were telling him to return to the medical tents where the injured ones were resting. They might be in danger. He stood up hurriedly.

Blue blinked in surprise. Did she miss something?

"Hey, is everything−," she began with a frown then she abruptly stopped when Green had suddenly left her without glancing back.

Blue was left gaping in speechlessness.

What the heck just happened? She must had really missed something.

A deafening sound of colliding powerful blasts answered her.

Blue immediately rushed to the source of it. She cursed silently while on the way. Why couldn't Green hint that something was about to happen? That selfish jerk.

She arrived at the place where the medical tents were. Everyone was staring pale-faced towards a certain direction. Blue followed their gaze and whistled.

A badass had just made a grand entrance.

He had the Legendary Bird of Ice, Articuno perched on a broken pillar beside him and a Piloswine brooding at his other side.

Clearly an attack of Hail had just happened. There were bits of broken ices on the ground. There were also puddles of water here and there.

Blue's guess− the Hail attack was countered with some powerful fire blasts. That must surely explained the loud noise that brought her here.

"You have the book?" The badass' spoken words perked her interest. She looked at him.

He was about in his thirties, wearing a black business suit with a blood red tie. He was wearing earrings and rings. They were caught in morning sunlight and were shimmering rather obviously so Blue couldn't miss them even if she wanted to.

The man also had an eye patch on his right eye. Just for the sake of fashion or because he really had some problems with his right eye, Blue wasn't sure.

Well, he did look kind of cool with it.

Pity the bald head he had.

But it _sort of_ fit his overall image.

And that image… he reminded her of someone…

"What book?" She had heard Red responded calmly.

The man grunted. "Don't play dumb, little boy. You have it, don't you? The Ancient Book of Time." He was looking directly at Green at this point of his speech.

Blue frowned. This man knew right from the start Green had the book. Her eyes narrowed at the man suspiciously.

"If you want it, you could had gone and get it after you attacked the academy," Green said. "But you didn't. Wonder why?" He smirked at the man. "Could it because you couldn't understand a word in it?"

The man flushed. Blue snickered. Green seemed to have hit the bulls-eye.

"Give me the book, boy! Now!" The man realized his usual cold demeanour failed to unease the young trainers in front of him so he decided to switch to his thunderous self.

But of course, at this, Green still remained unfazed.

"Why do you want it?" he asked the man quietly and curiously.

The man snorted. "As if I'd tell a kid about the Boss's wishes," he spat.

Green perked up a little at the mention of 'Boss's wishes'. So this man was working under someone else's order.

"Why is your boss planning to time-travel?" Green asked him bluntly. The man's eyes widened in shock then he slowly smiled smugly.

"You understand the book, don't you boy? That's really good," he said.

Green cocked an eyebrow at him. "And? Don't tell me you intend to use me to get the translations of the book," he said.

Again, the man flushed. Deeper, this time.

Blue raised her eyebrows in amusement. This man was easy for Green to read. How unfortunate for him.

"Don't- Don't speak nonsense. As if the Boss wants to use a kid to succeed his plan," the man said shakily.

Green tilted his head slightly. His gaze had fallen on the Piloswine beside the man.

"That Pokemon," he began after a while. The man frowned. Why the change of subject all of a sudden?

"That Pokemon caused the earthquake a few days ago,"Green then stated as he flashed a glare towards the man. "You're the one responsible for that earthquake, aren't you?"

The man was at first confused when Green suddenly brought up the new topic but when he understood where this was leading to, he burst into laughter.

When he was done, he threw Green a taunting look. "So what if it was me who caused it?" he asked with a smirk.

It seemed that the only way to ruin that composure of Green's was to provoke him. The man was smug. Then this was too easy.

"I only wanted to unravel the underground room but it seemed some side effects had taken place while I was doing so," the man went on, faking a disappointed sigh at the end. "Oh well. Not that it concerns me, of course," he said with a shrug.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Green's fists started to clench in anger.

"There is this saying, if I'm not mistaken," the man chose to continue as he snapped his fingers. "It goes like this; no sacrifice, no victory," he finished and smirked smugly towards Green.

"So−," he wanted to go on but when Green suddenly launched towards him, he had to stop abruptly. Swiftly, he dodged Green's punch.

"Now, what was that for?" he asked; faking a hurt tone. "I haven't finished talking yet."

Green threw him another punch that he dodged yet again. Green was getting quite pissed off.

"Just shut up and let's settle this with a battle," he said through gritted teeth.

The man tutted.

"I'm surprised you're the hot-blooded type. I thought for certain you weren't when I first laid my eyes on you," he said with a rather disappointed look.

Green suddenly threw the book to Red who caught it in time.

"Green! Don't lose your cool, damn it!" Red said, clearly frustrated with Green's current attitude.

"You don't even know how strong this guy is," Gold added as he eyed the bald man warily.

Green scowled. "You think I'd lose to this old geezer? No way that's gonna happen!" Green released his full Pokemon team.

"Well, bring it on," he said to the man who looked nothing but amused with what he was seeing.

"You'll regret it," he said to Green quietly.

Blue suddenly paled. No wonder he was familiar. Those words brought back a certain dark memory she had always wanted to abandon.

"I just want the book and nothing more. But if you insist on battling…," the man trailed off and shrugged. "I'll accept it."

"A one-on-one battle," Green said.

"Okay," the man said easily.

Blue had stumbled a few steps back. This sort of thing… had happened before…

…To herself.

_"I only need you to come with me quietly. Nothing more. But since you ask for a battle… okay."_

_"But you'll definitely regret it."_

"Hugh…," Blue stammered. "That guy is Hugh… the same guy that…" she gulped.

_That tried to take her by force years ago._

_To join forces with his… Boss. To capture… Celebi._

Blue's eyes widened.

_Celebi?_

_That's… that's the Time-travelling Pokemon!_

Blue was shaking. In both fear and anger.

_They're still after it? _

___But why?_

* * *

_Please be an angel and leave a review! _

_There're less and less romance... and only fluff here and there... _

_This will go on for about two to three more chapters then we'll be back with nonstop cheesiness! XD_

_~iris_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Hugh…," Blue stammered. "That guy is Hugh… the same guy that…" she gulped.

_That tried to take her by force years ago._

_To join forces with his… Boss. To capture… Celebi._

Blue's eyes widened.

_Celebi?_

_That's… that's the Time-travelling Pokemon!_

Blue was shaking. In both fear and anger.

_They're still after it?_

_But why?_

_FLASHBACK_

_She had barely escaped Hugh's grasp that day. On that day, she was told a little about time-travelling by Hugh. He said she was needed to help in the capturing of Celebi. Her skill to learn things easily and quickly would be most helpful, he had told her._

_Blue was only five at that time. She was hiding herself in a small forest behind her house when Hugh suddenly appeared with his Piloswine. He introduced himself with a smile._

She shuddered as she remembered the full event.

_If it wasn't for William who was searching for her suddenly stepping into the scene, Blue would have been literally squashed into a pulp. She was fighting a losing a battle with that man._

_Once she caught sight of William, she had immediately rushed towards him while sobbing hysterically._

_William was flabbergasted at the state the young lady was in. When he asked her what was the matter, Blue told him the truth. But when they turned to the place where the man was supposed to standing, there was no one._

_William told Blue to return her Pokemon to their Pokeballs. Blue did so._

_"There, there now, Young Lady Opal. Let's take you inside," he had said to her soothingly as he quickly carried her inside._

_"Everything's fine now," he had said as he patted her head. Blue had stopped sobbing by this point and believed his words. She was the type to do so once she felt secured by someone she trusted._

_"Your mother is waiting for you." Realization hit her at his words. She had stumbled into that guy because she wanted to run away from that!_

_She squirmed to get away from William but failed._

_"Please behave, Young Lady Opal!" William said patiently. "Your mother only wants to talk with you about your fiancée!"_

_"No!" Blue had screamed as she really tried her best to escape from the butler of her family._

The hiss of melting ice brought Blue back to reality. She took a peek at the battle that was taking place.

Both Hugh and Green were on par with each other.

Hugh seemed pleased with this fact.

"It's been a while since I've met someone like you," he said to Green.

"Yeah. Whatever," Green muttered back.

Hugh blinked in surprise. Maybe Green wasn't as hot-blooded as he thought he was.

His Articuno and Green's Charizard were engaged in an air-borne battle. They were giving orders from the ground.

After some time, they both had decided to join in the battle. When they were about to jump onto their Pokemon's backs, one of Articuno's attacks was deflected and hit a rubble that immediately smashed into pieces.

Something like that was usuallyoverlooked by Hugh but the sight of a teenage girl that looked all too familiar helping herself up nearby caught his absolute attention.

He suddenly cackled loudly and started to head towards her.

"Well, whaddya know? I had a feeling we would meet again," he sneered at her.

Blue heard him approaching closer. She quickly scrambled up and looked at him with a pale face.

Green, who was watching, was confused.

_Blue and this man know each other?_

"Get- Get away!" Blue suddenly shrieked. She stumbled backwards as Hugh kept on advancing towards her.

"We still need you, you know?" Hugh said as he smiled eerily to her.

"Get away from me!" Blue shrieked again. She was becoming hysterical.

Green really couldn't bear to keep watching this.

"Hey, old geezer! Rather than being a pedo, why don't we continue our battle?" he said as he tried to keep his composure calm and cool.

Hugh stopped advancing towards Blue and turned to Green.

"You're concerned aboutyour girlfriend?" he asked tauntingly.

Green gritted his teeth."Well, so what if I am?"

Blue's heart skipped a beat when she heard this.

Hugh took his time to digest what he just heard. Then a smirk formed on his lips.

"Ah. Young love. I see," he said.

Green scowled at him. "Well? What're you waiting for? Get your ass back here," he said.

Hugh glanced at Blue for the last time. He briefly brushed his fingers across her cheek. Green twitched at this. Hugh then suddenly called after his Articuno and jumped on it.

"I'll excuse myself for now. See you," he said and then gave Blue a ghost of a smile. "Definitely."

Once Hugh was out of sight, Blue let out a sigh of relief. She was still trembling slightly but when a pair of

arms gently held her shoulders, she stopped. She looked up and saw emerald eyes looking at her in concern.

"You're going to tell me everything you know about that man after you have your rest," Green told her firmly and at the same time, gently.

"Okay," Blue whispered out the word.

Green sighed then suddenly pulled her closer. Blue's eyes widened when she felt herself being hugged by him.

"You had me worried there for a minute, you know?" he sighed.

Blue slowly gripped onto the front of his school shirt. "Sorry," she murmured to him.

Blue was surprised with the sudden hug but she felt reassured. However, the abrupt push from Green surprised her even more.

"Is something−," she began a bit worriedly then she noticed the faint blush on Green's face.

"Green, you're…" Blue started giggling. "You're blushing!"

Green's glare silenced her immediately though. He then helped her up.

Red had decided to approach them by then. He was still holding onto the book.

"Blue, will you really tell us what you know?" Red asked Blue with a solemn face. Blue knew he had been eavesdropping and she blushed ever so slightly.

"Yeah. I'll try my best to be helpful," she said as she managed a smile.

The sudden squeeze on her hand surprised her. Only then she realized that she and Green were holding hands. This time, she blushed deep crimson.

She was then suddenly pulled forward.

"You need some medical attention. I'll be taking you see some of the medical units," Green said.

"Uhm. Okay," Blue said as she let herself be pulled by him. He wasn't doing it roughly so Blue didn't mind it.

When they had arrived at one of the medical tents, Green handed her to a member of the medical unit. He told her he needed to have a talk with Red. He also told that once all her wounds were nursed, she needed to join them. They'd be at the place where the battle took place. Blue said she understood. Green left her soon after that.

While she was being taken care of by the medical unit, Dia approached her. He shared a piece of bread he had with her. Blue took it gratefully. They ate their breads in silent.

"Why are you here, Dia? Is there something you want to talk about?" she asked after she had finished her bread. She brushed the bread crumbs from her clothes and then stood up.

"If that's the case, we should do it while we walk. There's somewhere I need to be," Blue went on. She winced when a bruised part of her arm grazed the sharp edge of a piece of rubble. It was bandaged, of course, but it still hurt.

Dia got up quickly. He matched his pace with Blue's.

"Senior Blue…," he started hesitantly but Blue cut in.

"Just Blue," she told him using a tone that meant no arguing back. Dia gulped.

"Ermm… _Blue_," he rephrased and Blue smiled in satisfaction.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's about Platina," Dia replied slowly. The smile on Blue's face vanished.

"Oh yeah?"

Dia noticed Blue's change of tone. He fidgeted. He was damn nervous to have a talk about this topic with the person directly but he had to!

"I know you and Green like each other," he blurted out. Blue stopped walking. She turned to him.

"Where is this conversation leading to?" she asked him with a frown and also a bit irritably.

Dia inhaled sharply. This wasn't going well. Maybe he should have asked Pearl to come… Dia shook his head furiously. No! Pearl would only make things worse! He'd only make Blue leave Green for Platina whereas Dia wanted the exact opposite.

"Damn. I should hurry," Blue suddenly said and resumed walking. She also had quickened her pace.

"Blue! Wa- Wait!" Dia called out frantically. He ran after her.

"I- I need you to- to persuade Platina to forget about Green!" Dia was finally able to make the words out. Blue again, stopped abruptly. She turned to face Dia with a frown.

"Why?" This was the only thing that crossed her mind when Dia uttered those unexpected words to her.

"Be- because Platina nor Green will be happy if they end up together!" Dia explained.

Blue was taken aback with his reply and she could only conclude one thing at this point.

"Dia, you like Platina, don't you?"

"I- I DON'T!" Dia practically shouted out the words. Upon realizing this, he coughed. "It's just that… I can't," he said in a much calm way.

Blue rolled her eyes."You're just making excuses," she said pointedly. Dia flushed. Well, maybe he _was_…but it wasn't like he did it on purpose!

"Look, Dia, it's true that Green and I… we…well…" Blue cleared her throat. "Well, you get what I'm trying to say." She tried her best to remain composed. "Anyway, there's nothing that can be done to make Platina forget her feelings towards Green. Not by us, that is. It all lies on her and only her." Blue ended her speech sternly that Dia didn't dare to argue back.

"Well, I'll be seeing you around," Blue then said cheerfully before heading to the meeting place Green told her about.

Dia sighed.

He wasn't sure how well he did…

"Diamond!" The mentioned person jumped when he heard Gold called out his name loudly. He turned to face his senior.

"Hi," he squeaked. He still hadn't recovered from the effects of Blue's speech.

Gold halted. He peered at Dia.

"Something happened, didn't it?" he said as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Dia who shrank under his sharp gaze.

"Sorry!" Dia quickly scurried away when he had the chance to.

"Huh." Gold frowned. So something _did_ happen after all.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

"So the key to all this is Celebi? The Time-travelling Pokemon?" Red said with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah. This Boss really wants it," Blue replied.

"But what for exactly?"Green wondered aloud.

Blue shrugged helplessly. "I don't know."

"This Boss tried recruiting you and still wants to or so what that guy AKA Hugh claims," Green said.

"I have no idea about the reasons though," Blue said.

Green was silent for a moment before he spoke up again. "Blue, you said you know how to read the Ancient Language," he said. Blue nodded once.

"Could it be that it's because of that he wants you?" Red who caught on what Green meant asked Blue.

"Maybe," she replied after a moment of consideration.

Green sighed. "What have we got ourselves into?" he said as he leaned against a wall.

Red smiled faintly. "Life's not interesting without this kind of thing, am I not right?" he said to Green who could only look bemused with his rather positive attitude.

"Well, things_only_have gotten interesting," Blue butted in. "We now know that Lugia, Ho-oh, Shrine of Time and Ilex Forest have to do with this whole time-travelling," she went on and then frowned. "Could it be that those feathers are like passes for time-travelling?"

Red and Green's eyes widened. So that was what the sentence meant!

"To might be able to conquer it… you must have the Silver and the Rainbow," Red pronounced back the words from the book slowly.

"The Silver means Lugia and the Rainbow means Ho-oh," Green said quietly. "…Conquer _it_… that sentence was referring to conquering…_time_."

Blue caught up quick. "So the enemy is aiming for those two Pokemon?" she asked the boys worriedly.

Red nodded grimly. "Seems like it. Maybe that also explains why that Hugh has Articuno. With it by their side, they might have a chance to capture those two Legendary Birds," he said.

"That might also mean that both Moltres and Zapdos have also been captured," Green pointed out to them.

"That's not good," Blue muttered uneasily. It really wasn't. Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno were a part of the Legendary Pokemon of Kanto. If they were to fight them head on, they weren't sure if they'd be able to win.

Red let out a frustrated sigh. "We can only do one thing."

"It seems so," Green said.

"We have to fight back and settle this once and for all," Red said determinedly.

Blue smirked. "Guess that's really the only way," she said.

xoxoxox

"The helicopters have arrived!" Pearl announced at the top of his lungs when the roar of dozens of the flying metals were heard.

It was around ten in the morning that time.

"Red! Red! Hey!" An excited Bill jumped off from one of the helicopters and rushed to Red who was with Green and Blue. They shook hands with each other. He introduced himself to Blue who said she already knew about him since he was one of the famous researchers. Bill said he had always wanted to see Blue who Professor Oak once talked excitedly about. Blue raised her eyebrows at this.

Bill turned his attention to his best friend. "Been so long, eh?" he said to Red who couldn't agree more.

"Bill!" Daisy came to give Bill a brief hug. Billy blushed crimson. Green scowled at him. Blue stifled a giggle when she saw the way Green was looking at Billy at that time.

"Da- Daisy! Hey!" Bill stuttered as he smiled goofily.

Daisy laughed. "A pleasure seeing you, Bill," she said.

"Like- Likewise! Haha!" Bill responded.

Green mentally groaned. Billy was being too optimistic with that sister of his.

"Say, is Bill not your type of a brother-in-law?" Blue suddenly asked him half whispering.

Green shrugged. "Well…"

Blue snickered. "Give him a chance cause who knows, right?" She then winked at him.

Green rolled his eyes.

"Listen, Bill, there's something that I'd like to talk about," Red told Bill seriously.

Bill knew that this meant business.

"Okay, Red. I'm all ears," he replied with equal seriousness.

xoxoxoxox

"Okay, everyone! Twenty people for each helicopter! No pushing!"

Bill was handling the transporting of the students from the academy to Tangelo Island of Orange Islands. The Elites, Blue, Yellow, Chris and Sapphire helped out.

Bill was very grateful with their help.

"The students are all on board. Good," Red said. He, Green and Blue were the only ones that weren't.

Bill had returned to the helicopter he arrived on to get something for them three. They waited patiently for his return.

"I'm back!" Bill came running to them with four sling bags in his grip.

"So what is it that you have for us?" Red asked him.

Bill grinned at the three of them. "These babies are specially made for you three!" he said. It was obvious he was excited in revealing to them his 'babies'.

"Oh, really? Just for us?" Blue perked up when she heard this.

"Yeah…" Bill trailed off as he took out three red devices from the bag. He gave one to each of them.

"This is…?" Red gave him a questioning look.

"Those are Pokedexes," Bill replied. He looked proud with the sight of the Pokedexes in the hands of those three.

"Professor Oak made them especially for you three! He said you guys are the chosen ones!" he went on with arms crossed on his chest. He had a smug look on his face.

"Okay…," Blue said slowly with a frown. She flipped her Pokedex open. Her fingers lightly brushed against a small black button while doing so.

"Identification; success. Owner; Blue Opal." A robotic voice came out from the device. Blue _almost_ dropped the device out of complete surprise.

Bill laughed nervously. He was really relieved Blue didn't let go of her Pokedex.

"That means you've registered as the one and _only_ rightful owner of that Pokedex," he explained to Blue who still looked lost after she heard the robotic voice addressing her.

"Identification; success. Owner; Green Oak."

"Identification; success. Owner; Red Fawks."

Blue turned to the other two. They had remained composed throughout the whole process.

"Umm… now what?" Blue asked them a bit nervously.

Red glanced at her and smirked. "Now, we go and get the bad guys," he said.

Bill handed them each a dark brown sling bag. "You can put your Pokedexes inside here. There's a Poke Gear together with some potions and antidotes in each bag. There're also some Great Balls, just in case you need them," he told them.

Red, Green and Blue took a bag each.

"Well, best of luck guys!" Bill said sincerely and saluted.

Blue saluted back while Red and Green nodded their heads once.

"I hope you guys know where you're heading to!" Bill said worriedly when they started to walk away.

Red glanced back. "Yeah. Ilex Forest."

xoxoxoxox

"Bill…!" Gold's face was the first thing that Bill saw once he boarded his helicopter.

"Hiiie!" Bill jumped in shock; almost falling off if it wasn't for Gold himself who made a grab for his flailing arms.

"Go- Gold! You scared the life outta me!" Bill said once he was safely inside. The door had slammed shut and the helicopter started to take off. He was panting as he sat tiredly on the ground. He had run like he had never before to board the helicopter so that explained the short breaths he was now taking.

"You took one hell of a time out there," Gold growled at him as he crouched down to match their eye level.

"What were you doing?" he asked as he glared right at the researcher.

Bill gulped nervously. "No- Nothing much. Really," he stammered and he quickly scrambled up and took a seat.

Gold eyed him suspiciously. "Oh yeah? So where're Red and Green?" he asked as he went over to Bill.

Bill sweat-dropped. This- this guy…

"Well?" Gold pressed on irritably.

Bill forced himself not to panic too much. Before Red left, he made Bill promised to keep the fact that he, Green and Blue were going after the bad guys from others especially the Elites and Blue's friends.

"They- They must have boarded another helicopter," he replied after a while though a bit shakily.

"Huh. Is that so?" Gold peered into Bill's eye. He could tell that this guy was hiding something.

"Yeah. That is so," Bill stammered back as he shrunk into his seat under Gold's gaze.

Gold scowled at him. He then abruptly left for his seat at the back.

Bill let out a sigh of relief. Silently, of course.

xoxoxoxox

"I don't like this," Gold declared after an hour of silence in the helicopter.

Bill visibly flinched when he heard this and Gold noticed it.

_That guy's so hiding something…_

"Don't bother," Silver suddenly said quietly beside him.

"Yeah. There must be a reason why Red and Green chose to act alone," Ruby added from the other side. He was gazing out through the window with a bored expression. "Though it's a bit unfair of them to do so," he then went on.

Gold sighed loudly.

"This sucks!"

xoxoxoxox

"Blue's missing! Where is she?" Yellow questioned randomly and _very_ frantically. "She's not picking up her phone!" She directed this to Chris who was sitting beside her.

"I know! You already told me that!" Chris said exasperatedly.

"Chill out for a minute, Yellow!" Sapphire said. She wasn't _really_ worried about Blue but she was clearly worried about Yellow. Blue was very capable in taking care of herself.

Yellow slumped against her chair. "I am so worried that I can't help it!" she said with a sigh.

Chris and Sapphire exchanged concerned looks.

"Blue can manage herself very well. So stop worrying," Sapphire said, half comforting Yellow.

"Yeah. I'm sure she's fine out there," Chris added reassuringly.

"… I can only believe such a thing if Blue herself tells me that she's alright," Yellow said quietly.

Chris and Sapphire sighed in defeat.

Actually, they had the same thoughts as Yellow's.

_The next chapter is almost complete! I'll be uploading it... around this week. =D_

_By the way, are you a fan of Katekyo Hitman Reborn/KHR? Tell me if you are one 'cause well, I'm a quite a huge fan of it! XP_

_~iris_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The place was huge. There was not a window in sight. And above all, everything was white. The wall, the chairs, the long rectangular table separating them and even the rim of the plasma TV was white.

This was the Meeting Chamber.

The Boss was currently sitting at his place at one end of the table; on a huge white armchair. He was a man in his fifties with the look of a man with much wisdom. He was dressed smartly in a dark suit. His eyes was fixed only on one man standing at the other of the table. The only other being in the vast room.

The man had an eye-patch on his left eye.

"I assume you bring me good news," the Boss uttered to him. His voice was clear and deep. His voice always ringed with absolute dominance over others that'd be in the same room with him.

"Did you get the Book, Hugh?" A question was asked this time. To him, this was the only reason this man would be in his presence. Afterall, getting the Book was his only mission.

Hugh was trying his best to keep his composure. The excitement he felt of finding the girl that slipped from his grip ten years ago had now died.

"The Book is yet to be ours, Sir," he said; his voice wavering slightly. He leveled his eyes with the Boss. "But we have found the girl you had your eyes on," he continued confidently.

The Boss let out a sigh. Couldn't this Hugh see the Book was all that mattered now? He didn't care about this girl!

"The girl is Blue Opal, Sir," Hugh said quickly. "The girl that can read the Ancient Language."

"The girl that you let to slip away years ago?" the Boss asked Hugh. He was obviously mocking. "What use is she now? I can easily get any Librarian from Celadon Library to read the texts from the Book, Hugh," he said quietly.

Hugh fidgeted. He knew that was true. But he had somehow grown attached to this one girl. And it wasn't because she knew the Ancient Language. He had kept himself informed about her progress. Especially after she made herself known internationally.

'The Senorita'. That was the famous nickname of her that he learnt. She was always under the watchful eyes of her guard and managers so he was quite surprised to see her at Jade Academy. A school, out of all places. He had heard her sudden decision to go hiatus for a year but he never got to learn the reasons.

Hugh looked at the Boss. He realized what he heard, the Boss really meant it. The girl he had ordered to be captured didn't interest him anymore. After ten long years, the Ancient Language that was once not studied by many had even been made into a course at Celadon University.

"It was foolish of me to assume such a thing. Please forgive me, Sir." Hugh bowed low. In front of the Boss was the only place he could be this timid. And he didn't like it at all.

The Boss sighed yet again. He had forgiven Hugh when he let Blue Opal who was only five to slip away. Should he do the same this time?

A smirk slowly formed on his face.

Why should he? He had the power to make this man to be beheaded.

"Alright, Hugh."

These words immediately caused Hugh to raise his head. But it was too late for him to realize his mistake.

He should have noticed the Scyther the Boss owned hadn't made its appearance for a while now. He should have noticed the sound of its beating wings just behind him.

"Well, that was quick," the Boss said with amusement. "You did it too quickly that I didn't have much time to enjoy it," he said, pouting slightly to his Scyther who was now inspecting the blood on it's sycthe-like arms.

The Boss pressed a button. "I need someone to rid a body from the Meeting Chamber," he said then stood up. He smoothed his suit.

"Now, I have an old friend to visit," he said with a content smile. He returned his Pokemon and made his way out of the room.

"Samuel will be much welcoming me warmly, I'm sure," he said with a dark chuckle.

Jasmine was wearing her thickest fur coat. She was seated at a table that seemed to be carved from ice. She wasn't alone though.

Dressed in their warmest attire, the rest of Gym Leaders of Kanto and Johto were also there. They had been called to gather here at Mahagony Town for an urgent meeting requested by none other than Green.

"I have ask, why here, out of all places?" Celadon's Gym Leader, Erika directed the question to Green who was sitting at one end of the table.

Pryce, Mahogany's Gym Leader was seated beside him. Red and Blue were seated separated from the group. They noticed the growing suspicion on everyone's face. They wanted solid reasons it was made compulsary for them to attend this meeting.

"We know it's urgent," Misty said stiffly. "But is it urgent enough to involve us?" When she knew Red was also there, she had been curt and cold to everyone. The row between them had yet to be resolved.

Green was deep in his thoughts. He needed to make these people understand the situation. It was going to be hard since they were not involved at all during the earthquake.

It was so because Jade Academy was built on an isolated island. It was hundreds of kilometres away from the nearest harbour.

"Tell me," Green began suddenly. "Who knows about the Book of Time being on Jade Academy's ground?" He looked around the table. He noticed they all had stiffened.

"They all know, Green," Pryce said quietly. "They all do. Professor Oak told them."

Green heaved a sigh. "Then why was I an exception?" he asked Pryce.

"Because you're a student there," Lt. Surge suddenly replied gruffly. "What else could be the reason?"

"Jade Academy was built there mainly to hide the fact the Book is somewhere on that island," Erika said.

"Well, news flash, Erika," Green said. "It's not on the island, it's under it. Or at least, it was."

The Gym Leaders looked at him in surprise. Some were frowning. Some were exchanging confused glances.

"It's with me now." Green took out the Book and slid it to the center of the table. Each pair of eyes were on it. All except one.

"And we are here at Mahogany because I know about it more than any of you reckon I should," Pryce said calmly.

Now, all eyes were focused on the elderly.

Pryce straightened himself. "Time-travelling... You all know about it. You all know how mankind dreams about it. And you all know its high risks."

"You might have the power to change the current you, the future you... And even better, you can even change someone else's present and future. Indeed time-travelling is very much sought for... Because it gives so much power to mankind. And the only thing you need are the two feathers; Lugia's and Ho-oh's."

"But that's such a shallow way of thinking. You all must be thinking that now. Only desperate, pathetic people think like that. Desperate for changes but isn't even trying anything. Pathetic."

Pryce looked disgusted. Green knew his only reason. He had heard the whole story before. So had Red and Blue.

"I was like that. I wanted to conquer time-travelling; for selfish reasons."

The temperature in the room seemed like it dropped. The Gym Leaders were in shock.

A Gym Leader had done such a thing? For what selfish reasons? And why now he did finally reveal it?

"Don't worry. I'll explain myself." Pryce sounded tired. He had kept this secret to himself for so long already. But when he heard someone else had decided to cross the line like he once he did, he had to do this. He needed these people to fully understand why time-travelling must never be done.

"Before that," Sabrina, the Gym Leader of Saffron City interrupted, "If time-travelling is viewed to be such a terrible thing, who even initiated it in the first place? And this Book." She turned to the Book. "Why does it even exsists?" She looked at Pryce; she was expecting for him to know the answers.

"It was all because of Celebi," Blue said grimly. Her sudden involvement into the discussion surprised everybody.

"Celebi?" Brock frowned. He had never heard of such a Pokemon.

"It is also called the Time-travelling Pokemon. A Legendary Pokemon, that Celebi is," Janine spoke up.

"You know about it... How? Not many do," Pryce said, frowning at her.

Janine lowered her gaze. "My father once spoke of it," she said quietly.

"Celebi appears only once in a thousand years," Green said. "At the shrine at the centre of Ilex Forest."

"It lives inside a shrine?" Bugsy asked.

"No, it doesn't. Nobody can be sure where Celebi resides. But it is known that it appears in the shrine once every thousand years," Green replied.

"Why does it appear inside there? There must be a reason," Clair said.

"And once it appears there, how long will it be? I mean, does it appear for only a split second?" Chuck asked.

"No. The Book claims that Celebi appears when the moon is full on certain dates and will return back to wherever it comes from through the shrine," Green explained.

"The shrine acts like Celebi's getaway to this world," Pryce said.

"And I take it that something like this is told only now because someone is planning to capture this Celebi?" Lt. Surge said as his eyes narrowed towards Green.

Green was silent for while before answering, "Yes, that is how it is. Someone wants to capture Celebi."

"The only reason someone wants Celebi is to time-travel," Pryce said. "We must not let that person capture Celebi." He looked determined.

Sabrina suddenly stood up. "What does it has anything to do with us? He wants to time-travel for his own reasons so let him be," she said.

"The past nor the future must never be tarnished by man's hand!" Unexpectandly, Pryce smashed the table with a a fist; shocking everyone.

Sabrina glared at him. "That's ironic judging that you yourself had done just that," she said coldly.

"Yes, he has and he has regretted it. Since he is the only one who has experinced it first-hand, he knows fully well the consequences. It is only fair he wishes to prevent them to happen again," Red said; deciding to finally step in.

He was standing behind Green and Pryce. Blue was still at her seat.

"Then do you know the person we'd be up against?" Sabrina asked. She still didn't see the need for her involvement.

"He refers himself as the 'Boss' and I have a feeling he is someone quite influential," Red said grimly.

This caused a stir in the room. Everyone had a feeling Red was right and they wondered till what length of trouble this man was capable of doing.

"Well, since it is forseen this might endanger the whole world, I willingly agree to join forces," Jasmine said after a while. "My people will also participate."

"Someone who's already powerful but still wants more..." Lt. Surge snorted. "I'd love to deal with that person face-to-face."

The sound of someone's banging the door distracted everyone. Pryce was annoyed.

"Who is it?" he called out and a young man entered, apparently out of breath. "You better-"

"Olivine City!" the young man suddenly cried out.

Jasmine stood up slowly. That was her city. She feared the worst.

"Olivine City is under siege!"

"Jasmine, wait!" Morty was about to grab Jasmine but she had already fled from the room. He ended up running after her.

"The Burnt Tower!" Blue suddenly blurt out; standing up and then rushed to the door. She paused and glanced at Red and Green.

"Come on, you two! We might still have a chance!" she said to them.

"But the Burnt Tower is in Ecruteak City, not Olivine," Red said, frowning.

"It's situated quite near to it though," Green said.

Blue was growing impatient. "Well, I'm leaving for it now and I don't care if you two going to tag along or not!" She left the room immediately after that.

Green sighed in frustration. "We better get going too," he muttered and left.

"Please excuse us," Red said apologetically to the Gym Leaders before following Green.

The Gym Leaders were not exactly dumbfounded. More like, they were confused.

"What does the Burnt Tower has anything to do with this?" Clair asked aloud in frustration. Suddenly, there seemed to be a lot of things she never knew about.

"The Burnt Tower is Ho-oh's birth place. Coincidencely, today is the day it pays a little visit at that place," Pryce replied.

"So the enemy wants to capture Ho-oh... But they only need a feather from it though," Brock pointed out.

"True... But as how Green put it, this man, he is influential. So it can also mean he's a greedy one," Blaine said.

"The other feather belongs to Lugia... News about this one being captured would have spread like wildfire but we haven't heard anything yet," Misty said; looking thoughtful.

"So it might still be out there," Whitney said. "We have a chance, don't we? We can send out a search party for it. Get our hands on Lugia before our enemy does."

Pryce weighed this option. It was a logical plan. And it might be the only option they had.

"I'll go," Janine announced suddenly. "I'll go and search for Lugia. I know Whirl Island quite well," she said.

"Whirl Island... Hmph. I know that place like the back of my hand," Chuck said. "I'm going with you."

"Clair and I would also be joining in," Pryce said out a sudden.

Clair scowled. "I have my own right to have my own say in this matter," she said.

"And your say is that you'd rather not join the party?" Pryce said dryly.

"I've never said that," Clair snapped at him.

"I'm also going," Lt. Surge said firmly. "As I've said, I want to deal with this guy head on."

"Then it is settled. Surge, Janine, Chuck, Clair and Pryce would head to Whirl Island while the rest will return to their respective gym and prepare for any turn of event," Blaine said.

"I'd be heading to Ecruteak City," Misty stated suddenly. Everyone turned to her in surprise.

"Misty..." Erika was frowning hard. She couldn't understand the reason for Misty's sudden decision at all. Even the rationality of it.

"I just have the feeling I'm needed there," Misty said hurriedly before leaving the scene.

Blaine let out a sigh after she left. "She's being hasty again. That girl got to stop involving her emotions all the time," he said.

"She can handle herself," Clair said with a huff. "I'm leaving." She intended to head straight to Whirpool Island.

Chuck grunted. "Can hardly wait to get out from this fur," he muttered as he too left.

Janine had quietly slipped away. Lt. Surge had agreed to take Pryce to their destination but only because Erika had persisted.

The rest of the Gym Leaders all had left too. All except Blaine and Erika.

"I'd be heading to Orange Island first," Blaine told Erika. "There's a friend I need to discuss this matter with."

"I hope when we see each other, it'd be under good circumstances," Erika said as she managed a smile.

Blaine nodded grimly. "I really hope so, Erika. I really do," he said.

"Platina." Alicia Oak smiled brightly towards the young girl approached her.

A week has passed since the day the earthquake took place. The students of Jade Academy were still taking shelter at Tangelo Island. Plans of rebuilding the academy were already executed and it was in the middle of being restored back to its original state.

Alicia had heard of this and she also knew about her son's mission, though not the details. Green had informed to her himself. He had also added a few other things. Those extras were the reasons she was here today; at the lobby of a hotel at Orange Island.

"It's been a while, Mrs. Oak," Platina greeted Alicia politely. She took a seat across her.

"Indeed it has," Alicia said. The last time they had met was during a dinner party on Christmas day two years ago. She didn't attend last year's because she had a meeting at another region and a blizzard had occured; causing all flights to be cancelled.

Platina was feeling uneasy. She knew Green's mother didn't come here just to check out on her. There were specific reasons she was here today.

Alicia had always been against the engagement of her son with this heiress. One reason was that the age difference was too much. Second reason was that Platina wasn't her type of daughter-in-law. She wasn't kidding. Alicia wanted someone who was more... easy going.

Her husband was the only reason she had to keep up with the engagement. He was really serious with the whole famiily tradition. Males of the Oak family would be engaged from a young age so that their futures would be 'birght'. Or more like, the future of the Oak family would. This was because they were the official heirs regardless they were the oldest sibling or not.

Green's father, Jack Oak owned a very successful hotel bussiness. He was in charge of chains of hotel. Even the hotel the students of Jade Academy took shelter at belonged to him.

And Green was the heir to that bussiness.

Platina was also an heiress but only for Berlitz's fortune. She wouldn't inherit anything else. Her parents were both researchers and already had plans about the future of their research institutes.

Platina played no role in them.

Was she dissappointed when she was informed of this? She wasn't. Well, that time, she thought her future was already secured as Green's wife. But it was a different story now.

"What is it that you want to discuss, Mrs. Oak?" Platina asked.

Alicia had decided to get straight to the point. "It's about your engagement," she answered.

"And what about it, if I may ask?" Platina responded tightly.

"Green had told me he wants to cancel it just recently and I've never heard him being so firm about it before," Alicia replied calmly. It was true. She received a phone call a few nights ago. She had asked his reasons but he refused to tell her on the spot. He had promised he would soon though. And she was waiting really patiently for that moment.

"... He did, huh?" Platina murmered. She had feared this and she was feeling bitter about it. Her fists were clenched tight.

Why did Blue Opal had to appear?

Platina suddenly perked up. Speaking of that girl...

"Mrs. Oak, I need to ask something," she said; her voice sounding loud and clear.

Alicia was surprised. She had seen the downcasted face. "You may," she said.

Platina somehow looked determined. "Why have you never told me about Blue Opal?" she asked.

If Platina was expecting to catch Alicia offguard, she failed. In fact, Alicia seemed to be expecting such a question.

"Because it never occured to me they'd be reunited," she replied; smiling slightly. "Well, not this soon, that is," she added after a second thought.

"So you knew what'd happen once they'd see each other," Platina stated.

Alicia nodded. "Of course I do," she said. "To me, Blue is the most fitting to be my daughter-in-law. Eversince I've met her, she's my only candidate."

Platina's chest tightened.

_How could she say that so freely? That she had never wanted me be a part of her family?_

"What.." Platina broke off as she took a shaky breath. She cleared her throat and leveled her gaze with Alicia's."What's so special about Blue Opal?" she asked; trying not to let her voice flatter.

Alicia knew what she had said was immature. She had chosen a cold way to make Platina back down. She had dealt with this girl before. But of course, always with the presence of her husband and Platina's parents. Now, she was finally able to do this alone.

"Blue was once a candidate to be Green's fiancee," she said and she noticed Platina looking quite surprised. "But something childish happened and we ended up having to choose you."

Platina frowned. "Something childish? Mrs. Oak, please explain this."

"Green well, suddenly declared he didn't want her as his fiancee." Alicia noticed Platina brightened up when she heard this. Her face darkened.

_Oh, don't get ahead of yourself, girl._

"But he was of course, only six at that time so he didn't know what he was doing," Alicia continued with a shrug.

Platina straightened herself. "Nevertheless, he _did_ say he doesn't want—"

"He said he _didn't_ want her. That happened _years_ ago, Platina. I'm sure you can see _now_ he wants her," Alicia cut in quickly; emphasizing certain parts.

Platina was quiet. She knew it. She had seen it.

"But _I'm_ his fiancee. _Not_ Blue Opal," she finally said, standing up. "Whether you like it or not, it'll be _me_ who'll be his future wife." She locked eyes with Alicia. "Well, please excuse me for now,_mother_." Platina intentionally called Alicia that; just for the sake to spite her.

Alicia heaved a sigh as Platina left the lobby. She had exited the hotel and God knows where she was going.

"Such a brat, that kid," she muttered to herself. Then she smiled. But look at the bright side, Green and Blue had reunited and it was obvious they both had feelings for each other; judging by how Platina reacted to the mentioning of Blue.

"Now, only time will tell whether those two would be reunited for real," Alicia sighed.

Half an hour later, she was on a private plane; flying to Sootopolis City.

Professor Oak was examining his academy being rebuild. He had invested a huge amount of money so the job would be done quickly and perfectly.

He had received the list of the dead and had informed their families. Of course they were enraged and demanded compensations and he had paid them fairly.

Suddenly, his Pokegear rang. He answered it. It was from Bill.

"Professor, did you lock your lab?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Your lab. Did you lock it?"

Professor Oak frowned. What kind of question was this?

"Of course I did," he said.

"Umm... prof, you better come back to your lab ASAP."

Professor Oak could clearly hear the nervousness in Bill's voice. Now, he was starting to get worried. Something must had happened.

"I'm on my way."

Bill scratched the back of his head. This was a mess. Who could have done this?

"Everything seems to be here... Nothing seems to be stolen." He heard Daisy said. She was checking around the lab carefully. She worked here as an assistant. But today, she was at Bill's lab to help him care a newborn Eevee.

"It's like someone thrashed this place out of frustration only. Nothing more," Daisy went on with a sigh. She regretted for not being here that day. She was just glad the lab didn't store any Pokemon newborns and eggs. They were all at Bill's place.

"Professor Oak is on his way," Bill shared the info with her. Daisy nodded her head once. She was already feeling tired of this.

"But would the person responsible ever be found? I mean, whoever it was, he or she didn't leave a trace," Daisy said.

"I'm sure we will," Bill reassured her. "Come on," he said. "Let's clean up whatever we can."

Burnt Tower was named because on certain days, it'd suddenly burn. And it'd be because Ho-oh had decided to return to its birth place.

The huge Legendary Pokemon was a symbol for Olivine City. The symbol of glory and prosperity. Olivine Port was always bustling with various activities. There would be ships docked at almost every corner and a wet market always full of people.

But now, the port wasn't bustling because of that.

Olivine Port had been attacked.

"What's the current status?" Jasmine asked the chief police. She was on her way to the port. From afar, she could already see the smokes coming up from burnt and destroyed ships and warehouses.

"There are several deaths, Miss Jasmine," the chief police said. "And quite a large amount of loss."

"Can't you be more specific?" Jasmine snapped causing the chief police to flinch.

They had arrived at the port and indeed there were deaths and clearly the amount of loss was no joke. Jasmine was grim.

_Why Olivine City out of all places? And why now out of all times?_

"The port was the only place attacked, Miss Jasmine," the chief police told Jasmine. He was about to go on that other parts of the city was unharmed but Jasmine cut in suddenly.

"Well, why wouldn't it be the only place attacked?" Jasmine snapped yet again at the chief police. "This is the centre of Olivine City! Where most of the citizens are always situated."

Morty was with her. He had catched up and was feeling that the reason the port was attacked first wasn't because like what Jasmine claimed. He pondered. What could be the real reason? The state he was witnessing here at Olivine Port made him worried about how his city was doing. Ecruteak City was near to Olivine City.

Morty suddenly froze. Ecruteak City was near to Olivine City... And these two cities were always helping each other out. When Olivine was attacked, the people of Ecruteak had immediately came to their aid. It couldn't be, could it?

"Jasmine," he called out urgently. Jasmine turned to him.

"What?" She noticed Morty's panicked look. He almost never wore that look.

"What date is it today?" His question confused Jasmine.

"Do you remember what Green said? About someone wanting to time-travel? And the need for the two feathers?" Morty locked eyes with her.

As everything began to dawn to her, Jasmine paled.

"It can't be..." she stammered. She tried to remember what day it was and her chest tightened.

"The attack at the port was just a diversion," she choked and fell onto her knees.

Morty kneeled down. "There might be a chance Ho-oh managed to escape, Jasmine," he said.

"Jasmine! Morty!"

The two gym leaders were not surprised to see the faces of the trio. They both stood up and faced them. Jasmine hurriedly wiped her tears.

"You guys went to the Burnt Tower just now?" she asked.

Green nodded. "Yea, we did. There are signs of a battle has taken place," he replied.

"I'm heading there now," Morty announced. "You coming, Jasmine?" he asked.

Jasmine shook her head. "I'm more needed here," she replied. "Take these three with you. They would be much more of a help than I will."

"I want to stay," Blue suddenly burst out. Green and Red turned to her in surprise.

"I have my reasons," Blue reasoned quickly.

"If you promise to stay put here in Olivine, we won't mind your decision," Green said after a while.

"Alright. I promise," Blue replied almost immediately. "Hurry up! Morty's waiting," she then said urgently.

Green gave her one last look before he and Red joined Morty and started heading back to Ecruteak City.

Jasmine gave Blue a quizzical look. "Why did you choose to stay?" she asked.

"I have some questions that require immediate answers... That's why," Blue replied.

This caused Jasmine to frown deeply. "Well, that can wait," she finally said. "We need to head to the hospital now."

"Alright. Let's go," Blue said and quickly matched her pace with Jasmine's.

The message Professor Oak received just a while ago was very disturbing. Honestly, he had forgotten all about the existance of this man till he suddenly sent that message.

_He was already a bit mad back then... So I'm not exactly surprised he has gone completely wacko now..._

Professor Oak sighed and leaned back on his armchair. He was in his second lab that was in Goldenrod City. He had gone to his lab at Pallet Town and when he discovered nothing was missing, he was really relieved.

He had helped Daisy and Bill cleaned up the mess there. He chose not to lodge a report to the police since nothing was missing. Daisy wanted him to make one about illegal trespassing but he insisted there wasn't a need to.

Daisy had been sulking with him about that eversince. She said that he wasn't being careful enough. Bill was wise enough not to take sides on this matter.

Anyway, that happened hours ago. Right now, Professor Oak was staring at the screen of his computer where a brief message was seen.

_'Still remember me, Samuel? I hope you do. I'm going to get back what's mine. You'll be surprised though, with the method I'd be using. With much love, Jones.'_

"That Jones..." Professor Oak let out a heavy sigh. "What 'other method' did he mean?" he then murmered to himself.

And what was with the 'rightfully mine' part?

*BEEP*

Another new message.

"This one's from Green..." The professor quickly opened it.

_'Do you have any clue about this insignia?'_

A picture was attached to the message. A picture of eight pointed star. A completely black one, to add.

_'I'll try to find any information regarding it.'_Professor Oak typed back.

*BEEP*

_'Hurry.'_

Just a single word. Again, a heavy sigh was let out.

_Could this insignia has anything to do with the current Jones? ...Wait. Why would he even own one? Unless he owns a company of himself._

Professor Oak quickly typed out another message for his grandson.

_'Green, beware of Jones. You remember him, don't you? The man who tried the impossible.'_

The impossible. Professor Oak shook his head as he remembered it.

Exactly twelve years ago, during the contest of new inventions, he had came up with the Pokedex and Jones had came up with his own version of a time machine. He was the only being who had deep interest with time-travelling. Jones had strongly believed his creation was the best.

But it wasn't.

The judges had agreed that Jones had done something ridiculous. They had dismissed his creation on the spot.

And the creation of the Pokedex was crowned the winner.

"If his reason is that it was he who deserved that trophy..." Professor Oak remembered the huge golden trophy clearly. "If that's the reason he's doing this... Then he really needs to be put in an assylum."

*BEEP*

The professor wasn't expecting a message. His fists were clenched when he found out Jones was the sender.

_'I'm not after the trophy, if that's what you think. I'm not after a hunk of metal. I want my rightful title.'_

Professor Oak's eyes widened.

Jones meant the title he was proudly being referred to?

The 'Scientist of the Century' title?

He had worked countless day and night to create the Pokedex and to win that title. So he deserved it. No one had ever tried to create something like a Pokedex. While a time machine... Why, tons of scientists had tried creating one already. It wasn't new at all.

*BEEP*

Another message from Jones.

_'Ridding of you is the only way. But I won't kill you. Don't worry. I won't. Not the current you.'_

The next thing Professor Oak did was to immediately switch off the computer. The screen was now completely blank. He got up and started pacing in his lab.

"Is he planning to...?" He suddenly banged a fist on the table. "He isn't crazy enough to do that, is he?" he said through clenched teeth.

"Jones? That scientist?" Red was frowning. He remembered who Jones was. After all, that man entered the news for creating a time machine before.

"He was a great scientist, that Jones. Till he started getting crazy about time-travelling," Green said.

At Ecruteak City, only the Burnt Tower was attacked, fortunately. They still weren't sure whether Ho-oh was captured or not. Morty was on top of the tower now. The place where the attack was taking place. He had claimed he would try to communicate with the spirits concerning the fight.

Green and Red had witnessed the miracles his ability of communicating with spirits before so they weren't wary at all with his decision to use it for this situation. While then, those two was exploring the bottom floors of Burnt Tower. But so far, apart from the top most floor, everything else was unscathed.

"The enemy really came only for Ho-oh," Red had said.

"They knew today Ho-oh would be returning here," Morty had uttered gravely. Not many could pinpoint the exact days Ho-oh would do that. Even with his ability Morty wasn't always correct.

"They had calculated everything very well then," Green had said as he examined the rooftop that had marks of a recent battle.

Morty than had asked them to leave him for a while. He wanted absolute peace and quiet. Green and Red had obliged to his request.

"So it's Jones that's after Blue?" Green sighed. He couldn't believe an old man was the one who wanted her.

"I think it's more like Hugh that wants her," Red said.

"Hugh's working under Jones so it's the same," Green said.

Red weighed the statement. "No... I really do believe it's only Hugh that wants her," he said.

"Well, he wouldn't ever get to her," Green suddenly snapped. "Blue's with Jasmine now anyway. The Girl with the Iron Armour," he then went on.

Red was feeling amused. "You're feeling protective towards her," he pointed out with a smirk.

"Yea, so what?" Green was fed up with this kind of tease.

"Nothing," Red said, still with the smirk. "I just admire your dedication towards her."

Green's eyes bored into Red's. "Well, at least I'm being honest with how I feel," he said bluntly.

Where the conversation was leading to suddenly irked Red.

His eyes narrowed. "Mine's more complicated than yours," he muttered as he walked pass Green.

"More complicated, you say?" Green said with an obvious tone of amusement. This caused Red to stop abruptly. He glanced back.

"I care more about Misty's feelings than you do towards Platina's. That's what I meant," he said coldly then resumed his pace.

Green frowned slightly as Red began to disappear from his sight. Red had went up to another level.

"Never cared? If that was the case, the engagement would have already been broken by now," Green muttered to himself.

He then decided to check out the outside of the Burnt Tower. Or more like, he'd rather be alone right now.

"If you already know we only need the two feathers, why bother trying to find the Book, Sir Jones?" Dennis, another high ranked underling of Jones asked.

"Because I still need to know the exact date Celebi would appear, you idiot," Jones replied with a glare.

Dennis nodded once because he had a feeling using his voice now might lead to something ugly. He had always thought Jones was never in his right state of mind. He had heartlessly beheaded someone; that was a strong proof. Hugh was a very capable trainer. He even caught the three Legendary Birds of Kanto single-handedly.

Clearly Jones was crazy to have killed him for one mistake.

"Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres are mine now," Jones had announced earlier to his underlings with a smirk. Witht that statement alone, they all know Hugh, one of their chiefs was dead.

"I will soon prove to those idiots that time-travelling is not just a bluff." Dennis had heard Jones muttered this to himself many times.

And there was another one. With the mentioning of Oak.

Dennis knew who Oak was. The 'Scientist of the Century'. The one that created the Pokedex. Even he himself admired that creation since he had never thought such a thing could ever exist. But of course he would never reveal such a thing to Jones who beared a grudge towards this certain professor.

"Dennis!" Jones called out the name suddenly.

Dennis hurriedly approached him. His eyes were casted down. He would never make eye contact with someone like Jones.

"Don't you dare fail me like how Hugh did," Jones said darkly. "Get. Me. The. Book."

"Yes, Sir Jones," Dennis said and bowed low. He then made his way out of the room they were in,

"I want it by sun down!" Dennis' fists clenched tightly when the next order was shouted out.

There were barely hours till dusk will approach. He prayed luck was really by his side.

While with Jones, he was feeling quite content. He had both the feathers with him. Although both Ho-oh and Lugia were failed to be captured, a feather from each of them had succesfully been plucked by his men.

Of course he had executed the men he had sent to Ho-oh and Lugia's hideouts because he had sent them to capture those two Legendary Pokemon and they had failed. A failure only meant death here. But at least he had given them time to say their last words since they managed to bring back the feathers.

Jones kept telling himself that he wasn't crazy as how the society referred him as. He was the most rational being on Earth for wanting to get his hands on time-travelling. Couldn't those idiots see what they were missing?

That Pryce especially... How dare he chickened out after one failure? Such a coward. But Jones could care less about Pryce. Oak was the only one he had his mind occupied with,

Who cared about that Pokedex if the Alps wouldn't just be ruins? The origin of the Stones could finally be discovered? And above all, the birth of the Legendary Pokemon would finally be revealed?

Jones smiled in satisfication.

Now all he needed was the Book of Time.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Red wasn't pleased at all seeing Misty. In fact, it annoyed him. What was she doing here? She should be back in Celadon to be there for her people.

"So, Ho-oh's whereabouts are unknown?" Misty asked casually; trying her best to break the tense atmosphere created after she approached Green and Red at Ecruteak City.

"That's right," Green replied her. He glanced at Red. He didn't hide his annoyance at all. In fact, he was currently scowling hard at Misty. Green was amused.

"Misty, you should be at Celadon," Red finally told Misty.

"I'd be there soon," Misty snapped at him. She couldn't believe Red didn't care to hide how he didn't want her to be here.

"You should get going then," Red said.

Green frowned slightly. He was sure Red had said he cared for Misty's feelings. He was being very ironic now.

Misty was now glaring hard at Red. "You're being like a real kid now," she said. "If you want to break-up with me then just do it. Be a man. Stop beating around the bush!" Misty was shouting when she reached her last sentence.

What had been said; Misty didn't regret saying them. She had always waited for the day Red would officially want to break -up with her but the only thing he ahd been doing after that fight that day was avoiding her.

Red, in the other hand, was stunned. The thought Misty would be this forward about them breaking-up never actually crossed his mind. Was she being serious?

"You really want to break-up with me?" At last, Red was able to ask.

Misty had expected Red to immediately do that. She didn't expect him to ask her about it.

"Well, I—"

"Look, I know how important this may seem to you but we have something more important that needs to be taken for now," Green suddenly cut in Misty's words. He knew he was being rude right now but what he said was certainly right.

"Misty, things are under complete control here. You ought to return to Celadon," he then went on; locking eyes with Misty.

The female Gym Leader let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine. I'll do as you say," she muttered. She turned to Red. "We'll further discuss this matter after all this is over," she told him seriously. She really wanted to get this over and done with.

"Yea, sure," Red said slowly. Truthfully, he wanted to get it over and done with it now. After Misty left, he threw Green a glare which was noticed immediately.

"Don't start bashing me," Green said before Red could open his mouth. "You know fully well now isn't the time for something like that."

"Hey."

The duo turned around in surprise. It was Blue.

"Back so soon?" Green asked her.

Blue shrugged. "Well, I got my answers," she said and caught Green's look. She sighed.

"I'll tell you later about them," she said. "I promise." She held up her hand as if she was making a vow.

Red coughed suddenly. "Let's focus on what's important now, shall we?" he said mockingly. He smirked at Green.

"Whatever," Green sighed. He didn't want to get in a useless fight. "We should find a place to sleep and depart to Ilex Forest before dawn tomorrow," he told the other two.

"There's a motel nearby. We can crash in there tonight," Blue said.

Red checked the amount of money he had in hand. "Well, we can afford two rooms, I guess," he said after doing some calculations in his head.

"You guys share a room while I get one for myself, right?" Blue said and grinned.

Red suddenly tutted. "No, Blue," he said seriously causing both Blue and Green to frown at him. "I'd be having a room for myself while you and Green share the other one." And before those two could blow up on him he fled from the scene.

Actually, Green and Blue weren't that immature to blush and make a fuss over such a thing. In fact, they could only sigh and felt amused.

"Did Misty show up or something?" Blue asked Green as they walked side by side to a nearby motel. It was about 10 minutes away.

"Yea, she did," Green replied. "Just to check on Red, I believe. Depiste that fight they had, she still couldn't help but care about that guy."

"She's just being his girlfriend," Blue said then paused. "Well, it might just because she's a friend... I dunno." She shrugged. "I can't really understand the relationship of those two, truthfully."

Green chuckled. "You and me both," he said.

When they had arrived at the motel, they were told that Red had already checked them in and was at the level their rooms were at. Green and Blue, with the help of the receptionist, headed to where Red was.

"What's with that stupid grin?" Green cocked an eyebrow at Red who was really grinning as he stood in front of their rooms.

"We should get some rest now," Blue said as she stiffened a yawn. "We need the energy for tomorrow's long journey."

"Sure," Red said; shrugging. He gave Blue one of the keys he had in hand. "You room is this one." He gestured to a room beside the one he was standing in front of.

"Then this is our room," Green said and was about to enter the other room when Red suddenly blocked him.

"Green, my friend, I was serious when I said I'd be having this room to myself," Red said. "You're sharing with your girl tonight." Red leaned against the door as he smirked at Green. "You like that idea, don't you?"

Blue had still yet to enter her room. She couldn't believe Red would tease Green to this extent.

"Enough already, Red," Green sighed. He attempted to enter the room but Red blocked him again.

"I mean it, Green. Share with Blue," Red said; looking very serious.

"Oh Red," Blue suddenly interrupted. "Just because you can't do it with _your_ girl doesn't mean you have to take it on Green," she said mockingly.

Red went crimson. He had seen this coming but it was still embarassing.

Green, in the other hand, had glanced sharply at Blue. Upon hearing what she said, he was sure she had indirectly referred herself as _his_ girl. Anyway, this would sure let Red's guard down. Taking advantage of that, Green pushed him aside and suceeded in entering the room.

"Can't believe you could stoop so low, Red," Green whispered to Red as he passed by the young man. He glanced back at Blue and smiled slightly at her. Blue saw it and returned the smile. She pitied Green to tell the truth. And she also had a feeling that was the perfect time to tease Red a bit. She didn't expect him to blush this madly though.

"Go to sleep, Blue," Red muttered to Blue after he finally regained his composure.

"Gladly," Blue said brightly. "Good night, boys." She entered her room and locked the door behind her.

Red did the same. He let out a sigh as he slumped onto his bed. There were twin beds in each room. Green, who had stripped to his shirt, was lying down on the other one.

Green had set his Pokeballs at a specific place in the room that would restore his Pokemons' and let them get a good night sleep. Red got up from his bed and took care of his Pokemon. He then also stripped to his shirt and laid on his bed; facing the ceiling.

"How could she do that?" Red asked aloud out of a sudden. He turned to Green. "How could she possibly do that?" He was feeling both hurt and angry. He knew Blue knew about how confused he was feeling about his feelings.

"You're not sure who's you girl or what?" Green asked boredly. He really wanted to get some sleep now. But Red had still yet to get ready for bed. And the lights were still on.

"Green..." Red's eyes narrowed dangerously at the other lad who had his back facing him.

"Alright, alright..." He heard Green muttered. "Who do want to be with the most right now? That'll answer your confusion," Green then said.

Red was back staring at the ceiling. Honestly, he only wanted to be with the rest of his gang. He sort of missed Gold's sarcasm and Ruby's lectures of neatness and cleaniless. Red chuckled softly. Was it possible, despite how confused he was with his love life, his best friends were still more prior than it?

"Oh BTW Red," Green suddenly said. "You're still way too young to think who's your soulmate too seriously."

Red frowned.

_Now, how in the world did that guy know what I had in my mind?_

* * *

"Blue!"

Blue cringed as she heard the tone Yellow used. She had received a call that night from her.

"Hey there, Amarillo," she said. "How're things there?" she then asked.

She heard Yellow letting out a heavy sigh. Did something bad happen again?

"We were so worried about you," Yellow said and Blue could easily detect the tone of concern.

"I know," Blue said sheepishly. "But Red doesn't want any of you to get involved."

At the other end of the line, Yellow frowned. She was taken aback with the fact Red wanted to keep the mission to themselves. If it wasn't for Blaine who had paid her a visit and told her about the time-travelling just a few hours ago... Yellow sighed again.

"Blaine already told me about the Book," she told Blue.

Blue gripped her Pokegear tightly. "Did he tell you anything else?" she asked.

"About you, Green and Red's mission to stop this Boss from time-travelling and that you're in Ecruteak City now," Yellow replied calmly. When Blaine told her about Ho-oh's role in time-travelling, she already had a hunch where Blue was at now. She knew about the Burnt Tower and its connection with that legendary Pokemon.

"You know nothing about this Boss, Blue?" Yellow asked worriedly. Time-travelling was very dangerous and was full of risks. Only someone crazy enough would want to do it. And maybe this Boss _was_ crazy enough.

Blue, who was sitting at the edge of her bed, got up and went to the balcony. The mentioning of the Boss had made her head started to throb.

Was she still this Boss's target?

"I only know he's someone influential," Blue answered after a while. And that was certainly the truth.

Yellow knew Blue was hiding something. After a week she had gone, how could she only tell this little?

"Blue, what're you going to do next?" Yellow asked.

"We're going to Ilex Forest," Blue replied. "There's a shrine there and we need to get there before the Boss does."

"Why the shrine?" Yellow asked. She knew there was a shrine in Ilex Forest. She had seen it, in fact. But back then, she didn't know it was so important.

"It's the getaway for Celebi to this world," Blue replied.

"So... anyone can just have an access to whatever is at the other end?" Yellow asked. "I mean, to where Celebi comes from," she added.

Blue paused. She hadn't really thought of that. "It doesn't matter, does it? People wants Celebi only," she finally said.

"Blue, I really hope you know what you're doing and who you're going to face," Yellow said.

"Yea...," Blue managed to say weakly before ending the call. She sighed as she stared at her Pokegear.

"Why must it be like this?" Blue murmered. She only wanted to lead a normal school life for a year. That was it. Only for a year. Then she was reunited with Green and that... Hugh. Almost three months had passed and only God knows how long the academy would finally be back to normal. Her contract had strictly said she'd graduate from JA in March next year. She had thought that condition was enough... She should have requested for a two year hiatus.

"And I still need to study for that SAT..." Blue groaned. She entered back the room and shut the balcony door behind her.

SAT was a nuisance but she needed to ace it to get the Gradution Certificate. And only then she would feel her teenage years were complete.

Blue laid on her bed. She didn't feel like sleeping now but she knew she needed enough rest for tomorrow.

She shut her eyes tightly.

_"1 sheep, 2 sheeps, 3 sheeps, 4 sheeps.. sheeps, sheeps, sheeps... Does this method really works?"_

But soon enough, exhaustion from today's journey took place and Blue was asleep.

* * *

Jones was inspecting the two feathers. Were they really magical? Did they really have something to do with time-travelling? They looked like any other feather to him.

Jones sighed.

He needed the Book.

The time was 10.30 p.m. About two hours more before midnight struck.

"That guy... He better really get that Book tonight," Jones muttered darkly.

* * *

It might be because of the wind. Or maybe a bad dream.

Green had suddenly woken up. He was sure it had been barely a few hours since he had fallen asleep.

What had woken him up?

He looked around and when his eyes landed on his bag, he had the sudden urge to check the Book.

"What's wrong?" Red was a light sleeper and the sound of Green's bed creaking when he got off it woke him up almost immediately.

Green has his hands on the Book now. He didn't know why he felt so relieved knowing it was still in his possesion.

"Green, duck!" Red suddenly cried out.

Green's first reaction, however was to look back and when he saw something completely black coming towards him, only then he ducked.

"It's a Muckrow!" Red made a move to get his Pokeballs when he was suddenly hit hard from behind.

He coughed out blood. It was a really hard hit. He had fallen onto the floor. When he tried to get up, a foot pressed his head down.

Green, in the other hand, had managed to get one of his Pokeballs. It was Machamp. He now had a clear view of the attackers. There was a Muckrow, a Hitmonchamp and lastly... a human.

"You work for the Boss?" Green dared himself to ask aloud. From the corner of his eyes he saw a window ajared. How in the world it got unlocked? And was Blue alright?

"The Boss... You mean, Sir Jones?" the man who was Dennis asked Green; cocking an eyebrow.

"He wants the Book, right?" Green then asked as he hold up the Book.

Dennis' eyes narrowed at its sight. Such an ordinary looking book... He pulled out his hand.

"Give it to me," he ordered. It was really an order rather than a request.

"Why does this Jones wants it? Why does he wants to time-travel?" Red asked. He was still being pressed down onto the floor. Despite all that, the answers to those two questions were more important.

Dennis had heard about the academy being almost destroyed thanks to Hugh. Were these kids mad because of that?

"He want to go back to a certain period of time," Dennis finally said. He saw no harm in telling them this much.

"The period of time when Samuel Oak won the title 'Scientist of the Century', am I right?"

Dennis quickly turned towards the doorway and was surprsised to see a girl standing there. Green was half relieved, half pissed off at her arrival.

"Pika!" While Dennis was fully distracted with Blue's sudden appearance, Red took the chance to summon his trusty Pikachu.

Pika was Red's only Pokemon that could freely get out from his Pokeball. And once he was out, he head-butted Dennis; hard.

The trainer was taken by complete surprise so with a single hit, he stumbled and fell down. Red immediately got up and pinned him. The situation was the reverse compared to the previous one. Dennis had to admit the boy's flexibility. He was still able to move quickly even after being pressed down to the ground.

When Dennis was pressed face down by Red who was using a martial art move to do that, Dennis' Pokemon panicked. They knew their master were in danger but they had to keep an eye on Green.

While they were in this dillema, Green had signalled Blue who was near to where his Pokemon were to throw him one of them to him. Blue was wise enough to choose the one that had Golduck. Her throw went across the room and fortunately, Green managed to catch it.

"Golduck, hydropump!" Green didn't want to risk anything so he made his Golduck to use on of its powerful attacks and knocked out the Hitmanchamp at once. The Hitmonchamph crashed onto wall, breaking it and fell towards the ground. The room was three floors high so the fall was certainly painful.

"Pika!" Red called out Pika who understood immediately what he was meant to do. He sent a Shock Wave towards the Muckrow who got paralyzed thanks to that.

Dennis couldn't believe it. This all happened because that girl showed up! He should have not underestimate their strength and brought only two of his Pokemon.

"You have a rope, Blue?" Green asked Blue as he kneeled beside Dennis. Blue was standing beside him. She shook her head.

"I don't but we can always use my Ditty," she said.

Red nodded. "Use it now then," he said.

Blue's Ditto morphed into a long rope, a quite elastic but still a strong one. In matter of seconds, Dennis was all tied up. His Pokemon were returned to their Pokeballs and Green had ordered Golduck to destroy the switches. It'd prevent the Pokeballs to be able to be opened anymore.

Red frowned as he studied the now tied up Dennis. This was too easy.

"You're not even trying to escape, are you?" he asked.

Green and Blue had also noticed the same thing.

"Are you really working for Jones?" Blue asked Dennis. She had a feeling this guy wasn't exactly the usual loyal servant to his boss.

Dennis looked at the serious expressions in front of him then suddenly started to chuckle.

"Well—" he began but the sound of the a shriek stopped him. They all turned to the doorway and saw people starting to crowd outside. Only then they realized how much chaos they might had created with the fight just now.

"Crap," Green and Red muttered under their breaths. If Professor Oak heard about this... And the other Elites... Their reputations would definitely drop.

"Oh hi... err... Mrs. Owner, right?" Blue said as she forced a grin towards a woman who was standing agape; staring at the huge hole on the wall.

The owner's names was Moira. She had heard the loud noises coming from this floor level. And when the sound of a wall being destroyed came, she immediately went to check out what was going on. She was beyond shocked to see such a mess.

Moira saw a guy being tied up. Was there an intruder? She then looked at the huge holea nd let out a heavy sigh.

"As long as there's money for that damage, I won't lodge a police report about this," she said to the trio.

"We'll pay for the repair. Definitely," Blue said quickly. Red looked at her in surprise. Then, he remembered who her parents were.

"Good," Moira grunted. She then proceeded to shoo the crowd back to their rooms. After a while, the corridor outside was empty except for Moira herself. She slowly walked into the room.

"Who's that guy?" he asked while scowling hard at Dennis. She assumed he was the reason to this mess.

"He's a trepasser," Red answered her.

"We would take him to the police station now," Blue added.

Moira cocked an eyebrow. She appreciated how responsible they were acting in this situation. Usually, teenagers would leave this kind of thing for the grown-ups to settle it.

"Alright. The station is still open anyway. It's just five minutes away from here," she told them.

"Could we be dragging him to there? As in, literally dragging?" Blue looked at Green and Red hopefully.

"Green and I will go. You stay in your room, Blue," Red said. He was amused that Blue could also be quite the sadist.

"Just do as Red says and don't even think to argue about it," Green said sternly before Blue could make a comeback to Red's order.

Blue scowled. "Would he be immediately locked up? What about his Pokemon?" She decided to give in to Green's words; quite reluctantly.

"We will make sure of that," Green replied. "And his Pokemon would be taken to the Pokemon Centre."

"I will do that?" Blue asked.

Green paused then turned to Moira. "The PC is nearby, right?" he asked her.

"Even nearer than the police station," Moira said.

"Alright then. You would be in charge of handing in his Pokemon to the Nurse," Green told Blue.

"Roger that," Blue said; grinning.

"After putting me in jail, do you really think you've achieved anything?" Dennis suddenly spoke up.

Everyone else turned to him in surprise. They didn't expect him to want to open his mouth during this time.

Moira leaned down so that her face was only inches away from Dennis' face. "We're doing it out of satisfaction only, son," she said as she smirked.

Red, Green and Blue exchanged amused looks. This woman was certainly something.

"You get going now. After you're all done, meet me up at the ground floor. We need to discuss about where you'd be sleeping tonight," Moira said to the trio then paused. "You guys are still planning to sleep here, right?" she then asked.

Green glanced at the time. It was almost one in the morning. By the time the police report was taken care of, it might already be three in the morning.

"No, we'd be resuming out journey once we're done," he said.

Blue's eyes widened. For real? They'd be travelling so early in the morning? Green noticed her disbelief look and rolled his eyes.

"We need to get our mission over and done with ASAP," he said.

"And we already had a few hours of rest," Red said. He agreed to Green's plan in wanting to continue their journey early.

"Alright," Blue said with a sigh. "We continue our journey that early."

"Don't forget about that hole," Moira reminded them seriously.

Blue chuckled. "We won't," she said.

"We should get going," Red said. He forced Dennis to his feet. Pika was keeping a watchful eye on him as it was perched on Red's head.

Blue nodded. She took the two broken Pokeballs and immediately headed towards the PC. It was the opposite way to where Red and Green were going.

She arrived shortly after that. She greeted the Nurse on duty and handed the two Pokeballs.

"Keep them in here and about the broken button... It's a long story," she said sheepishly.

The Nurse was told not to meddle with trainers' problems so she took the two Pokeballs without any question and put them in an incubator.

"They will be healed in there. Do you wish for them to be moved to another Pokeball?" she asked.

"Well, they still need to eat and go to the loo... so yea. Just make sure they don't go amok and try to escape. That's really important," Blue said.

The Nurse nodded once. "Understood," she said.

Afterwards, Blue was at the ground floor of the motel. She was waiting for Red and Green. She frowned at the time. It was almost two in the morning.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Blue called out when she saw Moira passing by. "Do you have some coffee? I think I'd be needing it," she said.

"I'll make a strong one for you. Wait for a while, lassy," she said and entered a room.

Blue sat down on the floor. She had her jacket on now. She wished she had brought her gloves. As she wait for her coffee, she rewinded what had just happened in her head.

1) A guy broke into Red and Green's room for the Book.

2) The Boss, Jones wanted to time-travel to the past to the period of time Professor Oak got the 'Scientist of the Century' title.

3) The guy was now in jail.

Blue frowned. What would Jones do once he know his henchman was captured AKA falied his mission? And what happened to Hugh? She had expected to seem again soon.

"Your coffee." Moira suddenly shoved a mug of the black liquid towards Blue's face, taking her by surprise.

"Thanks," Blue managed to say. She gulped the coffee down. It was certainly strong.

"Where are you three kids heading actually?" Moira unexpectandly asked.

Blue hesitated. Was it alright to tell he? No...

"Sorry but we're keeping that confidential," she said.

Moira frowned deeply. Was these kids in the middle of a dangerous mission?

"Alright. I won't pry anymore," she said. She took the now empty mug and left Blue.

Blue was silently thankful. Honestly, she didn't know how the public would react to the existance of the possiblity to time-travel. There could be cases that more would want to try it out. And that would be real bad.

From a distance, Blue caught sight of the two boys. They were warped in think jackets. She quickly got up and ran to them.

"We should get going now, right?" Blue said once she had reached to them. She was slightly out of breath because of the running.

"We'd be flying," Red told her. "I'd be using Aero and you would ride with Green."

"How long till we reach Ilex Forest?" Blue asked.

"We're in Ecruteak now... And Ilex Forest is like at the other end," Green said. "By flying... In a few hours."

"Non-stop flying?"

"We can't afford another ambush," Red said.

Soon, the three of them were up high in the sky. It wasn't exactly that dark since there was the presence of the moon. The sky was dimly lit but that was enough. The darkness could act as a camaflouge for them.

"Green, you still got the Book?" Blue asked. She was sitting behind Green. Charizard was quite stable so she needed not to hold onto anything.

Green checked his bag. He took out the Book. "Yea," he said then frowned at Blue. "Why do you ask?" he asked.

"That guy came for the book so late at night," Blue pointed out to him.

Green frowned. "... You're saying Jones really, _really_ want this Book and I should be extra caution for any other ambush?"he said.

"Expect the unexpected, right?" Blue said.

"He needs the Book to know when Celebi would appear at the shrine," Green said. "Without that knowledge, everything he did would be a waste of time."

"It says in the Book the exact date?" Blue asked; amazed. Whoever wrote that Book must had been a genius.

"The_ predicted_ date," Green corrected her. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Red who was ahead of them just now was now flying beside them.

"When is it? The predicted date," Red asked.

Green clenched his fists. "In two days the date would arrive," he said. "In _two_ days."

"I see..."' Red said. He looked down. They were approaching Goldenrod City.

"Are we ever going to stop by anywhere to eat?" Blue suddenly asked.

Green gave her a look. "We can do that after we're done with the mission," he said.

"But we shouldn't fight with an empty stomach, you know... It'd be hard to focus," Blue said.

"Green and I bouth some power bars earlier," Red said.

"How many?" Blue asked.

Red frowned. "Six. We each get two," he answered.

"Let's speed up," Green suddenly said. And Charizard obeyed him at once. Blue had to hold onto him since they were going really fast.

"Honestly," Red murmered. He instructed Aero to match Charizard's speed.

Soon, it suddenly became a race of speed. And before the crack of dawn, they had left behind Goldenrod City and was passing by a huge meadow.

By noon, they arrived at the edge of Ilex Forest. They landed carefully.

"Boys will be boys, huh?" Blue muttered as she got off Charizard. She was slightly white and her hair was quite a mess now.

"Yours." Red suddenly tossed her a power bar which she failed to catch. It fell onto the ground.

Blue huffed. "Is that the right way to treat a lady?" she said as she picked up the power bar.

"You bought some water bottles, right?" Green asked Red. Water was even more essential. They had a whole day to rest but without some clean water, they wouldn't get the perfect one.

"Of course I do. Who do you think I am, Green?" Red said; faking a hurt tone. He took out two water bottles and tossed them each to Green and Blue. They caught the bottles in time.

"So... What do we do now?" Blue asked the two boys after gulping down some water. The predicted date was tomorrow.

Red looked around. They were standing at the edge of the forest; facing the huge meadow. It was pretty windy despite the heat of the afternoon sun.

"You're planning to camp out here?" Green suddenly asked. He was watching Red carefully and had assumed the Fighter was mainly having this in his mind.

And he was right.

"It's only for one night," Red said with a shrug.

Blue mentally groaned. The boys were really forgetting that she was a lady.

"And what about the toilet? Where is it?" she asked; clearly sounding annoyed. She had her arms crossed on her chest now.

"There're a lot bushes here, you know..." Green told her and smirked at the end of the sentence.

Blue was in disbelief. She was being serious and this guy was not!

"You're not in the position to complain, Blue," Red said suddenly. "You wanted to tag along so bear with this till it's over."

Blue was about to open her mouth to argue back but decided against it. Red was right. She was the one who wanted to tag along in the first place.

"Well, let's just hope I don't need the toilet till tomorrow..." Blue muttered.

Green shook his head slightly when he heard that. Truthfully, he didn't mind her company at all. In fact, it was way better than being alone with Red. At least he had someone to tease.

He then focused onto the forest next to him. There were a lot of life in there; he could tell. Would that change after Jones arrived? Well, if he would ever arrive.

"Let's check out the forest a little," he said to Red.

"I was about to say that, actually," Red said.

"Blue, you stay here to guard our bags," Green said.

"You two are going inside with the Pokedexes only?" Blue asked.

Red nodded once. "We'll be back before dusk," he said. "That's a promise."

"What about the Book?" Blue then asked quietly.

Green frowned. "Give it to me. I'll guard it," he said. He was worried Jones or Hugh might attack Blue because of Book.

Blue handed him the Book. Their eyes met and Green was mildly surprised to see the concerned look in Blue's eyes.

"I'm an Elite, Blue," Green told her. "So, don't worry too much." He gave her a small smile before he joined Red who was already entering Ilex Forest.

Blue watched their disappearing figures. She then sighed and slumped down. Only a bit more and this whole thing would be finished.

Jones had the Feathers but he didn't have the Book. They had the Book but not the Feathers.

Blue suddenly frowned hard.

All of them know how time-travelling worked. Red, Green and her were there to prevent that. Would it all really be over after they had taken the Feathers? Green and Red had made capturing Celebi as one of the solutions...

"There's something missing..." Blue murmered.

She felt something huge was amiss. She knew they had missed an important detail.

But she wasn't sure what.

She racked her mind for a while longer. She tried to remember back what she had read in the Book. Or more like, what she _managed_ to read.

Then, it hit her.

How _was_ Jones planning to capture Celebi? Sure he knew how to time-travel using Celebi's power but he still needed that Legendary Pokemon to be his so that he could use its power.

A Pokemon could only be capture by a Pokeball. And she was sure a special one was needed for Celebi.

Blue suddenly paused.

Did Jones know about this? Had he considered it?

* * *

_So, how was it? ;)_

_This arc is almost at its end... You guys can tell, right? haha..._

_Anyway, Happy New Year (even though I'm a few days late...)_

_And I wish the best for your health and wealth :]_

_~iris_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Platina was all alone in her hotel room. She was deep in her own thoughts. She knew Alicia Oak was against the engagement only because there were the five years gap between her and Green. She reassured herself that was certainly the only reason.

And she strongly believed that Alicia Oak would one day overlook that matter and accept her as her daughter-in-law. Platina Oak might only be 12 years old but she was matured as grown up woman.

Platina disliked gossiping, nail polishing, hair dyeing and mix and matching her clothes.

She was the total opposite of Blue Opal.

She could easily tell that Blue was that typical girl that loved going for a shopping spree, chatting online, exchanging messages for unnecessary reasons and whining if she didn't get what she want.

Well, to her, this was who Blue Opal was.

... But the figure that woman owned! Platina screamed mentally. Even if she was a girl, she was well-aware of Blue's perfect figure. Along with her great sense of fashion.

"Do I need to change who I am in order to win?" Platina gazed at herself at a mirror.

She saw a petite girl with flowing dark blue hair and eyes that were big and innocent.

Platina turned away.

No wonder Green chose Blue.

She looked like a kid. Just a kid.

Platina buried her head into her hands. "...I want to grow up faster..." she said as tears started pouring down.

Outside her room; listening behind the closed door was Diamond Igor. He wanted to call Platina to dine dinner together with the rest of the Elites. But when he heard sobs coming from inside, he changed his mind. He didn't even dare to knock the door.

He wished Green was here. He wished Green would just selfishly break the engagement. He wished Platina wasn't being so delusional. He wished Blue would step up to be Green's real fiancee.

"What the heck are you doing, Dia?" Gold's sudden loud voice jerked Dia from his train of thoughts. He quickly straightened himself and turned to Gold.

"To- To invite Missy to eat with us," he stammered.

Gold narrowed his eyes. "I saw you your clenched fists, Dia," he said. "And—"

The door was suddenly opened; revealing a completely composed Platina. She looked surprised seeing them.

"Why are you two here?" she asked.

Dia was taken aback with her change of attitude. He could have sworn she was crying buckets of tears just now.

"Dinner's ready. You skipped breakfast, lunch and tea so dinner is a compulsary for you, little girl," Gold said.

Platina scowled when she was called 'little girl'. "We're only two years apart," she said.

"That still makes _me_ older and has the _right_ to call you little girl since you _are_ younger," Gold said; grinning widely.

"Let's just head to our dinner now," Dia interrupted quickly.

Platina huffed before doing just that. She was certainly alright now although it was true just a few minutes ago she was sobbing her heart out. After some serious thinking, she had came to a conclusion. But she'd really consider it after she had eaten her dinner.

Gold noticed her satisfied look and immediately became suspicious. He hoped Platina won't try anything she shouldn't. He didn't want to others to get in trouble thanks to her (again). The issue Platina had with Blue; his senior crush was more than enough. Did Platina really think she stood a chance against the Blue Opal? Some kids these days... Gold shook his head as he followed Platina from behind.

Dia also noticed Platina's sudden satisfied+determined look. He hoped it didn't have anything to do with locating Green... That'd be the worst.

The hall was packed with students making their way through the buffet prepared by the hotel management. They were accustomed to the living here at the One Hotel on Tangelo Island. They had been informed they might end up here for a couple of months till the reconstruction of Jade Academy was done.

Alice was poking her food. After she was told about Blue had set off for an important mission with Red and Green, she hadn't been in the mood for anything much. To her, Blue was like a soul mate. They were so alike. Well, sort of.

When she knew the survivors of the earthquake would be staying at a luxurious hotel on Tangelo Island, she thought it'd be the perfect time to bond more with Blue. But it seemed that would never happen.

She still couldn't see the reason Blue had to be directly involved with this so-called important mission. She knew Blue was a capable trainer and had some kick-ass battle team but that was all. There must be something that made Blue to feel the need to participate in the mission. Something big.

"Alice, quit playing with your food and start eating," Delia snapped at her suddenly. The girl was seated beside Alice and had a bandage warped around her head and her left shoulder. She was one of the many that got injured due to the buildings crashing down. She was also one of the fortunate ones of course.

"Yes, ma'am," Alice muttered and started eating. It was a plus the food were really good. Or else Alice would not even have the apetite to eat.

Yellow, Chris and Sapphire had just finished taken their food and were making their way to where Alice and Delia were. The duo saw them approaching. Alice smiled at them but Delia was scowling hard.

Yellow saw that and sighed quietly. She had been told by Alice that Delia was just disapproving the fact they were close with the Elites; the group Delia really looked up to. To Delia, the Elites were in a whole different level. A God-like level, even.

"That's so stupid." Sapphire had said pointedly while in the presence of Delia resulting the relationship between these two girls to be really strained now.

"How much longer are we going to be stucked here?" Delia asked aloud grumpily. She was seated as far as she could from Sapphire.

"Well, till the academy is fine in receiving us again," Yellow replied.

"We've been here more than a week already," Delia said.

"It's been only eight days," Sapphire muttered. Delia heard her clearly though and she knew she was just being dissed.

"Someone like you would never understand the reasons I want to return to the academy ASAP," she said as she glared at Sapphire.

"What? So you can stalk your precious again?" Sapphire said almost lazily. The 'precious' was Ruby. Alice had, accidently, revealed Delia's huge crush on that certain Elite to them a few days ago.

Delia was clenching her fists tight. She was losing her patience.

"Finish your food and then go back to your room, Delia," Alice suddenly cut in.

Delia turned quickly to her. "You're getting rid of me?" she asked icily.

"Getting rid?" Alice cocked an eyebrow. Sometimes, Delia's choice of words was over the top.

"We all would be doing just that, Delia," Yellow said. She had found out that her role as the peace-maker was being played more and more each passing hour. "We all need some good night sleep right after dinner for tomorrow—"

"What is there to look forward to tomorrow?" Delia exploded out of a sudden. Her chair had been knocked down when she stood up. The hall was dead silent now. All eyes were on her.

"We do nothing here but laze around!" she went on not caring the eyes that were on her. "We can't even study a thing since all of our book are destroyed thanks to that earthquake!"

"Why weren't we warned about that earthquake anyway? I've been a student there for years and such a thing had never happened!"

"Delia, calm down," Alice said as she tried to force Delia to sit down but she was shoved away.

"What were the Elites doing? Isn't it their job to ensure peace at Jade Academy? Hundreds have died and are hurt! And what are they doing now? Nothing! They won't even tell us the cause of that earthquake! You call that being responsible or just plain ignorant? Do they think we have no right to know?"

"Okay, lady... You're done now?"

Delia turned to the owner of the voice. She was pissed off with the sudden interruption. When her eyes laid on the Gold Aubry, she doubled. She didn't expect to see an Elite in the hall. They were supposed to have their dinner at a special dining room a floor above.

"If you have something against us, say it to our faces next time, alright?" Gold said boredly to Delia who could only nod under his gaze.

Everyone was frozen to their places. What would happen after this?

"Gold, what brings you here?" Chris decided to jump in now. She pitied seeing Delia's petrified look.

"Is something the matter? Is it about Blue?" Yellow asked him; frowning deeply. "Has she finally made contact?"

"Hold your horses, Senior Yellow," Rald said, chuckling as he appeared from behind Gold.

"We came here to get you three," Gold said. "Didn't expect for an extra." His eyes lingered to Delia who had shrunk with the arrival of two Elites.

"Wait. You're saying that you're taking us to that exclusive dining room?" Chris asked. Even though she, Yellow and Sapphire were close with the Elites, that room was still off bound for them.

Rald tutted. "Not there, Senior Crystal," he said. "We're taking you to join us somewhere else."

Gold leaned towards Chris suddenly. "We have gotten hold of Red and we'll be digging out everything there is," he murmured to her then straightened himself. "Bill will also be there," he said.

"Why would we need him?" Sapphire asked.

"Let's talk as we walk," Gold said and immediately made his way out of the dining hall. Rald quickly followed him. He turned once to the girls.

"Well, come on!" he said patiently.

Chris, Yellow and Sapphire obliged. They noticed the curious eyes following them as they exited the hall. They weren't sure what would happen once they had stepped out of there. But what they were sure was that Delia wouldn't exactly be the center of the attention anymore.

"Has Bill told you guys anything?" Yellow asked as she matched her pace with the two boys.

"He only told us about the Pokedex," Gold replied.

Sapphire perked up at the mentioning of that device. "But I thought the Pokedex is yet to be shared with the public," she said.

The others stopped at their track and turned to her.

Chris was quick to catch. "She's Professor's Birch's daughter," she said matter-of-factly.

Gold nodded slowly. "Explains much," he said.

They then continued to their destination which turned out to be a room. The remaining Elites were all in there, looking serious.

"Contact him now, Gold," Ruby said as soon as they stepped into the room. "We're all here now as you've insisted." He glanced briefly at Chris, Sapphire and Yellow. "Let's not waste anymore time."

Gold took a seat on an armchair. "I know, Ruby," he said a bit crossly Ruby had been pushing him about this matter for quite a while. It wasn't that he was wasting time (as how Ruby and maybe others might be viewing it as), he was just waiting for the right moment. He knew Red, Green and Blue and were in the middle of not just an important but also a dangerous mission that could even involve their very lives.

"I've told you— I can't tell you anything more that what I have!" They heard Bill's shouting from outside before he was brought into the room by Silver. He obviously saw there wasn't a need for him to be here.

Bill turned to Gold. He assumed he was the one in charge here. "What else you want to know that matters to you all?" he snapped angrily. "Just mind your own business."

"We just want to know what exactly they are dealing with," Wally said coolly.

Bill narrowed his eyes at him. "Really? Is that all?" he asked. He knew the people in this group were the type that didn't exactly enjoy taking the backseat during a situation.

"Is it's necassary for us to be involved, we will get involve," Silver said as if reading his mind.

"Only when necessary? How can I know you mean that?" Bill said with his arms crossed on his chest.

"Did you promise anything with Red, Bill?" Platina asked suddenly. "Like, he made you not tell us anything?"

"He would really do that? How could he?" Pearl said crossly.

"Maybe it's because to him, we wouldn't understand the situation completely?" Dia said.

Platina scowled. "Who does he think we are? A bunch of five-year-olds?" she said.

Bill saw that he could never win against them. He heaved a sigh. "Fine. I'll tell you what I know," he said and took a seat. "They said they need to get to Ilex Forest," he went on. "And well... That's all I was told, actually," he finished sheepishly. He saw the Elites looking dumbfounded and gulped nervously.

"Told ya it won't be worth knowing anything from me," he said.

Gold was clenching his fists tight and his knuckles were turning white. "Oh yea? And since when you told us that?" he said. He let out a frustrated sigh and whipped out his Pokegear. "That guy better answer his call this time," he muttered darkly.

"But what is there at Ilex Forest?" Dia asked aloud. The only think he knew about that place was that it was a haven for researches since there were tons of unusual looking Pokemon there. But surely that wasn't the reason those three intended to get there?

Platina was biting her bottom lip. She was deep in her thoughts. Ilex Forest? What was so special about that place? She racked her brain to recall everything she had read about that place.

"Red!" Gold suddenly barked to his Pokegear. He had finally succeeded in connecting with that particular trainer.

"You called. Finally," Red said with a chuckle.

Gold gritted his teeth. "You mean you would just answer my calls regardless at any time?" he asked stiffly. Now, he regretted for not calling way sonner.

"Of course not," Red replied. "Now, what is it you want to know?" he then asked.

"Is Blue there?" Yellow quickly asked.

"She's asleep now," Red answered.

"So she's alright? Like, 100% alright?" Yellow asked again.

"Yes, she is," Red answered. There was a tad bit of amusement in his tone. "She's a capable trainer, Yellow," he said. "Have faith in her more, would you?"

Yellow was suddenly scowling. "After she left without telling me anything? And even agreeing with you not to share whatever she's facing now?" she said angrily.

"Yea, Red, why didn't you tell us anything? At least you should have told us where you're heading," Ruby said.

"Well, I had assumed you would eventually make Bill tell you," Red replied simply.

Bill blinked. He couldn't believe what he had heard. "You're saying you told me about Ilex Forest only because you see me as a delivery boy?" he asked.

"If so, what's the problem, Bill?" Green's voice was suddenly heard.

Platina perked up immediately. "So you guys are at Ilex Forest?" she asked.

"At the edge of it," Red said.

"Why Ilex Forest?" Chris asked seriously.

"Because two days from now, Celebi would arrive at the shrine in the middle of it," Green answered.

Chris's eyes widened. Celebi? She knew about that Pokemon. "May I as why is the time-travelling Pokemon involved?" she asked slowly.

There was a complete silence at the other end of the line. And there was also in the room.

"You know about Celebi?" Green was first to break the silence.

"She works as Professor's Oak assistant so what did you expect?" Blue had uttered suddenly.

Yellow brightened up at once. "Blue! I'm so glad to hear your voice!" she cried out.

Chris was feeling unsettled. She knew about Blue's almost involvement with Celebi previously. She was told by Blue herself. After she had been told, she had done a few researches about time-travelling, Celebi and the attempts to time-travel by various individuals.

"Chris, you heard of Albert Sean Jones, right?" Blue unexpectandly asked, catching Chris off-guard.

She frowned deeply as she tried to recall about the mentioned person. Then, it hit her. She knew every scientist who had tried to create a time-travelling; including one called Professor Albert Sean Jones who, based on her findings had actually succeeded but rumours said that because he was considered a 'low-life' among researches back then since he came from a background of a just a commoner. Thus, all his hard work went down the drain. He had tried multiple times after one failure to make the authorities legally accept his finding but it was to no avail.

After about ten years, he disappeared. Disappeared just like that, leaving no trace. Not that anyone would bother for the details of his sudden disappearance. In fact, no one noticed after a quite some time and that was only because his landlord was getting frustrated with him for not paying his rent for two months in a row.

When his flat (which he had transformed into his lab) was found empty; like literally empty, a search was finally conducted. They feared he might had gone amok somewhere as a mad scientist. After three years, they finally were able to locate him. But by then, he wasn't known as a scientist anymore. In fact, it seemed he had decided to abandon being one and pursued the career of a businessman instead. He reasoned that he saw no future if he kept being a scientist. The government and the public accepted his reason. Thus, his business prospered and his life improved.

Chris had heard nothing of him trying out his time-travelling idea anymore. Unless... Unless he was still doing it but in silent?

"In what way is that guy involved, Blue?" Chris questioned warily.

Blue sighed. "In every single way," she answered.

"Give us the details, Senior Blue," Gold said. He also had heard of Albert Sean Jones. But only to the extent he once tried making time-travelling possible. And it was all thanks to his father who owned a news company and his people had made a cover of this that he knew about it.

"I'll tell them." The group in the room heard Red said. They held their breath as they waited for him to start. This was important not only because they felt obliged to know. It was also important because they needed to know if they might need to play their parts in it.

Red told them everything he though was necessary. From the Book, to the meeting with the Gym Leaders, Ilex Forest, Celebi and lastly, about Jones.

His audience listened every word intently. They were surprised that such a powerful thing such as the Book of Time had been under their feet all along.

"So to prevent this Jones from messing with time, you need to capture Celebi, right?" Pearl asked. That was the only conclusion he could come up with to stop Jones' plan.

"Do you know how? I mean, Celebi is a legendary Pokemon..." Yellow said, trailing off. Everyone got what she meant.

"Green has read the Book," Red responded calmly. He didn't want to say anymore than that since there was that risk someone was spying on them that very minute.

"We don't want you to interfere," Green told them sternly. "Stay at Orange Island and wait for our call."

"Call for what?" Platina asked albeit sulkily. She was actually planning to rush to Ilex Forest once the phone call ended. She wanted to be by Green's side during the battle with Jones. She wanted to show him she wasn't just kid, that he could depend on her too.

"To leave Orange Island," Blue replied her. "Don't act stupid and don't be selfish." The last message was meant for everyone but to Platina, it seemed that it was referring mainly to her.

"You sure you don't need us?" Gold asked doubtly. It seemed too much to have just three people to handle this mission.

"We'll give you a call if we do," Red said.

"Since you got what you wanted... Roger out," Green uttered suddenly and then, the line went out.

The room was in complete silence. They were taken aback with Green's sudden decision to end the call.

"They didn't even say goodbye..." Rald murmured.

Gold stood up as he tucked his Pokegear into his pocket. "Well, that's that," he said. "You guys can return to your own business now," he said to the others as he walked out of the room. Rald quickly followed him from behind.

"If they claim they can handle Jones themselves... So be it," Sapphire said as she too exited the room. She intended to finish her dinner. She glanced at Chris and Yellow before walking out.

"Well? Coming?" she asked patiently. Yellow hesitated but eventually followed her. Chris also soon followed them as she pondered about several things.

Ruby and Wally excused themselves to the library. There was a small one at the lobby. Dia asked if he could join them which surprised Pearl. Dia reasoned there was something urgent he needed to settle with them.

Now, only Pearl and Platina were left. Pearl stole a glance at Platina and found her looking very solemn on the armchair she was sitting on. He wondered what was in her mind right now but he wasn't exactly that curious. He knew Platina wouldn't even want to share her thoughts with him.

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow, Missy," Pearl said, standing up.

Platina didn't seem to hear him. She was still occupied with her thoughts. Pearl let out a small sigh.

"Sometimes, I do agree with Dia that you and Green don't seem for each other," he said quietly before leaving the room. Even if Platina didn't share her thoughts, he knew what she was thinking and he hoped she wouldn't be so stupid and selfish as how Blue had put it.

That was where Platina and Blue clearly differ. Blue was the type to consider almost every possibility and outcome before doing something while Platina would only consider and choose one, which to her seemed to be the best option.

"Pearl." Platina called out his name unexpectandly. She had followed him outside. "There's a favour I want from you," she said.

"OK," Pearl said slowly. He was feeling wary and at the same time, concerned. What was Missy planning now?

Platina studied him for a while as if considering for the second time if it was him she should have confronted concerning this question. She shook her head slightly. Pearl was her childhood friend and her best friend. He wouldn't disappoint her.

She leveled her eyes with his. "I need you to accompany me to Ilex Forest," she said firmly. She knew Pearl would take some time to process her words but she knew he had heard her clearly.

"Blue already said not to act stupidly or selfishly," Pearl finally said. He saw no point of Platina participating in the mission at all. She knew nothing about Jones or time-travelling. She was being rash.

He silently cursed Green. This wasn't the first time Platina would even consider doing such a thing all because of him.

"I don't care what that woman said," Platina said icily. "I want to fight alongside Green," she went on.

Pearl's eyes bored into hers. He was starting to get tired with her 'obsession' with Green. He was already tired with the tragedy that had befallen on JA and the sudden news of some maniac wanting to time-travel.

"Then why don't you do it yourself?" he asked her. Platina clearly didn't expect this kind of reply. She was expecting him to agree with her like he had always did.

"Wha- What do you mean by myself? You know how danger—"

"You seem to be so insistent so go," Pearl said as he crossed his arms. "Go and be stupid by doing this selfish thing. I don't want to get myself involved." He shook his head as he resumed his walk towards his room. "Our seniors had warn us, Platina," he said loudly and clearly. He meant to make Platina understand that no good would bring out from what she intended to do. He emphasized it by using her name in that sentence. He almost never did that.

Platina noticed that at once. She had flinched when he used her name. She knew he was being serious. But still, calling her stupid was way too much. She wasn't being stupid and what she wanted to do wasn't selfish. She didn't want to just sit here and do nothing. And above all, she didn't want Blue to get even closer with Green.

They already had a past together and that was more than enough. Platina was determined to wreck the relationship Green and Blue had. It was true it was an unrecquited love she was having with Green but she knew he cared for her. But with Blue around, his usual caring side was now gone. He was mroe distant and cold and even dared to openly announce his decision to break the engagement with her.

She knew now might not be the right time for such a thing but she thought; if not now, then when? Those two had been spending time together without her for quite a while already. She knew something had already formed between those two. She wouldn't allow it to go any further.

Platina stalked to her room. She needed the necessary preparations. Her Pokemon are all at their full health. She quickly changed into her battle attire.

It didn't matter what others would think of her. It didn't matter. This was her life and she had the absolute right to decide on things herself.

"Where's Platina? Pearl, Dia, do you know?" Gold asked as soon as this duo walked into the Elite's dining room for breakfast the next morning.

"We went to her room... But it was locked. She might still be resting," Dia replied.

Ruby frowned. "That's not possible. It's already past 8 a.m. Platina is a morning person," he said.

Although the conversation was still going, everyone already knew what Platina had done and they had sort of anticipated it.

"Thank God she's quite a capable trainer," Wally sighed.

"It also proves she's an idiot," Gold muttered.

Dia and Pearl were still yet to take their seats. Pearl was feeling unsettled. There was that feeling of regret. He could have stopped her...! He was actually half-expecting her to understand what he was trying convey to her last night. That he didn't want her to get herself into trouble.

Dia noticed Pearl's pained expression. He, in the other hand, couldn't really pinpoint what he was actually feeling. He knew all along that Platina intended to go to Green no matter what was the cost was.

"She's an Elite and she's acting so reckless," Silver said.

Gold leaned back against his seat. "Platina's strong, I know. But that's not all that an Elite needs," he said.

Pearl's eyes narrowed at him. "What are you implying?" he asked.

"Missy is strong and quite independent," Dia murmured uneasily.

"But she's been acting like a kid ever since..." Rald trailed off and let out a frustrated sigh. "Senior Platina has serious issues with her attitude. She's the type to follow only _her_ opinions," he then said.

"She's been like that only after that Blue entered here!" Pearl exploded suddenly as he slammed his hands onto the table; surprising everyone.

Dia looked bewildered with his sudden explosion. He tried to grab Pearl; to pull him away from the table. He had a feeling Pearl was going to let out everything he had been burying and something like that wasn't wise to be done. Especially in front of so many seniors. But Pearl roughly shoved him away.

"Platina was alright before Blue Opal enrolled here. You guys know damn well that's true!" Pearl lashed out as he glared around. His eyes fell on Gold who was calmly watching him from his seat.

"I don't care what happened between Green and Blue in the past! I don't care!" he went on, shouting out the words.

Rald flinched at the tone he used. He was sure the students that were having their breakfast at the floor below could clearly here the shoutings.

"Platina got distracted from almost everything thanks too Blue! You can _see_ her flirting openly with someone who already has a _fiancee_! Platina is just feeling defensive!" Pearl went on angrily.

Ruby sighed. "And you're putting the blame on Senior Blue, are you?" he said to Pearl. "Don't be so bias. Senior Blue is innocent. We all know she isn't experiencing a one-sided love like what Platina is experiencing."

"...Rather than even talking about this matter, shouldn't we dispatch a search team for Platina?" Silver asked all of a sudden. He looked at Gold and Ruby who currently had the most power among the Elites now.

Gold scowled. "I had intended to just let that girl be," he muttered then sighed. "But of course I can't," he said and sat up on his chair. "Silver and I would go and look for her since we know Johto Region like the back of our hands," he went on.

Silver cocked an eyebrow. "Why can't I do it alone? Or you yourself?" he asked.

Gold knew he wasn't trying to be rude but he thought that Silver could have used a much better tone of voice.

"Because two heads make better than one," Gold said simply.

"Or we know Platina needs quite some pushing to make her turn back," Ruby said. "You two should get going now, by the way." He looked at Gold and Silver who were already standing up. They had eaten some of their breakfast.

"Why can't we go instead?" Pearl was suddenly blocking the doorway. He was glaring at Gold who was in front of him.

"Pearl, I don't think—" Dia started. He really felt Pearl was going overboard with his attitude with the seniors within the Elites just for the sake of Platina.

"Because this is too personal for you, kiddo," Gold said as he flicked Pearl's forehead lightly. "BTW, we've been considering of letting Platina go, you know?" he then went on before quickly exiting the dining room when he saw Silver had already disappeared.

Pearl was left dumbfounded. Dia was very upset. He knew what Gold meant. Yesterday, when he was together with Wally and Ruby in the library, he was told about it by them.

"Letting go? What does he mean?" He turned to Ruby who was in the middle of drinking his soup straight from the bowl. "What does Gold mean, Ruby?" he demanded.

Wally frowned at Pearl. "Show respect to your seniors, Pearl. That's basic knowledge," he said.

"That's not what's most important! What does Gold—" Pearl was surprised when Dia suddenly grabbed his shoulder tightly. He turned to his friend who was wearing a serious expression.

"I know you know what Senior Gold meant, Pearl so just drop this and let's finish our breakfast," Dia said.

Pearl wanted to retort back but stopped himself. He knew he could not win in this argument with everyone against him, including Dia himself. He gritted his teeth and went to his seat. Dia also took his.

"Just to tell you; the Elites and even the High Principal have agreed to this," Dia told Pearl quietly. "And this is discussed even before Senior Blue enrolled here."

Pearl clenched his mug of milk tightly. "Whatever...," he muttered.

Dia glanced at his friend sadly. He did try to have a say in this matter. What worried him the most wasn't exactly Platina's fate within the Elites but more of his and Pearl's. He was told one of the main reasons they had decided on this was because Platina was still so young. He and Pearl were the same age as Platina. They were also in danger of facing the same situation as Platina one day. Maybe, even sooner than they would expect.

He had learnt that even if you were the 'young but somehow matured' type, you were still a kid. Even if the way you talked was like an adult, you were still a kid. The correct definition of 'kid' wasn't just having that 'childish attitude' but was mainly that you were still 'naive and had an immature way of understanding of what was happening around you'.

Like with Platina, she still thought 'saving' her engagement with Green was one of the priorities even now and only because she thought it'd be too late if they were to wait till everything was at peace again.

Dia let out a sigh. He gulped down some soup. Despite the grayness of his mood, he was still quite hungry.

Silver and Gold were well-geared for the journey ahead of them. They weren't sure how long would it take to track down Platina but they were determined to drag her back to the hotel.

"Should her parents be told about this?" Silver asked Gold when they both were flying high with their Pokemon.

Gold considered about that for a while then shook his head. "I see no good coming from doing that," he said.

Silver was silent before deciding to ask, "Are you sure we should use this way to Ilex Forest?"

"It'll be the only way Platina would consider using," Gold replied.

"Why do you assume so?" Silver asked him, frowning.

"Well, Sil," Gold began with a dramatic sigh and smirked when he saw Silver glaring hard at him for using his least favourite nickname. "Judging by Platina's eagerness to be reunited with her beloved, she'd definitely choose this way," he went on.

"But this isn't the fastest route," Silver said, frowning.

"True. But, it's the route with the least encounter with cities and towns," Gold said.

Silver pondered what Gold was implying. "In other words, she wants to avoid making a public appearance so her parents won't know about this?" he said after a while.

"Possible," Gold said as he shrugged. "And it's also possible that I'm wrong," he added thoughtfully after a pause.

Silver shook his head slightly. "Senior Red mentioned that they only have a single day till Celebi shows up," he suddenly uttered.

"Yea. And?" Gold frowned at Silver.

"He had refused to tell us how they're planning to capture Celebi... But is that really the only solution? Legendary Pokemon belongs to the nature. No trainer deserves them," Silver said.

"I know... They could choose the option to just capture Jones instead of Celebi but," Gold paused and heaved a sigh. "What if there are others that wish to capture Celebi too? It'd just be an endless cycle."

Silver was deep in thoughts after that. It seemed the problem here was the selfish human beings. But were they really?

"The Book," he said slowly. "If the Book doesn't exist anymore..." His eyes met with Gold's.

"... The Book is a very important artifact, Silver," Gold said. "It can't just be destroyed."

Silver arched an eyebrow. "More important than the safety of human's lives? I get that," he said mockingly.

Gold scowled at him. The thought of ridding the Book had crossed his mind a couple of times already. He was sure neither Red nor Green would hesitate in really doing it. The problem was the government Once this whole mess was over, they would definitely (finally) decide to intervene And once they discovered the secrets the Book had in store...

"I say we just destroy it. Once and for all. I see no use of it anyway," Silver said.

"It's for better understanding regarding time-travelling and Celebi, isn't it?" Gold said.

"More like it's for those who can't accept reality," Silver scoffed. "What's the point of time-travelling? To change the past? Everything happens for a reason."

"It could be to see what's the future like," Gold pointed out.

"And what for is that? Isn't it way better for the future to remain a mystery?" Silver said.

Gold understood what Silver meant. The future should remain a mystery. It was for the best. If everyone knew what her or his future was like, life wouldn't be exciting anymore since people would just... _know_.

"We're passing over Tohjo Falls," Silver announced after some time of quiet flying.

Gold looked at the gallons of water of the fall. Did Platina really go through here in one night? As he recalled, Platina owned no Flying-type Pokemon. That was also a reason he assumed she'd used this route.

"Hey." Silver had suddenly stopped. He gestured to a certain direction. "Seems familiar, right?" he said as he looked at a figure kneeling at the lakeside.

Gold nodded after he was sure who that person was. "Let's land," he said.

"Won't we scare her?"

"She's not a Pokemon."

"Gold..."

Platina froze when she finally had a clear view of the two approaching figures. She hadn't expected to be found so soon. She was about to make a dash for it when she was suddenly blinded completely. She stumbled to her knees as she struggled not to feel too confused.

"I told you we'd scare her." Platina heard Silver's voice that had a hint of amusement.

"The only reason she'd be scarred is 'cause she feels guilty." She clenched her fists when she heard Gold said this.

"Can't you just leave me be?" she shouted to them out of a sudden. The Flash had subdued and slowly, her vision was coming back. She could make up Gold and Silver who were hovering at her.

Gold and Silver exchanged looks.

"What use would you be towards Senior Green?" Silver sneered. "I'm sure there won't be any."

Gold crouched down in front of her. "Return to Tangelo Island with us, Platina. Don't create unnecessary problems for our seniors. They are occupied enough," he said.

Platina glared at him. "I can be of help. I'm not a kid," she said.

"You'd just be a hindrance. Those three are strong and capable enough," Silver said.

Platina turned away. Deep down, she knew Silver was right. She did. But she didn't want to just sit back and do nothing.

Suddenly, Gold sensed something. They weren't exactly alone in this forest. They were wild Pokemon, that he knew. But there was also something else...

"Were you being followed?" Silver asked Platina since he too had sensed it.

Platina looked alarmed. "Not that I—" She was cut off when an ear-piercing scream filled the air.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N : Do read this chapter again whoever has read it. I really meant it when I said this fic. will be rewritten from this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

The trio covered their ears quickly. They knew this was Screech. Gold and Silver quickly returned their Pokemon to their Pokeballs. They couldn't afford a sudden attack where their Pokemon would be quite defenseless.

Platina was having it hard. With Screech following right after Flash, her mentality couldn't take it anymore. She passed out and fell into Gold's arms; startling the male trainer. He had to uncover his ears to be able to catch Platina. He was fortunate by then that the Screech had subdued.

"Feraligatr!" Silver had immediately released his Pokemon; fearing an ambush might suddenly occurred. And there was also the fact both Gold and Platina would not be quite capable of defending them since Platina had passed out and Gold was now responsible of her life.

He had predicted it right. From his right, a Pokemon used Hyper Beam. His Feraligatr received the hit at full force. He was sent flying for several hundred meters destroying a few tress in the process.

Silver cursed. He released his Honchkrow that was able to sense the location of the attacker almost immediately. He used Pursuit after he was a 100% sure he'd be dealing with a Normal-type.

The attack took effect and was followed by a deafening roar. From the forest, an Tyrinatar emerged.

Gold scowled. It was obvious they were ambushed. He was sure this forest had no record of any breeding place of Tyrinatars. And one wasn't born with the ability of Hyper Beam.

The Tyrinatar charged at Honchkrow and attempted to slash it with its claws. Honchkrow avoided every single blow. While the Tyrinatar was occupied with him, Feraligatr had regained his composure. Silver noticed this. He nodded once at his Pokemon.

Feraligatr saw this and immediately charged at the Tyrinatar that realized it a bit too late. When it turned to face Feraligatr, it was struck with a powerful Aqua Tail.

"Honchkrow, Night Slash!" Silver ordered once the Tyrinatar was starting to lose its balance thanks to Feraligatr surprised attack.

The critical attack was the final blow for the Tyrinatar which soon collapsed to the ground.

Silver let out a relieved sigh. He then turned to Gold who was grinning at him.

"I knew I can count on you, Sil!"

"...I was merely saving my ass."

Gold chuckled softly. He then stood up carefully as he carried Platina the bridal style. "Let's really save our asses by getting out of here," he said.

"How exactly are you going to fly and carry that girl at the same time?" Silver was asking a rhetorical question and Gold was aware of that.

"That..." Gold started slowly, "is a very good question, my friend," he finished as he frowned slightly.

"The nearest town is might have only taken about an hour of flying and if on foot, it might take more than just two hours judging by the structure of the nature here," Silver said.

"And you hate travelling by foot..." Gold said mockingly. "I get it, I get it."

"Your Togebo can carry Platina back to Orange Island and I'll be flying together to watch over her," Silver uttered suddenly. That was the best plan he could see in this kind of situation.

"And what about me?"

"You can ride on your Typhlosion to Vermillion Harbor and then board one of the ships back to Tangelo Island," Silver suggested.

Gold weighed the option. It was far from summer so the harbor wouldn't be packed now.

"Alright," he said finally. He released his Togebo and gently laid Platina on top of her. "Take good care of her, okay, buddy?" he said to his Pokemon as he scratched her belly. Togebo purred contently.

"Let's move it," Silver said and then took off to the air with his Honchkrow at once. Togebo quickly followed him; careful not to let Platina fall. Gold had tied her onto his Pokemon back firmly with ropes after his Pokemon seemed to agree to let him do it.

Gold watched the two figures as they flew further away. He then glanced at the Tyrinatar that was still unconscious. Gold knew that Pokemon had a trainer. He really wondered why that person still hadn't shown his or her face yet.

He did some stretching before releasing his Typhlosion and jumped onto his back. "Vermillion Harbor, here we come," he murmured and signaled for his Pokemon to begin the long journey. He glanced back at one spot as he was leaving and a smirk was seen forming on his face.

_"You really think we don't know?"_

After he had left the scene, the Tyrinatar was seen returned to its Pokeball. Two females appeared out of thin air. They had made a Starmie to use Camouflage to hide their trace but it seemed their opponents weren't just mere trainers.

"This would be fun," one of them said, smiling. "Should we immediately give chase? It seems like that's what he wants."

The other one shrugged. "We were told by Sean to just have some fun with these kids," she said. "But which would provide more excitement? Both of them seem strong." She looked thoughtful.

"How does Sean even knows about them?" her friend wondered aloud.

"Well, Amarie, he told us to cause some distractions for a trio called Red, Green and Blue."

"Meena, I'm going after that red-headed boy. I've always loved an air-borne battle," Amarie said with a wink before releasing a Salamance. She then went towards the direction Silver used.

Meena rolled her eyes. She knew she could trust Amarie who seemed to be an expert in Dragon-type. She, in the other hand, preferred Water-type. She was perfect for the other boy who seemed that his strongest Pokemon was a Fire-type.

"Though I see no point in creating this... distractions..." she muttered to herself as she released her Pelipper. Catching up would be much easier if she used this method. Even if the forest might be a bit too dense, at least she won't be too tired for a battle. She mounted on her Pokemon and they began flying towards the way Gold used.

Meena and Amarie never met before till they started working for Sean and were partnered by him for various missions. They knew about his wish to capture and own Celebi. They knew he was quite... not in the right state of mind. They knew about Huge being beheaded by him. They knew about Dennis being in prison right this very minute.

And she was very well-aware how not everything was going as Sean AKA Jones planned. The Book was still yet to be his. The method to capture Celebi was still yet to be his.

Why did Sean even choose to kill Hugh? He would have been much more useful alive. At least, she and Amarie wouldn't have to do so much work alone.

Meena let out a frustrated sigh. She had assumed, when she decided to join Sean in his mission to be able to time-travel, she wouldn't have to do so much. She had only agreed to pledge herself with Sean because there was a past she wanted to change; quite desperately too.

_If it wasn't because of what happened that time... I wouldn't be living like this..._

Meena hugged herself. She was convinced with that thought.

It was morning. Red, Green and Blue were eating a very light breakfast. Power bars and mineral water. Blue disliked it. She was used to eating a sumptuous breakfast.

"Hey, Blue," Red called out suddenly. "You only have a year, right? Till you get your graduation scroll?" he then went on he looked straight at Blue.

Green perked up when he heard this. He was able to recall the time Blue told him this herself.

"Yea... Now that you mention it..." Blue muttered after a while. Truthfully, that had completely slipped from her mind.

"You'd be returning to your modelling career after that, right?" Red asked again.

Blue sighed. "I don't have much of a choice," she said.

"You started off late for your 11th Year. This Spring, you'd be entering your 12th Year," Red said.

"...I was told to start this Spring Term and not during this Winter Term, actually," Blue said and shrugged. "But I was too eager for school, maybe."

"The Final Year End Exam is not something to be trifled with. You won't just be exhausted mentally, but also physically and psychologically," Green said.

"I can ace it. I'm smart, you know?" Blue said coolly.

"You won't just be answering papers, Blue," Red said with a tad bit of amusement. He knew Blue had a strong memory and was the type that didn't mind studying for hours for an exam. Though he was sure she wasn't the type that would start revising till at least a week before an exam.

"I know. There will also be tests on various skills as a trainer," Blue responded. "I know that. I've read about it."

"Why don't you just abandon your modelling career and focused on getting into a college?" Green asked her unexpectandly. This was followed by a complete silence by both red and Blue.

"She said she doesn't have a choice, Green," Red said slowly. He was wary that they might be threading on a sensitive subject.

"I made an agreement with my mom, that's all," Blue uttered after a while. Of course she had considered of just leaving her modelling career. She had done so much already till the stage even if she retired at such an early age, she'd still be mentioned within the industry in years to come.

"You haven't tried to talk her out of it?" Green asked.

"I don't want to upset her."

Green studied Blue. It seemed she really meant what she said.

"What if something would occupy her thoughts too much during the time you discuss this with her?" he asked her quietly.

Blue frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

Red, in the other hand, caught the drift. His eyes met with Green's.

_You're really going to do it?_

Green smirked slightly.

_Why not? I've procrastinated long enough._

While with Blue, she was still wondering what Green meant.

It was around dawn now. Red, Green and Blue were positioned near the Shrine of Time. They were ready for Jones.

"But midnight is still hours away," Blue grumbled as she leaned against a tree trunk.

"Anything can happen even before midnight," Green said, shrugging.

"Green, have you finished reading the Book?" Red asked suddenly.

Green took out the Book from a bag they all shared. "Yea, I have," he replied. "And I found out one single flaw from it."

Blue and Red couldn't hide their surprise.

"A flaw? What is it?" Blue asked, feeling very curious.

"The Book never mentioned how to capture Celebi. It tells us about how to time-travel, how to find Celebi and when's the time Celebi would be most vulnearable. But never even once it mentioned how to capture Celebi with a Pokeball," Green explained.

"But of course that's only logical since this Book is made a century ago; when the technology isn't as high-tech as now. So I went asking around the professors I know and found out about the possibility of a Time Ball," he went on.

"I was right," Blue said unexpectedly causing the other two to turn to her. "To capture Celebi you need a special method to do so."

Green shook his head. "There's no special method. You only need the Time Ball," he said.

"Has there been any successful attempt in creating the Time Ball?" Red questioned.

Green was silent for a moment before asking, "Do you know of Kurt?"

"He's the greatest Pokeball Maker, isn't he? Yes, we know of him," Red responded as he looked at Blue who nodded in agreement with his words.

"Well..." Green began but he could never finish his sentence since out of a sudden, his ears caught the sounds of a fierce battle nearby and it was coming towards here. His eyes met with the other two who had a serious expression on their faces. They, too had heard it.

Before they could even start considering the options to deal with whatever was creating such chaos, the sudden explosion of fire right in front of them shocked the life out of all of them.

Instinctively, they all leaped backwards. Following the burst of fire was a Typhlosion. They gaped at it. This Pokemon could never be found here at Ilex Forest.

"Don't tell me..." Red said under his breath.

"Geez! Just give it up already! You know you'll just lose!"

"My mission is to kill you and that I will!"

"It's Gold," Blue uttered in disbelief.

Well, for the boys, there was no other person who'd be shouting out such words so easily. Red let out a sigh. He had told Gold not to intefere. This was not his mission.

"Ought we give him a hand?" Green asked him.

"No. He can handle this himself," Red replied.

Gold could certainly handle the battle himself. Meera had certainly underestimated him and she really regretted it now. She hadn't expect her Pelipper to be beaten by a one hit kill thanks to a Pichu. If it wasn't because of her strong sense of duty, she would have just abandoned going after this one particular trainer.

She only had one single Pokemon in hand; the one fighting head on with the Typhlosian. It would have been more fortunate if her Pokemon a Water-type. Hitmonchamp wasn't really hers. Sean gave it to her just in case she needed a diversion of some kind. She wasn't that keen in using types of Pokemon that were other than Water-type but knowing this time it was her only hope, she didn't have a choice.

"Mega Punch!"

It would have worked if it wasn't easily blocked by Typhlosian. This had caused Meera to pale. She stood no chance.

"Fire Blast!"

A deafening shriek filled the late evening air.

Hitmonchamp was roasted because of the attack and Meera suffered horrible burns all over her body. She toppled forward and fell hard onto the ground. No one could tell if she was even alive.

Blue covered her nose. The smell of burnt flesh; she couldn't withstand it. She admitted that she was in awe of Gold's prowess and he wasn't even recognized as the strongest among the Elites.

"The Hitmonchamp? Can it make it?" Blue asked.

"I don't care if it can't," Gold muttered as he wiped his hands on his pants. They were sweating after the quite endless battles with Meera.

"It's a Fighting-type so it's pretty tough," Green said. He was now kneeling beside the Pokemon. He poked it hard but it didn't even stir.

"So, it's alive, right?" Red asked as he crouched next to Green.

"Gold, send them to the nearest—" Red cut his sentence short and quickly turned towards a clump of bushes. He was shocked to see Yellow, Chris and Sapphire revealing themselves from it. What were they doing here? How long had they been there?

Blue was the first to regain her composure and cried out, "Yellow! You're not supposed to be here! All of you aren't!"

This was an important mission. A mission that she, Red and Green were the only ones supposed to be in charge of. Would the mission be in a jeopardy with this many people here now?

"Let us explain ourselves first," Yellow quickly uttered when she noticed the dismay and annoyed looks they were getting. "I was very worried about Blue so I decided to come and..." She glanced at Chris.

"She asked me tag along," Chris continued simply.

"I wanted to come by myself," Sapphire declared.

"Well, look at the bright side," Red said suddenly. He forced a smile when everyone looked at him in surprise. "We have someone to take Hitmonchamp to the PC and take the body to the town mayor so he can give a proper burial," he went on. He then gave the girls who had just arrived a meaningful look.

Sapphire scowled. She knew what the look meant. "I'm strong. Let me stay and I will fight," she said.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with," Red told her.

"I_ do_ know," Sapphire scoffed. "You guys told us about it yourselves."

"Let her stay. She'd be helpful. Sapphire _is_ really strong," Blue said quickly. Red frowned at her. He disapproved of her willingness to involve someone else into this mission.

The night was darkening. The moon was hidden behind the clouds. The shadows of the forest were making it worst.

"So, now, Jones will just show up and we beat the crap out of him and this will be all over?" Sapphire asked after a while.

Green shrugged. "That's the gist of it, yes," he said.

"Really?"

Shadows crept behind Green and Red. They quickly turned around. The others were looking pale. They didn't expect to confront the enemy this soon. Or rather, they didn't expect the enemy to confront _them_ first.

And to top that, Jones didn't come alone. There were two other trainers with him. They weren't Hugh and Dennis though. But if this was the only force Jones had brought with him, there wouldn't be much of a problem. And then,out of a sudden, from above, loud screeches were heard. The young trainers cringed. That could only mean one thing.

The Legendary Birds of Kanto were here.

Silver stared down at a lake below him. He had saw Amarie falling into it and never resurfacing. He wondered if she had drowned. The fight wasn't exactly as challenging as he had hoped. When he saw a Salamnce, he got excited; thinking that he'd finally experience a real battle.

However, he was disappointed to know that despite the size, Salamance's level was still way below his Honchkrow. After the two Pokemon exhcnage some hits, the Salamance was down and crashed into the lake together with its trainer. Silver had also injured the trainer quite critically.

Now, he knew for certain there won't be any threat.

*BEEP*

Silver frowned when he noticed the S.O.S. signal from Gold. And then, he had the sudden urge to contact Blue. He couldn't actually pinpoint the exact reasons but there were times that you felt you just had to follow your guts.

When he failed to get an answer, he became really concerned. He instructed Togebo to fly to Tangelo Island alone with Missy. The Pokemon obliged and went flying off quickly.

Silver then made his way towards Ilex Forest. Travelling by air was the quickest way. As time passed by, his concern for Blue grew. He hoped Green was doing a good job in watching out for her. Despite Silver's annoyance toward him, Green was certainly someone he could entrust Blue to.

Zapdos was having it hard in avoiding the huge boulders being thrown by Yellow's Golem and the Razor Leaf shot by Chris' Mega . While Moltres was being dealt with Blue's Blasty. Articuno, in the other hand was being pushed back by Green's Charizard's flame. The two trainers that came with Jones were going up against Gold and Sapphire. And slowly yet surely, the two young trainers were gaining against their opponents.

Red was battling against Jones alone.

Jones honestly thought that based on these trainers' young age, their battling skills would only be so-so but it was proven; right in front of him that he was dead wrong.

His Scyther was almost at its limit while Red's Pika obviously could still go on. Jones gritted his teeth. His plan was obviously not going as he wanted.

His eyes darted towards the moon that was starting to reappear from behind the clouds. It was a full moon. Slowly, an ugly grin formed on his lips. As long as _this_ part of his plan worked, all would be well. And above all, he had the Legendary Birds of Kanto at his side.

Red noticed the grin. He also knew it was almost midnight now. Pika was waiting for his order to give the finishing blow. Red casted a quick glance at the others. None of them were badly injured. Exhausted, yes but not wounded.

There was a loud screech suddenly. Whatever did it, it was in absolute pain; that anyone could tell.

Articuno was finally down.

Red smirked at Jones' expression when that news reached him. His face was deathly pale. He could easily be struck down now.

"Over my dead body!" someone shouted all of a sudden to him when he was about to make Pika attack.

He stared at a young man who was panting heavily and was covered in blood. There was a huge gash of wound right across his chest. He wouldn't last long. He was going to die because loss of blood.

"I won't show any mercy," Red said quietly to the young man.

The last thing Red saw was the shocked face of that trainer when Pika electrocuted him with quite high volts of electricity. Now that there was nothing in the way, Red could finally focus back on Jones.

And with a jolt, he realized he had just been tricked. That guy was nothing more but a distraction for him! He cursed hard and quickly turned towards the Shrine. He was right. Jones was almost reaching it.

But it was unfortunate for Jones since he wasn't that fast. The others noticed him immediately.

"Celebi will be mine!" Jones screamed all of a sudden. He had reached the Shrine but it was yet to be opened. Jones frowned.

"No... This isn't right... It's supposed to be now...," he said as he frantically looked at the clear view of the full moon above him.

Some trees exploded into fire when Moltres crashed onto them. The second Legendary Bird was now down.

Jones started pounding the door of the Shrine; screaming and shouting for it to open.

When Zapdos was forced to the ground after its wings got broken by the huge boulders, Jones looked hysterical.

Then, all of a sudden, light was seen streaming through the cracks on the door. Jones looked confused at first but when he realized what was happening, his eyes lit up.

Red who was running toward him stopped at his track. In all his life, he had never seen anyone that looked as crazier as the man in front of him.

Jones eyes were bloodshot and he was trembling in both ecstacy and nervousness.

"At last... At last..." he whispered as he watched the door of the Shrine opening in front of him.

The other trainers scattered all around the forest had started to notice the faint glow coming from where the Shrine was. They despaired. After coming all this way, they were still too late...

* * *

A/N : **Those who have read the previous chapter of course have immediately noticed how different this outcome suddenly is. But do still read on, alright! And if you still want to tell me anything even though you have reviewed, you can always message me, you know? There's usually a high chance I reply those who do that~ Fufu~**


End file.
